Después de Frozen
by LeiaScissorhands15
Summary: Todos sabemos lo que pasó una vez que Elsa se separó de su hermana: las dos volvieron a estar juntas. Pero Elsa empieza a preguntarse el origen de sus poderes, sin saber que la respuesta estuvo con ella desde pequeña. Ellas sabrán lo que les ocurrió cuando nacieron y lo que ocurrirá si toman la decisión equivocada. Advertencia: triple crossover: ROTG x Tangled FROZEN
1. Frost Family

**He vuelto con otro fic y una historia diferente de las que suelo escribir. Advertencia, estos dos o tres primeros capitulos son de antes de la pelicula de Frozen, los siguientes son después de la historia de la película. Nos leemos más abajo.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

Si bien ya todo estaba en calma y las amenazas que Pitch provocó, y los miedos habían sido disipados, las cosas aún no habían terminado para Los Cuatro Grandes. Aún no se sabe lo que fue de Mérida e Hiccup, pero lo que ocurrió con Eugene, Jack y Rapunzel no pasó desapercibido por los otros dos, menos por Pitch.

Rapunzel ahora vivía con sus padres en el palacio con Eugene, pero Jack le hacía visitas ocasionales para hablar e intentar confesarle lo que sentía por ella. En una mañana especial se armó de valor, le llevó unas flores que tomó de una florería del reino y fue a verla, llegó y le dijo de sopetón que la ama, así de casual, le dijo todo lo que no le puedo decir mientras estaban luchando contra Pitch Black junto al vikingo y la arquera. Rapunzel aprovechó el momento para decirle que ojala no se lo hubiera dicho, en ese momento le besó ligeramente los helados labios del muchacho y le pidió que se fuera. Al pedirle tal cosa se sintió algo confundida en cuanto a lo que sentía tanto por Eugene como por Jack, se sentía fuertemente atraída por ambos pero no lograba aclarar su mente por mucho que quisiera. Jack se negó a irse, fue hacia ella y la besó como siempre quiso besarla, con cariño y con urgencia, urgencia de probar los suaves y cálidos labios de la princesa que juraba era la luz de sus ojos y de su vida.

Durante los siguientes días Jack iba con más frecuencia al castillo, tanto que hasta el Conejo de Pascua se encontraba preguntándose donde estaba el niño que le arruinaba las pascuas(aunque el muchacho nunca se perdía ninguna para mandar una helada). Rapunzel veía menos a Eugene y no le decía que Jack y ella ahora tenían una especie de relación, algo complicada y secreta, pero al fin una relación ya que las que no están en boca de todos son las mejores y más emocionantes. Cada que los dos se encontraban llegaban al punto en que los dos se quedaban callados y uno besaba al otro, a veces era besos suaves y llenos de cariño, otros más apasionados y llenos de urgencia de tener al otro en ese momento; casi siempre era Jack el que empezaba a besar a Punzie y claro que a ella el encantaba. Se veían en el ático del castillo o en los jardines en algún lugar solitario donde nadie viera a la rubia hablarle al aire.

Luego algo inesperado pasó de repente, Eugene y Rapunzel pidieron salir del castillo y quedarse en una de las casa de verano que el rey y su reina tenían en las tierras del este, ellos accedieron pensando que, como su hija les había dicho, quería saber de los lugares en los que pronto ella poseería autoridad, nunca supieron la verdadera razón. Pasó un año y ni Punzie ni Eugene regresaron, y una mañana un llanto se escuchó, era el llanto de una bebé recién nacida de cabellos blancos y ojos azules como el cielo despejado.

El nacimiento de Elsa, como le puso Jack, afectó a todos pero más que nadie a Eugene, él sabía lo que Jack siempre había sentido por Rapunzel, pero nunca creería que ella tendría una hija con él, se molestó tanto que estaba dispuesto a decirle a sus padres lo que había hecho pero no pudo ser tan cruel con la muchacha. Se marchó del pequeño castillo si, pero no les mencionó nada a los padres de Punzie, solo les dijo que ella adoraba el lugar y que decidió quedarse un poco más pero que él ya estaba un poco hastiado del castillo.

Una noche, luego de dos meses de que Elsa naciera, Jack quiso tratar un tema con Rapunzel que venía pensando luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho con ella. Entró a la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña, vio a Punzie recostada abrazando al pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas blancas, se acercó lo suficiente a la cama como para hincarse y vio a Punzie abrir sus ojos verdes.

-Lo siento ¿te desperté?-dijo, ella solo negó con la cabeza y se acomodó de tal modo que pudiera conversar con Jack, apoyó su cabeza en su mano para poder mirarlo.-Necesito que hablemos de algo.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó con una sonrisa, ajena a lo que Jack pensaba.

-…vas a tener que buscarle a Elsa un padre.

-¿Qué?-se alteró un poco ante tal declaración.-No, claro que no, no cuando ella ya tiene un padre.

-Bueno pero ¿y si termina siendo como yo?-dijo, se sentí algo asustado ante tal idea, la idea de que Elsa fuera invisible para todos.

-Entonces la amaré aún más. Jack ella aprenderá aceptarte así como yo lo hice.

-Punzie, ella necesita un padre…y no un amigo para jugar.-se puso de pie y empezó a maniobrar su callado con desesperación.-Además no es apuesta segura que logre verme y menos reconocerme como su padre.

-Claro que lo hará.-dijo decidida intentando calmar su angustia.-Yo le enseñaré a creer y lo aceptará algún día.-Jack rió ligera y amargamente al recordar algo.

-Punzie, no puedes enseñar u obligar a una persona a creer en algo que no puede ver.

Rapunzel se sentía molesta, más que nada por ver como Jack tenía tan poca fe en que Elsa algún día creyera en él, a veces esa idea le afectaba tanto que miraba a su pequeña preguntándose si podría convencerla de que Jack era su papá. Le pidió a Jack que se acercara un poco a ella, le dio un ligero beso en los labios para finalmente hablar.

-Te aseguro que ella no será invisible y que podrá crecer como una niña normal.-volvió a besarlo y notó como la bebé se movía un poco, Punzie quiso cargarla pero Jack se le adelantó y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, a pesar de que Elsa seguía dormida ésta sonrió ligeramente al abrir sus ojitos y vislumbrar la imagen del muchacho de ojos azules como los de ella.

Pasó año y medio, Elsa creció como Rapunzel dijo a Jack, fuerte y visible ante todos. Pronto descubrieron que Elsa poseía el mismo poder que Jack, pero ella hacía nieve y ventiscas directo de su manos y no usando un callado como su padre. Pasaban los tres las horas y horas jugando con la nieve que la pequeña Elsa era capaz de hacer, pero cuando Jack se iba para hacer el invierno en otros lugares, y Punzie salía del castillo para visitar un rato a su padres y hacerles saber que todo estaba bien, la pequeña se quedaba aburrida por no poder jugar con nadie, hasta que lo conoció en el jardí trasero del castillo pequeño. Lo vio salir de las sombras observándola como jugaba haciendo muñecos de nieve y otras figurillas, era alto, de piel gris y ojos dorados que hipnotizaban a Elsa con solo echarles un vistazo. Se le acercó y él se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-¿Puedes jugar un rato conmigo?-preguntó Elsa algo apenada, su madre le advirtió de los extraños pero estaba aburrida y quería jugar con alguien hasta que uno de sus padres llegaran.

-Por supuesto, Elsa.-contestó, tomó de la mano a la niña y ella empezó a hacer su magia haciendo nieve en todo el jardín.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-inquirió la infanta.

-Pitch, Pitch Black.-tomó de los hombros a la niña y le habló en un tono apacible.-Quiero que mi visita permanezca en secreto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó inocentemente sin saber con quién hablaba realmente.

-Puede que a tus padres no les agrade que me tengas como amigo tuyo.-dijo, Elsa no terminó de comprender pero solo asintió ante la petición de su nuevo amigo.

El resto de la tarde los dos jugaron dos guerras de nieve, hicieron esculturas y muñecos y hasta ángeles de nieve, Pitch le acompañó todo el rato hasta que Elsa se cansó y se recostó en la nieve. Jack apreció bajando de los aires viendo a su hija respirar cansadamente y viendo todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia.

-¿Tu madre y tu hicieron todo esto?-preguntó.

-No.-dijo Elsa poniéndose de pie.-Lo hicimos yo y…-luego recordó lo que le había prometido a Pitch, es cierto, pasó un agradable y divertido día y él se había portado bien con ella a pesar de verse tan aterrador, no podía contarles…quizá no lo entenderían.-Digo, yo y solamente yo, papá.

Jack le creyó a su copito de nieve y la llevó adentro para que se preparara para dormir. Luego de ese día Elsa no volvió a saber de Pitch así que pensó que tal vez, así como todos los adultos, tenía cosas que hacer y por eso ya no la volvió a visitar. Punzie volvió y ya entrada la noche y vio como Jack estaba en la habitación de Elsa observándola dormir.

-¿Se acaba de dormir?-preguntó la peli café.

-Ya tiene un buen rato así.-contestó el muchacho.

-Sabes, los sirvientes me han contado que se aburre cuando no estamos.

-¿En serio?

-Si.-dijo sentándose en el lado contrario de la cama al de Jack, miro a la pequeña y acarició suavemente su cabello blanco, provocando que Elsa despertara.

-¿Mami?-se levantó y sentó en la cama tallando sus ojitos.-¿Qué sucede?

-Elsa, ¿es cierto que te sientes sola cuando no estamos?-preguntó su papá.

-Si, un poco. Es que no tengo a nadie con quien jugar cuando ustedes no están.-finalizó con voz somnolienta y los ojitos ligeramente entrecerrados. Fue cuando a Rapunzel se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Elsa…-con su dedo índice alzó la barbilla de la chiquita y le miró directo a los somnolientos ojos.-¿Te gustaría tener una hermanito?-inquirió, a Elsa s ele quitó el sueño en cuanto escuchó la palabra hermanito. Jack por otra parte estaba estupefacto ¿Punzie hablaba en serio? ¿en serio quería?

-¡SI! ¡Si quiero, si quiero, si quiero, si quiero!-dijo dando de saltitos en la cama, abrazó a su mamá y ésta tomó la mano de Jack firmemente.

Elsa volvió a dormir y sus padres la dejaron para dirigirse a su alcoba, la cual estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia de la de Elsa, Rapunzel tomó de la mano de Jack y le dedicó una sonrisa, más encantadora que las anteriores sabiendo lo que quería decir. La tomó de los hombros y le dio beso, no era solo un roce, era un profundo que él mismo empezó a intensificar, se separaron un momento a tal distancia que sus respiraciones chocaban y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Si, definitivamente Elsa tendría un hermanito muy pronto.

**Aqui el primer capi, subiré el segundo pronto ahora que tengo tiempo y mis vacaciones están por acabar, esto lo escribí en dos días luego de ver Frozen, para los que no saben está basada en un cuento danés llamado la reina de las nieves, ese cuento era mi favorito de chiquita UuU. ¡Feliz año a todos y ojalá sigan leyendo!**

**¿Me dejan algún Review?...Por fis un beso y hasta la próxima**


	2. It's for the Best

**Hola de nuevo y espero que esten bien, yo aquí con algo de frío pero sigo escribiendo y llegando con esta entrega, me gustó lo que dijeron de esta historia, al principio no estaba segura si les iba a gustar pero en fin, les gustó y es lo que cuenta xD Nos leemos más abajo!**

**Venga el capi!**

Capitulo 2: Lo mejor para ellas dos.

De manera silenciosa como si no estuviera ahí, se arrastró por debajo de la cuna de la infanta y emergió como una sombra alta y hasta omnipotente. Rió un poco y se acercó a la pequeña, la cual dormía plácidamente ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor en ese momento.

"Es sin duda una hermosa pequeña. Es idéntica a su madre cuando era un bebé"-pensó para sí con una sonrisa casi enferma al recordar como solía estar a tan poca distancia de la rubia mientras Gothel dormía en la otra habitación. Quiso acercarse un poco más para acariciar su cabello pero de inmediato la niña fue tomada lejos de la cuna y de un momento a otro Pitch vio a Rapunzel cargando a la bebé tratando de calmar su llanto, y a Jack puesto a la defensiva protegiendo a la niña y a su princesa.

-Frost…Punzie, veo que ahora tienen a dos hermosas y encantadoras niñas.-se les aproximó un poco haciendo a los dos jóvenes retroceder.-Elsa ya debe de tener…¿Dos años y medio?-dijo, no pasó desapercibida la cara de espanto de los muchachos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de Elsa?-preguntó Jack en un tono autoritario y claramente enojado.

-Oh, vamos Frost, recuerda que yo lo veo todo desde la oscuridad.-contestó haciendo que arena negra pareciera en sus manos y se movieran en espiral.-¿En serio creíste que no me daría cuenta de la pequeña con poderes de hacer nieve en este castillo?-inquirió con malicia, Punzie se irguió con una expresión de desafío que hasta a Jack se espantó al verla.

-Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Elsa te voy a..

-¿Harás qué?-Pitch alzó la mano para lanzar su arena negra sobre ellos pero Jack uso su callado y le lanzó un rayó de escarcha, pero el Coco se defendió formando escudos con la misma arena negra que igual se desvanecía al chocar con los rayos de Jack.

-Aléjate de Elsa y de Anna, si sabes lo que te conviene Pitch.-Dijo amenazante la joven cargando a la bebé.

-¿O qué?, ¿Me curarás las cicatrices de mis batallas con tus lágrimas?-se mofó el mayor sacudiendo sus manos burlonamente.-Por si no lo recuerdas querida…tu cabello ya no es ni la mitad de lo que era de largo como para poder ahorcarme como hiciste hace tiempo.

A Jack ya le estaba empezando a molestar la presencia del Coco en su alcoba, se concentró por unos segundos y lanzó un último rayo tan fuerte y tan rápido que lanzó a Pitch por la ventana lejos de su familia.

Punzie cerró la ventana para después ver si Anna no había sufrido ningún daño mientras estaba dormida, después escucharon algo parecido a truenos detrás de la muchacha en la ventana.-¡No podrás escaparte de mi, Frost!, ¡Y tampoco ellas podrán hacerlo!-exclamó Pitch marchándose en su nube de arena negra.

Los muchachos fueron corriendo al cuarto de la hermana mayor de Anna, al abrir la puerta con un gran estruendo vieron que ella seguía dormida, Jack se le acercó y Punzie, aún con la bebé en brazos, revisó las esquinas oscuras de la habitación y cerciorarse de que Pitch no había estado allí.

-Elsa, linda.-la niña despertó y dijo "¿qué sucede?" con una voz tan somnolienta que les confirmó a los mayores que no había despertado.-Ven, esta noche dormirás con nosotros.-sentenció el padre cargándola con cuidado para que siguiera durmiendo.

Elsa siguió durmiendo en medio de sus padres y Anna, ahora su nueva hermanita, el resto de la noche, solo una ves se levantó para ver a su hermana dormir, después vio abajo y se preguntó por qué en el tapete de la cuna había arena negra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jack Frost**

Esto es terrible, ahora que Pitch sabe de las niñas no están seguras, ni aquí ni en el castillo de Punzie. Nada detendrá a Pitch para querer hacerle daño a las niñas y destruirme, lo sé, él lo juró y estoy seguro de que cumplirá. Al ver a Punzie, Elsa y Anna me siento completo, con el solo hecho de verlas felices a las tres me hacen la persona más afortunada y feliz de todo el mundo, es por eso que no estoy dispuesto a ver como el Coco intenta hacerles daño a mis niñas.

Salí del castillo para encontrarme con Conejo, quería pedirle ayuda para mantener seguras a Elsa y a Anna ya que a Rapunzel y a mí no parece alcanzarnos Pitch ya que ahora se encuentra débil, pero con ellas es diferente, es seguro que intentará usarlas para llegar a nosotros, o a mí en su defecto. Le conté de manera sintetizada a Conejo lo que ocurrió y los dos llegamos una conclusión: Las niñas simplemente no estaban seguras conmigo y Punzie, lo mejor sería que estuviesen al cuidado de otras personas. Pero a pesar de que sé que Elsa entenderá, la que me preocupa es Anna, ella es muy enérgica y es muy afectiva con nosotros, no creo que ella supere el hecho de vivir con otras personas aún si sigue siendo un bebé.

-Entonces llévala con los Troles.-dijo Conejo sacando me de mis pensamientos.

-¿Con los qué?

-Los Troles, ellos podrían hacer algo para ayudar a que Anna conlleve vivir con otras personas que se encarguen de ella y de Elsa.-explicó mientras ayudaba unos cuantos huevos a bajar de las flores de donde venían.

-Conejo, ¡eres un genio!-en un arranque de euforia jalé las orejas largas de Conejo y le di un afectivo beso en la mejilla, recibiendo un gruñido de molestia por parte del animal.-¡Gracias, colita de algodón, te debo una pascua sin tormenta de nieve!-dije al salir volando lejos de la madriguera.

Llegué de regreso al pequeño castillo y hablé con Rapunzel mientras Elsa cuidaba y entretenía a Anna. Al principio no le agradó la idea, pero a medida que le iba explicando con más detalle la situación calló en cuenta de que no había otra forma de solucionar este problema; al final terminó accediendo con la condición de que si no encontrábamos a la familia perfecta para nuestras niñas, buscaríamos otra opción para protegerlas de Pitch. Yo estaba más que encantado, no solo porque las niñas tenían la posibilidad de vivir seguras, sino porque también cabía la posibilidad de que tuvieran un padre que las criara; no es que me quiera librar de la responsabilidad, si no porque sinceramente tengo miedo, miedo de que cuando sean mayores ya ninguna de las tres puedan verme. Tengo miedo de que aunque digan que aún creen en mí ya no puedan verme porque eso es lo que toda persona hace al crecer, no soportaría ver como las tres poco a poco me van olvidando, además, si por algún descuido mío Pitch llega a tener a alguna de ellas entonces…perdería la poca fe que tengo en mí para cuidar a las personas que más me importan.

Fue cuando, sobrevolando el reino de Arendelle, según por lo que oí, encontré a la pareja que sería adecuada para hacerse cargo de Elsa y Anna, me posé más cerca en una ventana para oír lo que decían unas sirvientas acerca del rey y la reina.

-Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor.-comentó una sirvienta de entre el trío de mujeres que se encontraban en una sala común.

-Si la reina ya no puede tener hijos, ¿qué será de Arendelle?-dijo una mucama sentada de espaldas a mí.

-Dijeron que esta vez no lo perdería, pero se equivocaron.-dijo otra al borde de las lágrimas.-Sin un heredero para gobernar este reino, es probable que las cosas en Arendelle empeoren antes de mejorar.-dijo, pasé a la habitación del rey y la reina, y lo que vi me descolgó por completo.

La reina se veía joven y hermosa, se encontraba recostada en su cama y miraba el fuego de su chimenea de manera tan triste que parecía que sus ojos se veían apagados, el rey tampoco se veía muy bien, miraba a su reina tan triste a como ella estaba, luego vi a un sirviente algo regordete llevarse un bulto pequeño envuelto en, lo que me pareció, eran sábanas manchadas de unas pocas gotas de sangre.

-No había manera de saber lo que le pasaría.-le dijo el rey tomando su mano y besándola con devoción.

-…era una niña….-respondió ella dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, su rey se hincó en le piso abrazándola a como pudo y tratando de consolarla.

Para cuando regresé, ya era de noche, las niñas se habían dormido y Rapunzel leía cerca de la cama con una sartén en el buró de su lado, ella siempre tomando precauciones a su manera. Al verme sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapreció al notar que algo andaba mal conmigo, me preguntó que me ocurría tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Encontré a quienes pueden cuidar de ellas.-dije con un leve sentimiento de alegría al ver solucionado nuestro dilema, y uno muy grande de tristeza al saber que ya no tendría a esas felices niñas conmigo.

Rapunzel y yo fuimos al castillo de Arendelle con las niñas a primera hora del día siguiente, ella usaba una capa con capucha para cubrir su rostro para tomar la precaución de que no la conocieran como la princesa del reino vecino, solicitó una audiencia privada con los reyes y yo tenía a las niñas escondidas para facilitarle las cosas a Punzie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando los reyes se presentaron frente a Rapunzel, ésta se descubrió el rostro quitándose la capucha, haciendo que los reyes la reconocieran. El rey estuvo apunto de decirle algo, pero Punzie lo cayó gentilmente con un ademán y negando con la cabeza, no quería iniciar con un comentario de los reyes, solo quería entregarles a sus tesoros antes de cambiar de parecer, por el egoísmo de querer tenerlas solo para ella y Jack.

-Sus altezas, he venido a hacerles una propuesta especial.-empezó la peli café. Jack se encontraba en la habitación contigua con las niñas pasando un rato con ellas antes de entregárselas a quienes sabía cuidarían bien de ellas.

-Y ¿cuál es esa propuesta, princesa?-inquirió la reina intrigada por la presencia de aquella joven de cabellos cortos. Punzie se acercó a la puerta.

-Tengo un problema en el cual necesito su ayuda, y sé que esta propuesta nos beneficiará a todos si la aceptan.-dijo Punzie, los reyes estaban confundidos ¿qué quería esa chica?

-Vaya directo al punto su majestad, somos personas ocupadas.-dijo el rey sin ánimo de ofender a la princesa.

-Hay alguien que quiere hacerle daño a mis dos hijas.-empezó, los reyes se veían ahora todavía más intrigados.-No importa lo que intente hacer, esta persona no se detendrá hasta tenerlas. Y sé de buena fuente que ustedes no tienen descendencia.-la reina estaba por decir algo cuando Rapunzel le interrumpió.-Por cual, les pido por favor que sean ustedes quienes se encarguen de protegerlas. Podrán criarlas y a partir de ahora…-Rapunzel se vio triste al hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara.-…a partir de ahora serán suyas.-dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, el rey se le acercó y la llevó a que se sentara.

-¿Usted nos está pidiendo que…seamos los padres de sus hijas?-preguntó el rey algo confundido por tal petición.-Que yo sepa usted tampoco tiene descendencia.

-No oficialmente.-explicó.-aún no me he casado, pero ya tengo hijas…y no son de mi prometido.-dijo, escucharon la puerta rechinar al abrirse y Punzie vio a Jack asomarse sin las niñas, la joven notó como los reyes miraban en su dirección con la interrogante en sus expresiones de "¿quién es este chico?" notando que ellos podían ver a Jack.-Él es el padre de mis niñas: Jack Frost.

-Esto no puede ser.-dijo el rey en un murmullo audible, Jack se les acercó mostrándose completamente.-…Jack Frost.-el rey se acercó a uno de los libreros que tenía y buscó entre todos los libros, hallando uno de lomo rojo pasando las páginas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, un capitulo explicando quién o qué hacía las ventiscas y los días nevados.-Eres tú. Jack Frost.-Punzie lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a los reyes para que lo vieran mejor.

-Él y yo somos los padres de las niñas: Elsa y Anna.

-Pero si sus hijas están en peligro ¿quién asegura que no lo estarán con nosotros?-inquirió la reina.

-La persona que está tras ellas no sabe que hemos venido aquí.-dijo esta vez Jack.-No sabe que ustedes se harán cargo de ella y tampoco sabe que ya no estarán con nosotros.

-¿Pero ellas lo sabrán?-preguntó el rey específicamente al espíritu de la nieve.

-Elsa es bastante precoz para su edad, tiene dos años y Anna es apenas una bebé. Con Anna no creo que haya problema pero la que me preocupa es Elsa porque…-se detuvo a pensar en lo que diría.-es que a ella le cuesta "soltar" las cosas.-dijo rascando su nuca con nerviosismo al pensar que los reyes no lo entenderían.

-Ah, entonces es muy aprensiva.-dijo el rey pensando un poco la situación.-Si accedemos a quedarnos con ellas…¿entonces serán nuestras hijas?-quiso aclarar antes de dar una respuesta.

-Por supuesto, todo con tal de que estén seguras y no corran peligro.-dijo Punzie.-No quisiera ser molesta pero, necesitamos una respuesta ya…-tomó las manos de la reina sujetándolas firmemente.-antes de que me arrepienta.-la reina pasó a ver a su esposo que ya estaba sentado en la silla donde estaba la princesa, le tomó de los hombros y le sonrió de lado algo indecisa pero más segura de decir que sí.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el rey, Jack y Rapunzel voltearon a ver a los reyes.-Cuidaremos de sus niñas.-la joven pareja se abrazó y Punzie fue a la otra habitación a traer a las niñas.-En cuanto las traiga iremos a ver unos amigos para que le ayuden a Elsa a conllevar el cambio de familia.

-¿Se refiere a los Troles?-inquirió Jack apoyándose en su callado, el rey asintió y le dijo a su reina que se quedara con el chico en lo que avisaba a los sirvientes que saldrían en un rato.

Rapunzel llegó poco después con Anna en sus brazos y con Elsa sujetando firme la capa de su mamá, luego fijó su vista en Jack.-¡Papi!-fue corriendo y abrazó al muchacho, el cual le cargó en unos segundos. La reina quería llorar, más que nada porque se imaginaba que si su condición hubiera sido otra entonces ella y su rey tendrían hasta dos niñas; se veía reflejada en la joven princesa del reino vecino cargando y dando de besos en la frentesita de su bebé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Rapunzel**

Salimos con el atardecer con todo y las niñas en tres caballos que el rey mandó a preparar para llegar hasta las afueras de Arendelle donde veríamos a los Troles, Elsa estaba curiosa y preguntaba si iríamos de paseo con los reyes. De momentos pensaba que dentro de poco esta hermosa niñas ya no me reconocería y que hasta se olvidaría de mi. Mientras cabalgábamos llegamos a una zona que parecía tropical, estaba lleno de rocas pero todo se veía envuelto por la naturaleza, el rey se acercó a lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar.

-Ah, Lamento mucho irrumpir en su hogar pero…necesitamos ayuda. Son estas dos niñas.-exclamó para que se oyera por todo el lugar, las rocas redondas y esparcidas empezaron a rodar y a juntarse en donde estaba el rey, dieron cada una un salto y luego se "abrieron" dejando ver que eran los Troles que estábamos buscando.

Elsa se asustó un poco al verlos algo enanos con orejas grandes y puntiagudas y "vestidos" con las plantas y el moho que les crecía, pero poco después se calmó sintiendo que eran simpáticos e inofensivos. Una roca de tamaño algo grande fue rodando hacia el rey, cambió su forma a la de un Trol anciano, el rey se hincó pata quedar a su altura y así poder hablar con él.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo el Trol con voz carrasposa, me acerqué y le mostré a mis dos niñas, pero le di a la reina mi pequeña Anna y cubrí los oídos de Elsa.

-Verá usted, estas dos niñas serán ahora nuestras hijas pero, queremos que les ayuden a que conlleven vivir ahora con nosotros.-finalizó el rey, el Trol se le acercó a Elsa y le destapé los oídos, tomó su mano y la acercó al rey.

-Elsa, de ahora en adelante ya no podrás ver a tus padres.-dijo, ya no sirvió de nada que le tapara las orejas, ella nos miro asustada y confundida, solo hacemos esto por el bien de ella y de Anna.-Es fácil para nosotros convencer a la mente de cambiar, pero el corazón siempre es más complicado.-explicó el Trol, puso su mano en los ojos de Elsa y ésta cayó en los brazos del rey, luego colocó su palma en la frente de Elsa y sacó una estela de nube azul con brillos blancos, de esta salieron los recuerdos de Elsa.-Para que ella pueda estar a salvo como ustedes desean, sugiero suprimir todos los recuerdos que tenga de ustedes como familia.-Jack me posó su brazo en mi hombro al verme tan intranquila, vimos que el Trol pasaba los recuerdos de nuestra niña donde aparecíamos nosotros y los cambiaba por la presencia del rey y la reina de Arendelle.-No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, los recuerdos cambiaron, pero muy en el fondo ella todavía los amará aún sin tener recuerdo alguno.-tomó la nube de recuerdos de Elsa y los colocó de nuevo en su frente, luego apareció una sonrisa en la carita de mi pequeña.-Despertará cuando los recuerdos nuevos sean asimilados. Que descanse por ahora.

Cuando les agradecimos la ayuda nos fuimos del lugar, pero el Trol anciano le dio un pedazo de papel al rey, se veía viejo y algo descuidado. Escuché que el rey le preguntó su nombre al Trol, él solo respondió: "Llámame abuelo Pavi". Regresamos al castillo y enviamos a Elsa a la habitación que compartiría con Anna, la dejamos dormir pero ni Jack ni yo abandonamos la habitación, después de todo sería la última vez que veríamos a nuestras niñas, la cuna de Anna ya estaba ahí y ella estaba despierta pero la reina insistió en hacerse cargo. No pudimos decirle que no sabiendo lo mucho que anhelaba tener un bebé, ella se quedó con nosotros toda la noche esperando a que Elsa despertara en algún momento para darles un último adiós; en algún punto me puse nostálgica y empecé a cantar la canción de

Jack y yo nos quedamos dormidos viendo a nuestras niñas dormir, cuando la mañana llegó Elsa fue la primera en despertarse, yo tomaba su manita mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el brazo y la sentí despertar soltando mi mano. Pude ver en su miradita la pregunta de : "¿y tú quién eres?" fue cuando me levanté y dejé que la reina se acercara a ella para calmarla, luego Jack y yo nos retiramos y en el pasillo de salida del castillo le di un sobre al rey que venía con una carta para las niñas.

-¿Cuándo se las daré?-me preguntó el rey, puse mi mano en sus hombros y le mire.

-Ellas sabrán cuando leerla.-me puse mi capa y me coloqué la capucha.-Manténgala en un lugar donde la puedan encontrar aún después de que hayan crecido.-dije mientras salía del castillo junto con Jack para irnos lo más pronto posible a mi reino…antes de que regrese por esas niñas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rapunzel aún no superaba el haber dado a sus hijas a otras personas, ella creía que aún si esos deseaban tanto un hijo esa no era razón para darle los suyos. Jack aún estaba con ella…como amigo, ¿por qué? Porque Punzie tomó la decisión de casarse con Eugene, ¿por qué? Para rendirse y dejar de darse falsas esperanzas en una relación con Jack. Porque no importa las cosas que hagan, nadie puede verlo, tenia que ser realista y caer en cuenta de que en la realidad un mortal no puede estar junto a un ser mágico y Jack también tenía que aceptar ese hecho. "Un espíritu o ser mágico no puede estar con un mortal, Jack…yo lo tuve que aprender por las malas" eso le dijo Conejo cuando conoció a Rapunzel y se enamoró perdida e irremediablemente de ella, pero no hizo caso a la advertencia y ahora tenía que lidiar con ello y aterrizar de esa imagen que tenía de él y Punzie viviendo felices para siempre…porque la realidad nunca es así, y al parecer, menos para un ser mágico.

El día de la boda de Punzie llegó y Jack prefirió no asistir y llevar la nieve a otros lados, pensó que si se quedaba al momento en que su Punzie dijera "acepto" golpearía su callado para congelar el piso y las paredes y hacer un desastre por la frustración de no poder ser visto o escuchado para oponerse. Pero luego le vio el lado positivo a esa boda, Rapunzel viviría feliz con Eugene, llevaría una vida tranquila y sin mortificaciones o estrés como cuando tiene que tratar con sus bromas. Jack acostumbra a llamar a Eugene Flynn, ambos se siguen cayendo bien y no se tienen ningún rencor o enojo, ambos querían mucho a Punzie, ambos querían lo mejor para ella, ¿quién se pelearía por una mujer con alguien que piensa igual respecto a ella?

Pasaron los años y Jack eventualmente se fue del castillo para ya no molestar a la pareja de casados, en vez de eso decidió hacer algo de provecho y a la vez, según él, algo masoquista: ir a Arendelle a ver cómo la pasaban sus dos copitos de nieve.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**OMG! LIBERTAD! aqui el segundo capi recién terminado y fresco, si vieron horrores de ortografía que los dejaron ciegos perdonen y olviden y quédense con el suspenso (?) ojalá les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.**

**Algún Review?**

**By y besos gentesita bella -3-**


	3. A bit of Darkness to the Light

**HOLA MUNDO! Decidí publicar antes de mis exámenes, para ya no tener nada pendiente, también voy a publicar en los otros fics que tengo porque luego de eso ya no tocaré Fanfiction hasta después de mis exámenes. Muchas gracias por todos los Favs y Follows TuT me hacen feliz y me ayudan a seguir con esta locura con la que salí**

**Nos leemos abajo. Que venga el Capi xDDDDD**

Cap3: Para toda luz, Obscuridad.

Era de noche, la más fría que hasta entonces las montañas de Arendelle tenían, los corta hielo gozaban de noches así, porque eso les daba el mejor hielo. Decían que su fuerza era tan extraña como hermosa, y era cierto, la nieve es pura y hermosa, pero ésta en exceso puede llegar a lastimar y quemar como el fuego. Pensaban que el hielo y la nieve contenía una magia que era tan incontrolable como pura, sabían que ésta podía derrotar a uno, diez y hasta cien hombres con el mínimo esfuerzo o interés, si es que la magia de la nieve llegase a tener voluntad propia…ellos lo creían.

Esa noche Jack estaba de paso en Arendelle, se introdujo en el castillo usando el helado viento para abrir una ventana y meterse, antes de que un sirviente la cerrara.

No tardó en localizar la habitación de las niñas, una de las cuales estaba despierta esa noche. Asomó su oreja a la puerta y escuchó mejor cual de las dos hablaba.

-Sí, pues ve a juega sola.-dijo la que al parecer era Elsa, luego oyó como alguien caía y golpeó el piso.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-preguntó sugerente la pequeña Anna abriendo un ojo de su hermana adormecida.

Jack observó como la puerta era abierta y él era traspasado por las niñas, que bajaron riendo de manera cómplice y llegando a un gran salón, él las siguió por supuesto, quería ver como se divertían sus niñas ahora que ya no pueden verlo. Las niñas se metieron al gran salón y Anna empezó a reír con picardía y diversión al pedirle a su hermana que usara su magia. La infanta al ver como Elsa movía sus manos haciendo una bola de nieve asintió para que empezaran a jugar como siempre hacen, la mayor pisó levemente el suelo y éste se congelo ligeramente para que patinaran mientras se divertían.

El espíritu observaba sentado desde un rincón en la habitación, le encantaba ver que, a pesar de que ellas ya no estaban con él, seguían sonriendo y seguían felices como él deseaba. Aún sentía ese pequeño dolor por haberlas dejado, pero verlas así hacían desaparecer ese dolor. Verlas haciendo un muñeco de nieve, patinando, y hasta deslizarse en un tobogán de nieve le pareció divertido y estaba deseoso de unírseles…luego ocurrió la tragedia.

-¡Atrápame!-dijo Anna saltando en los montículos de nieve que hacía su hermana con solo extender sus manos y mover sus deditos. Pero cada montículo era más grande que el otro, y Elsa no se podía dar vuelta en el hielo para seguir con el camino de montículos por lo resbaladizo de éste.

-¡Espera!-gritó la de pelo blanco a su hermana para que se detuviera, pero Anna no la oía por el sonido de su risa, hasta Jack se preocupó al oír a la mayor tan asustada. Luego Elsa resbaló dejando a su hermana en el aire apunto de caer.-¡Anna!-gritó y quiso hacer otro montículo pero en vez de eso, su rayo congelador golpeó a su hermana en la cara, en el ojo derecho; la menor cayó en un área con nieve así que no se hizo daño.

Elsa fue corriendo y Jack junto con ella, pero no podían ver lo preocupado que también estaba. Elsa tomó cuidadosamente la cabeza de su hermanita y vio con espanto como un mechón de su cabello se tornaba blanco.

-¡Mamá, papá!-gritó Elsa mientras el hielo del piso se volvía grueso a medida que sollozaba, el mueco de nieve se destrozó y el hielo se extendía en toda la habitación, hasta en el techo.-Todo está bien Anna.-dijo creyendo que la menor la escucharía.-Yo te cuido.-Jack se sentía impotente al ver que no podía hacer nada, no podían verlo y punto, no importaba lo mucho que él quisiera ayudar.

Los reyes entraron azotando la puerta debido que ésta se había atascado, al ver el estado del salón se asustaron tanto o más que Elsa.

-Elsa, ¿qué has hecho? ¡se está saliendo de control.-dijo el rey entrando junto con su esposa a la habitación.

-Fue un accidente.-explicó.-lo siento Anna.-dijo juntando su frente con la de ella. La reina tomó a Anna para ver qué daño había sufrido, se angustió con solo tocar sus manitas.

-Está helada.-su terror no pasó desapercibido por el rey.

-Sé a donde tenemos que ir.-dijo buscando el mismo libro que había consultado no hace mucho, en él empezó a buscar una sección en específico.

Lo último que Jack vio fue que los reyes, muy apurados como para notar su presencia, tomaron sus caballos y se dirigieron al mismo lugar donde los troles habitaban, quiso seguirles el paso para saber que le ocurriría a Anna. Al final suprimieron los recuerdos que Anna tenía sobre la magia que posee su hermana, de ese modo la magia que la golpeó desaparecería y ella se mejoraría. Pero Elsa se entristeció al saber que su hermanita ya no sabría de sus poderes, de ese modo ya no podrían jugar con la nieve que ella hacía como antes.

Jack escuchó al abuelo Pavi decir que el enemigo de Elsa será el miedo, eso lo asustó porque sabe perfectamente bien de quién tendría que protegerse, Pitch Black. Si El Coco se llegaba a enterar vería su oportunidad para vengarse de Jack y sus amigos; no lo permitiría y para ello estaría muy al pendiente de sus copitos de nieve y de paso preguntarle algo a un ser mágico para estar seguro.

-Podemos protegerla.-dijo el rey abrazando sobreprotectoramente a Elsa y su esposa.-Ella lo controlara, aprenderá.-Jack prestó atención.-Hasta entonces, cerraremos las puertas, reduciremos la servidumbre, limitaremos su contacto con las personas.-El muchacho de pelo blanco no entendía, sabía que no era la mejor forma de que Elsa se mantuviera en control.-Y esconderemos sus poderes… de todo el mundo.-Elsa miro a su padre, luego observo a su adormecida hermanita.-…incluyendo a Anna.

Una vez de regreso en el castillo Anna despertó a la mañana siguiente, salió del cuarto y vio que las ventanas estaban cerradas, las puertas estaban siendo cerradas por los sirvientes y le pareció ver que eran menos los empleados del castillo. Fue con sus padres para preguntarles qué pasaba, a lo que su padre contestó que las puertas estarían cerradas por un tiempo. Al regresar a su habitación encontró a Elsa para preguntarle la razón del por qué las puertas estarían cerradas, pero Elsa se alejó de ella y se fue corriendo con las manos pegadas al pecho; Anna se mostró confundida por ello y al mismo tiempo se preguntó por el comportamiento de su hermana. El día transcurrió y Anna no le vio el polvo a Elsa, vio como los sirvientes se llevaban las cosas de su hermana hasta que no quedó nada que fuera de su propiedad, salió a ver en qué cuarto se quedaría Elsa, solo para encontrarse con ella cerrándole la puerta sin verla a la cara. Anna se preocupó, y Jack quién lo había visto todo se molestó por ello, no quería que sus niñas estuviesen separadas, y no quería que ellas se sintieran solas teniéndose una para lo otra.

-No puede hacerles eso.

-Es la decisión que tomé por el bien de las niñas.

Jack se introdujo en la oficina del rey para hablar lo del aislamiento de sus hijas, quería pedirle que no les hiciera eso, que Elsa no aprendería de ese modo y que Anna se sentiría sola mientras que no pudiera ver a su hermana. Anna siempre fue la cariñosa que amaba incondicionalmente, y Elsa era la responsable precoz que entendía lo que era correcto. Si las aislaba por su propio bien, nada saldría bien al final.

-Si usted las aísla de ese modo, Anna se sentirá miserable, y Elsa no sabrá como actuar frente a otros para controlarse. Lo que está haciendo está mal.-objetó el joven de pelo blanco.

-Esa decisión ya no te corresponde.-atacó el rey severamente.-Ahora yo soy su padre y yo decidiré lo que es mejor para ellas.-el rey le dio la espalda dispuesto a salir.

-¡No puede protegerlas para siempre!-exclamó Frost con toda la razón del mundo haciendo al rey detener su andar.

-…lo haré mientras aún pueda.-respondió al salir del cuarto, Jack voló y le tomó del hombro volviendo a detenerlo.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando ya no estén…y Elsa aún no puede controlarse?-esa interrogante ya la había tenido el rey y sin embargo no respondió nada, solo quitó la mano del muchacho y se retiró, dejando al chico solo.

Jack se fue del castillo para relajarse y calmar sus ansias y nervios, ya luego volvería para vigilar a sus niñas y estar al pendiente del progreso de Elsa. Luego pensó que era cierto, estaba siendo un masoquista al ver a las niñas que vio nacer y crecer y que éstas no podían verlo ni oírlo. Al llegar a las montañas del norte se quedó un rato en una cueva de hielo para pensar un modo de que las niñas lo vieran, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

**Elsa**

Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora, no puedo ni quiero salir, no quiero lastimar de nuevo a Anna, si algo le llagase a pasar no me lo perdonaría, no quiero que le pasa nada ni a ella ni a nadie.

-No te preocupes Anna, no te volveré a lastimar.-dije contra mi puerta, no saldré hasta que controle mis poderes.

-Es cierto, solo imagínate lo que pasaría si la volvieses a lastimar.-dijo la voz de un hombre en mi cuarto. Me di vuelta estrepitosamente pero no vi a nadie.

-¿Q-quien anda ahí?-dije muy asustada, no veo a nadie pero…

-Oh, no tienes nada que temer.-un hombre alto de piel gris y ojos dorados salió de una de las esquinas obscuras de mi habitación, me pegué a la puerta tanto como pude, estaba aterrada.-No pongas esa cara larga, Elsa.-dijo, ¿cómo es que…?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dije dando un paso al frente, pero retrocediendo a medida que él se acercaba.

-Mi pequeña niña…te he visto, te he observado dese que eras un bebé.-dijo con una sonrisa ladina y caminando de un lado a otro por mi cuarto. A veces agarraba mis juguetes y los curioseaba.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté sin ocultar mi tono de pánico y mis temblores. Él me miro aún sonriendo ampliamente y acercándose lentamente a mí.

-Porque quiero ayudarte a superar esto.-dijo.-Quiero que algún día salgas les hagas ver a todos que eres superior a ellos.-dijo tomando mi mano, no me di cuenta de cuando me senté con mis rodillas pegadas a mi barbilla, esto suelo hacer cuando tengo mucho miedo.-Tienes un don increíble, mi pequeña Elsa.-debo admitir que fue amable y dulce lo que me dijo, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante ello.

-¿Lo crees en verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! Piensa en todo lo que podrías hacer con tus poderes, puedes mostrarles a todos que ere mejor que todos ellos.

¿Mejor que quiénes?-inquirí al no comprender mucho de lo que decía.

-Mejor que todos en Arendelle, mejor que tus padres…mejor que Anna.-sigo sin comprender lo que me está queriendo decir.

-Discúlpame pero no te entiendo.

-¿Elsa?, ¿Con quién estas hablando?-escuché al vos de mi madre y volteé a ver a la puerta, luego mire al hombre con el que hablé y lo vi marcharse a una esquina oscura de mi cuarto, corrí hacia él de manera instintiva.

-Espera…¿te volveré a ver?-le pregunté jalando de su manga, él se volteo y me sonrió sin decir nada.

-Muy pronto lo entenderás.-dijo al soltarse de mi agarre, par cuando mi madre abrió al puerta yo estaba en esa esquina buscando una puerta o algo por donde él hubiese entrado, pero no vi ni encontré nada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Elsa?-mi madre me tomó del hombro y es cuando me le retiré, de ahora en adelante no dejaré que me toquen, podría hacerles daño.

-Nada, mami…solo pensaba en voz alta.-sonreí acercando mis manos a mi pecho, ella se vio convencida de mi excusa y se alejó un poco de mi.

-Bueno. Tu padre vendrá en un rato para verte, él está hablando con una visita justo ahora(se refiere a Jack)

-Esta bien, mamá.-ella se fue cerrando al puerta y dejándome de nuevo, me quedé con muchas preguntas en ese momento. ¿quién era ese hombre? ¿cómo entró aquí? ¿acaso va a volver?...¿con quién está hablando mi padre? No es común que reciba gente a estas horas. Usualmente vienen en la mañana, jamás por la tarde noche. Pero en fin, lo que me da curiosidad es ese hombre tan apuesta, ni si quiera le pregunté su nombre.

-…Ojalá y lo vuelva a ver.-dije con cierta esperanza, parece que él también puede comprender por lo que estoy pasando.

**Anna**

No comprendo nada, si Elsa ya no va a poder verme entonces…¿quién va a jugar conmigo? ¿Ya no voy a poder ver a Elsa?...No entiendo nada. No la vi n toda la mañana y en todo el día se estuvieron llevando sus cosas a otra habitación. Esto no me está gustando, no quiero que Elsa se vaya…quiero de regreso a mi hermana.

-…quiero de regreso a Elsa.-dije con tristeza, mucha tristeza. Empecé a derramar algunas lágrimas.-Quiero que Elsa regrese.-escondí mi cabeza en mis rodillas.-me siento sola.

-Todo va estar bien, Anna.

Una voz sonó en eco en mi habitación, al levantar mi rostro no pude vislumbrar a nadie.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté sin ver a nadie todavía. Esa voz fue la de un hombre pero no veo a nadie por ningún lado…"todo va estar bien" quien quiera que sea ese hombre parece estar dándome ánimos, creo que quiere alegrarme, sequé mis lágrimas y me levanté de mi cama.

-¡Gracias!-grité a ese hombre, donde quiera que esté, luego bajé para ver si mi papá ya había terminado de hablar con ese invitado al que no me dejó ver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Anna salió de su cuarto, la sombra de Pitch Black emergió se dejó ver con todo y su sonrisa seductora, se mostró con las manos detrás y se acercó un poco a la puerta.

-No hay de qué…Anna.-respondió a pesar de que la infanta castaña se había marchado.

Se acercó al tocador de la niña y vio una pintura pequeña con todo y un marco, donde estaban Elsa y Anna abrazadas y sonriendo, estaban realmente felices, fue del día en que Anna cumplió años y mandaron a hacer esa pintura.

-Pobres, pobres niñas. Se sienten tan solas, una sin la otra. No se preocupen pequeñas…yo veré que no se sientan tristes.-dijo sosteniendo la pintura y mirando a las niñas.-Siempre me tendrán para hacerles compañía.-dijo con malicia fijando luego su vista en Anna.-Voy a empezar contigo castañita.-soltó la pintura desapareciendo en arena negra metiéndose bajo la cama de la infanta soltando una de sus risas diabólicas y malvadas, llegó de inmediato a su reino de oscuridad y tinieblas y volvió a su forma humana frente a un estanque en lo profundo de uno de sus pasadizos.

Lo observó dando vueltas con destellos negros y ciertos brillos plateados, lo miro directamente esperando a que apareciera cierta imagen. Luego de unos segundo de insistencia vio la imagen borrosa de Jack Frost entrando al castillo por una de las ventanas, lo vio dirigirse a la oficina del rey, pero él estaba con Anna, Jack no dijo nada y se recargó en una esquina observando la escena que él nunca podría volver a experimentar.

-Oh, pobre Jack.-dijo con sorna y burla.-No podrás volver a tener contigo a tus pequeñas, qué patético de tu parte querer estar presente para ellas…aún si no te ven.-la imagen se difuminó y desapareció mientras regresaba del pasillo, venía sonriendo de pensar en lo que haría para vengarse de Jack y sus amigos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**...Fue muy poco ._. ... NAH xD me gustó escribir esto, no sabía como hacerle así que solo puse lo que mi cabeza alcanzó a poner.**

**Los siguientes capítulos serán de las apariciones en "detrás de cámaras" de Jack y Pitch, algo así como lo que hicieron durante la película de Frozen sin que nos diéramos cuenta o sus apariciones al término de una escena e inicio de otra. En fin, esto srá por solo dos o tres capis dependiendo si los quiero hacer cortos o largos.**

**Bye y besos mi gentesita hermosa. **

**Algún Review o sugerencia? -3- Besos.**


	4. Of course I want to Build a Snowman

**Hola de nuevo! aquí entregando mi encargo y ustedes? xD gracias por los Reviews y Follows, espero que envíen más con sus opiniones de éste capi. Basta de charla...¡QUE VENGA! XD**

Cap. 4: Si quiero hacer un muñeco (El miedo será tu enemigo.)

**Pitch**

"Escucha, Elsa. Tu poder seguirá creciendo. Debes aprender a controlarlo, el miedo…será tu enemigo."

Bueno, debo admitir…que esto es realmente interesante. La princesa del hielo e hija de dos de los cuatro grandes está aterrada de sí misma. No hay nada más alentador que la ventaja de tomar control de un niño por medio de sus temores.

Es cierto, esa niña…¿cómo es que se llama?...ah sí, Elsa. Es cierto que Elsa tiene los poderes de su padre, sin usar el cayado por supuesto, pero es solo una niña en estos momentos. Y todos saben lo propensos que están los niños al miedo, eso es lo que más me gusta, puesto que los niños son más fáciles de manipular.

Vigilé a esas dos niñas por un tiempo, pero tuve que convivir con la mayor para hacerla sentir, hasta cierto punto, un poco mejor consigo misma. Me pareció entretenido ver cómo esa niña me trataba como cualquier otra persona cuando me veía en su habitación.

Su hermana fue un hueso duro de roer, no importaba si también hablaba con ella desde las sombras, ella seguía pensando que tarde o temprano su hermana mayor saldría y le diría la razón de su auto confinamiento y por qué rechazaba todo y a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con forme pasaban los días, las estaciones cambiaron, Jack tuvo que llevar el invierno a Arendelle y lo hizo sin faltar, tenía el presentimiento de que si Anna le pedía jugar, entonces Elsa saldría. Sabía lo mucho que a sus copitos les gusta jugar en la nieve, se asomó a una de las ventanas y vio a Anna ver por la ventana el paisaje cubierto con esa manta blanca. La escuchó reír yendo hacia la puerta de la mayor, tocando juguetonamente la puerta empezó a …¿cantar?

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-Jack podía oírla desde la ventana, aún se preguntaba por qué tanto Punzie como otras personas se ponen a cantar tan casualmente mientras hacen algo durante el día.-Ven vamos a jugar. Ya no te puedo ver jamás. Hermana, sal.-se asomó viendo debajo de la puerta creyendo ver a Elsa.-Parece que no estas.-Jack se metió rápidamente al castillo y siguió a Anna mientras la oía cantar.-Solíamos ser amigas…y ya no más.-dijo tristonamente.-No entiendo lo que pasó.-los dos regresaron a la puerta de la hermana más grande.-¿y si hacemos un muñeco?-se pegó al picaporte.-No tiene que ser un muñeco.

-Déjame en paz, Anna.-contestó Elsa del otro lado de manera neutral, sin enfado o alguna otra emoción.

-Ya me voy.-cantó muy triste al ver en fracaso su intento.

Jack, al verlas así se molestó, Elsa realmente no tenía por qué encerrarse y no estar con Anna. Las dos tenían que estar juntas, como siempre debió ser, el rey y al reina estaban haciendo todo mal.

Siguió a la menor y se metió en su cuarto para intentar animarla, así que utilizó un truco que había estado practicando luego de que Punzie se casó.

-Ojalá funcione.-se dijo, empezó a mover sus manos sin hacer que se tocaran dando vueltas y vueltas, consiguiendo la primera fase: hacer un copo de nieve, la segunda sería difícil: hacer que Anna lo viera al contacto de éste. Mandó a volar el copito pidiendo que cayera en la niña, éste se derritió casi al instante de tocar la frente de la infanta.

Cuando Anna sintió un leve frió en su frente, sintió algo extraño en toda su cara, podía ver diminutos brillos que trataban de ofuscarla. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego Jack esperó, Anna buscaba por su habitación alguna señal de donde sea que viniese las luces que la sorprendieron sin éxito.

Jack se desanimó al ver que su pequeña seguía tan desanimada, soltó un suspiro de decepción y fue cuando Anna se sorprendió de escuchar algo. El adolescente no lo comprendía, su truco falló.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?- preguntó.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-¿Eh?

La niña daba vueltas viendo quién estaba en su cuarto, alguien estaba ahí solo que le era imposible verlo. Jack estaba igual o más confundido todavía, ese truco se supone que lo inventó para hacer que los niños se animaran más rápido y con más facilidad, pero no estaba perfeccionado aún, lo que le resulta extraño es el hecho de que lo pueda oír. "Si puede oírme…" pensó por un momento. "Entonces tal vez pueda verme, solo tengo que mejorar esto" miro su mano intentando hacer otro copo con desesperación, pero éste se deshizo en sus manos en segundos. Anna se acercó a su ventana creyendo que tal vez un copo de nieve le cayó en la cara, pero vio que el seguro ni siquiera se había quitado, empezó a creer que lo había imaginado o algo por el estilo.

-¿Hola?-buscó en habitación, Jack estaba a solo unos pasos de ella.-¿Acaso estas…ocultándote de mí?

"Que tú y tu hermana me vean es lo que más deseo en esta vida" pensó Jack ante la pregunta inocente de la menor.-No me estoy ocultando.-respondió provocando un sobresalto en Anna.

-¿En donde estas?-inquirió buscando en los rincones de su cuarto.

-Estoy justo enfrente de ti.-dijo el mayor poniéndose frente a ella, solo consiguió que la pequeña lo atravesara yendo a su baúl de juguetes. Jack ya se había acostumbrado pero que Anna lo pasara de largo en serio le afectó.

-¿Pero por qué no puedo verte?-Anna creyó encontrar a alguien con quién jugar, pero si no podía verlo no tenía chiste. Jack estaba dispuesto a consolar a su pequeña pero no quería poner en riesgo su seguridad, ¿quién no le asegura que el Coco los está observando?

-Oye, ¿quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?-preguntó viendo como Anna se emocionó por un segundo.

-Pero, ¿cómo jugaremos si no puedo verte?

-Tu sabrás siempre en donde estoy.-respondió, Jack se acercó a la ventana y al tocarla hizo aparecer escarcha en ésta. La infanta se sorprendió y corrió a ver más de cerca lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su ventana.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?-preguntó fascinada.

-No es lo único que puedo hacer. Si vamos abajo te puedo mostrar más trucos.

-¡Es increíble!

Anna empezó a sacar su abrigo y sus guantes, estaba tan emocionada con este nuevo amigo que no le molestó que Elsa no le acompañara, ya sería para la próxima. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó ver a la reina, Jack se encontraba en el espacio tras la puerta y la pared y Anna dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Sucede algo Anna?-preguntó gentilmente al verla sacar su ropa de invierno.

-No, solo voy a salir jugar un rato.-respondió de manera calmada.

-Elsa va a jugar contigo?-preguntó, la reina creyó que tal vez esta vez sus dos hijas jugarían juntas.

-No, ella no quiere, así que iré yo sola.

La reina la dejó salir a los jardines de atrás del palacio, Jack se alivió de que no lo mencionara pues tendría que dar explicaciones a los reyes, ahora padres de sus niñas. Y por el momento lo que quería era pasar un rato agradable con al más pequeña. Jack salió a espaldas de la reina dirigiéndose a los jardines, minutos después la infanta lo alcanzó, así que le lanzó una bola de nieve para que notara su "presencia"

Jack tenía que dar señales de donde estaba además de hablar o gritar de al emoción, algo para que Anna lo ubicara mientras jugaban. Construyeron fuertes, tuvieron guerras de nieve, y hasta construyeron un muñeco, Jack dijo que él iría por unas rocas y ramas para los brazos y cara, mientras Anna apilaba las enormes bolas de nieve que conformarían el cuerpo. No había pasado mucho desde que Anna le preguntó a Elsa si quería jugar con ella, y cuando se está encerrada lo más que uno puede hacer es mirar por la ventana. A pesar de que la hermana mayor estaba ajena al nuevo amigo de su hermana, empezó a observarla cuando estaba haciendo el cuerpo del muñeco de nieve, ella se veía aburrida, muchos dirían que incluso triste. Posó una mano sobre la ventana, la cantidad de poder y hielo que salió de esta se encaminó hasta el cuerpo de nieve que su hermanita intentaba hacer, y como si fuera cosa de nada, el hielo de Elsa hizo tres perfectas bolas de nieve ideales para un muñeco. Anna creyó escuchar algo detrás suyo, pensó que tal vez era su nuevo amigo, pero al darse vuelta vio el cuerpo de su muñeco de nieve. Jack regresó con un par de ramas y unas rocas en mano, viendo a la infanta con rareza al muñeco de nueve.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó-¿Papá?-Elsa ya estaba de espaldas a su ventana, con sus piernas flexionada y rodillas sobre su mentón, hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos ante la impotencia de no poder acompañar a su hermana menor.

Anna y Jack siguieron con el muñeco de nieve, ya era casi medio día cuando terminaron de jugar, una de las sirvientas llamó a la pequeña para que merendara, ésta le hizo caso y se despidió de su amigo con un ademán.

-Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó antes de alejarse. A Jack le dio un mini infarto

-Ahmm…

-Princesa Anna, entré rápido, no querrá que Jokul Frosti* le congele su nariz.-llamó juguetonamente la sirvienta. Anna esperó la respuesta de su amigo pero él no parecía articular palabra.

-Te lo diré la próxima vez.-contestó, Anna podía esperar así que fue con la sirvienta para reunirse con sus padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al estar fuera del castillo, Jack voló hasta la ventana de su hija mayor poco después de que Anna se fue, la vio contra la ventana admirando el paisaje con deseos de salir a jugar, se notaba en su carita y en sus expresivos ojos azules. Al verla acercarse más a la ventana notó como se sentía más ansiosa, después le miro asustada por el hielo que apareció en su ventana desde sus manos. Un rato después llamó a sus "padres", el rey fue con ella para calmarla notando la presencia del adolescente en la ventana, éste le miraba con reproche y cierto enfado, se veía tan serio que parecía enojado. Un rato más tarde llegó un pedido por el rey en cuestión de horas.

-Los guantes te ayudarán.-Elsa ahora portaba guantes, su padre le estaba enseñando una manera de evitar que sus poderes salieran a flor de piel.-¿Ves? Esconde…-cubrió la mano enguantada de la pequeña

-No has de abrir…-siguió la niña.

-Tu corazón.-dijeron ambos al unísono. El rey habló con la pequeña acerca de que no debería quitarse los guantes para no provocar otro accidente como el de la ventana, y ella le juró no quitárselos nunca.

El resto de la tarde, Elsa pasó un rato con el rey pero éste tuvo que irse para atender asuntos reales, le dio un abrazo a su pequeña y cerró la puerta suavemente mientras ella lo miraba ya más calmada. Jack nunca se fue en ningún momento, tuvo la tentación de abrir la ventana con una brisa helada pero se contuvo para no alterar más a su niña, los observó de tal modo que hasta el rey se olvidó de su presencia, por un segundo se sintió triste al ver que ya no podría compartir momentos como ese con alguna de sus hijas, puesto que ni la menor pudo verlo. Realmente se arrepentía de haberlas entregado.

Elsa se puso de pie contra su puerta y posó su manita en ésta.

-Si quiero hacer un muñeco.-empezó a cantar suavemente contra la puerta en melodía de su hermana, Jack supo que se estaba dirigiendo a Anna.-Me gustaría ir a jugar. Pero aquí dentro tengo que estar. Y aunque no salga yo para ti voy a estar.-se dejó caer quedando sentada y recargada.-Aún somos amigas, eso no cambiará, no lo tienes que dudar. Si quiero hacer un muñeco.-se acomodó con sus rodillas cerca de su barbilla.-Juntas hacer un muñeco…vuelve aquí.-finalizó en tono suave y triste así como empezó.

El espíritu de la nieve se sentía impotente una vez más, no soportaba ver a Elsa triste, siempre pensó que cuando reía era exactamente igual a Rapunzel, vivaz, alegre y cálida como el sol. El verla triste y asustada de sus poderes era simplemente algo devastador para Jack, quería enseñarle, decirle que no temiera, pero no lo haría por su seguridad. La noche cayó en unos instantes dejando ver la aurora boreal, era hora de irse con el viento una vez más y de este modo el muchacho se fue. Pero antes de irse presionó su dedo meñique contra el cristal, haciendo una silueta de un copo de nieve lo suficientemente grande como para que Elsa la viera formarse e ir corriendo a verlo. Primero el cristal, después vio sus guantes y finalmente se le quedó mirando al copo de su ventana, tal era su expresión de asombro que Jack pensó por un segundo que podía verlo, pero no fue así. Terminó volando lo más rápido que pudo para evitar hacer algo estúpido, algo como intentar que lo viera.

Unos años después, a pesar de que la princesa mayor aún no salía, la menor seguía yendo a su puerta y tocar para preguntarle sobre pasar un rato juntas, pero la peli blanca terminaba por decir no. Pitch ya no se había presentado desde entonces, tenía sus propios problemas pero siempre tenía tiempo para vigilar desde las sombras a esas dos niñas.

Por un tiempo frecuentó al habitación de Anna, pero ella no podía verlo, mucho menos oírlo. Lo intentó todo con ella, pero nada sirvió al final. Si bien no pudo iniciar con la más pequeña, no quería decir que la mayor fuera igual. Así pues se dio el tiempo para acercarse a hija mayor de Frost.

Elsa pasaba la mayor parte del día leyendo libros y hablando con su padre sobre maneras de controlarse, llegó a la conclusión de que sus poderes emergían a flor de piel por medio de sus emociones, es por eso que si se alteraba empeoraba el control de éste y era más fácil que saliera aún si no era su intención. Pitch vio en ella potencial, potencial destructor y eficiente que le podría servir, pero primero debería ganarse a la niña de tan peligroso poder. Luego de jugar con su nuevo "amigo" Anna intentó nuevamente hacer que Elsa saliera.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? En nuestra bici hay que pasear.-Jack seguía preguntándose por qué cantaba, "debe ser de familia" pensó.-Tu compañía hace falta aquí. Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar.-En efecto, si al adolescente le pareció raro que cantara, era más raro aún verla hablarle a los cuadros.-Es algo aburrido…solamente ver…las horas decir "tic tac".

Anna se aburría, claro, pero su hermana hacía el esfuerzo por intentar calmarse y salir de su cuarto sin causar otro accidente.

-No lo dejes salir.-decía caminando de un lado a otro abrazándose sin los guantes.-Contrólate…No sientas…¡No sientas! ¡Ah!-sacudió sus manos por el desespero causando que un rayo cubriera de nieve una sección cerca de la ventana.-¡Arg! ¡¿Por qué no funciona?! ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?-su respiración empezó a agitarse, se dejó hacer de rodillas en el piso mirando con horror sus manos.-¡Que alguien me diga cómo controlar esta maldición! ¡¿Cómo puedo ocultarlo?!-tanto de la ira como del enojo empezó a llorar, Elsa se odiaba. Odiaba sus poderes y odiaba no poder controlarlos.

-¿Y por qué ocultarlo?-"esa voz" pensó la niña.-¿No sería mejor dejarlo salir?-cuando Elsa alzó la mirada vio al hombre de bata negra y piel ceniza justo frente a ella. Toda una aparición.

-Volviste…-fue lo único que alcanzó a articular.

-¿Sorprendida?-dio media vuelta con sus manos posicionadas atrás empezando a divagar en la habitación.-No veo por qué.

Elsa se levantó y secó sus lágrimas, seguidamente fue por los guantes.

-No te los pongas.-ordenó el Coco.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué ocultar lo que eres realmente en vez de mostrarlo al mundo?.-inquirió sin mirarla.-No eres la única que por ahí con…habilidades "especiales".-Elsa dejó los guantes en su cama sentándose en la cama de frente al hombre.-La última vez te mostré lo que puedo hacer…pero no te dije para qué lo uso.

Era cierto, Elsa jamás supo qué hacía esa persona, solo sabía que era igual a ella: una persona con poderes, nada más ni menos. Pitch se acercó a su ventana cerrando estrepitosamente las cortinas, luego fue hacia ella escuchando un leve grito de sorpresa, lo siguiente que Elsa vio fue oscuridad, y al abrir los ojos se vio en un paraje gris, lúgubre y aterrador.

Jaulas colgaban por doquier, pasillos, puentes y escaleras que daban a todas direcciones, un tenue rayo luz dorado entrando por un "agujero", pero ni ese rayo de luz iluminaba por completo el lugar. Elsa se vio en una especie de cueva, pero parecía más que eso.

No vio a al hombre que le dio el susto de su vida, dio unos pasos al frente llamándolo, pero solo el eco respondía. Miro por todos lados sin poder encontrarlo, luego escuchó unos galopes firmes yendo hacia ella, al darse vuelta se vio frente a una especia de caballo negro con ojos de roca dorada que le sacó un ahogado grito de horror. La criatura respiraba agitadamente haciendo que la pequeña se sintiera cada vez más aterrada y que emitiera más gritos.

-Wow, Wow, tranquila chica.-Pitch apareció de la nada alejando al caballo de la peli blanca.-No es una intrusa, es una invitada.-dijo acariciando y calmando a la criatura. Elsa se levantó tomando distancia.

-¿Qué cosa es esa?-preguntó aún aterrada, pero menos que hace un segundo. Pitch tomó un poco de arena negra y se la mostró a su "invitada", al momento que la arena se movía y después caía de la mano de su controlador.

-¿Ya te das una idea de lo que hago?-el Coco sonreía al verse en su estado natural, bueno casi. Elsa cayó de repente en un hecho, recordando algo que olvidó hacer al última vez que lo vio.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó asustada queriendo salir de ahí.

-Muchos me dicen el Rey de las Pesadillas, La Sombra.-dijo acercándose a la princesa haciendo que el caballo hiciera igual.-El Hombre del Costal*, El Terror Bajo las Camas, El Coco.-Elsa jadeó del miedo al escucharlo.-Pero solo los que me conocen bien…-se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, Elsa quedó paralizada del miedo.-…me llaman Pitch. Pitch Black.

-Entonces, eso es…-dijo la princesa refiriéndose a la criatura.-eso es una pesadilla ¿verdad?-finalizó recuperando la compostura.

-Oh eres buena, eres muy buena.-se regodeó caminando a su alrededor.-Hechos de mi arena negra, creados para propagar las pesadillas por todo el globo.-la criatura se disolvió en cuestión de segundos siendo controlado por Pitch, quién la hizo girar devolviéndola a sus manos y desapareciéndola.-Por desgracia estoy algo oxidado luego de un problema que tuve con algunos…"colegas"-dijo sarcásticamente mientras Elsa enseriaba su semblante.-Verás princesa, no solo no eres la única con poderes especiales, también eres una más considerada un monstruo por lo que puedes hacer…solo con…tus manos.-lentamente se acercó y alcanzó una de las manos de la princesa, a lo cual ella intentó soltarse.

-No sé de qué me hablas, yo no soy un monstruo.-replicó desafiante.

-Eso piensas tú, pero el resto de la gente no lo creerá si sigues así.-Elsa empezó a tener miedo, no de él, sino de lo que decía.-Tus poderes solamente pueden crecer, y mientras más crezcan más difícil resultará su control. No importa lo mucho que lo intentes, jamás podrás lograrlo tú sola.-hizo presión en la mano de Elsa haciendo que se molestara, ambos empezaron a forcejar pero ninguno de los dos cedía, a Pitch le encantaba que esa niña intentara desafiarlo.-Tarde o temprano todos sabrán lo que eres Elsa. Y cuando lo sepan, entonces creerán que eres un monstruo igual a mí.-la princesa se desesperó, el hielo empezó a manifestarse en sus manos listo para salir.-No podrás hacerlos cambiar de opinión cuando se enteren, el día en que dejes de intentar ocultarlo será el día el día en que aceptes que gente como nosotros no puede fingir ser lo que no son.

-¡CALLATE!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Pitch la devolvió a su habitación, el rayo de hielo que Elsa lanzó terminó entre la pared y la puerta de su cuarto haciendo la silueta de un copo, ella respiraba agitadamente de rodillas una vez más, pensando en lo que el Rey de las Pesadillas le dijo en su guarida de oscuridad. No podía darle la razón pero asimiló que todo lo dicho podía volverse una posibilidad.

-¡Mama, Papá!-llamó mientras buscaba sus guantes con desesperación, de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar sintiendo una gran presión en su pecho.

Minutos después el rey y la reina llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue tranquilizar a Elsa para evitar que el asunto se pudiera peor. Pitch podía verlo todo desde su estanque, algo difuminado pero la visión era más que perfecta, se deleitó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver logrado su objetivo. "Fase 1…completa" pensó para sí observando la imagen.

-¡Tengo miedo!, ¡siguen creciendo!-señaló la peli blanca mostrando sus manos enguantadas y mirándolas pensando en las palabras de Pitch.

-Sabes que empeora cuando te alteras. Cálmate.

-¡NO! Ya déjame.-respondió la niña alejando sus manos de su "padre".-Vete, no quiero hacerte daño.-la reina se acercó y tomó del hombro a su esposo. Ambos sabía que se estaba poniendo la actitud de Elsa en cuanto a sus poderes, lo supieron a medida que crecía. Sabían que era demasiado para ella pero Jack Frost tampoco hacer nada si no podía verlo, como ahora que observaba todo desde la ventana, llegó cuando segundos antes que los reyes.

Ambos se quedaron con ella hasta que se calmó, esto pasó ya entrada la noche y todos ya tenían que irse a dormir. Jack no se apartó de la ventana ni por un segundo, necesitaba saber que Elsa estaba bien. Cuando los sirvientes le trajeron una taza de chocolate caliente a la princesa, era momento de que Jack se fuera, esta vez iría a Crown para hablar con Rapunzel.

Elsa terminó su bebida caliente escuchando las risas de hermana, podía oírla corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que unas sirvientes la llamaron.

-Princesa, deje de correr en los pasillos, ya todos están durmiendo.

-Saben que no puedo dormir.-contestó juguetona, se escucharon algunos reclamos y a Anna riendo al no ser alcanzada por las criadas.

Elsa se levantó de su cama y se colocó una vez más frente a la puerta, escuchando como su Anna vivía tan feliz y despreocupada.

-Si quiero hacer un muñeco…junto a ti quiero pasear.-empezó a cantar suave y triste, como suele hacer a diferencia de su hermana menor.-Yo también te necesito aquí. Tal vez queremos nuestro sueños conversar…sé que tú te sientes sola.-se recargó de espaldas en la puerta.-Pero aún así…no puedo contigo estar.-se dejó caer sin ganas de continuar. Alzó la vista viendo en el techo la sombra de su…"visitante personal", la observó sin moverse por unos segundos hasta que la vio desaparecer escuchando las risas burlonas y macabras de Pitch.

Esa noche Elsa durmió a medias, no durmió por miedo del Coco, eso era lo de menos para ella; no durmió pensando en las cosas horribles que le dijo en su guarida. Después de mucho reflexionarlas durmió pensando en un propósito: esforzarse al máximo en controlarse, no dejar que las personas se le acerquen demasiado, y por sobre todo, alejarse de todo y todos para que no sepan lo que es realmente, o lo que ellos podrían llegar a pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elsa y Anna siguieron separadas, separadas solo por una puerta que Elsa no se dignó a abrir por temor a lastimar a su hermana menor, la única de la familia que no sabía nada de sus monstruosos poderes. Pitch siguió frecuentando la habitación de la princesa de cabello blanco y ojos azules, haciendo que se acostumbrara a sus formas tétricas y poco naturales de aparecer desde las esquinas o debajo de su cama. Elsa de repente se vio esperando las visitas del Coco, quería que le dijera por qué pensaba que la verían como a él o cómo fue que terminó en esa conclusión, pero Pitch siempre desviaba la conversación para que ella lo olvidara. Jack se quedó unos días con Punzie recuperando la compostura luego de ver tan aterrada a Elsa, sobretodo por la parte en la que no pudo hacer nada por ayudarla. Anna no salió a jugar pues no tenía con quién, así que optó por probar cosas nuevas y nuevas formas de divertirse.

Así, mientras Elsa tomaba té en su cuarto, Anna hacía días de campo en el techo del castillo. La princesa castaña se levantaba tarde, dormía tarde, hablaba con los retratos creyéndose princesa casadera*, Anna usaba lo primero que veía para vestirse y peinarse e iniciar el día para buscar maneras de no pensar en acercarse a la puerta de su hermana. Elsa aún la escuchaba tocando su puerta, luego la escuchó simplemente preguntar para que saliera, hasta que finalmente los toques de puerta cesaron y no volvió a saber de Anna. Elsa sentía como sus poderes crecían, pero ya no llamaba a sus padres puesto que ya era mayor. Le pareció extraño que siempre que sus poderes crecían y se asustaba, Pitch se veía divertido recargado en una de las paredes observando a la princesa.

Lo cierto es que El Rey de las Pesadillas empezó a mostrar cierto interés en la joven de cabellos blancos, la observaba durante sus visitas y con el tiempo la vio cambiar, se volvía más elegante, más formal, pero no menos frágil. De niña le veía cara de una adorable muñeca de porcelana, una cara que tuvo el placer de ver llena de terror y desesperación, "daría lo que fuera por verla así de nuevo ahora que ya es mayor.", pensaba de vez en cuando. No se decepcionó al ver lo hermosa y grácil que se había vuelto.

Pero dejaba de lado toda la idea al recordar por qué hacía todo esto: Venganza, eso lo devolvía a la realidad. Le decía a la princesa que ocultar su verdadero yo era una grave equivocación, una que gradualmente lamentaría. Hasta que Elsa se hartó de sus palabras y le hizo callar en una de sus conversaciones. Era de mañana, la princesa mayor ya tenía dieciocho y la menor dieciséis. Pitch se había aparecido poco después del desayuno y le dijo que ya era hora de que la farsa se terminara, que tenía que salir y mostrarle a todos lo poderosa que es. Pero Elsa tenía mecha corta* esa mañana.

-Pitch, ya cállate. Me estas empezando a fastidiar.-dijo seriamente frente a él, el Coco se sorprendió un poco por su reacción ya que normalmente no le habla.-¿Para qué vienes aquí de todas formas? ¿Cómo para qué haces esto?-preguntó fastidiada.

-Intentó hacerte un favor.-dijo poniéndose erguido mirando por encima de ella.

-Eso no es lo que yo veo. No creo que puedas entenderme y mucho menos entender cómo me siento respecto a "mi verdadero ser"-respondió haciendo comillas al aire aún seria.

-Tal vez no, pero entiendo el sentimiento de soledad mejor que nadie. Con eso es más que suficiente.-ninguno se movía de sus lugares, esta vez Pitch quería acercarse lo menos posible.

-No, tu no sabes lo mucho que he sacrificado por no hacerle daño a los que amo.-alzó su voz.-No lo entiendes porque no tienes nadie a quien proteger o amar, Bogeyman*.-finalizó expresando repulsión al decir uno de los tantos apodos de Pitch. Ese era el que más odiaba.

-…¿Crees que no lo sé?-inquirió en voz baja, su expresión era de molestia y ya no burlona y altanera como suele ser con ella.-¿Crees que no sé lo que es morir por los que amas?-"claro que no lo sabes" pensó, "no tienes idea del tiempo que he vivido y lo que he perdido a través de los años. ¡Tú no sabes nada!". Eso era lo que le quería decir a la princesa del hielo, pero no se atrevía.

-Yo sé bien que no lo sabes.-Elsa empezó a caminar hacia él dejando unos pasos de distancia.-Lo sé por que tú no tienes corazón…y sin él…hace que el apodo del Hombre del Saco te quede perfecto.-Pitch no comprendió eso último.-por que no eres más que un sucio saco sin nada en su interior.-finalizó severamente, como toda una reina en potencia.-Ahora, por última vez.-dio vuelta y se alejó de regreso a su escritorio.-Déjame sola.-sentenció, Pitch se había ofendido, nadie había sido capaz de ofenderlo así.

-Muy bien. Quieres que te deje sola. ¡Hecho!-Elsa se inmutó ante su tono de voz.-Pero recuerda…que fuiste tú…-se alejó sin darle la espalda a la princesa.-tú fuiste la que lo pidió.

Elsa no se dio vuelta hasta que su cuarto se quedó en silencio, no vio por ningún lado al Coco o a su sombra. Suspiró con alivio.

-Paz…ya era hora.-dijo tomando un libro y empezar a leer.

Días más tarde, los "padres" de Elsa y Anna dieron un anuncio en el castillo: harían un viaje a las tierras del norte por unas semanas por asuntos privados, Elsa estaría a cargo hasta el regreso de sus majestades. Ambos reyes empacaron lo necesario para dos semanas y trazaron una ruta de viaje para estar de regreso lo más rápido posible, sería un asunto "secreto" por decirlo así pero no querían dejar sola a sus princesas.

Anna ya no jugaba con Jack, no por el hecho de poder escucharlo, claro que lo escuchaba; pero empezaba a entretenerse más estando sola que acompañada de su amigo invisible. La tarde de partida de sus majestades fue algo larga, la castaña oji azul se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres pasando delante de la puerta de su hermana. "No…¿para qué?" pensó al tener el leve impulso de tocar e invitarla a despedirse juntas.

-Los veo en dos semanas.-dijo sonriente abrazando a sus padres.

Ellos habían quedado que Elsa estaría abajo esperando a despedirlos, Anna nunca se enteró de ello. Su majestades ya estaban por partir, solo quedaba la mayor de sus "hijas". Pero a diferencia de la castaña, Elsa apenas y se les acercó a sus padres, no los abrazó ni hizo un intento por tocarlos o que ellos la tocaran, solo les hizo una reverencia.

-¿Tienes que viajar?-preguntó insegura por quedarse al mando del castillo.

-Confiamos en ti, Elsa.-sentenció el rey mientras su esposa sonreía a ambos.

Ya en el puerto subieron al barco y siendo despedidos por uno de sus sirvientes asegurando que estaría dispuesto en ayudar a la princesa mayor en lo que sea que necesitara, puesto que era uno de los pocos que sabían de su condición y aislamiento, además de que era el sirviente de confianza del rey.

El tiempo de ausencia de los padres de las princesas no provocó cambios en Anna, pero Elsa sí que se sentía diferente. Ya sin Pitch molestándola y diciendo lo que era "mejor" para ella, sintió que su habitación se había vuelto más silenciosa. Odiaba cuando el Coco sacaba el tema, pero habían veces que él llegaba con intenciones de una simple y trivial conversación con la princesa, preguntando sobre qué había de nuevo, a lo que ella constaba: todo sigue igual. Jack regresó luego de un tiempo asegurándose del bienestar de ellas dos, pero sin hablar con Anna pues al parecer se veía más que contenta.

Las dos semanas ya casi pasaban y muy pronto los reyes volverían. Pero no fue así. Se pronosticó una tormenta en el océano, una tormenta que llegó hasta Arendelle preocupando a más de uno en el reino, incluyendo a las princesas, ambas. Unos días más tarde llegó la noticia que destrozó el mundo de las niñas: Sus padres habían muerto durante la tormenta, el barco entero había sido tragado por una ola cuando se encontraban a unos kilómetros de las aguas de Arendelle.

Miembros de la corte y de la familia de la reina fueron al entierro simbólico, todos, hasta la misma Anna se preguntó por su hermana, Elsa fue la única ausente. Al término del funeral todos intentaron animar a la princesa castaña, ella apenas asentía y respondía frases monosilábicas, pero pasaba de eso. La noche ya estaba empezando a caer y ella se sentía tan deprimida como en la tarde del entierro, por lo que intentó hacer algo de manera despreocupada, o más bien pensando: "¿qué más puedo perder con tocar la puerta una vez más?

-¿Elsa?...Sé que estas adentro. Me han preguntado "a donde fue?".-Elsa la escuchó, así que se acercó a la puerta esta vez.-Que sea valiente, piden y traté…te vengo a buscar. Déjame entrar.-la castaña se recargó en la puerta.-Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame. Ya no sé que hacer.-se dejó caer quedando sentada viendo al ventana.-…¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-preguntó aguantando las ganas de llorar.-Elsa estaba en la misma posición al otro lado.

Durante el funeral no se mostró por temor, se quedó en su habitación llorando por la pérdida pero esa vez ni los guantes contuvieron el poder. Congeló los muebles de tal manera que tenían pequeñas púas encima, hizo nevar en su cuarto provocando una tormenta, pero al escuchar la voz de Anna ésta se calmó y la nieve prácticamente se congeló en lugar, los copos de nieve que querían caer se quedaron suspendidos en el espacio sin moverse. Una vez que Anna se fue, dándose por vencida en querer sacar a la mayor, Elsa abrió al puerta pero Anna ya tenía mucho de haberse ido. Cerró la puerta con decepción y pasó a su cama.

-Anna…si quiero hacer un muñeco. Pero entiende, no puedo. Te hice daño una vez, jamás pensé…que fuera a pasar.-miro sus manos sin guantes con una leve capa de hielo cubriéndolas.-Peligro soy para la gente…y mamá y papá…aquí ya no están. Si quiero hacer un muñeco. Pero entiende no puedo…Lo siento.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**T^T debo admitir que lloré escribiendo esto. Pero lo importante es que lo terminé *O* **

**Aclaraciones de lenguaje:**

**Jokul Frosti: Se refiere a Jack Frost, pero es su nombre en los países escandinavos.**

**El Hombre del Saco: Uno de los muchos nombres de nuestro querido Pitch, éste es su nombre en España.**

**Mecha corta: de poca paciencia.**

**Bogeyman: Nombre de Pitch en estados Unidos. (obvio xD)**

**Bueno esto es todo, ¿fue largo? yo no lo creo. En el siguiente capítulo vienen cosas buenas xD**

**Las partes que canta Elsa como sus "respuestas" no son mías, son de un video en Youtube que me encantó, solo busquen: Si quiero hacer un muñeco, y den click en el segundo vídeo que les aparezca. Cualquier duda, un Review**

**Nos vemos en la próxima entrega x3 dejen Reviews y Follows si quieren la continuación :D**

**Besitos.**


	5. Behind the Frozen Adventure

**Si les pareció muy seco o no entendieron ciertas partes, es porque hice esto corriendo y ansiosa de terminar estas partes de la historia. Ayer llegó el internet y hoy estoy publicando porque la verdad me ha gustado escribir todo esto. La semana que viene tengo exámenes así que por tres o cuatro semanas no me verán el polvo, pero bueno ya no los entretengo.**

**Gocen de la lectura.**

Capítulo 5: Detrás de la aventura Congelada.

La noche de la muerta de los reyes de Arendelle fue una que todos en reino sintieron, pero no más que las princesas. Anna consiguió distraerse teniendo una cena ligera en el techo del castillo mirando las estrellas y adivinando figuras, Elsa siguió lamentándose en su habitación pero no consiguió dejar de hacer que nevara en su cuarto. Anna de repente sintió una brisa de invierno en su rostro, le pareció familiar y alzó su vista para ver de donde provenía pero después se sintió algo tonta al creer que alguien más estaba arriba con ella.

Esa brisa de invierno llevaba consigo algo que formaba parte de ella, Jack Frost fue al reino al escuchar la noticia de Rapunzel pues su madre era amiga íntima de la reina, ambos pensaron seriamente en ir con ellas y contarles la verdad pero luego vieron que eso solo lo empeoraría. Así que con todo y todo él la convenció de ir a verlas y regresar para mantenerla al tanto de los detalles, se fue volando a la habitación de la mayor y se escabulló abriendo al ventana al ver lo devastada que se encontraba su princesa. Hizo el mismo tuco que con Anna y consiguió hacer que lo escuchara, y por varios minutos intentó animarla sin insistir demasiado pues le preocupaba que tal vez le pidiera irse. Dejar sola a la mayor de sus niñas le era imposible ahora que había conseguido contacto con ella, le habló de cómo los poderes d hielo y nieve no son del todo tan malos y que hasta podían llegar a ser divertidos. Elsa no hablaba mucho, casi toda la conversación la hizo Jack esa noche luego de mucho tiempo de no haber estado con ella, a Jack le hubiera gustado mucho haber estado a su lado.

Elsa intentaba no entristecerse mientras hablaba con Jack, a pesar de no poder verlo le agradaba conversar con alguien más que no fuera Pitch, debido a su voz , pudo asimilar que tal vez se trataba de un muchacho más joven que ella. A medida que la plática avanzaba, Jack estaba más que listo para darle a entender a su niña que no está sola, y que no tiene por qué culparse del accidente de su hermana.

Jack le dijo que haría algo en la ventana, al tocarla le cubrió de escarcha e hizo dibujos en ella, tales como un copo de nieve, media luna y el sol. Elsa se sorprendió y maravilló al ver que no era la única por ahí con poderes, llegó a pensar que tal vez hablaba con

-Eres Jockul Frosti, ¿no es así?-adivinó sin mostrar expresión en su rostro, Jack volteó estrepitosamente creyendo que lo recordaba, pero supo por su rostro inexpresivo que solo era cosa suya.

Dibujó una avecilla y a continuación la "sacó" del cristal de la ventana, ésta voló hasta la princesa y al acercarse se disolvió en copos de nieve, haciéndola reír y levantarse para sentir la nieve en sus manos y su rostro. Jack estaba más que encantado de volver a escuchar su risa y verla sonreír como cuando pequeña. Elsa empezó a dar pequeños bostezos y avisó que ya tenía que dormirse, Jack aceptó con gusto diciendo que igual se tenía que ir, pero que pasó un rato agradable con ella. Se despidió avisando que saldría por la ventana y ella esperó para poder cerrarla al momento de su partida.

A partir de ese día, Jack pasó tiempo con Elsa, supo que Anna ya no necesitaba de él pues siempre que pasaba la veía como si nada, alegre y algo infantil. Elsa ya se veía mejor a medida que pasaban los días, le gustaba mucho hablar con Jack de lo cualquier tema que saliera de la boca del adolescente, pues todo era mejor que hablar con el Bogeyman.

Tres años pasaron luego de la muerte del rey y ala reina de Arendelle, tres años en los Anna no volvió a insistir con Elsa, y la otra dejó de acomplejarse por eso. Jack siguió visitando el reino animando a Elsa, notando como aunque ya no estaba triste por sus padres la veía desanimada. Pitch no regresó a ver a la princesa de hielo sabiendo que Frost estaba ahí.

Pero el día en que Elsa cumplió veintiún años, y Anna tenía diecinueve, iba a ser un día bastante agitado y diferente de los anteriores en sus vidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Elsa**

Las criadas se retiran luego de haberme ayudado con mi peinado, paso a ponerme la capa, ¿es idea mía o esto pesa un poco? Bueno, eso no importa mucho ya que solo será por este día. Así es, ha llegado el día en que me coronarán como reina de Arendelle. Me he preparado psicológicamente para este día desde que mis padres murieron, es decir sí, sería reina tarde o temprano, pero sus muertes solo hicieron que ese día llegara más rápido. No creo estar calificada para ser reina, mucho menos para dirigir una nación. Papá dijo que las puertas serían cerradas hasta que aprendiera a controlarme, pero al sostener la lámpara y el joyero en mis manos veo como el hielo empieza a envolverlos. Todo estará bien si procuro que nadie note nada, también debo cuidar que los invitados no se acerquen demasiado y que nadie me toque. Quizá aún no esté lista pero tradiciones son tradiciones, y estas me dictan que las puertas deben ser abiertas el día de la coronación.

-¡Esas puertas deben ya…abrir!-ordeno haciendo que las puertas se abran fuera del castillo.

Camino por el pasillo y después escaleras abajo hacia la capilla del castillo, debo esperar a que Anna venga como familiar más cercano y testigo. Algo que no comprendí muy bien del sirviente de mi padre, es que mencionó que una princesa vendría para la coronación…aunque no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, en todo caso creo que era Rapunzel, pero la duda permanece.

"Suerte, princesa."…no puede ser…"Le deseo una exitosa coronación y una agradable noche de fiestas."…parece ser que tengo un invitado no deseado este día, puedo escuchar su voz suave y seductora pero no puedo verlo a él. Nadie está conmigo y ya casi es hora de que el evento comience.

-Pitch ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto en susurros.-Te dije que te fueras.

" ¿Y perderme esta ocasión? Claro que no."

-En todo caso yo no te pedí que vinieras.-espero una respuesta pero todo queda en silencio.-¿Pitch?-me doy vuelta y miro pasmada a ese hombre frente mío.

-¿Sorprendida?-inquiere con esa voz burlona otra vez.

-¡Elsa!-Anna entra por la puerta y sonríe al verme otra vez.-¿Lista?-Pitch sigue aquí pero ella no puede verlo ¿por qué?

-Sí ya.-aclaro mi garganta mirando disimuladamente a Pitch por un segundo.-Ya estoy lista.

-¡Estupendo!-ambas nos damos vuelta mirando las puertas hasta que estas son abiertas por los guardias. Mire atrás una vez más viendo la sombra de Pitch desaparecer entre los muros de la capilla hacia las ventanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pitch **

Ah, los coros casi angelicales, la gente reunida por las princesas, los invitados entusiastas por el evento…me enferman. Lo único que hace agradable esta coronación es la espera de un desastre proveniente de la princesa Elsa, o debería decir, Reina Elsa de Arendelle. Ahora que el padre le ha puesto la corona solo falta que sostenga los símbolos reales. Para esto es a lo que vine, para ver que esa niña acabe de una vez con esta farsa de la niña perfecta.

Puedo ver como la princesa Anna saludó un muchacho de las sillas de en frente. Lo único que ella no ha notado es que ese "príncipe" tiene sus ojos puestos en su hermana, a veces un engaño amoroso hace que la humanidad me siga interesando, solo porque me divierten sus engaños, mentiras y odio.

-Su majestad…los guantes.-dijo el anciano, oh esto será entretenido. La reina se pone a dudar por un segundo pero al final termina quitándose los guantes, desde aquí arriba puedo ver como sus manos tiemblan ante la idea.

Al sostenerlos, el anciano empieza a recitar, los invitados se levantan y es cuando las miradas de todos se posan en Elsa, empiezan a ponerla nerviosa. Veo que el hielo empieza a emerger de sus manos, está deseando que todo termine rápido pero se le hace eterno. Ni siquiera el anciano estaba terminando la frase cuando la reina dejó los objetos y se colocó los guantes, todos la aclamaron con el título de Reina y empezaron a aplaudir.

Y como es usual en los eventos humanos, después de esto, vino la celebración con música, comida y todo el teatro. Bueno, sé que no soy invitado, pero no está de más visitar a la reina ahora que ya ejercerá su puesto. Los invitados y otras personas que no estuvieron en la coronación, ya se encontraban bailando y divirtiéndose esperando a la reina para felicitarla, yo necesito verla en privado pero no está demás simplemente hablarle.

-Reina Elsa de Arendelle.-anunció el sirviente regordete del antiguo rey.-Princesa Anna de Arendelle.-esta vez la princesa fue la que más llamó la atención, se colocó a una distancia prudente de su hermana pero el hombre la puso a unos centímetros de Elsa.

Las trompetas sonaron y todos reaccionaron aplaudiendo, cliché, de rutina. Me coloqué justo en el medio del lugar para quedar a su vista y aplaudiendo igual, pero haciendo tal contacto visual que me sorprende que mantuviera compostura, ella siguió sonriendo a los invitados ignorando mi bien marcada presencia en el gran salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Elsa**

Sé que lo estas haciendo a propósito, pero eso ya no funcionará. En lugar de centrar mi atención en Pitch haré que él centre su atención en mí de la manera más típica: ignorando su presencia. Empiezo a charlar con Anna por un momento mientras nos deleitamos con el aroma del chocolate en el ambiente. El duque de Wiselton se presenta a invitarme a bailar, pero creo que la "maldad" de hermana mayor me ganó y le ofrecí a Anna en mi lugar, al verlo irse me da un poco de risa pero la aguanto junto con la compostura.

-Lo siento.-digo divertida en voz baja al ver a mi hermana pidiendo ayuda internamente.

Desde lejos veo divertida como el hombrecillo baila a como quiere insistiendo en que mi hermana lo siga. Luego de un rato unos invitados llegan y me felicitan por mi exitosa coronación, después los excuso deseándoles una buena velada para que gocen de la fiesta. Segundos después llega Anna un poco adolorida, intercambiamos un par de palabras de forma divertida después conmigo.

-¿Todo en orden?-le pregunto luego de que bailó con el Duque.

-Si, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, ¡todo es tan lindo!.-responde contenta, casi olvido eso.-Desearía que fuese así todo el tiempo.

-Yo también.-también lo quisiera Anna, en serio que sí.-Pero no será.-respondo sería borrando mi sonrisa.

-…¿por qué no? Podemos-

-Solo no, y ya.-me doy vuelta para evitar que me toque, respiro hondo calmándome y no armar una escena.

-…Ahora vuelvo.-mientras veía a mi hermana irse pude figurar que llegaba otra pareja para felicitarme. Dejé mi cara triste de lado y sonreí un poco.

-Reina Elsa.-la pareja se inclina levemente.-Felicidades por su coronación.-dice la muchacha, se ve bastante joven.

-Y gracias por invitarnos a su fiesta.-prosigue su acompañante, parece ser su esposo, reviso sus dedos anulares confirmando mis sospechas.

-Muchas gracias a ustedes por asistir.-respondo inclinando al cabeza.-Espero que gocen de la velada.

-Muchas gracias, su alteza.-pasaron a retirarse.

-Ah, esperen.-los llamé.-¿Podrían recordarme sus nombres y de donde vienen, por favor?

-Por su puesto. Príncipe Eugene Fitzherbert, para servirla.

-Princesa Rapunzel Crown de Fitzherbert, ambos venimos del reino Crown.-al terminar la mujer, ambos me hicieron reverencia.

-Oh, usted es la hija de la amiga de mi madre.-le digo para que después asiente la cabeza con una sonrisa, creo que si lo recuerdo, mi madre nos contó de ella a Anna y a mí pero siempre que la mencionaba se ponía melancólica en cierta forma.-Muchas gracias, que disfruten de la fiesta.-los despido y se retiran sin nada más qué decir, la princesa volteó a verme sonriendo pero no hizo más.

No creo que Anna regrese en un rato, la vi bailar con alguien hace rato, así que mejor me pongo a divagar, es mi fiesta después de todo.

-Ejnar.-llamó al sirviente que nos anunció a mí y a mi hermana, él se acerca discretamente para escucharme.-¿Habrá problemas si salgo al jardín un rato por aire fresco?

-Como usted desee majestad, yo veré que todo esté bien por aquí.-contesta con voz baja.

-Gracias, si ves a Anna dile que necesito hablar con ella.-asiente dejándome ir. Regreso por donde entré y camino por los pasillos hasta salir al jardín.

-.-

Algo que Elsa siempre quiso saber, es con quién había estado jugando su hermana ese día cuando ella usó su magia para ayudarla a hacer un muñeco de nieve. Por un segundo pensó que Anna se había creado un amigo imaginario pero más adelante descartó la idea cuando vio la vio reír a carcajadas tirada en la nieve. Ya era de noche, pero no había ni frío ni calor, el clima era perfecto cuando llegaba el verano al reino. Elsa caminó cerca de una banca y se sentó un rato, se relajó escuchando el silencio del lugar y gozando de la paz en el ambiente.

Poco le duró el gusto cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina, vio una sombra que se arrastró por debajo de ella y se posó en un árbol desapareciendo.

-¿Qué no te dije que te fueras?-inquirió seria desviando la mirada.

-¿El Rey de las Pesadillas obedeciendo a la Reina de Arendelle? …Eso no va conmigo, su alteza.-respondió saliendo detrás del árbol, con sus manos detrás y su espalda erguida mirándola desde arriba.

Elsa no respondió e ignoró la presencia del mayor, desvió su vista a los matorrales y arbustos llenos de rosas y flores de colores vivos. El Coco tampoco dijo nada pero fijó su vista en la reina hasta que se dignara a mirarlo ó le dijera algo, Elsa caminó hasta las rosas y cortó una dándole la espalda a Pitch. A él le parecía ridículo que intentara ignorarlo, ya que no podía, sabía que la reina sentía que la observaba.

-Sigo sin entender cómo lo soportas.-empezó el Coco, Elsa le ignoró por completo.-Sigo entender cómo puedes vivir fingiendo ser algo que no eres.-esa gota le derramó el vaso de la poca paciencia que le tiene al reina, a él en específico.

-Y yo aún no comprendo cómo puedes seguir repitiendo eso.-respondió completamente frugal.-No estoy fingiendo nada, solo hago lo que es mejor para todos.-respondió dándose la vuelta.-Tú no lo comprendes porque no tuviste que proteger a alguien en tu vida.

-…tu no sabes nada sobre mí.-respondió severo.-Es tan típico de los humanos, se creen saberlo todo, cuando realmente no saben nada sobre nosotros.

-Y si ese es el punto, al menos dime por qué me sigues todo el tiempo.-ordenó, el Coco reconocía sus intenciones pero debía darle al vuelta a eso.-¿Y bueno?

-Si tanto deseas seguir fingiendo, entonces solo es cuestión de esperar.-dijo retirándose.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Ya te lo había dicho. Mientras más crezca tu poder, más difícil te será su control.-explicó con una leve sonrisa seguro de sus palabras.-Tu mente querrá control, pero tus emociones lo soltarán eventualmente, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien te irrite y provoques otro "accidente."

Elsa soltó la rosa que sujetaba pensando en sus palabras, y cuando notó el silencio se dio cuenta de que el Bogeyman se había ido. Puede que tuviera razón puede que no, pero Elsa no le daría el placer de verla asustada de nuevo ante sus declaraciones. Quiso probar algo, solo por si acaso. Se quitó los guantes y sujetó de nuevo la rosa que dejó caer.

-Contrólate.-respiró hondo.-No lo dejes salir.-lo siguiente que vio fue el tallo de la flor siendo cubierta por una leve capa de hielo saliendo de sus manos. Por un momento se decepcionó de su patético control sobre sí misma, pero luego sintió como la mano color ceniza de Pitch se posaba sobre la suya, lo vio justo de detrás de ella entrando en pánico por un segundo.

-Observa…-susurró el mayor, Pitch observaba su mano mientras ella miraba su rostro. Después notó como el hielo iba desapareciendo de la flor.-…yo puedo ayudarte, Elsa.-dijo suavemente.-Puedo ayudarte si me lo permites.

Elsa se percató de algo: casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre, siempre se refería a ella como "su alteza" o "su majestad." Pocas veces la nombraba, así como al primera vez que lo conoció en su habitación. Era extraño cuando decía su nombre, pero tampoco le desagradaba, al contrario, le gustaba que alguien no la llamara Reina. Su corazón latía aceleradamente y sus mejillas se pintaron de carmesí por el contacto del Rey de las Pesadillas. Pero la duda de las intenciones de la criatura aparecieron en su mente, y el comportamiento cambiante de Pitch tampoco le ayudaban a deducirlas.

Se separó estrepitosamente de él soltándose de su agarre y tomó una distancia prudente, la rosa cayó una vez más. Su cara aún estaba colorada pero se dio vuelta una vez más para disimularlo.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas, Pitch.-dijo tratando de no sonar entre cortada por el nerviosismo.-Yo…también me tengo que ir.-dijo retirándose hacia el gran salón de regreso a la fiesta, dejando al Bogeyman solo.

Pitch no sabía realmente lo que hacía, hizo lo que hizo por impulso y eso no era nada común en él. Si bien necesitaba que confiara en él por necesidad, no estaba en sus planes acercarse tanto a la "Reina de las Nieves", como Pitch empezó a llamarla desde hace un tiempo. No podía negar que algo estaba pasando con él, siempre que veía a Elsa algo le ocurría a su forma de actuar a pesar de controlarse, pero ese control se perdió hace unos momentos. Levantó la rosa y empezó a formularse otras ideas para convencer a esa reina testaruda.

Elsa por su parte fue corriendo hacia el gran salón. Disimuló su calma frente a Pitch pero se corrompió una vez fuera de su vista, nunca antes había sentido tanta agitación. Era una sensación extraña y a al vez asfixiante, sintió una opresión en su pecho y falta de aire luego de correr de regreso a su fiesta. Se quedó posada en la puerta recuperando el aliento, y viendo en un espejo del pasillo que su cara hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. Luego cayó en cuenta de algo importante al tocarse la cara.

-Mis guantes…-pegó sus manos a su pecho dispuesta a regresar pero los encontró a su lado y a una sombra arrastrándose bajo la puerta. Los recogió y rápidamente se los puso, volvió a respirar con calma en cuento los sintió cubriendo sus manos.

Entró a la fiesta y regresó a su lugar frente a Ejnar. Éste solo asintió ligeramente al ver a su majestad entrar y volviendo a tomar la misma posición y al misma sonrisa como antes de que se fuera. "Igual que una muñeca de porcelana." pensó Pitch desde una esquina en el salón.

-¡¿Alguna vez te hice algo?!

-No sigas, Anna.

-¡No! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué solo me rechazas?!¡¿Por qué rechazas a todos?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE DA TANTO MIEDO?!

-¡Dije silencio!-ya sin uno de sus guantes dejó salir témpanos de hielo que apuntaban a los invitados rodeándola para "defenderse", pero esto solo la hizo alterarse más de lo que Anna había conseguido. Pitch sonreía galante, estaba disfrutando tanto de la frustración de la reina como del asombro y el miedo de los invitados.

Elsa salió del castillo encontrándose con más gente a su alrededor, escuchaba como la seguían así que se adentró en la multitud y se buscó camino para escapar. Al verse rodeada chocó contra una fuente y al simple toque, toda ésta se congeló haciendo que el agua quedará deforme aterrando a todos. El Coco la siguió sin dejarse ver sintiendo el miedo de las personas "alimentarlo" a cada segundo. Un rayo potente viniendo de un simple movimiento golpeó a Wiselton.

-Monstruo…¡Monstruo!

Todos empezaron a alejarse de la Reina dejando ver qué tan aterrados estaban de ella, pero lo cierto es que Elsa estaba todavía más aterrada, aterrada de hacerle daño a alguien más. Aprovechó a salir huyendo dirigiéndose a la salida que deja ver los puertos.

-¡Elsa!-era la voz de Anna, la semi rubia estaba tan aterrada que de sus pies salía hielo con cada paso. Al tocar el agua ésta se congeló dándole una oportunidad de escapar.

Volvió a pisar comprobando el efecto y a continuación corrió sobre el agua congelándola para llegar al otro lado y huir. Jack quien a penas se había percatado de lo ocurrido, llegó volando atravesándose en el camino de su hija.

-¡Elsa, detente!-olvidó que ella no cree, Elsa siguió corriendo a travesando al muchacho.

"Solo es una voz en mi cabeza !ALÉJATE!" pensó la reina mientras seguía su camino llegando al otro lado.

De lo que no se percató fue que empezaba a hacer más frío y toda el agua del fiordo se había congelado, también había hecho nevar en pleno verano en Arendelle. Había enviado un invierno eterno a todas partes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pitch**

Quién diría que una pobre niña con poderes de hielo y nieve terminaría explotando de alteración a su corta edad de veintiún años. Fue sin duda un verdadero espectáculo, valió la pena verlo. Ahora que la reina se vio obligada a dejar su reino, me pregunto si ya es momento de ofrecerle mi propuesta.

-La nieve pinta la montaña hoy, ni una huella…que seguir.

Oh, al parecer nuestra reina quiere cantar algo. De acuerdo escucharé. "Ya que es lo que más me gusta, escuchar como canta." Al cabo de un rato de oírla me quedo inmerso en su voz, pasaron unos segundos y lo primero en irse fueron los guantes, o guante. La manera en la que puede controlarlo cuando no hay nadie a su alrededor, hasta a mí me parece increíble que lo consiga así de simple, es como supiera exactamente qué hacer.

-¡¿Qué más da?!, ¡no me importa ya! Gran tormenta habrá…el frío es parte también de mí.-creo que una buena persona le diría que tormenta ya hubo…pero yo no soy una de esas, y así como así, la capa se va volando con el viento helado del norte.

-Y los miedos que me acaban…¡Muy lejos los dejé!-"disculpe su alteza, sigo aquí" eso me gustaría decirle pero lo cierto es que quiero terminar de oírla, esto se pone interesante a medida que se adentra en al montaña.-Ni mal ni bien, ni obedecer…¡jamás!-¿acaso está…?-¡Libre soy! ¡libre soy! ¡el viento me abrazará!-creo que ni ella sabía que podía hacer una escalera de hielo…-¡No me verán llorar! ¡Firme así, me quedo aquí! Gran tormenta habrá…

Estoy en una distancia bastante prudente para que no me vea, pero lo que yo puedo ver es una cosa en serio bizarra.-Woah. Eso es…vamos.-está levantando un castillo de hielo mientras…¿baila? Recuerdo oírla decir que ella no baila…vaya mentirosa, me encanta. El castillo adquiere forma con los segundos, un candelabro de hielo se asoma desde la punta interior del palacio, como me gustaría oírla decir…

-¡No volveré jamás! ¡no queda nada atrás!-eso era lo último que necesitaba, eso y que la maldita tiara fuese arrojada, con esto ya puedo ofrecerle mi propuesta.-Surgiré como el despertar. ¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! ¡Se fue la chica ideal! ...

Al verla en la luz de la mañana empiezo a sentir una especie de ¿agitación? El vestido azul agua y la capa semitransparente le contrastan perfectamente con el nuevo peinado, ya no es la niña pequeña y asustada que vi triste en su habitación, ya es toda una mujer. Ahora es libre, llena de esperanza…y sueños…lo cual me hace regresar a tierra y terminar con lo que empecé hace veintiún años. Lo admito, es hermosa, llena de poder, pero eso no la hace menos frágil e indefensa contra mí. Me quito las ideas estúpidas de la cabeza y empiezo a caminar hacia el palacio.

Supongo que como es una ocasión especial, no estaría de más ser educado y en lugar de aparecer sin previo aviso, sería buena idea tocar antes de entrar. Toco la puerta y espero respuesta, en lugar de eso la puerta se abre sola.

-…eso es nuevo.-digo, entro y fijo en el interior del palacio y sus detalles, al cabo de un rato subo las escaleras y encuentro a su majestad en pleno sueño real. Me acerqué sigilosamente (siglos de práctica) para quedar a su lado viéndola dormitar sobre un mueble de hielo.

Sería una pena que alguien la despertara…en serio lo sería. Hice que una de mis manos jugueteara para hacer como que caminaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, haciéndola moverse ligeramente. Fijé mis ojos en ella, sentí de nuevo esa agitación tan extraña, detengo mi acto y la miro atentamente, cada movimiento y respiro que da hace que me sienta de una manera que no soporto. Segundos después abre sus ojos y la veo reaccionar ante mi aparición, una vez más…hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-¿Cómo…?

-Sí toqué.

-¿Qué?

-Toqué antes de entrar.-me aparto para darle espacio a levantarse, se talla los ojos y se pone de pie.-No esta nada mal.-digo mirando las columnas firmes y heladas.

-No lo dices en serio.-dice, le doy la espalda paseando por el cuarto.

-No, en serio. Acabas de obtener tu libertad, no está mal para una principiante.-la miro de perfil mientras ella juguetea con sus manos y me observa, yo igual la observo.

-…estas diciendo al verdad.-soltó curveando sus labios rojos, ¿eso se me nota?...creo que debo practicar más para cuando tenga que mentir.-Lo cierto es que yo misma quedé impresionada con lo que hice.-dijo acercándose balcón sin abrir las puertas.-Pensaba que no podría hacerlo.

-Pero lo conseguiste, bueno, en parte.-respondí a espaldas.

-¿Qué?

-Podrías haber hecho algo mejor con poca energía, así podrías haberme recibido.-me di vuelta, estaba observando sus manos con desentendimiento. Al bajar sus manos, una de ellas me lanzó un rayo, pero pude retenerlo escudándome con arena negra, dejando rastros de esta en el suelo. Ella jadeó del susto.

-C-creo, que es mejor que te marches.-se alejó a una esquina con las manos pegadas al pecho.

-Tranquila, esto solo fue otro accidente.-dije con normalidad para calmarla, ahora es cuando.-Pero esto podría ser diferente.-hice unos cuanto movimientos y conseguí desprender un poco de mi arena negra del suelo, Elsa miraba atentamente.

-Qué control…-susurró, sin embargo pude oírla.

-Podrías tener el mismo nivel de control que el mío…si me dejaras ayudarte.

-¿Cómo dices?-alzó su rostro para escuchar mejor.-¿te refieres a que tú podrías…?

-Vine aquí con una propuesta en la cual solo tú sales beneficiada.-solté mientras me acercaba cada vez más. Se puso a la defensiva, podía verlo en su rostro.-Aún no tienes total control sobre ti misma, estos accidentes seguirán ocurriendo mientras sigas así.

-¿Cómo así? No sé a qué te refieres.-eres puro cristal, ni siquiera te haces a la idea. Me acerque tomando firme pero suavemente su mano, ella se dejó hacer mientras veía el hielo formar una ligera capa sobre sus manos.

-Únete a mí …y te enseñaré a controlarte por completo.-susurré lo suficiente como para que solo ella me escuchara, relajó sus manos y el hielo desapareció.-Te ayudaré a conllevar esta maldición, y no tendrás que preocuparte por dañar a otros, jamás.-con mis manos cubrí la suya hasta que bajó al mirada.-¿Lo ves? Está volviendo a pasar.-sus manos temblaban pero no hicieron hielo, su mano izquierda se fue acercando temerosa y se posó sobre la mía, ella suspiró sacando una risa nerviosa…luego ésta risa desapareció poniendo sus ojos en blanco mirando el vacío.

-Pero…-se alejó, dio unos pasos hacia tras haciendo que la soltara.-No, no puedo. Nadie puede enseñarme a controlar algo por lo que me temen.-dijo saliendo y bajando las escaleras. Llegó a otra habitación que conectaba con éstas y juntó sus manos mirándolas con tristeza.

-Olvidas algo importante, querida.-se dio vuelta estrepitosamente.-Yo también tengo poder.-me disolví en forma de sombra para hacerla entender de una maldita vez.-Un poder que por siglos ha hecho temer a otros de mí.-la vi dando vueltas en su lugar siguiendo mis sombras en las paredes, estaba asustada de que lo haría en cuanto saliera, este era mi "juego" favorito cuando empecé a frecuentarla.-Crees ser la única marginada, pero realmente no sabes nada.

-¡Solo dime por qué haces todo esto!-en la habitación empezó a nevar, y a medida que gritaba, se convertía en tormenta-¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarme tranquila?! ¡¿Por qué siempre estas siguiéndome?!

-Porque tú y yo somos iguales.-dije de pie frente a ella, pero la tormenta igual siguió.-Ambos somos temidos por nuestro poder, nos creen fenómenos aún cuando no deseamos acabar de esa forma.-dije con calma para que ella hiciera igual, la tormenta fue deteniéndose.-Si te unes a mí, ya no tendrás por que estar sola, Elsa.-la nieve dejó de caer.-Y ya no te atormentarás por que le pasó a Anna.-finalicé, ella parpadeó y respiró con normalidad.

-…pero ¿eso significaría…que ya no la vería otra vez?-no supe qué responder, me vi con otro problema para llevarla conmigo así que terminé asintiendo a su interrogante, la reina terminó dándome la espalda con la mirada perdida.

-Te dejaré para que lo pienses un momento.-y antes de que ella se diera vuelta, me largué a mi guarida oscura, fría y desolada. "muy parecido a tu palacio" pensé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Elsa**

La oportunidad de controlar esta maldición, ¿es eso posible? Hasta ahora no he sabido si Pitch me ha mentido sobre algo, al contrario, dice la verdad de manera muy abrupta y poco amable, así como directa y cínica. Recordé como logró que la arena negra volviera a sus manos cuando se congeló con mi hielo, no había visto semejante control desde que me llevó a su guarida por primera vez, había olvidado eso por completo.

He tenido que vivir con esta maldición desde que puedo recordar, lastimé a mi hermana y a pesar de que fue accidente, me sentí tan asustada e impotente que prácticamente me culpé de ello, a tal grado que me dejé aislar del mundo. Ese es mi problema, siempre tengo miedo y por eso mi maldición reacciona sin que yo quiera, en la mayoría de los casos. Si se me permitiera controlarlo ya no tendría miedo de nada, miedo de lastimar a otros, miedo de lastimar a Anna. Todo aquello desaparecería…con ayuda de Pitch, esa idea a la vez de tentarme a aceptar me asusta.

-Me asusta porque tendré que estar siempre con él.-miro mis manos recordando lo que sentí al tacto con las suyas, al tocarnos mi magia no salió y me sentí tranquila, me sentía en paz conmigo misma. ¿Sería malo pensar que me sentía a sí por él? ¿Que estaba tranquila porque él estaba junto a mí? Quisiera creerlo pero sus intenciones me destantean.

-¡Elsa, ya deja de pensar las cosas!

Si sigo así no terminaré de pensar en la oferte del Rey de las Pesadillas, y si no decido pronto la oferta podría expirar. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es aceptar y esperar a que todo mejore, y si algo pasa podré contra él, sus juegos de sombras ya no tienen el mismo efecto sobre mí que cuando niña, ya no soy esa pequeña asustada y marginada.

-Está decidido. Aceptaré la oferta.-salí un momento a mi balcón viendo y disfrutando del frío del paisaje.-Si voy a tener que vivir en esa cueva oscura y desolada con el Bogeyman, merezco algo de tiempo para mí antes de que ocurra.

Por varios minutos observé como de apoco el solo se metía, estaba más que segura que el Coco se aparecería por aquí en cuanto el sol se metiera, calculé las veces que me visitaba sabiendo que venía al atardecer y muy pocas veces al amanecer. Lo cual me hace preguntarme qué hace durante el día si está ocupado espantando niños por las noches, imagino que se la pasa ideando nuevas formas para atormentarlos o algo así ya que él nunca me dice nada. Así como ahora, sé que está detrás de mí y prefiere callar para asustarme en cuanto me dé vuelta.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión.-digo fuerte y claro dándole al espalda, no escuché nada más que sus pasos siendo más audibles a medida que se acercaba.-He decidido…a-aceptar tu generosa oferta.-lo vi colocarse a mi lado fijando su vista en el paisaje lleno de nieve.-Pero si acepto.-volteé a verlo.-Tendremos que poner algunas reglas.-sentencié completamente formal y seria. Él se dio vuelta sonriendo de lado y dándome la mano. ¿por qué siento que me está ocultando algo?

-Hecho.-dijo suavemente sin siquiera escuchar mis condiciones, mire su mano y después a él.-mis condiciones son realmente detalles menores de cómo vivirás mientras estés conmigo.-aún dudosa, no tenía tiempo para echarme atrás, ya vería luego lo que tengo o no que hacer y negociar esas condiciones en caso de que no quedase satisfecha.

Estreché mi mano a la suya y volví a sentir esa seguridad, no sentía miedo ni estrés ni tampoco alteración, al ver sus ojos dorados me di cuenta de que son de un dorado bastante apagado, él me devolvió la mirada por un segundo y luego rompió el contacto de nuestras manos retomando su posición misteriosa con las manos detrás de él, luego se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Nos vamos?-nos encaminamos a la habitación de hielo, pero después escuché que la puerta se abrió, esto le molesto haciendo que hasta yo me diera cuenta de ello.-¿Y ahora qué?

-Solo espera aquí, yo me encargo.-dije caminando escaleras abajo lo más rápido posible para poder empezar con mi entrenamiento, mientras más rápido me vaya, más pronto regresaré.

Al llegar a mi vestíbulo me encuentro con mi familia, la única que me queda, me mantuve a una distancia prudente para poder hablarle a Anna y a la vez no tocarla.

En cuanto vi a Anna supe que tenía que sacarla para poder irme con Pitch, pero ella seguía insiste e insiste e insiste, igual que cuando éramos niñas. Quise hacerle entender pero no sirvió de nada, en realidad todo empeoró.

-Pero puedes descongelar a Arendelle.

-Claro que no. No… no sé como.

-Claro que puedes, sé que puedes.-la nieve empezó a caer y moverse en forma de remolino conmigo en el centro.-Pues finalmente y como nunca…

A medida que ella intentaba convencerme, más me alteraba, más me sentía como tonta por creer que podría ser libre cuando causé otro accidente, cosa que no pasaría si lograse controlar mi magia. Pero para eso necesitaba a Pitch ahora.

-¡Anna, así lo vas a empeorar! ¡Terror sin fin!-al ver mi reflejo en la columna de hielo vi al Bogeyman detrás de mí junto a Anna, caminando hacía mí.-¡Fuera de aquí!

La tormenta se hizo cada vez más fuerte, ya casi no podía escuchar a Anna y tampoco me podía oír yo, mi frustración creció y creció, hasta que la tormento entró en mi y salió como una ráfaga de hielo tenue, lo pude sentir, mi respiración estaba agitada pero la tormenta se detuvo junto conmigo. Escuché un jadeó de dolor, volteo solo para confirmar mi peor temor realizado, y una sombra ir hacia las paredes.

-¡Anna!-un mucho rubio y alto llegó y ayudó a mi hermana a ponerse de pie.-¿Estas bien?

-E-estoy bien… estoy bien.

-¿Él quien es?...N-no eso no importa, quiero…que se vayan de aquí.-dije, escuché como las paredes de hielo se quebraban desde dentro.

-No, Elsa sé que hallaremos la solución juntas!

-¡¿Y cual es?! ¿qué poder tienes que acabe con el invierno? …¿o conmigo?-pregunté sabiendo que todo eso era imposible.

-Anna…hay que irnos.-dijo el muchacho.

-No…¡No voy a irme sin ti, Elsa.

-Si…LO HARÁS.-no supe exactamente qué pasaría, es más, no sabía que era capaz de tal cosa, pero un monstruo de nieve salió del suelo donde arrojé un poco de hielo, fue creciendo a medida que se dejaba ver. Tomó a mi hermana, su compañero y a Olaf y los arrojó fuera de mi palacio, esa no era mi intención sabía que esto continuaría si tomaba acción en el asunto con mi hermana.

-.-

Luego de que Elsa arrojó fuera del palacio a su hermana y sus acompañantes, Pitch se desvaneció haciendo que la reina empezara a alterarse pensando en como volvió a lastimar a su hermana con su magia una vez más.

Jack por su parte podía sentir que estaba cerca de donde sea que Elsa estuviese, voló sobre los árboles esperando ver algo inusual en las montañas y buscando en ellas por varias horas, hasta que por fin vio algo que le llamó la atención en la montaña del norte. Subió a un árbol para asegurarse de que no era un truco de su mente o de que Meme lo había puesto a dormir por error, llamó al viento para acercarlo a lo que figuró como un palacio hecho de puro hielo con escaleras, columnas y todo el adorno exterior. Los ojos azules de Jack se abrieron como platos al pensar que tal vez Elsa había hecho ese castillo por sí sola. No se tomó el tiempo de entrar por la puerta así saltó hasta la ventana más cercana, a través del hielo pudo a ver Elsa caminando de un lado a otro abrazándose a sí misma y con su respiración levemente acelerada. Entró por el balcón y la observó como siempre le ha tocado verla, con miedo y desespero.

-No lo dejes salir.-se dijo la reina mientras seguía caminando.-¡Contrólate!-se ordenó, Jack solo podía observar inseguro de si hablarle para calmarla o no.-No sientas.-dijo empezando a masajearse las cines.-No sientas. ¡No sientas!

El palacio se veía teñido de rojo, las paredes y en las capas de columnas de hielo se veían más gruesas dándoles un aspecto tétrico, en el techo se formaban púan y témpanos de hielo, todo eso espantó Elsa de sobre manera aún sabiendo que ella lo estaba provocando. A Jack empezó a preocuparle también que ella no consiguiera calmarse aunque fuese un poco, y sí, tomando todo el valor que pudo le habló a la mayor de sus hijas.

-No pienses en nada de esto.-dijo, pero Elsa siguió en lo suyo respirando aceleradamente.-¿Elsa?

-¿Esperando a alguien?-dijo una voz que Jack, para mala suerte suya, conocía a la perfección, ese tono suave y casi seductor como peligroso. Salió de las sombras acercándose a Elsa.

-Ya no sé que hacer, volví a lastimar a Anna, ¡Ya no quiero seguir así!-dijo la reina, pero no se estaba dirigiendo a Jack.

-Entonces lo mejor será irnos lo antes posible.-Jack estaba helado en su lugar, Pitch estaba hablando con Esa, y ella a él, no sabia﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽antes posible.-Jack estaba helado en su lugar, Pitch estaba hablando con Esa, y ella a ía lo que estaba pasando. Pitch se fue a la salida y Elsa detrás de él, Jack se puso en medio para probar una vez más.

-Elsa, escúchame él no es…-si bien sabía que ella no lo puede ver, no esperaba que ignorara su voz, eso fue lo dejó miserable y sin esperanza de volver a hablar con Elsa.

-Pitch, tengo miedo.-se abrazó a sí misma deteniendo su andar. El adolescente no entendía, Elsa podía ver a Pitch pero no a él, lo más extraño era que se hablaban como si ya se hubiesen conocido, nada le cuadraba. Pitch se acercó a la reina y alzó suavemente su mirada usando su mano, acercando su rostro lo suficiente.

-Nada malo va a pasarte.-susurró cerca de rostro, después pasó a plantar un delicado beso en su frente, cerca de su cabello rubio pálido. Elsa se ruborizó levemente ante tal acto, después ambos siguieron caminando, Jack estaba atónito en su lugar, no podía creer lo que había presenciado, simplemente eso no podía ser.

-¡PITCH!-le llamó el muchachito, el mayor simplemente le ignoró de forma campal.-¡Elsa, vuelve!-voló hasta ellos pero los dos le ignoraban. Quiso atacar a Pitch pero temía dañar a Elsa en el proceso de una posible pelea.

Una vez los tres en el vestíbulo, Elsa se sentía cada vez más segura de la decisión que había tomado, por lo que empezó a tararear una canción que recuerda vagamente de algún punto de su niñez. Pitch se detuvo al reconocer la melodía de lo que la reina estaba tarareando, así como Jack.

-¿Dónde oíste eso?

-No lo sé, creo que la oí cuando era niña pero no recuerdo muy bien.-Jack sonrió ante ello, era la canción que Rapunzel solía entonar para hacerlas dormir cuando aún vivían con ellos.-Solo recuerdo la melodía, a veces Anna me escuchaba y de momentos se acordaba también.

Pitch dejó el asunto de lado creyendo que con el tiempo ese hábito se iría, pero luego Elsa creyó escuchar una voz algo familiar, miro por todos lados esperando encontrar al dueño de esa voz, pero solo conseguía procesar leves ecos en su mente, hasta que oyó algo que realmente la puso alerta.

Se escucharon unos rugidos afuera del palacio de hielo, era el monstruo de nieve, Marshmallow como llamó Elsa, ahuyentando a alguien. Pitch se molestó al ver que tal vez Hombre de la Luna estaba queriendo estropear sus planes una vez más.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿quieres que me encargue de ellos?-sugirió sádicamente Black. Elsa le detuvo a medio camino apunto de llegar a la puerta.

-Yo sé cuidarme sola.-le alejó de l pórtico.-Tú solo espera, yo me haré cargo de esto. No intervengas.-pidió empujándolo fuera de la salida.

En cuanto Elsa se dio vuelta Pitch se marchó, Jack se quedó junto con ella y la vio mirar por las puertas confirmando sus sospechas, varios hombres de Arendelle junto con el príncipe Hans llegaron para llevarse a la reina de regreso y forzarla a descongelar el reino.

Elsa sentía el peligro, sabía lo que querían hacer pero no puso trabas al querer pelear para quedarse e irse con Pitch. En un principio se esforzó por no lastimar a nadie, pero en cuanto notó que no se detendrían hasta llevársela fue cuando se convenció de que tendría que forzarlos a irse por las malas para que la dejaran tranquila.

-¡Reina Elsa! ¡no sea el monstruo al que todos temen!-dijo el príncipe de las islas del sur, eso la hizo pisar tierra y pensar que realmente no tenía por qué ser lo que Pitch le dijo, podría intentar que todos pensaran algo diferente de ella.

Una flecha fue desviada por Hans yendo directo al candelabro, la reina huyó por su vida siendo noqueada por el impacto de su cabeza contra el piso al momento de huir. Los soldados permitieron que el príncipe Hans llevara a la reina en su caballo de regreso a Arendelle. Jack al observar todo se dio cuenta de algo, esa mirada que tenía Hans en su rostro era la misma que él tenía cuando vio por primera vez a Punzie, era mirada de un pobre tonto enamorado sin remedio de una maravillosa chica.

Por seguridad y a petición de todos se decidió poner a la reina Elsa en una mazmorra, con unas esposas especiales para evitar que pudiese atacar a cualquiera, ya fuese por accidente o para intentar escapar. Hans fijó su vista una vez en el rostro de la reina, no sabía por qué lo tenía tan embelesado ese semblante tranquilo y sereno, se perdió en él por unos momentos hasta que lo llamaron avisando que los duques necesitaban hablar con él, antes de poder irse le abrigó a al reina con una sábana para resguardarla del frío y pasando su mano delicadamente por la frente de Elsa, se retiró para atender a los duques.

Jack lo observó, sintiendo el frío espantoso que emanaba del reino ahora congelado, no perdió el tiempo y fue donde Punzie y Eugene a darles la noticia de lo que había presenciado, pero antes de irse notó como Anna y Kristoff regresaban al castillo, decidió seguirlos y averiguar por qué la menor estaba siendo cargada a modo nupcial por el corta hielo.

Pitch por su parte no se veía nada complacido, ya que casi nunca está contento, observó al príncipe acercarse demasiado a la reina y tuvo que contenerse para no hacerle una fea jugarreta mientras estaba en el calabozo, no se explicaba por qué no soportaba que Hans se acercase a Elsa de ese modo, pero se iba a detener a buscarse una explicación. Supo que Elsa detuvo sus ganas de pelear en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Hans, sabía que la tendría que volver a convencer.

Elsa despertó de su letargo minutos después y se dispuso a salir por la ventana, siendo detenida por sus cadenas y esposas especial.

-¿Pero que hice?-se dijo observando por el ventanal la tormenta de nieve en el reino, no supo qué tan grave era la situación hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos, se dio vuelta al escuchar como la puerta de su celda era abierta.

Pitch se quedó en las sombras escuchando la conversación de esos dos, pendiente de las reacciones del muchacho pelirrojo cerca de la reina. A diferencia de los demás, a Pitch le importaba poco el frío que había provocado Elsa, la oscuridad se adapta tanto al frío como al calor así que él sentía indiferencia por las acciones de su majestad desde el comienzo.

-¿Que no ves?...No sé hacerlo. Tienes que decirles que me liberen.-el príncipe Hans comprende las palabras de la reina y decide ir a hablar con el resto para intentar arreglar las cosas.

En cuanto Hans se marcha, Elsa empieza asentir algo diferente, y al bajar la vista observa el hielo cubrir sus esposas.

.-Mira todo lo que has hecho, Elsa.-salió de la esquina soltando esa aura y sensación de superioridad sobre la menor.-Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podrás arreglarlo.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera sabía que podría provocar algo así. ¿Por qué no me ayudaste si viste que estaba en problemas?-preguntó acusatoriamente al Coco, éste se dio vuelta observando la mazmorra.

-Me siento ofendido, su alteza ordenó que no interfiriera, es ilógico que me esté reclamando cuando claramente obedecí a su petición.-respondió tocando la pared de la celda, sintiendo cómo ésta se helaba a cada segundo.

-Debiste haber hecho algo. Cada segundo que pasa soy un peligro para Arendelle, de haberme ayudado no estaría yo aquí.-empezó a discutir con él.

-¿Insinúas que estarías conmigo de haber interferido en tu emboscada?-preguntó sugerente, la reina calló al instante pensando en que tal vez fue un error haberse juntado con Pitch desde el principio.

-Esto no está bien.-dijo en voz baja.

-Considerando que ya estas encerrada, no creo que pueda empeorar.-respondió sarcástico.

-¡No! Estoy hablando de ti, no está bien que haya querido irme contigo.-argumentó en contra molesta, a la ventana le apareció hielo en el momento en que la reina dejó de hablar.

-Tú fuiste la que decidió venir conmigo.

-Pero tú fuiste el que me convenció, tú fuiste el que me dijo que a los ojos de todos no era más que un monstruo igual a ti pero te equivocas. Puedo hacerlos cambiar y convencerlos de que nada de esto es mi culpa.-se acercó amenazadoramente hacia él, pero sus cadenas le impidieron dar un paso más para quedar justo frente a él.-…tontas cadenas.-dijo agitando los objetos que la ataban.

-Es curioso que ellos hayan hecho este lugar para ti.-dijo apareciendo del otro lado de la mazmorra.

-…¿Quiénes?-inquirió algo asertiva.

-Tus padres. Ellos construyeron este lugar y mandaron a hacer esas cadenas especialmente para ti.

-Eso no es cierto. No eres más que un mentiroso.

-Ellos sabían que tarde o temprano ya no podrían dominarte.

-Ellos no hicieron nada más que protegerme ¡me amaban!-respondió casi al borde del llanto, muy en el fondo se dejó convencer por las mentiras de Pitch, pero intentó mantener la cordura.

-¡Ellos te odiaban! Solo piénsalo, eres la única de sus dos hijas que fue un error, una aberración para la familia. Dejarte aislada era la única forma de salvarse. ¡Te creían un monstruo!

-¡Suficiente, sal de aquí!-suplicó sintiendo el frío aumentar en la habitación.

-Como desees. Pero recuerda mis palabras: jamás serás completamente libre hasta deshacerte de **todas** las cadenas que te atan a esta vida.-dijo mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente desapareciendo de la vista de la reina. Elsa empezó a respirar aceleradamente, la base de donde se sujetaban las cadenas al piso se cubrió de hielo.-Muéstrales qué tan buena chica eres.

**Elsa**

No, no voy a dejarme convencer por las palabras de Pitch, no tengo porque ser algo que no quiero, puedo hacer que las cosas mejoren por aquí, pero ahora ya no sé qué creer. Es cierto, acepté el trato, y peleé contra esos guardias…puedo admitir que se sintió increíble, toda la emoción y la adrenalina, creo que nunca antes había sentido tanta energía siendo liberada.

Lo que necesito ahora es salir de aquí de inmediato, y regresar a mi palacio…o huir lejos de Arendelle a algún lugar donde nadie me encuentre, ahora que lo pienso bien, la guarida de Pitch no parece un mal escondite y si soy precavida podría dejarme ir.

-¿Por qué habría él de dejarme ir? No es como si yo tuviese algo que ofrecer a cambio de unos días en su guarida. Y tampoco puedo ofrecerle un trato, él se aprovecharía y mentiría o podría hacerme daño.

Y si puede aprovecharse, ¿por qué sigo buscándolo? ¿Por qué sigo pensando que él podría ayudarme?

"Tú y yo somos iguales."

…Puede que tenga razón, él ha vivido más y ha estado más tiempo aislado de otros que yo, es comprensible que me crea una ignorante en cuanto al tema cuando él ya ha tenido más experiencia.

Al poco rato veo como la tormenta está azotando Arendelle con más intensidad, esto está empezando a asustarme, al voltear a ver mi celda todo se está cubriendo de hielo conforme pasan los segundos, esto no ayuda a mi nervios en lo absoluto.

-Tengan cuidado, muévanse rápido es muy peligrosa.-escucho a los guardias mientras tiro de mis esposas, la celda colapsó entera segundos después.

Ni siquiera abrieron la puerta cuando yo ya me encontraba fuera, la tormenta crecía y crecía y yo me sentía más pequeña e inexperta a medida que intentaba buscar una manera de alejarme del castillo. Simplemente no sabía que hacer, estaba confundida, asustada, alterada e indecisa. Corrí por la tormenta hasta que vi una sombra acercárseme, era Hans.

-¡Elsa! ¡De esto no puedes escapar!-del otro lado vi algo, a alguien familiar, alto y delgado. Me di la vuelta para poner fin a todo esto.

-Solo cuida de mi hermana y ya-le pedí antes de irme.

-¿Tu hermana? Anna regresó débil y helada de la montaña. Dijo que congelaste su corazón.-dijo.

-¿Qué?-eso no es posible, yo creí…

-Intenté hacer algo pero ya era tarde.-No…-Su cabello se volvió blanco, su piel se volvió hielo.

-¿Eh?-Es cierto que la lastimé pero no pensé que…

-¡Ella ya no existe!...por tu culpa.

-…no-

Todo mi mundo prácticamente se rompió en mil pedazos, todo lo que quería proteger de mí misma ya no existe por mi culpa… por mi culpa. Al caer en llanto la tormenta se detuvo por completo, la nieve se detuvo quedándose a medio camino de caer, ya no había frío y se podía oír el absoluto silencio del puerto.

Mis padres murieron, y ahora Anna se ha ido también, todo por mi culpa y por creer que podría protegerla cuando apenas sé controlar mi temperamento. Escuché la espada de Hans ser desenvainada, adelante, ya nada importa ahora que la única persona que me quedaba en este mundo se ha ido. Si ese es mi castigo, adelante, no tengo problemas.

**Pitch**

¿Qué…estás haciendo? Ese imbécil te está jugando chueco, levántate y pelea. Ese príncipe le ha mentido de una forma que ni yo hubiese hecho por una simple razón: Yo tengo planes para esa chica, y una manera de manipularla es por medio de su hermana. No habría que amenazarla como tal usando a la pequeña Anna, no, simplemente yo sé algo que ni ella misma sabe: Anna es su soporte emocional, si Anna desaparece entonces Elsa también.

-¡NO!-la piel, cabello y ropa se vuelven hielo sólido en cuestión de microsegundos, la espada choca contra el hielo y se rompe provocando un impacto que hace que el príncipe quede noqueado, y luego de un momento, la reina se da cuenta.

-¡Anna! …no, Anna…no, por favor no.-con sus manos comprueba lo que sus poderes le han hecho a su propia hermana, las lágrimas no tardan en caer. La reina comienza a llorar abrazando a la escultura de hielo deseando la muerte o un castigo que se le asemeje a lo que le hizo a Anna.

Bien, fue bueno mientras duró, creo que ya no podré tener a esa reina como aliada ahora que su debilidad se ha congelado, jaja. En fin, algo más podré hacer si la reina llega a cometer suicidio un día de estos.

-.-

Todos miraron impactados lo que estaba ocurriendo con Anna, Olaf y Kristoff no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Tan pronto Anna regresó a la normalidad, Elsa no se contuvo y la abrazó como siempre quiso: con cariño y amor de hermanas.

-¿Tú te sacrificaste solo por mí?

-…te adoro.

Pitch tampoco podía creerlo, vio como su oportunidad volvía a surgir pero lo siguiente le arruinó su pensamiento a tal grado que prefirió que Anna se quedara congelada.

-El amor descongela…-pensó Elsa en voz alta.-Amor. Es verdad.

-¿Elsa?

-…¡Amor!

Apenas bajó sus manos consiguió que sus poderes estuvieran en perfecta sincronía para descongelar el reino, la nieve empezó a volar, el hielo se desprendía, el agua volvía a ser cristalina y las nubes se dispersaron junto con la imagen de un gigantesco copo de nieve que formó toda la nieve acumulada en el reino. Elsa lo dispersó haciéndolo desparecer con solo un movimiento de sus manos.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo.-presumió la castaña.

Jack observó desde el mástil del barco donde todos estaban, luego vio al príncipe mentiroso y traicionero despertar luego del impacto que recibió en su carota. Todos, hasta Elsa y Jack, estaban dispuestos a darle su merecido de una manera violenta y poco civilizada, pero Anna fue la madura y se dispuso a arreglar las cosas a su modo con él.

-¿Anna? Pero, congeló tu corazón.-dijo señalando a la hermana mayor. Anna se irguió adquiriendo la misma expresión que su formal hermana y habló.

-El único corazón de hielo aquí es el tuyo.-dijo frugalmente, hasta a Pitch le dolió el golpe que Hans recibió de la princesa menor en su cara, luego sintió el agua del mar.

Los del castillo se burlaron así como el adolescente escarcha, quien reía a carcajadas. Esa era la señal de Pitch para largarse de ahí, no quería arriesgarse a ser visto por Frost ni mucho menos sostener una pelea con él con lo débil que estaba, pero debía admitir que Elsa tenía buen control cuando encontraba la clave de ello.

Una vez descongelado el reino, Elsa propuso una reunión de todo el pueblo en la plazuela justo frente al palacio. Anna aprovechó para darle a Kristoff su trineo prometido y darle un título, uno que entre Elsa y Anna estuvieron de acuerdo cuando la menor le dijo lo que el rubio había hecho por ella…y de paso le dijo lo que sentía por él. Olaf pudo disfrutar del verano, vio su sueño realizado al final cuando la reina le dio su propia nube personal para que no se descongelara.

-¡¿Están listos?!-la multitud bramó animando a la reina para que comenzara. Elsa dejó que un toque de su zapatilla hiciera que todo el suelo empedrado se cubriera de una delicada capa de hielo, ésta llegó hasta los pilares de unos puentes del palacio formando adornos preciosos, Elsa no se detuvo y congeló las fuentes convirtiéndolas en esculturas de hielo llamativas, y finalmente arrojó nieve para que el hielo durase. Segundos después llegó su hermana intentando equilibrarse en el hielo.

-Es lindo abrir las puertas.-comentó alegre.

-Nunca las volveremos a cerrar, Anna.-respondió haciéndolo una promesa, después arrojó un poco de hielo para convertir sus zapatos en patines.

-Oh Elsa, son hermosos pero ya sabes que yo no-

-¡Vamos, inténtalo!-la reina no se contuvo y empezó a tirar de su hermana para patinar.

Kristoff, Sven y Olaf también hicieron lo mismo, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar o hacer caer a alguien con el tan poco equilibrio que el reno y el corta hielo conseguían, Olaf ayudaba a Anna a equilibrarse junto con Elsa mientras patinaba. La escena tenía cuatro espectadores especiales en ese momento.

Eugene y Rapunzel patinaban a una distancia prudente para que no los notaran, la peli café sonreía al ver a sus niñas volver a jugar juntas como cuando pequeñas, aún cuando Anna era solo un bebé; Eugene pensaba en las veces que Jack les describía como solían jugar: "en vivo y en directo es mucho mejor." pensó el muchacho; Jack llegó de improviso con la intención de patinar junto con su dúo dinámico favorito, Punzie y Flynn apenas despegaron su vista de la reina y la princesa. Y El Coco por su parte se quedó al lado de un pilar fijando sus ojos en la reina, le era imposible no verla mientras ella sonreía como en aquella época, pero tenía un algo, un algo que le hizo a Pitch preguntarse qué le tenía tan embelesado de ella ahora que ya es mayor.

Anna gozaba del momento, no pensaba en nada más que en la diversión que estaba teniendo con su hermana y de lo feliz que serían de ahora en adelante; Elsa pensaba igual hasta cierto punto, pero solo ella sabía que más cosas vendrían ahora que ya se puede controlar y que ya sabe la clave de su poder. Jack la miró y recordó lo que le dijo Norte cuando Hombre de la Luna les llamó para enfrentarse a Pitch: que todos aquellos elegidos por Mim* tienen algo muy especial dentro, un centro.

-El tuyo es el amor, mi niña.-dijo al aire el peliblanco mientras llenaba de escarcha la pista de hielo.

**Extra : Punzie**

-Bueno…henos aquí.-le dije a Eugene mientras nos dirigíamos al castillo.

-Henos aquí.-respondió contento de finalmente conocer a sus sobrinas.

Lo convencí de venir conmigo porque le dije que sería raro estar acompañada por Jack, admitamos que si me ven hablando me creerían loca por no estar hablando con nadie realmente. Íbamos caminando al castillo, las puertas serían abiertas luego de catorce años de estar cerradas, Jack nos contó los detalles de la anoche que Elsa lastimó a Anna asegurando que fue un accidente mientras estaban jugando.

-Finalmente y como nunca…-al voltear me encuentro con Anna, y a medida que canta se va alejando.

-¿Está teniendo un número musical?-le pregunto a Eugene para estar segura de que mi mente no me jugó una broma.

-Eso parece.-responde mientras seguimos caminado.

-Aww, recuero esos días.-comento cerrando mis ojos memorizando las veces que canté para mis amigos.

-Seee, buenos tiempos.-me responde mi ahora esposo tomando mi mano y adentrándonos al palacio para la fiesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Vayamos a Arendelle" decía, "el verano allá es el más cálido" decía.-se burló Eugene de lo que le dijo Rapunzel para convencerlo de ir a la coronación de Elsa y ver a Anna. El reino había sido congelado, y ellos tuvieron que quedarse en una parte algo alejada del palacio para resguardarse del frío mientras esperaban que éste se terminara, Eugene estaba molesto pero el frío a penas lo dejaba hablarle molesto a Punzie por su gran idea, nótese el sarcasmo.

-¡¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que Elsa enviaría un invierno eterno en esta época del año, eh?!-le atacó la oji verde tallando sus brazos en un abrazo cerca de la chimenea a medio encender.-Y-yo no sabía q-que esto p-pasaría.

-Bueno, ahora solo nos queda e-esperar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado. No se preocupen ya tengo empezado el siguiente capi, pero ya no los haré tan extensos como suelo hacer, escribo mucho porque me gusta y porque después las ideas que tengo se me olvidan y tardan en volver.**

**Por si no se ubican quien es Ejnar, es el hombre regordete que se quedó en el castillo, casi siempre aparece con otras dos criadas del castillo, el que sale patinando al final de la película. También veremos a un viejo personaje y unos nuevos.**

**Acepto quejas, sugerencias, reclamos, etc. Todo en un Review.**

**Besos y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.**


	6. Foreword Disaster

**Buenos días solecitos! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar en vano. Bueno les recuerdo que ya no escribiré tanto, pero igual les entrego esto porque contiene detalles de los que querrán estar al pendientes**

**No se preocupen, el que sigue lo subiré, posiblemente, este fin de semana para que no se queden con las ganas xD Sin más que añadir…¡QUE SUENE!**

Cap 6: Prólogo del desastre.

Había transcurrido un año desde "El Gran Invierno", como empezó a decirle la gente, ahora Elsa estaba lista para ejercer sus responsabilidades como reina ya que el pueblo sabe de sus poderes. Anna por su parte empezaba a tener citas con Kristoff y Olaf compartía tiempo con ambas hermanas cada que él quisiera al igual que con el reno del muchacho montañés. Anna corría a toda velocidad para no molestar a todos con su aspecto una vez que llegase al castillo. Kristoff estaba esperando algo impaciente y preocupado a su novia; Olaf le hacía compañía a Sven en casa del corta hielo; y Elsa esperaba a su hermana en la alcoba.

-¡Elsa!-llamó Anna entrando a la habitación compartida de su hermana.-Regresé, y justo a tiempo.-el vestido verde olivo de Anna estaba húmedo, sobre su cabeza había un alga del puerto y no traía un zapato. Elsa la examinó por un segundo y sonrió algo divertida por el aspecto de su hermana.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó entre ligeras risas.

-Pasteles, cerdo.-dijo entrando al armario.-Bueno, no pasteles de cerdo, pero pasteles y un cerdo. Oh, y el océano.-Elsa se dio vuelta y empezó a hurgar en sus cajones aún sonriendo.-¿Dónde esta mi vestido rosa?-preguntó la castaña desde dentro del armario.

-Aún recuperándose de la última vez que lo usaste.-dijo fuerte y claro sacando un par de guantes blancos.

-Oh, claro.-dijo, luego Elsa vio una zapatilla salir volando del armario y casi dar contra su cabeza.

-Por favor no desordenes.

-¿Qué te parece este?-preguntó eufórica del armario con un vestido llamativo color púrpura con encajes dorados.

-No Anna, no usarás eso en la fiesta.-respondió Elsa algo seria pero sin ser frugal.

-Muy bien.-dijo sin importancia sacándose el vestido y volviendo a buscar en el armario, al tiempo que su hermana lo recogía y lo colocaba en la silla del tocador.

-Ooooooh, ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó sugerente.-Oh lala, mis caderas aquí, mis caderas allá.-Elsa empezó a sacar pequeñas risillas ante el tono de su hermana. Anna usaba un vestido amarillo con bordes verdes que la hacía ver con gigantescas caderas, gran trasero y de mangas holgadas cortas.-Oh, perdóneme señor por golpearlo con mi excesiva retaguardia.

-Solo fue un regalo.-dijo Elsa ya más calmada.

-¿De quién?

-Ah no lo sé, de alguno de esos…países extravagantes.-colocó un sobrero grande verde azulado en Anna.-Deja de payasear, se nos hará tarde.-la metió de nuevo en el armario

-Pero apenas y entro en la puerta.-dijo burlona, esta vez ambas soltaron una carcajada.

Pasaron los segundos y finalmente Anna salió con un vestido azul celeste con bordes rosados pálido y peinada con sus dos típicas trenzas. Elsa usaba uno azul pálido con escote en v no muy llamativo, hecho de su hielo claro está, con un bolero azul oscuro cuyas mangas llegaban hasta sus dedos y los adornaban un anillo para sus dedos medio; su zapatillas de hielo, la capa y peinada con su trenza y el cabello ligeramente alborotado.

Bajaron y Kristoff se encontró con su novia al tiempo que Elsa reía por lo bajo. Al verse ellos y los pocos invitados entrando a la capilla del castillo, Anna empezaba a dar saltitos y ligeras risas mientras Elsa entrelazaba el brazo con el suyo.

-Anna, intenta calmarte.-dijo tranquilamente mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Es que sigo sin creer que esto esté pasando realmente .-susurró llena de euforia y emoción.

-Solo es un ensayo, todavía falta para el gran día.-respondió calmada. Llegaron y Elsa entregó a su hermana.

Si bien solo era un ensayo, Anna ya podía escuchar las campanas de boda y podía ver el "felices para siempre" de ella y Kristoff, Elsa solo podía sonreír y estarse quieta lanzando risillas ante la expresiones de su hermana y las de su futuro esposo. Kristoff se lo tomaba con calma mientras que Anna dejaba salir y ver toda su felicidad a pesar de que solo estaban practicando, inclusive Olaf y Sven estaban presentes…pues les tocaría llevar los anillos una vez finalizados los votos.

Anna tomó las manos de su prometido y el padre empezó a decirles los pasos de lo que tenían que hacer una vez llegados a ese punto, Elsa escuchó atentamente en caso de que Anna se perdiera en algún detalle, porque desde su lugar podía ver la mirada perdida de la castaña fijada en Kristoff. Pero aunque para muchos no fuese cierto, Anna sí prestaba atención, solo que veía en dirección diferente.

El ensayo apenas se sintió largo, Kristoff había mencionado que un amigo suyo iba a llegar pero al parecer no pudo por un inconveniente. Después del ensayo verían las selecciones de flores, la comida, vino, pasteles, el vestido, en fin toda una jornada de detalles que habría que planear; para Anna era un deleite, así como para Kristoff pero a él no se le veía tan eufórico como a su futura esposa. El montañés sí que estaba feliz de poder compartir el resto de su vida con la chica de sus sueños, tanto así que le pidió al abuelo Pavi que él y el resto de su familia asistieran a la boda; las hermanas saltaron de la emoción y acordaron guardar lugares para los troles en la boda, Elsa estaría más que encantada de recibir a los troles luego de haberle salvado la vida a su hermana la primera vez.

Los cinco fueron a revisar los arreglos florales, después escogieron la comida y finalmente pasaron a decidir los sabores para el pastel. Anna y Elsa estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo llegadas a este punto "Chocolate", a lo cual Kristoff terminó accediendo, es decir, ¿a quién no le gusta el chocolate? Quizá a muy poca gente que se puede contar con los dedos de una sola mano, pero al resto obviamente le gusta el chocolate.

-¿Tú qué opinas? ¿amargo o con leche?-preguntaba la castaña a su prometido mostrándole las rebanadas de pastel. Kristoff las probó haciendo muecas y soniditos con cada sabor.

-Es difícil…¿tú qué opinas Elsa?-la reina se dio vuelta con una segunda rebanada de chocolate amargo en su boca, tragó y aclaró su garganta al tiempo que Anna reía por lo bajo.

-Lo que sea que ustedes elijan estará bien.-dijo acercándose a al feliz pareja.-Aunque si dependiera de mí…-dijo susurrando a su hermana.-yo elegiría el amargo.

-Mmmhh…

-A mí me gusta el de leche, ¿qué dices tú, Anna?-terminó el rubio esperando una respuesta.

-…a mí también. ¡El de Chocolate con leche será!-finalizó, la pareja fue con el cocinero y le dieron los detalles del diseño del pastel, Elsa les acompañó dando sugerencias ya que al fin y al cabo era la boda de su hermana y no suya, pero eso no le afectaba.

Ya se estaba haciendo de tarde así que su hermana y ella regresaron al castillo, Kristoff olvidó que ese día se quedaría en el castillo así que Olaf hizo el favor de recordárselo a las hermanas. Como todos estaban atareados con los preparativos de la boda de la princesa, Elsa sugirió que el muchacho se quedara en el castillo desde ahora, ya que vivía con los troles la mayor parte del tiempo y ese lugar quedaba bastante lejos; Anna no tuvo ninguna objeción al respecto ya que ambos vivirían en el castillo una vez casados.

Anna y Elsa habían empezado a compartir habitación como antes, la castaña se lo pidió de l amanera más humilde y apenada posible y Elsa le respondió con un: ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?, alzando las cortinas de su recamara dejando ver los jardines del castillo repletos hasta el tope con su nieve. Tardaron medio día pero consiguieron mudar las cosas de la reina a la alcoba de la princesa, ambas lo veían como una compensación por haber estado tanto tiempo separadas, incluso se ponían a recordar los viejos días antes del accidente. Fue cuando la semi rubia le contó a su hermana la verdad, que ella la hirió por error y que para salvarla era necesario borrar sus recuerdos, y le explicó que todo lo que hacía le parecía lo correcto para protegerla de ella misma.

"No tienes que protegerme, no me das miedo. Eres mi hermana y eso no va a cambiar nunca."

Elsa se sintió aliviada al escucharla, era como si las palabras de Anna le llenasen de esperanza para sobrellevar su maldición, la cual aún estaba empezando a controlar.

Elsa deshacía las trenzas de su hermana mientras ésta se miraba en el espejo del tocador, la mayor también tenía el cabello suelto desde hace rato. Ya tenía puesta el pijama y solo faltaba apagar las luces, Anna dormía del lado de la ventana por preferencia de que el sol se encargase de despertarle en vez de su hermana, quien siempre se levantaba antes.

Algo que en cierta medida aliviaba a la reina era que no le había visto el polvo al Bogeyman desde que logró descongelar el reino, no quería que se le acercara a su hermana y a su nueva familia ahora que ya no tenía miedo de sus poderes; pero le daba pendiente que él lastimara a su hermana en cualquier momento aún sin estar ella presente, eso era algo que le ponía siempre a la defensiva por las noches y la hacía dormirse después de su hermanita.

Le aliviaba no verle, pero también le era extraño no verlo por ahí con su sonrisa altanera y su tono suave dirigiéndose a ella, no es que no le hubiese molestado antes, claro que sí, pero de vez en vez recordaba las veces que él llegaba solo para matar el tiempo con ella sin tocar el tema de su farsa de ser la chica perfecta.

Anna ya había empezado a roncar cuando la semi rubia pensó en aquella ocasión, recordó que ese día había arribado la primera y él por casualidad mencionó que Madre Naturaleza estaba de visita por esos lares; Elsa preguntó para saber más pero Pitch se negó rotundamente a decir algo más que: "esa mujer me ha odiado desde siempre sin razón alguna." Escuchó un traqueteo en la ventana y al voltear se encontró con su amigo Jokul Frosti, el muchacho le indicó que lo fuera a ver abajo y ella terminó asintiendo con una leve sonrisa levantándose sin despertar a su hermana.

Se colocó una bata para que cubriera su pijama y se puso unos zapatos bajos, salió de la habitación dejando a su hermana y esperando que no notase su ausencia. Bajó un par de pisos y llegó a la cocina, pasó por un par de puertas y terminó en un sótano donde se guardan los objetos reales; más que nada objetos con valor sentimental para cada miembro de la familia real, al entrar abrió la ventana y vio al muchacho entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la reina.

-Vine para saber como van los preparativos.-dijo Jack sonriendo divertido y sentándose en un baúl.

Luego de que Pitch se desapareció, sin saber nada de la extraña "relación" que tenía con Elsa, la reina vio a Jack cuando éste se le acercó al preguntarle como le iba haciéndola oficialmente como reina, por supuesto asustó a la muchacha pero luego se calmó recordando la voz que la acompañó la noche del entierro de sus padres. Jack empezó a visitar a las hermanas dos veces al día. Las veía por separado prometiéndose que les diría la verdad ahora que Elsa ya no sentía miedo de sí misma, pero con el detalle de que Rapunzel también estaría presente. Normalmente se reunía con Anna cuando Kristoff vendía hielo y estaba afuera a la vez que Elsa se la pasaba en la oficina atendiendo documentos y asuntos reales; mientras que a la mayor la veía en los jardines y conversaban mientras caminaban, o si era muy tarde se veían en alguna habitación no muy lejos del dormitorio compartido.

-¿Cuánto falta para la boda? ¿un par de meses?

-En realidad será en un par de semanas.-dijo cruzando los brazos y sacan una sonrisa ladina al saber que Jokul estaba perdiendo el hilo de la fecha.

-Oh…cierto.-empezó a reír nervioso.-Entones…Ana se casará …y Kristoff empezará a vivir aquí.-comentó rascando nerviosamente su nuca y pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Sí, aunque la verdad no será nada nuevo. Ana ya lo había invitado a quedarse en varias ocasiones, y se está quedando ahora para que sea más rápido revisar los preparativos finales de la boda.-dijo apoyándose en una vieja cuna de madera.

"Sí, pero que tu hermana se case me tiene consternado, estoy viéndolas crecer sin ser parte de sus vidas." pensó el inmortal ocultando su tristeza.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo te ha ido dejando de preocuparte de tus poderes?-preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Bastante bien, gracias.-dijo sonriendo.-No me había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo, ah y gracias por acompañarme, me has ayudado mucho. Tú y Ana.

-Cuando quieras, y si necesitas algo más avísame.-finalizó subiendo a su cayado y colocándose de puntas en el. Elsa rió ante este acto.

-Gracias.-respondió al dejar de dar risillas.

Por un segundo los dos guardaron silencio, en el cual Jack escudriño con sus ojos la habitación empolvada en la que estaban, fijando su vista en un par de muñecas con ojitos de botón, peinados iguales y con colores que le recordaron a dos chicas. Elsa se dio cuenta y fue hacia los juguetes para mostrárselas.

-Creo que no hace falta decir que una era mía y al otra de mi hermana.-dijo sujetando las muñecas, que apenas abracaban casi por completos sus brazos al cargarlas.

-Entonces ésta es de Ana y la otra es tuya.-dijo señalando respectivamente la castaña y luego a la peliblanca, a lo cual Elsa rió un poco.

-No.-contestó sonriendo.-Esta era mía y la otra de Ana.-señaló a las muñecas en el mismo orden que el muchacho, pero esta vez Jack se vio algo confundido.-Cuando éramos niñas nos regalaron la que correspondía a nuestra apariencia, pero no le vimos mucho chiste así que nos las intercambiamos. Yo me quedé con la pequeña Ana.-dijo agitando la manita de la muñeca castaña.-Y ella con la pequeña Elsa.-hizo que la muñequita peliblanca le saludara al muchacho.

Jack soltó una risa enternecido, recordando que efectivamente solían jugar con la muñeca contraria, y también recordó que cuando empezó a vivir sola en su habitación se quedó con la muñeca Elsa. Era algo normal que las hermanas hicieran eso al quererse tanto. Ambos escucharon el reloj de la cocina sonar avisando que ya eran más de las doce, así la reina dejó las muñecas en un tocador y Jack bajó de su cayado.

-Hora de irse. Si no regreso se preguntarán donde estoy.-dijo ajustándose la capa café.

-¿"se preguntarán"?-inquirió la reina con tono sugerente en su voz.-¿Hay alguien esperándote?

-Sí, algo así.-respondió algo nervioso.

-¿Y quien es? ¿El hada de los dientes?-preguntó bromeando antes de abrirle la ventana.

-No, hada ya me ha revisado los dientes lo suficiente…no iría con ella a no ser que fuera necesario.-dijo haciendo caras pensando en las veces que Hada puso sus manos en su boca abriéndola teniendo mejor vista de sus dientes sin percatarse del dolor que le provocaba al adolescente.

-Hasta luego Jack.-la reina le dio un abrazo de despedida, ya se había vuelto costumbre desde que empezaron a verse, Jack lo había sugerido como un gesto entre amigos.

-Te veré después.-respondió el muchacho saltando por la ventana y surcando los vientos para irse volando.

-Sigo preguntándome como hace eso…tal vez se lo pregunte la próxima vez que venga.-dijo cerrando con seguro la ventana.

Al regresar a su habitación, su hermana ya había tomado posesión completa de la cama, pero acomodarse la semi rubia, la castaña le dio paso yendo a su lado correspondiente de la cama. Casi de inmediato empezó a dormitar junto con su hermana.

A la mañana del día siguiente cuando Ana despertó, Elsa ya se encontraba en su oficina con su consejero Ejnar. Ana se vistió usando lo primero que encontró para ver si Kristoff ya se había ido, se encontró con que todavía se colocaba las botas y le faltaba ponerse su chaleco.

Elsa revisaba una lista que, si tenía que decir la verdad, le fastidiaba e irritaba lo suficiente como para hacer otra nevada solo para evitar que los barcos llegaran. Ejnar compartía su molestia, pero al fin y al cabo era trabajo como gobernante de Arendelle, aunque no estaba del todo en desacuerdo con la opción de enviar una helada en caso de no querer hacerlo. Pero la reina se vio resignada pensando que en cuanto antes empezara, antes de terminaría…justo como lo pensó en aquella ocasión.

-Enviaré las respuestas a sus cartas, su alteza.-dijo Ejnar de camino a la puerta.

-Gracias, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que requiera de mi consentimiento?-preguntó en la silla de su padre.

-Creo que eso ya es todo.-respondió dejando sola a su majestad. Elsa de inmediato se echó en la silla dejando la compostura y suspirando de bochorno.

-Tenía yo que ser reina…-se dijo deseando no tener el puesto.-Bueno…¿qué se le ha de hacer?-se levantó y salió para desayunar con su hermana, sin saber que ella la esperaba en el pasillo con Kristoff.

Los tres se fueron al comedor esperando la comida, pero Ana se excusó diciendo que se le olvidó algo en el cuarto. Al entrar buscó en su armario una chalina verde que combinaba con su vestido, pero al hallarlo se topó con uno de los vestidos de su hermana, le llamó mucho la atención no solo porque era el que usaría estos días para unas cuantas visitas extranjeras, sino porque tenían algo extraño adherido a ellas. Tocó la sustancia extraña del vestido y la talló entre sus dedos observando su color.

-¿Es esto…arena?-se preguntó al verla directamente y sacudiéndola el vestido de su hermana.-¿de cuando acá tenemos arena negra en nuestra habitación?

Terminó de quitar al arena del vestido y se apresuró a ir con su hermana y su prometido. Ana empezó a sentir ligeros mareos y un dolor de cabeza extraños, pero al llegar al comedor se le quitaron por completo.

**¿Les gustó? Aunque no sea así díganmelo y den su opinión…de manera amable si no es mucho pedir. Lo acabo de terminar y actualicé estando en exámenes porque…me llegó la inspiración mientras oía música hace rato. Tengo una propuesta pero todo depende de sí a ustedes les gustaría…¿les interesaría un fragmento de Pitch "cantando" una canción? No de Disney obviamente pero sí de Dreamworks, una que todos conocemos pero que tal vez ya hemos olvidado. Obvio, cambiaré ciertas partes pero todo depende de sí ustedes quieren, si no entonces no me molesta, total…lo guardaré para mí xD**

**Besos y los veo luego **


	7. All that I'm living for

**Hola de nuevo gentesita hermosa! n_n quien ya tiene vacaciones? …Yo sí xD**

**Bueno en cuanto a la propuesta que les hice de que Pitch cantara…nadie me dijo que no así que soy libre de prepararlo. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esto.**

**En fin, ya no los entretengo…¡Que suene!**

Capítulo 7: Todo por lo que estoy viviendo.

_Anna trataba de convencerme de regresar, supe que tendría que sacarla, como siempre lo he hecho, para poder irme y empezar con mi entrenamiento junto con el Rey de las Pesadillas. Pero al decirme que había provocado otro accidente me exalte tanto que la nieve empezó a rodearme provocando una tormenta en la alcoba._

_-¡Pues finalmente y como nunca…!_

_-¡No, yo nunca libre voy a ser…!_

_La tormenta se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo, al ver a Pitch al lado de Ana e ir hacia mí hizo que mi estrés aumentara, deseando alejarlos a los dos para que me dejaran pensar con claridad. No medí la cantidad de poder que dejé salir, mucho menos sabía de qué manera se manifestaría, pero en cuanto me di la vuelta vi confirmados mis peores miedos y pensando que todos tenías razón…soy un monstruo._

_-E-Elsa.-Ana me habló débilmente en el suelo mientras observaba con terror como un témpano de hielo se había clavado justo en su corazón, la herida comenzaba a sangrar y Ana se iba acercando al piso cada vez más hasta que terminó tendida en este._

_-¡Ana!-fui hacia ella con desesperación, el pánico me hizo incapaz de ayudarla, incapaz de hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, fue cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí y me vio con desprecio._

_-Monstruo…¡MONSTRUO!-gritó señalándome e intentando alejarse._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ANA!

La reina despertó estrepitosamente arrojando la sábana al momento de levantarse, su respiración era agitada, miraba por todos lados y sus manos sujetaban su cabeza pensando que ésta iba a estallar. Un bulto a su lado se removió y la princesa se levantó tomando del hombro a su hermana.

-Elsa…-susurró levemente asustando a la semi rubia.-¿otra vez pesadillas?-preguntó, pero su hermana solo respondió con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Ana abrazó a Elsa mientras ésta dejaba que su llanto inundara la habitación.-Todo esta bien, mírame.-retiró un poco el rostro de su herma para que la mirase.-Yo estoy bien, nunca harías nada apropósito para lastimarme.-dijo suavemente.

Elsa siguió sollozando y dejando que su hermana la consolara. En la última semana transcurrida, la reina tenía pesadillas, y no solo esas que te dan tu susto de media noche sintiendo que caes, no, eran pesadillas que involucraban siempre a su hermana o a sus padres. Por varias noches, las pesadillas no pasaban de solo despertarla sin molestar a su hermana, pero después éstas empeoraron y Ana tenía que calmarla para evitar que congelara la habitación o perdiera la cabeza.

Ya faltaba poco para la boda de la castaña y Elsa se sentía, en cierto modo, responsable de que todo estuviese bien hasta el gran día para no preocupar a su hermanita. Lo menos que quería era que Ana estuviese más al pendiente de ella que de sí misma, pues entonces empezaría a notar ciertas cosas de las Elsa había intentado protegerla.

-¡Elsa, Ana! ¿Qué sucede? ¿están bien?-Olaf había entrado armado con su nariz de zanahoria, había oído el alboroto desde el pasillo. Las hermanas sonrieron observando a su amigo su manera de defenderlas.

-Todo esta bien, Olaf.-respondió Elsa secándose las lagrimas con sus dedos.-Solo fue una pesadilla.-dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Oh.-se volvió a colocar su nariz.-De acuerdo.-caminó y subió a la cama de las hermanas.-¿Quieres que te traiga chocolate caliente, Elsa?-preguntó amablemente el muñeco, amabas sonrieron por el gesto a la vez que la mayor asintió.

-En realidad, creo que sería mejor si voy yo misma.-se levantó de la cama.

-En ese caso te acompaño, ya estoy despierta después de todo.-comentó Ana tranquilamente.

Entre los tres fueron a la cocina intentando no despertar a nadie, Olaf encendió la chimenea para calentar el chocolate con leche y las hermanas sacaron los necesario de las alacenas para empezar a prepararlo. Ana le dijo a Elsa que se sentara, puesto que en la cocina hay una mesa con sillas, para que pudiese relajarse en lo que estaba lista la bebida caliente, pero ella insistió en ayudar para tener su mente ocupada. En unos diez minutos el chocolate estaría listo para empezar a beberlo bien caliente, mientras esto ocurría, ellas tendrían que esperar y Ana usaría esto de excusa para saber qué soñó esta vez Elsa.

La reina estaba sentada con su mano cubriendo sus ojos mientras la otra sujetaba su taza, en su mente trataba de borrar la horrenda pesadilla, hasta ahora le era difícil comparar el resto y ver cuál había sido la peor pero ésta se había vuelto la número uno como la peor pesadilla de todas; ninguna de las pesadillas anteriores se las contó a su hermana, no querían angustiarla con ellas pero eso era justo lo que hacía sin darse cuenta.

-¿Y bueno?-la voz de Ana la sacó de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que ella había tomado lugar a su lado pero sentada frente a ella.

-"¿Y bueno qué?"-respondió su hermana con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿No piensas decirme?-sonó más a reclamo que otra cosa, Elsa debió la vista dirigiéndola a su taza.-Oooh, ya entiendo. No quieres decirme de qué fue la pesadilla, ok. Pero si mañana me ves con ojeras y molesta no me vengas a preguntar por qué.-hizo morritos y le dio la espalda, no era más que otro berrinche con el que la reina tendría que lidiar.

-Una pesadilla no tiene nada de importante, no hace falta que sepas qué fue.-respondió con calma, nunca le seguía la corriente a su hermana.-No creo que tenga otra en unos días.

-Eso lo dijiste ayer, y antier…y el día anterior y el anterior a ese.-Ana se dio vuelta poniendo cara seria.-Esto está empezando a preocuparme.

-Ana, no hay de lo que tengas que-la menor tomó su mano callándola, su expresión se volvió dolida.

-Las pesadillas no son lo único que me preocupan.-Elsa esperaba que no tuviese nada que ver con lo otro.-Tal vez creas que tu eres la que me cuida pero yo también tengo que cuidar de mi hermana. Te duermes hasta ya muy tarde, te levantas antes de que salga el sol, haces tu trabajo demasiado rápido para después venir conmigo y Kristoff.-la angustia se reflejaba en la voz de Ana a medida que le decía más cosas a Elsa.-Primero fue todo eso, luego las pesadillas, lo único que falta es que vuelvas a congelar el reino.

El lugar se volvió silencio, Elsa tenía los ojos como platos, Olaf las había estado observando del otro lado de la mesa entre ambas viéndolas dialogar. Ana seguía sujetando la mano de su hermana, pero ésta la sentía apretada y que también le estaba cortando la circulación; no hacía falta decir que la castaña quería

-Si hay algo que quieras decirme que explique todo, es momento de que me lo digas.-dijo aumentando el apretón.

-Ana…me lastimas…-dijo la mayor, al oírla suavizó el agarre.-No hay que explicar creo que…estoy algo nerviosa por lo de la boda, creo.

-¿Tú nerviosa por mi boda? En todo caso yo soy la que debería estar nerviosa.-dijo incrédula.-Elsa, no mientas más. Sé bien que algo está pasando y no quieres decírmelo.

-Es que-

-Y si es para protegerme entonces con más razón.-Olaf fue a la cocina dejando a esas hermanas arreglarse solas.-No logras más que angustiarme si me escondes cosas que, según tú, son para mi propio bien. No estoy reclamándote nada, pero lo digo por la última vez que no me dijeron algo por mi propio bien, ¿Y qué pasó? Terminaste congelando el reino entero.

-Pero mi trabajo siempre ha sido ese.-dijo de pronto acallando a su hermana.-Lo hago para protegerte de algo más grande que yo, de algo más peligroso que yo. Tal vez todos ya hayan olvidado que te hice daño con mis poderes pero yo no.

-Elsa, eso fue un accidente.

-Para ustedes, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que mi mano izquierda fue la que lanzó el rayo de hielo que te hirió, aún si fue accidente yo soy la única responsable.-ambas guardaron silencio, Ana estaba boquiabierta y sin nada que saliera de esta.-…estaremos en buenos términos, pero aún tengo miedo de perder a mi única familia.-dijo asustada.-Esas pesadillas son el reflejo de mis peores miedos, del miedo de perderte a ti, mi hermana y mi única familia.

Ambas guardaron silencio otro rato, Ana acarició el cabello de su hermana mayor como si fuera la pequeña de las dos, luego le abrazó siendo correspondida de inmediato.

-Tú sabes…que no importa lo que pase siempre me cuidarás y…harás lo que es correcto para todos. –dijo suavemente durante el abrazo.-Solo te pido que no te esfuerces tanto, yo también tengo que cuidarte después de todo.-dijo sonriendo mirando los ojos azules de Elsa, siempre pensó que eran más brillantes que los de ella.-Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

-Gracias, Ana.-respondió sonriendo con honestidad.

-¡¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente?!-dijo Olaf entrando con una bandeja en donde venían dos tazas humeantes.

-Yo.-respondieron a la par las chicas.

-Muy bien. Amargo para Elsa.-dijo haciendo a un lado la taza vacía y entregándole la suya, empezó a soplar el humito de la tacita.-Y chocolate con leche para Ana.-le dio su taza.-¿Están bien?-preguntó en doble sentido refiriéndose a lo que estaban hablando hace un momento, ambas se vieron de reojo y sonrieron.

-Estamos bien, Olaf. Gracias.-respondió Ana dando un sorbo a su taza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las mañanas en Arendelle prometían mucho cuando el otoño estaba en su apogeo, esta no era la excepción, aún si las pesadillas eran algo desagradable para Elsa, estar lista para las visitas de sus pretendientes era algo todavía peor para ella. De manera oficial y tradicional, por no decir estricta, Elsa tendría que elegir marido si quería que su línea de sangre heredaran el trono; pero muchos le apostaban a su hermanita Ana para ser la heredera puesto que su boda sería al termino de la semana, la mayoría ya estaba practicando sus reverencias para la Reina Ana de Arendelle en caso de que la mayor no quisiese contraer matrimonio o si este fracasaba…como muchos creían.

Elsa se puso su vestido favorito, el que se hizo estando en la montaña, y volviendo a sus precauciones, sacó sus guantes blancos y se los colocó, y como algo extra y parte de las reglas, se puso una tiara. Ana usaba sus trenzas, un vestido sencillo de mangas de tres cuartos color lila con bordes purpuras y zapatillas prestadas de su hermana color rosa con detalles purpuras. Kristoff normalmente no iba a estas cosas sino hasta la fiesta de la noche de bienvenida, donde la reina bailaba con el posible afortunado, pero esta vez su familia le dijo que el convenía ir para calmar a su futura esposa, el muchacho no entendió pero hizo caso igual. No vestía muy formal, realmente pero si tuvo que usar un traje por ser un evento donde llegaría gente importante.

Los barcos tardaban en llegar, así que las hermanas se decidieron a matar el rato en su habitación, puesto que el trabajo de la reina había sido terminado a tiempo para disfrutar de la fiesta. Al caer la tarde la reina pensó que no tendría que ver a ese pretendiente en particular, por un momento dio gracias al retraso. Justo a las cinco de la tarde, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y al dar permiso de entrada vio a Ejnar con su porte formal.

Ya es al hora sus majestades, los barcos llegarán pronto.-dijo igual de formal que siempre, las hermanas asintieron y el hombre regordete se marchó.

-Ya es la hora.-soltó Elsa sin ganas.

-Anímate, entre más pronto empiece más pronto se terminará.-dijo Anna colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana intentando animarla.

Salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la salida donde acababa de llegar Kristoff esperando a Anna, quien le dio un beso y los tres empezaron a caminar fuera del palacio. Un carruaje los llevó a los puertos para recibir el barco y otro se llevó para al invitado que se quedaría en el castillo. En lo personal para Anna, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Elsa tenía que hacer, pero tradiciones son tradiciones y por ahora tendrían que acoplarse a ellas. Ya estaban los tres y con Ejnar esperando en el puerto, no muy lejos se podía divisar el barco que esperaban junto con otros que llegaban para abastecer los bienes comerciales del reino, pero el primer barco que se veía era el que la reina esperaba con semblante tranquilo y a la vez denotando nerviosismo.

-Sigo sin creer que tengas que hacer esto.-soltó Anna con descontento.

-Anna, no empieces.-suplicó su hermana siendo la madura.

-No, hablo en serio. ¿Por qué tienes que casarte para que se avale oficialmente tu título de reina? ¿no te parece aunque sea un poco injusto?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Anna, no me corresponde juzgar nuestras tradiciones y mucho menos ponerme en contra.-sentenció.

-Pues sigo sin estar de acuerdo. Tú serías una gran reina aun si te quedas soltera. Además, me parece tonto que tengas que buscar esposo por medio pretendientes…y de paso príncipes.-dijo volteando a ver el piso recordando la mala experiencia de cuando fue traicionada.

-Hermana, solo porque tú encontraste amor de verdad en alguien que no es un príncipe, no significa que a mí me tenga que ir igual.-dijo suavemente mirando a Kristoff, quien las miraba argumentar con media sonrisa sarcástica.-Aunque debo admitir que sería bueno que me pasara lo mismo.-terminó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…si quieres omitir la parte de ser traicionada supongo que sería mejor, jaja.-al terminar de hablar el barco ya había anclado y los marinos colocaban la tabla para que la gente a bordo empezara a bajar.-por cierto, ¿quién viene esta vez?-preguntó Anna en susurros a Elsa manteniendo al compostura, pero su hermana se abstuvo de responder girando los ojos al barco.

-Presentando ...-anunció Ejnar, todos, hasta la princesa y su hermana hicieron una leve reverencia y bajaron sus cabezas.-… al Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur.-al oír el nombre, Anna y Kristoff dejaron de respirar y junto con Elsa subieron su vista, a la princesa le dio un tic en el ojo derecho y Kristoff ya había hecho puños sus manos. ¿así o más que no olvidaban la traición de aquél cretino de cabellos pelirrojos?

-Bienvenidos a Arendelle.-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa tranquila.-Los estábamos esperando.

-Gracias su majestad.-contestó el príncipe de los cretinos bajando del barco y tomando la mano de la reina.-Y gracias por haberme permitido quedarme en el castillo.-finalizó besando levemente la mano de Elsa. Anna y Kristoff estaban sin pista, sus caras lo expresaban, se miraron por un segundo y después Anna llamó la atención de su hermana aclarándose la garganta. Hans bajó del puerto primero y se subió al carruaje que prepararon, al tiempo que Elsa volteó hacia su hermana.

-¿C-c-cómo es que…?-

-¿Qué hace ese aquí?-preguntó Kristoff.

-En la fiesta lo explicaré todo, lo prometo.-dijo rápidamente Elsa alcanzando el carruaje en el que iría el príncipe Hans.

Ana y Kristoff seguían sin creerlo, las mismas preguntan rondaban por su cabeza con respecto a la razón de Hans al estar aquí. Pero Anna se veía más curiosa que Kristoff, y ahora que lo recuerda, su hermana no le dijo quién vendría como las otras veces, Elsa debería darle una buena explicación si no quería sentir su furia.

-¿Tú cual crees que sea la razón?-preguntó el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña.

-No lo sé. Tal vez sea otro mediocre intento de tomar el trono de mi hermana.-dijo molesta.-Como sea, Elsa sabe lo que hace.-finalizó segura de lo que decía.

-¿Lo crees de verdad?

-… …-miro el vacío por un segundo.-Sí.

-Titubeaste.

-No lo hice.

La gente del castillo ya estaba reunida para recibir al invitado, era costumbre que la reina conviviera con el pretendiente por al menos una semana. Elsa lo tomaba como una labor más en su posición como reina de Arendelle pero para Anna era algo personal y también algo para ponerse alerta, no estaba dispuesta a dejar en paz a ese cretino ni por un segundo si intentaba acercarse con malas intenciones a su hermana.

Elsa estaba de pie en el mismo punto de la vez de su coronación, se quedó ahí hasta que Anna y Kristoff empezaron a bailar en el salón, fue cuando ella, Hans y Ejnar se excusaron por unos minutos y pasaron a un salón más pequeño. Anna lo consideró sospechoso y se decidió a seguirlos, pero sintió que el montañés le tomó firme del hombro.

-No irás.-dijo discretamente mientras seguían bailando.

-Pero tengo que, no dejaré que Hans lastime a Elsa.-respondió Anna en voz baja.

-No creo que haya venido por eso, además Ejnar está con ella. Lo que me intriga es saber como es que tu hermana está tan tranquila con todo esto.-contestó dándole vuelta para que ella quedara de espaldas tomando sus manos.

-Pero...¿Por qué Elsa no me dijo nada?-preguntó sin hacerse a la idea, Kristoff calló mirando por todos lados menos a la cara de su novia, Anna se molestó por eso-Dilo.

-¿Qué? ¿decir qué?

-Sabes a qué me refiero, dilo.

-Pero-

-Dilo.

-…tal vez sea porque…tiendes a exagerar…-Anna le fulminó con la mirada.-solo a veces.

-¿Qué? es ridículo, yo no exagero.

-Que no…-soltó sarcásticamente ganándose un pisotón adrede por parte de su novia, le dolió solo porque le pisó con el tacón, seguidamente Anna salió de la pista de baile haciendo que Kristoff fuera tras ella.-Y me dice que no exagera…-soltó adolorido cojeando. Ya entendía porque los troles le sugirieron ir más temprano esa vez.

**Elsa**

Si bien mi hermana está molesta por todo esto y le prometí explicaciones, yo también estoy algo incómoda con todo esto e igual o más molesta que Anna. Ejnar nos acompañó al salón pequeño para tener algo de privacidad a petición de Hans, aunque sigo sin entender el por qué de esta visita poco agradable. Los tres tomamos asiento, Ejnar a mi derecha y Hans frente a nosotros, pasaron un par de segundos en los que el príncipe tomo aire, luego de un minuto se dignó a hablar.

-Imagino que no está contenta con mi visita, su alteza.-dice apenado pero con su rostro alzado intentado no sonar nervioso.

-Imagina bien.-respondo indiferente.-Entiendo, por la carta de sus hermanos, que usted tiene algo que explicar relacionada con su última visita a mi reino.-dije. Hans se aclaró la garganta.

-¿En la carta no decía la verdadera razón de mi vista?-pregunta curioso.

-No. Usted vino para explicar su traición.-vuelvo a decir frugal.-Estoy esperando.

-...Usted no tiene la intención de elegir un pretendiente ¿no?-preguntó de pronto.

-Le aconsejo que solo dé su explicación a la reina, de lo contrario será expulsado del palacio apenas la reina lo ordene.-dijo mi acompañante en tono severo, justo como se lo pedí. Hans suspiró pesadamente y agachó la cabeza.

-Su alteza, no vine aquí como un pretendiente más, eso se lo puedo asegurar.-miré incrédula a mi consejero, Hans finalmente alzó su vista.-La razón de por la cual quise usurpar su trono…es una muy personal.

-¿Personal?-pregunté incrédula.-Es un chiste ¿cierto?

-No, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo que hice estuvo aberrantemente mal…y…me disculpo por eso.-pasó a arrodillarse, prácticamente se estaba postrando ante mí.-Vine aquí fingiendo ser un pretendiente para que me dieran el permiso de entrada al reino. Mis hermanos lo arreglaron todo para venir hasta aquí y pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas.-se levantó sin mirarme a los ojos.-Si usted lo desea partiré mañana de regreso a mi nación.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y mucho menos escuchando, él realmente está diciendo la verdad. (sépase que aprendí a diferir de entre los que mienten y los que no por parte de un conocido de la oscuridad) Pensé que diría algo como un pretexto pero realmente se está disculpando, pero sigo sin entender por qué no puede explicarse, ¿tan personales fueron sus razones?

-Espere por favor.-pedí.-¿No puede al menos decirme por qué traicionó a mi hermana?-al terminar mi pregunta me miro y se volvió a sentar con semblante dolido.

-Me temo que esa también es una explicación personal. Y también me disculpo por eso.-agachó su cabeza una vez más, alcancé su hombro derecho para que alzara su mirada.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me digas la verdad?-pregunté sonriendo honestamente.

-No pienso decírselo a nadie, solo mi esposa lo sabría.-dijo…oh, ya entiendo.-No lo compartiré con nadie más, y entiendo si usted no está dispuesta a escoger marido.-dijo soltando aires de sarcasmo.

Me puse de pie estrepitosamente, es cierto que no pienso en tener una relación con ninguno de los muchos pretendientes que me han visto, pero tampoco voy a dejar que este cretino diga lo que le venga en gana cuando no sabe nada.

-Bien, le daré tres días de alojamiento en el palacio, hasta entonces espero no verlo más que a la hora de mis comidas en el gran comedor.-digo sin emoción alguna.-Y le prohibo estrictamente que pida entrar a mi cuarto, ya que lo comparto con mi hermana, usted no entrará. También tiene prohibido hablar con mi hermana.-empiezo a caminar y mi consejero hace igual dirigiéndonos a la puerta.

Hans nos siguió y regresamos a la fiesta donde al parecer todos se percataron de nuestra ausencia, incluyendo a mi hermana y su novio. Me coloqué en la silla principal del gran salón y suspiré pesadamente. No consigo pensar con claridad con todo esto, primero me piden disculpas y después me insultan diciendo que no estoy tomando esto en serio…puede que en lo último tenga razón Hans pero…pero…olvídenlo me largo de aquí, necesito pensar con claridad.

La fiesta se terminó, Hans partió a su habitación asignada y todos ya se están retirando, Anna viene hacia mí con Kristoff, adivino que me interrogarán.

-¿Ahora ya me puedes explicar qué está haciendo Hans aquí?-pregunta casi queriendo hacerlo público.

-Anna tranquila.-le dice el rubio tomando su brazo.

-Vino aquí como pretendiente sin serlo solo para pedirme disculpas por su traición.-dije ya más relajada sin sonar molesta o incómoda, por otra parte, Anna se vio indignada.

-¿Y las aceptaste así nada más? Elsa, él sigue siendo una mala persona, aún si se hubiese postrado en señal de perdón no deberías-

-Lo hizo.

-…¿qué?

-Se arrodilló y pidió perdón por sus actos, en la carta donde me anunciaban el siguiente príncipe que vería, los hermanos de Hans aclararon que ya está cumpliendo con una sentencia en su nación.-Anna se cruzó de brazos incrédula.-...y dijeron que solo vino para explicarse y disculparse.

-¿Oh en serio? Entonces quisiera también escuchar su maravillosa razón para querer robar tu trono, hermana.-dice irguiéndose… ay Anna.

-…él dijo que…es algo personal y que solo se lo dirá a su esposa.-algo que siempre me dio risa de Anna es la capacidad de ser tan expresiva en cada una de sus caras, la manera en la que se ve sorprendida y a la vez incrédula no tienen comparación, prácticamente está mirando el vacío.

-¿Es en serio? ¿eso le dijo Hans?-pregunta Kristoff.-Imagino que usted no cederá solo para saberlo.

-Pero claro que no, no soy tan cruel como para convencerlo, sería hacerle lo mismo. Y no me rebajaré a su nivel, eso no sería digno de una reina que se respete.-le expliqué, pero mi hermana seguía sin reaccionar.-…¿Anna estas bien?

-¿Anna? ¿qué te sucede?-el muchacho empezó a sacudirla ligeramente para sacarla de su mini trance, pero nada servía.

-Tienes que sacarle la verdad.-dijo finalmente viendo el vacío…esperen ¿qué dijo?-Convéncelo de que te diga por qué nos traicionó.-dijo sujetando mi brazo.

-Anna, no lo haré, no voy a engañarlo para que me diga.

-¿Qué no lo ves, hermana? Ya es tiempo de que él reciba lo que se merece y que vea lo que se siente que te traicionen.

-Anna, la venganza nunca resuelve nada, ni siquiera una infantil.-dijo serio el rubio.

-Bueno, no es venganza en sí, es solamente…hacer que el karma trabaje a nuestro favor.-dijo con una sonrisilla juguetona.

-No, Anna. Ni siquiera lo dejaré quedarse lo suficiente, le di tres días de estancia y después de ello se irá.-sentencié.-No sé por qué quieres hacerle lo mismo que él te hizo pero-

-¿Y quien dijo que yo lo haría pagar?-…ok, ahora si me confundí.-Tu eres bella, Elsa, si pasas unos días con él en más que seguro que caiga y afloje su lengua un poco.-insinuó juguetona.

-¿Qué? ¿es en serio? Dime ¿acaso el hielo de tu hermana te atrofió la mente?-dijo el montañés.-Sin ofender majestad.

-No, yo te apoyo.-dije sin resentimientos.

-Bien, no importa supongo. Pero no olviden que esta es una oportunidad única en la vida, aunque si la quieres desperdiciar por hacer lo correcto como siempre, entonces está bien.-y sin decir más tomó la mano de Kristoff y se fue.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?

Anna no suele comportarse así pero últimamente lo ha hecho, puede que sea la edad…¿pero y si tiene razón? No, la venganza nunca ha resuelto nada y no pienso rebajarme a lo que hizo Hans…aunque sus razones para caer tan bajo son lo que me tienen intrigada.

Luego de mucho pensar y reflexionar por todo el castillo, me digné a ir a mi habitación con mi hermana, ella se estaba deshaciendo las trenzas cuando entré aún con el vestido del día. Entré al armario y me puse la pijama. Anna se disculpó por la casi discusión de hace unas horas y le dije que no se preocupara por ello, que no importaba del todo…pero no es verdad. Nos recostamos y apagué las velas, lo siguiente que oí fueron los ronquidos de mi hermana, reí por lo bajo y me di la vuelta para dormir mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿tres? ¿cuatro horas? Quizá más, quizá menos pero el príncipe de las Islas del Sur no conseguía dormir luego de su conversación con la reina, le había dicho la verdad con respecto a sus intenciones pero que no le quisieran creer solo lo dejaba como sus hermanos le dijeron: Una vergüenza para el resto de la familia. Sin más qué hacer se levantó y salió de su alcoba para rondar un rato y ver si así podría conciliar de nuevo el sueño, siempre que le daba insomnio rondaba por el castillo, pero como este no era el suyo y tampoco su celda "real", tendría que procurar que nadie lo viera aún por ser de noche.

Ya estaba recibiendo un castigo en su nación pero dejar las cosas como las dejó con las hermanas de Arendelle era un lujo que no se podía dar, como mínimo se disculparía pero si les explicaba sus razones, estaba seguro de que lo creerían un

-¿En domingo? ¿Es en serio?

-Ya deja de decirlo así, suenas como si te preocupara su matrimonio.

Al segundo de escuchar la voz de la reina, se pegó al muro que conducía a los jardines, se quedó ahí intentando divisar con quién hablaba la reina que por cierto sonaba a un muchacho pero no mayor a los trece o catorce años de edad. Se asomó sin dejar ver su cara observándolos dándole la espalda en una banca, era la primera vez, y quizá la última, que veía a la reina sonreír, y más con el cabello suelto. El muchacho tenía cabello blanco, y por la piel que dejaba ver su capa, podía decir que era pálido y adivinaba que tal vez tendría ojos azules.

-¿Entonces vendrás?-preguntó la reina.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿crees que me perdería la boda de m-mi…-Jack dejó a Elsa con interrogante en el rostro.-…ah.

-Jokul, eres muy raro.-dijo Elsa empezando a reír por la expresión de nerviosismo del menor.

Hans no entendía nada de aquello, la reina conocía a ese chico pero se el hizo raro no haberlo visto en ninguna de las veces que vino al reino.

-Un segundo.-susurró para que solo él mismo se oyera.-¿Dijo Jokul? "Jokul el espíritu de la escarcha? ¿ Jokul el que lleva el invierno de improviso a todos lados?" pensó para no ser descubierto. Dio un paso atrás y después otro y así hasta que legó a un pasillo contiguo cuya ventana daba frente a donde estaban sentados el espíritu y la reina, no hizo ningún ruido y procuró no ser visto aún cuando las velas estaban apagadas.

-Oye, ¿quieres hacer trucos?-soltó el muchacho tomando su inseparable cayado.

-Mmmh…bueno.-la reina le siguió y se colocaron el centro del jardín, justo debajo de un árbol.

Elsa extendió sus manos y Jack acercó su cayado a éstas, lo siguiente que pasó fue una combinación de rayos de hielo con escarcha saliendo de entre ellos dos, el hielo en el pasto permitió la vista de la escarcha pero entre el hielo y el pasto. Ambos rieron levemente y continuaron llenado el lugar haciendo lo mismo; Hans estaba atónito, el muchacho de su cuento preferido estaba ahí, frente a él, haciendo trucos con la reina Elsa…¡Cuantas ganas tenía él de salir y hacerle preguntas al adolescente! Haber crecido escuchando esas historias y de repente ver a ese personaje frente a él, ¿cómo no volverse loco?

El suelo ya estaba cubierto de hielo, ambos comenzaron a patinar y Jack dejaba que la escarcha terminara de cubrirlo, Elsa Congelaba los rosales despreocupadamente por el hecho de ya saber cómo descongelarlo, siguieron así hasta que todo se veía como un paraíso blanco sin llegar a ser la tundra.

-Ahora está perfecto.-dijo contento Jack.

-Jajaja…bueno, casi.-Elsa movió sus manos formando una bola de nieve entre sus manos, seguidamente la soltó por los aires haciendo que nevara solo en ese jardín.

-¡Esto es asombroso!-gritó el muchacho. Por un momento le recordó a

-Divirtiéndose sin mí, qué malos son.-Ana estaba recargada en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa pretensiosa en su rostro, su bata amarilla y un par de botas, igual con el cabello suelto.

Jack se paralizó en su lugar por un segundo, miro de reojo a Elsa y después a Ana, se miraban entre ellas y después al muchacho, Hans seguía escondido observando y pensado que tal vez

-Entonces…-bajó las escaleras caminando hacia ellos aún sonriendo pretensiosamente.-Haciendo trucos con nieve y escarcha sin mí, divirtiéndose jugando y riendo sin mí, creí que éramos hermanas.-dijo chistosa fingiéndose seria.

-¿Tú lo conoces?-preguntó la semi rubia.

-Sí, Jokul y yo jugábamos cuando era pequeña y cuando tú…ya sabes…no querías salir.

-…Entonces tú…-tomó del hombro al muchacho mirándolo sorprendida.-Tú estuviste con Ana ese día. El día en que te vi jugando y riendo sola.-posó sus ojos en su hermana sonriendo.

-No me gusta verlas tristes por nada del mundo.-comentó hablándoles como si fuera su padre, qué ironía.

-¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?-Elsa seguía sin entender.

-Porque ustedes son las únicas que han podido escucharme, y ahora también pueden verme, pero siguen siendo las únicas capaces de hacerlo.-dijo, no era del todo verdad ni tampoco mentira, solo dijo media verdad y media mentira.

-¿En serio?-preguntó incrédula la menor.-¿Por qué?

-…porque ustedes creen en mí.-finalizó haciendo que las chicas sonrieran tiernamente, Ana seguía siendo esa niña pequeña en el interior y Elsa todavía necesitaba de alguien igual a él para no sentirse tan sola; todo eso lo dedujo Jack con el tiempo a medida que ellas lo fueron escuchando.

Todo cayó silencio sepulcral, el príncipe estaba boquiabierto, las hermanas no eran las únicas realmente pero no quería más razones para que lo echaran antes de tiempo, permanecería ahí hasta ver a solo al adolescente y decirle que él también lo puede ver. Las hermanas empezaron a jugar guerras de nieve e hicieron toboganes, Jack les hizo una pista para deslizarse por todo alrededor del jardín como una pista de carreras. Hans se vio sobrante en la escena a pesar de no estar ahí, así que optó por lo sano y se retiró sin que se percataran de su huida.

Ya era medio día y las hermanas seguían en cama, Ana encima de Elsa y ambas completamente despeinadas y con saliva cayendo de la comisura de sus labios. Se fueron a dormir apenas un par de horas antes de que el sol saliera, se habían divertido como nunca jugando con Jokul, lo malo fue que Elsa tuvo que descongelar aquel hermoso paisaje en blanco antes de irse; por un momento pensó que le gustaría tener su propio jardín hecho de nada más que hielo, una nevada permanente y escarcha. Escucharon que alguien tocó la puerta pero ellas siguieron roncando, hasta Elsa.

-Eh…¿chicas?-era Kristoff con Olaf del otro lado de la puerta. Ambas se levantaron aún con los ojos cerrados.-¿Las desperté?-preguntó.

-No, no lo hiciste.-contestó Ana.

-Estamos despiertas desde hace horas.-dijo Elsa apoyándose en su rodilla con la mano, Ana ya estaba volviendo a caer hasta que ambas dieron un respingo casi al borde del sueño otra vez.

-¿Quién es?-preguntaron ambas, luego tallaron sus ojos pero Ana se echó una vez más en el colchón.

-Sigo siendo yo, Ejnar pide que ya se levanten. Elsa tienes todo tu escritorio repleto de papeles y Ana, dijiste que verías el vestido hoy antes de que cerrara.-Ana se quitó un mechón de cabello de su boca.

-Por su puesto…¿a qué horas cierra la tienda?-preguntó aún echada, mientras que su hermana ya estaba yendo al closet tambaleándose y tomando lo primero que sus manos ubicaron, puesto que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Cierran dentro de dos horas.

-Cierran dos horas…dentro.-contestó viendo el maniquí desnudo en donde iría su vestido de bodas.-¡Cierran dentro de dos horas!

De manera maratónica, la reina y al princesa se las arreglaron para verse bien y salir pitando del castillo hacia la tienda de vestidos donde Ana vería el suyo. No quería que se lo hicieran pero si no encontraba el perfecto tendría que mandarlo hacer antes de su gran día, después de todo aún les quedaban cinco días para el gran evento.

En lo que la princesa se probaba los vestidos, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf irían a comprar el traje del rubio corta hielo. Elsa se excusó con Ana en lo que se probaba los vestidos, dijo que tenía un par de guates que estaban rotos y que necesitaba otros nuevos, la menor dijo que estaba bien y que al regresar tal vez ya tendría un par de vestidos a elegir. A pesar de ir con un vestido casual, no hecho de su hielo, y con una trenza bien hecha, todos la saludaban y le hacían una leve reverencia al verla pasar por los puestos y tiendas; Elsa no se incomodaba, pues solo sonreía y daba los buenos días mientras veía donde comprar sus guantes.

Vio un puesto y se adentro a este, la encargada dio los buenos días y esta se los devolvió, luego se adentró más viendo los diferentes colores y detalles que tenía cada par de guantes; ya tenía azules y blancos pero no de otros colores porque no combinaban con sus vestidos de iguales colores. Vio un par de guantes abandonados en la esquina de un buró, tomo el par y se colocó una en la mano izquierda, eran suaves, hechos de algodón a color purpura con detalles de soles dorados en los bordes las muñecas y en el centro bajo los nudillos. Los admiró en sus manos por un momento, el color era hermoso pero le traía nostalgia por algún motivo, aunque eso no le quitaba lo bonito de esos guantes.

-Esos le quedarían bien.-escuchó y se sacó el guante dejándolo en su lugar al reconocer la voz.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Le dije que se alejara de mí.-respondió la reina con voz severa sin ver al príncipe.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a comparar un saco?-dijo acercándose a unos estantes del otro lado del local.-Apropósito, dígale a la princesa Ana que felicidades por su compromiso de mi parte.-comentó, la reina dejó los guantes en su sitio y se dio vuelta.

-Gracias, se lo haré saber...-se encaminó a la puerta.-Puesto que usted tiene prohibido hablar con ella.-soltó saliendo del establecimiento.

El pelirrojo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió tomando del brazo a la reina, Elsa se soltó del agarre casi de inmediato con semblante molesto.

-No busco hacerle daño a usted o la princesa Ana, eso ya quedó en el pasado ¿no lo ve?

-Pues no lo veo.-respondió de sopetón la muchacha apenas terminó.

-Mire, eché todo a perder y sé que hice mal pero-

-¿Hiciste mal? Querías casarte con mi hermana para después deshacerte de mí y reinar en Arendelle. Si esa es tu definición de hacer mal, entonces prefiero no saber qué consideras horrible, deshonroso y atroz.-soltó, al gente del lugar los escuchó dejando de hacer sus quehaceres, pero en cuanto los de sangre real se percataron y los voltearon a ver, continuaron con lo suyo. Elsa suspiró y siguió caminando, siendo seguida por Hans.

-Su alteza, solo deme una oportunidad, solo una para probarle que mis intenciones son buenas.-suplicó el muchacho mientras caminaba al lado de la reina.

-No, ya hiciste suficiente.-sentenció, Hans le tomó de su mano y solo así descubrió que la traía desenguantada desde que salieron del castillo.

-Le pido, no, le suplico. Haré lo que sea, pero le pido que ya deje de desconfiar de mí.-Hans sujetaba su mano de manera firme sin hacerle daño, todo intento de zafarse fue inútil.-Haré lo que sea, incluso si lo pide ayudaré con la boda.

Elsa sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad pero su hermana no la entendería, el saber cuando mienten y cuando no era fácil de explicar, aprendió luego de años de práctica con "aquel que no se puede nombrar".

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Te dije que te molestarías.

-No estoy molesta…¡ESTOY FURIOSA!

-Ana tranquilízate.

Kristoff tenía a su prometida sujetada de la cintura evitando que le hiciera algo a su hermana mientras ésta se alejaba a pasos pequeños de su molesta hermana. Luego de hablar Hans fue directo con su hermana para que el día siguiente no le diera un ataque al ver al príncipe ayudando con los arreglos finales de la boda.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?-reclamó Ana intentando zafarse del agarre del montañés queriendo ir hacia su hermana, estaba realmente furiosa.

-Mira, solo tienes que decirle qué hacer y él obedecerá, no es la gran cosa pero-

-¡No quiero!-

¡Ana, ya basta!-silenció a ambas chicas el rubio.-Si tu hermana le dio una oportunidad al cretino hay que aceptarlo, después de todo ella es la reina.-dijo señalando con el pulgar a la mayor, mientras Elsa deseaba que la tragase la tierra.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no es una trampa? ¿qué te hace pensar que no hará algo para intentar tomar tu lugar? Es más ¿cómo sabes que no está mintiendo?-preguntó seria a lo último señalando a la ventana donde estaba Hans esperando el veredicto de la hermana menor.

Elsa se congeló en su lugar pensando en una explicación válida pero no se le ocurrió nada al final, las ayudantes de la tienda al verse inmersos en la discusión, dieron media vuelta siguieron en lo suyo acomodando los vestidos que Ana ya se había probado.

-No lo sé con exactitud, solo es una…un…presentimiento.-dijo esperando la reacción de la menor, a la cual le dio un tic en el ojo.

-¿Corazonada? ¿Debo soportar al príncipe de los cretinos solo porque tienes la corazonada de que no está mintiendo?-Kristoff la soltó al ver que ya no ponía fuerza. Ana miro una vez más al príncipe despreocupado esperando a fuera, luego una sonrisa pretensiosa y juguetona se posó en su rostro. El rubio ya sabía que nada bueno saldría de todo esto.-Bien, el cretino se puede quedar.-finalizó Ana, Elsa suspiró con alivio por tan madura reacción.-Con una condición, él tendrá que hacer todo lo que yo diga.

-Bien, no creo que haya problemas.-dijo despreocupada y ajena a los planes de la menor.

-Y me refiero a TODO lo que yo diga.-finalizó, Elsa se vio sin opciones.

-Bien…se lo haré saber.-seguidamente salió del local y fue con Hans para darle a entender la condición de Ana, a lo cual reaccionó resignado pero sin queja alguna.

-¿Qué estas planeando hacer?-preguntó Kristoff.-Mas te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-¿Y qué estas pensando?-preguntó sugerente entrando al vestidor.

A pesar de haber aceptado el trato de Ana, Hans lo que realmente estaba aceptando eran sus maltratos como retribución por haberla traicionado. Ana no solo compró el vestido para la boda, sino que también compró vestidos nuevos, zapatillas, zapatos bajos, ligas para sus trenzas, broches, ropa de invierno que ya se estaba empezando a vender, botas de invierno, bufandas, guantes. En fin, compraba impulsivamente ¿y para qué? pues para que Hans cargara todo, por supuesto; lo peor de todo era que le pobre hombre no podía quejarse, solo podía asentir y responder sí a todo, en otras palabras, tenía que ser sumiso ante la princesa. Kristoff y Elsa solo podían observar y dar ánimos al pobre, la reina prácticamente le dio control total a su hermana sobre el príncipe del sur. Terminaron ya entrada la noche, llevaron todo en tres carruajes, en el cuarto venían Elsa y Hans, y en el quinto estaba la pareja y Olaf. Los sirvientes se tardaron pero consiguieron subir las cosas de la princesa a su habitación, Hans terminó agotado y corrió directo a su alcoba; Las hermanas desempacaron casi todo para guardarlo, y lo que no entonces lo metieron con todo y caja en la estantería. Ana estaba que no cabía de diversión, reía divertida como si le hubiesen dicho lo más divertido del mundo, mientras Elsa le reprimía con al mirada, se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Ya por la noche, el príncipe volvió a salir para deambular, estaba cansado sí, pero quería ver al mucho de los cuentos con los que creció en su hogar. Antes de llegar al pasillo que conducía a los jardines vio algo extraño en las escaleras por donde vino, no era nieve ni escarcha, era oscuro y parecía moverse solo.

En cuanto su hermana se quedó dormida, pudo salir y ver si él estaba de vuelta, aquella sombra sin forma la puso más alerta que nunca. Tomó una vela y siguió el caminó que tomó aquella aparición, atravesó los pasillos, se dirigía a las escaleras. Luego soltó un grito de espanto al ver con quién se había encontrado en su camino, dejando caer la vela haciendo que se apagara.

-¿Reina Elsa?

-Hans…ah…-el pelirrojo recogió la vela y la encendió con un fósforo que traía en el bolsillo, Elsa la tomó y empezó a caminar de regreso.-Lo siento, yo…

-No no, me disculpo, no era mi intención asustarla.-la detuvo para que no se fuera.-Es solo que me pareció ver una sombra.-al terminar el comentario, la reina se paralizó en su lugar, esperaba no fuese lo que creía.

Aquella sombra se deslizó cerca de ellos pero alejada de la luz flamante, observó a los de sangre real quedar inmersos en el silencio y la tensión del momento, Elsa solo traía su vestido pijama color azul cielo, ni siquiera se molestó en usar la bata, Hans solo traía sus pantalones y el resto del torso estaba descubierto. Era una situación incómoda más que nada, pero ambos solo pudieron quedarse congelados en sus lugares. El que veía a través de la sombra frunció el ceño en cuanto los vio juntos en esa situación.

"¿Buscabas algo?" susurró solo al oído de la reina sacándola de su trance y desviando su vista del cuerpo del príncipe. Miro por todos lados espantada y moviendo la velita para poder divisarlo.

-¿Usted qué estaba haciendo aquí su al teza?

-Ah…nada.-dijo moviendo más alto la velita.-es solo que…creí escuchar algo.-dijo refiriéndose a lo de hace rato.

**¿Me odian por dejarlos así? Anímense, actualizaré pronto ahora que son vacaciones xD**

**Lo diré una vez: ADORO ESCRIBIR MUCHO! Me encanta, es un mal hábito pero me encanta n_n Bueno, esto es todo, ojala les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones y comentarios. Oh una cosa más, ya tengo la canción que nuestro Pitch cantará xD, ya casi lo termino, pero díganme, estuviese en su poder…¿cuál elegirían ustedes? Olvidé preguntarles la vez pasada. Una vez más me disculpo por los horrores de ortografía…sé que están ahí. T^T En fin nos vemos luego.**

**¿Reviews? **

**Bye bye! **


	8. Still Here

**Buenas mis amores n_n aquí con el encargo recién terminado y lleno de tensión (digo yo, no sé ustedes) Aquí viene la parte donde nuestro Pitch cantará algo para nosotros, más abajo diré el nombre de la canción pero a ver si saben suficiente de películas como para saber cual es (creo que es bastante obvio)**

**En fin…¡QUE SUENE!**

Capitulo 8: Aún sigo aquí

La noche anterior fue una de las más extrañas para la reina y el príncipe, especialmente porque se encontraban en paños menores, ninguno de los dos dijo más en cuanto notaron que debían tener vergüenza. Hans regresó a su habitación estando más rojo que las flores del castillo, Elsa ni se diga, su leve sonrojo se acrecentó ya estando en la confianza de su cuarto.

-¿Elsa?-preguntó Ana adormecida tallando sus ojos.-¿fuiste a algún lado?

-No, solo…amh…ya sabes que yo duermo después de ti así que…-empezó a reír nerviosamente, luego oyó los ronquidos de la castaña.-No importa.

La semi rubia sintió un escalofrío, una ligera brisa entrar desde la ventana, se dispuso a cerrarla pues sabe que a Ana no le gusta el frío, pero al mirar abajo se detuvo al fijar su vista en un par de ojos dorados pero apagados. Estaba ahí una vez más, solo mirándola, esperando una reacción de su parte, pero el hecho de quedarse congelada en su lugar ya era algo que le decía que había atraído su atención.

Ana se removió en su lugar a punto de despertar, Elsa cerró la ventana con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos como platos, regresó a la cama y se acomodó antes de que su hermana notara su ausencia.

Hans pensaba que lo peor que le podría hacer la princesa Ana ya había pasado, pero al día siguiente esa idea fue borrada por completo a medida que Ana lo trataba como un sirviente más del castillo, o peor, porque ni a los sirvientes o criadas los trata como trataba a Hans. Las telas y arreglos para la capilla del castillo ya habían llegado, solo faltaba ponerlos por todo el lugar y ya…pero para la reina era un problema que solo una persona se estuviera encargando de eso…a petición de su hermanita claro.

-¿Aquí esta bien, su alteza?-preguntó Hans sosteniendo una parte de la larga tela en lo alto, aún ya estando en la cima de una escalera a siete metros del piso.

-No, te dije que más hacia la derecha ¿qué no oíste?-reclamó la castaña con las manos a la cadera.

-Lo siento princesa.-dijo, obedeció a la muchacha volviendo a preguntar.

-No, no me gusta. Más arriba.-indicó y el príncipe obedeció.-un poco más…más…sabes qué, estaba mejor a la izquierda y mucho más abajo.

-Como usted diga princesa.-Hans regresó a la posición del inicio y fijó la esquina de la tela para que quedara nivelada con el resto del camino en U que ya había hecho.

Estaban con eso desde hace ya un buen rato y Olaf se había impresionado de que el muchacho no se hubiese quejado ni una sola vez. Elsa entró observando el lugar perfectamente bien decorado con la tela blanca y flores en cada pilar del complejo, luego observó a Hans bajar de las escaleras para empezar a colocar las flores, sentía un poco de lastima por el muchacho al verlo a la merced de su hermanita.

-Ana, ¿cómo van los preparativos?-preguntó entrando al lugar yendo hacia su hermana.

-Aún falta mucho por hacer hasta terminar. Hans trabaja muy lento.-acusó al príncipe.

-Buenos días, su excelencia.-saludó con una reverencia sin ver a los ojos de la reina.

-Buenos días, príncipe.-respondió neutral agachando su cabeza.-No tiene mucho que me levante, ¿desde hace cuanto están haciendo esto?-inquirió a su hermana.

-Ah no mucho, desde hace una hora creo.-respondió nerviosa.

-O tres…-susurró el príncipe tomando las flores, haciendo a la reina abrir en serio los ojos.

-Shhh!

-¿Tres horas? ¡Ana!

-¿Qué? mientras más temprano empecemos, más temprano terminaremos.-sentenció cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo algo egoísta.

-¿Y supongo que eso mismo te dijo, no?-se dirigió esta vez al príncipe que ya estaba colocando las flores en lo alto.

-Ah…oiga…yo no tengo derecho a opinar por el momento así que…

-Muy bien, nueva regla. Ana, cuando vayas a poner a trabajar a Hans en algo como esto házmelo saber de inmediato; Y Hans, aunque no te puedas quejar con mi hermana…es increíble que diga esto.-se dijo rodando los ojos.-puedes venir conmigo y decirme si Ana se está excediendo.

-¡Pero Elsa…!

-He dicho.-sentenció volteando a ver a su hermana acallándola, estaba por hacer otro berrinche y eso era justo lo que quería evitar. Ana se molestó y salió del lugar dejando solos a los mayores.

-¿No fuiste un poco dura con ella?-preguntó Hans terminando el arreglo.

-Ya se le pasara.-dijo mirando la puerta, casi esperando a que la menor volviera.-No sé qué le pasa últimamente, nunca la había visto comportarse de ese modo.

-¿Estaba así antes o empezó después de que yo llegué?-preguntó bajando de las escaleras.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Bueno, si empezó cuando yo llegué se le pasará cuando me vaya.-dijo divertido ante tan lógica explicación, Elsa río por lo bajo entendiendo el chiste.

-Ya tiene un tiempo que está así, ¿por qué no mejor te tomas un descanso?

-No, esta bien. Solo falta…una docena de pilares.-dijo al ver el resto del salón vacío, la reina río una vez más haciendo que el príncipe sonriera de lado.

-Esta bien, le pediré a los sirvientes que se encarguen, ya les ahorraste poco más de la mitad del trabajo.-dijo sonriendo intentando convencerlo. Hans se lo pensó por un rato mirando a su alrededor todo el trabajo que había hecho.

-Supongo que…podría empezar con las otras cosas que me dijo Ana que hiciera.-sacó un papel con la lista de los quehaceres que le dejó la princesa, ésta llegaba al suelo.

-Por los dioses…¿Todo eso para hoy?

-Mínimo dos días antes de la boda.-respondió marcando con una equis: "Decorar la capilla completa".-Listo.

Los dos salieron del complejo encaminándose al comedor, sin que ellos lo notaran una sombra empezó a seguirlos a partir de que caminaron por el pasillo al lado de una ventana, siempre que uno de los dos volteaba para hablar con el otro, ésta sombra se las arreglaba colocándose tras un florero o un cuadro para no ser descubierto. Les siguió hasta que ambos se instalaron en el comedor para tomar desayuno, Pitch se instaló en lo alto alejado de las ventanas y en el borde de una columna para oírlos mejor.

-¿Qué Ana no te dejó desayunar?-dijo sacando un plato extra.

-Sí me dejó…si el desayuno consiste en una manzana, un bollo y un vaso con agua.-respondió avergonzado.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! Serás odiado aquí y en todo Arendelle, pero sigues un invitado.-le pasó el plato y un vaso, luego quitó la tapa de su plato, el cual ya estaba colocado en la mesa con todo y su desayuno.-Y como invitado se te tratará como tal, a no ser que termines en la celda de los calabozos.-añadió con cierta malicia.

-Vaya eso…es bueno saberlo, su alteza.-dijo sarcásticamente.

-No me malentiendas, es solo que-

-No, lo entiendo perfectamente. Como reina tiene que tratar a todos por igual aún cuando se sabe que no son de su agrado, lo comprendo, mis hermanos lo hacen a menudo.-dijo forzando una sonrisa.

El Coco sentía asco, esa amena charla le daban ganas de aparecer ante la reina y desaparecer al pelirrojo, podía hacerlo…pero no lo hace por cierta "educación". Aún no era el momento para mostrarse, no, todavía le quedaban cosas por hacer antes de siquiera poner pie en la luz para encontrarse con la reina una vez más. Los observó charlar, reír, hablar sobre la comida y los preparativos restantes de la boda "¿Por qué los humanos son tan aburridos?" se preguntaba dándose cuenta de que nada de aquello le importaba. Al terminar el desayuno llevaron los platos a la cocina para que las criadas los lavaran, fue cuando el rubio corta hielo entró.

-Elsa ¿has visto a Ana? No la encontró en ningún lado.

-¿Ya probaste en el techo del castillo?-Kristoff pensó por dos segundos, luego dio las gracias y salió pitando hacia el techo del castillo.

-¿El techo?

-Sí, Ana suele subir y tomar ahí la merienda, solo cuando yo no la puedo acompañar claro.

Kristoff tuvo cuidado, lo suficiente como para no caer del techo mientras buscaba con la vista a su futura esposa. Al igual que Elsa estaba algo curioso y preocupado por el comportamiento de su prometida, no era normal que se pusiera de egoísta tan a menudo y mucho menos con su propia hermana; así que antes de ir con ella, tomó una canastilla llena de panqueques y se dispuso a aclarar el por qué de su conducta. Al estar de pie en el techo la encontró sentada en una cornisa con expresión molesta mirando el vacío de la altura.

-No saltes.-dijo en broma el rubio, al ver que no hubo respuesta se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.-Oye…¿qué te pasa?-Ana desvió su vista.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.-dijo claramente enojada todavía con su hermana. Kristoff mostró discretamente la canastilla y vio que su novia puso los ojos como platos sin apartar la vista del objeto.

-¿Te apetece de chocolate?-sugirió sacando uno con chispas y otro de vainilla para él, Ana solo asintió y al tomar el panecillo empezó a comerlo y a hacer ruiditos como si fuera lo último que comería.

-Gracias, tenía hambre.-dijo para después volver a morder el pan.

-¿Hambre? Pero si no tiene mucho que comiste.

-Lo sé, pero igual tenía hambre.-dijo Ana, ambos comieron hasta que la castaña ya estaba más tranquila, Kristoff sabía que los dulces la ponían de buen humor, en algunas de sus discusiones una charla y unos dulces eran lo que los hacía remediar las cosas.

-No quiero que Hans esté aquí.-empezó la menor.-Tampoco quiero que se quede para el día de mi boda, mucho menos que esté cerca de mi hermana.-soltó con desagrado.-Es decir, entiendo que quiera remediar las cosas, pero después de lo que hizo…me cuesta creer que sea una buena persona.-dijo terminándose el último panqué.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez lo sea?-interrogó el rubio.-Es comprensible que haya querido el trono de Arendelle, pero solo tendrá validez en cuanto le dé a tu hermana una explicación.-Ana y Kristoff se miraron, sí que era más maduro que ella.-Creo que lo que tienes que hacer es ayudar a que Hans afloje un poco para que le diga sus razones a Elsa, de ese modo tu hermana no se casará pero se quitará un peso de encima.

Ana le sonrío ante la sugerencia, le alegraba que Kristoff supiese cómo calmarla a pesar de su carácter tan infantil y despreocupado, como suele referirse a ella misma. Los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron, no pasó mucho para que Ana le diera un beso y se abrazara a su cuello.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo cortando el beso.-Tienes razón, no es como si a Elsa le agradase Hans.-dijo poniéndose de pie ayudando a su novio.-Solo está siendo amable con él porque lo traté mal.-dijo despreocupada.

-¿Mal? Yo creo que estaba mejor en la celda que contigo haciendo tus mandados.-Ana río por la broma mientras Kristoff solo la miraba, le gustaba cuando los ojos de Ana se iluminaban y sonreía pues no le parecía una niña pequeña, solo una chica llena de felicidad, tanta, que era necesario que dejara salir un poco y la diera a los demás.

Bajaron y se dirigieron a donde estaba Elsa para seguir con los preparativos, fue cuando la escucharon soltar una carcajada en el gran salón, ambos se sorprendieron y se colocaron junto a la puerta para espiar y ver qué hacía.

-Estas jugando.-dijo Elsa aún riendo.

-No, te lo juro. En cuanto lo vi cerca de la mesa pensé que solo era una plaga o algo así, nunca creí que la princesa tuviese un camaleón de mascota.-dijo Hans divertido sacando otra risa de parte de la reina, Ana y Kristoff escucharon un poco más con atención. Hans y Elsa no hacían más que conversar en las sillas que se usarían para la boda.

-Entonces ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste en el reino Crown?

-No más de una semana, fue un negocio rápido y apenas y pude ver el pueblo en cuanto nos desocupamos.-dijo.

-Vaya, a mí me gustaría ir, por alguna razón me ha interesado mucho visitar ese reino.-dijo soñadora con media sonrisa.

-Puedes hacerlo, tu eres la reina después de todo.

-No, no podría.-dijo desanimada.

-¿Por qué no? Usted podría ir solo con decirlo.

-Pero no es necesario que vaya. No quiero dejar mi país solo porque quiero ir a conocer otro.-dijo abrazándose y tallando sus brazos. Hans la observó pensando que tal vez había otra razón por la cual no quería ir, luego tuvo una idea.

-Ana y Kristoff pueden venir con nosotros.-soltó consiguiendo que la reina lo mirara confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Si lo que le preocupa es su familia, entonces ellos pueden venir con nosotros.-finalizó triunfante.

-Nosotros, me suena a ir contigo. ¿Por qué habrías tú de venir?-preguntó sugerente, Ana se asomó para saber más, Kristoff hizo igual pensando que algo malo ocurriría..

-Necesitarán un guía que conozca el reino, y yo soy el indicado.-dijo con aires de superioridad, Elsa rió soltando una carcajada haciendo reír a Hans igual, Ana se quedó tiesa en su lugar y Kristoff estaba, valga la redundancia, impresionado.

El rubio sacó de ahí a su novia llevándola a otro pasillo intentando sacarla de su trance, pero no con buenos resultados.

-Ese traidor, petulante y cretino príncipe, está coqueteando con m-m-mi…¡Esta coqueteando con mi hermana!-soltó alterándose haciendo respingar a Kristoff.-Si cree que lo dejaré hacer eso, ¡se equivoca!-dijo caminando de regreso.

-Ana, tranquila. No te pongas de histérica.-le tomó del brazo consiguiendo que forcejearan.-No entiendo por qué te pones tan molesta, sabes bien que Elsa no es así.

-¡Suéltame Kristoff!

La castaña se zafó del agarre de su prometido chocando con un buró, empujó un florero haciendo que al caer se rompiera pero después sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el mismo que sintió días atrás pero éste fue mucho peor. Cayó sentada al piso sintiendo mareos, Kristoff fue hacia ella preocupándose a cada segundo, Ana se veía desorientada y parecía al borde de un desmayo; ella lo veía todo dándole vueltas a la vez de borroso. Luego de unos segundos Ana cayó en los brazos de Kristoff perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Ana!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Elsa**

Estaba esperando fuera de mi habitación caminando de un lado a otro por el pasillo esperando, Hans estaba conmigo recargado en la pared junto a la puerta, Kristoff estaba adentro con Ana quien aún seguía inconsciente. En cuanto oímos que algo se rompía en el pasillo, Hans y yo salimos para qué sucedía pero lo que vie fue a mi hermana tendida en el suelo siendo cargada por Kristoff con angustia y desesperación.

Llamamos a un doctor para revisara a Ana pero han estado ahí desde hace una par de horas y eso me tiene con el corazón en la garganta. Es cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Quieren ya dejarme tranquila? Estoy bien, mírenme estoy bien.

-¡Ana!-voy hacia ella y la tacleo con un abrazo.-¿Estas bien? ¿qué te pasó? ¿Te hiciste daño?

-Ah…no respiro.-la solté en cuanto la escuché.

-Lo siento, ¿pero que fue lo que pasó?

-Oigan, ya dejen de preocuparse, parecen Paranoicos. Estoy bien ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡Estoy bien!-se fue caminando tropezando con un mueble, se detuvo refunfuñando.

-Eso significa que no está bien.-soltó Hans ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de mi hermana.

-Por supuesto que no lo está.-dijo el médico.-Su alteza, necesito hablar con ustedes en privado. Tiene que ver con la salud de la princesa.

-No, lo que tenga que decir lo escuchará también mi prometido.-dijo Ana tomando del brazo a Kristoff. El médico vio de reojo a la reina, ella asintió y él se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien. Lo cierto es que estos síntomas ya los había visto antes, pero me dijeron que no los tenía sino hasta hace un par días. Yo creo que la princesa tuvo un severo ataque de estrés.-finalizó. Mire a Ana y después a Hans.-Yo recomiendo que se relaje en estos días y que intente no hacer mucho esfuerzo físico lo más que pueda.-finalizó sacando una bolsita de su saco.-si los mareos regresan, yo le recomiendo que beba esto en un té.

Kristoff sujetó la bolsita y la guardó, Ana tenía los ojos en su máxima expresión, ¿no hacer mucho esfuerzo físico? Pero ella necesitaba hacer algo en el día, tenía que hacer actividades sino entonces se aburría. Le di las gracias al señor y lo guié a la salida junto con Hans, pero en ya en las puertas del castillo vi algo moverse entre un florero y un cuadro, algo que evitaba a toda costa la luz de la ventana.

-Le agradecemos mucho que haya venido.-dijo Hans a mi lado, mi visión solo se concentró en esa esquina oscura imaginando lo peor.

-No hay de qué, y si necesitan algo más no duden en avisarme.

El señor se fue del castillo sujetando su portafolio y acomodándose el abrigo, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos volteé hacia la esquina para ver de nuevo esa sombra, pero no encontré nada.

Ana la pasó todo el día dentro del castillo, Kristoff le hizo compañía mientras yo la pasaba en mi oficina firmando papeles y leyendo permisos; Ejnar me ayudó con muchos de estos para que terminara rápido. Sin embargo, mi concentración era apenas la suficiente como para escuchar a Ejnar mientras leía para mí, he de admitir que esto me aburre, si voy a pasar mi vida haciendo esto lo mejor será buscar un método para des aburrirme durante el trabajo. Ana me llegó a visitar junto con Olaf en un par de ocasiones, me hicieron compañía pero ella también se aburría pues a penas y hablaba con ella; Olaf se entretenía revisando los libros, él y Ana hacían caras graciosas y yo también terminé riéndome en algún punto.

Ya entrada la tarde terminé con mi trabajo, todos cenamos en el comedor tranquilamente, pero Ana seguía pensativa apenas tocando su plato, solo miraba el vacío pensando en lo que dijo el doctor; para mi hermanita es imposible no hacer nada, desde niña sabíamos que tenía que derrochar energía en alguna actividad o si no, entonces se las ingeniaba para entretenerse terminando en desastre.

Cuando terminamos la cena, nos dispusimos a dormir, ya habían sido suficientes sustos por un día y todo lo que queríamos era descansar. Ana dijo que esta vez quería dormir con Kristoff, lo cual me sorprendió porque aunque no era la primera vez, ya había pasado tiempo. No le discutí mucho y dije que estaba bien, lo que menos quería era desanimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Duérmete, duérmete, solo cierra los ojos y duérmete." Se decía la princesa una y otra vez removiéndose en la cama incomodando a su prometido, quien ya estaba de camino al mundo de los sueños, pero Sandman no lograba adormecerlo debido a la castaña y su insomnio. Ana recibió una bomba luego del desmayo, despertó con los ojos del médico y su prometido abiertos como platos, los mareos se habían ido ya tenía sus cinco sentidos de vuelta. No le había dado importancia en un principio pero cada vez se sentía más cansada, más desgastada y sin energías una vez que empezaba a dormitar al lado de su hermana.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto…-soltó Kristoff levantándose y tomando su camiseta dejando a su novia aturdida.-¿Te apetece salir a caminar?

Ana pasó de una expresión interrogativa a una sonriente, le encantaba cuando su novio le animaba, era como si leyera su mente y supiese lo que quería y necesitaba. Se levantó de un salto y se puso un par de botas de invierno que el rubio llevó al castillo, los dos salieron del cuarto con extrema precaución de que nadie los viera o escuchara, aunque igual no había problema si eso ocurría. Salieron del castillo pasando por las puertas sin que los guardias los vieran e hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para correr lejos del puente antes de que voltearan; llegaron al pueblo deteniéndose en una florería cerrada, la luna llena era lo único que podía alumbrarles para saber en donde estaban. Mientras recuperaban la respiración bajó el toldo del establecimiento, Ana empezó a reír, luego Kristoff le siguió y así estuvieron por un buen rato; ambos se sentía como niños pequeños viendo qué hacer por las noches cuando no podían dormir.

Elsa esperó…y esperó…esperó, hasta que finalmente bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad evitando quedarse en lugares oscuros. Se dio cuenta de que Pitch no había regresado porque estaba más débil que nunca, por ello, solo podía verla estando en lugares oscuros donde la luz no pudiese lastimarlo. Llegó a la cocina y encendió las velas para sentirse segura y en calma, se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración cuando ya estaba rodeada por la seguridad de suficiente luz, pero aún no estaba en confianza.

-Cálmate, solo intenta calmarte. Él no puede entrar aquí, está débil y no puede alcanzarte aquí.-se dijo en voz baja solo para escucharse ella, buscó una taza para tomar leche caliente y relajarse, luego notó como sus manos enviaban un camino de hielo apenas tocó la alacena, el camino llegaba hasta la mesa del centro de la cocina.

La semi rubia se sobresaltó, solo demostraba la cantidad de miedo que tenía acumulado en su ser y las ganas sentía de sacarlo, se sirvió la bebida caliente y se sentó para reflexionar un momento.

-No te ves muy bien.-escuchó en el marco de la puerta, volteó y sonrió con cierto alivio.-¿Sucede algo?

-No pasa nada, Jokul.-respondió.-Solo tengo insomnio, pero no es nada.

-Oh.-dijo entrando con su cayado sobre los hombros y colocándose sobre las tablas de la cocina.-Escuche que tu hermana se desmayó, ¿esta bien?-preguntó simulando que no se estaba muriendo de la angustia.

-Esta bien, dicen que solo fue un…ataque de estrés.-le respondió no muy convencida.-¿quieres bajar de ahí?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó despreocupado.

-Me pones nerviosa, vas a caerte o algo.-dijo semi seria. Jack saltó de la tabla a la mesa del centro haciendo que Elsa se cubriera por inercia.

-¿Jack Frost caerse de una mesa? ¿estas segura de que sabes con quién hablas?-ahí estaba de nuevo con esa sonrisa pretensiosa, se le hacía un poco familiar. Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.-…¿su alteza?

-Esta bien, tu ganas.- respondió divertida.-Entonces…¿vendrás con algún amigo a la boda?-preguntó ya más relajada. A Jack le tomó por sorpresa en su totalidad.

-No lo sé, tal vez.-pensó en Punzie inmediatamente.-¿Te gustaría que asistiera?

-Por supuesto, eres un buen amigo mío y me encantaría que vinieras a la boda de Ana.-respondió animada olvidando por completo su anterior miedo y angustia.-Además, conoces a mi hermana tan bien como yo, y a ella también le gustaría que asistieras.-finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si las dos insisten. No veo razón alguna para no asistir, podría hasta presentarles a alguien.-dijo bajando de la mesa.-Ahora dime ¿quién es?-dijo sugerente, Elsa palideció.

-¿Quién qué? ¿de qué hablas?-dijo poniéndose nerviosa.

-Te noto diferente, más alegre que la última vez que vine.-se le acercó un poco haciendo que Elsa empezara a juguetear con su cabello pálido.-Solo puedo pensar que conociste a alguien en mi ausencia.

Jack tenía toda la razón y Elsa no podía decirle que no, Pero no podía decir si era consiente de ese cambio que su amigo alcanzó a notar con solo hablar con ella. Pitch una vez se lo dijo, hace tiempo pero aun lo recuerda, que ella era fácil de leer, como si fuera un cristal puro a través del cual se puede ver con facilidad y sin esfuerzo; en ese momento no sabía si tomarlo como insulto o cumplido, y aún ahora seguía sin saberlo, pero Jokul le hizo saber la desventaja de esto al notarla diferente.

-En realidad…-empezó haciendo que Jack se sentara con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa.-…un príncipe está quedándose en el castillo.-dijo sintiendo una incomodidad en el estómago.

-Wow, ¿en serio?-Elsa asintió.-Bueno ¿qué esperas? Dime quién es.-exigió divertido al ver a su niña ruborizada y completamente ciscada.

-H-Hans…de las Islas del Sur.-dijo sintiendo como el nombre se le atoraba desde el estómago hasta la garganta. Jack se en serió por un momento, intentó pensar, intentó recordar ese nombre que se le hizo tan familiar pero no conseguía…

-Un momento, ¿no es el cretino pelirrojo que traicionó a tu hermana e intentó rebanarte con su espada?

-…

-Elsa.-le habló pero la niña miro el vacío del lugar.-No…

-…¿estas molesto?-respondió mostrando los dientes esperando algo parecido a un regaño.

-No, no, para nada, jaja…Es solo que ¡creo que has perdido tu buen juicio!

-Lo sé, lo sé, hasta yo me creo mal de la cabeza por esto.-dijo masajeándose las sienes.

Jack se sentía en shock, Elsa, la primera de sus niñas y la única que nació con poderes similares a él, la única que podía comprenderlo se sentía atraída por un cretino que intentó matarla. "Al menos Ana lo golpeó por mí…un momento, Ana."

-¿Qué piensa tu hermana de esto?-preguntó tomando en cuenta a la menor.

-No le he dicho nada, además, puede que solo sea algo pasajero. Ya sabes algo que solo pasa de momento.-respondió calmándose.

-Díselo cuanto antes, no querrás que algo malo pase como la última vez.-dijo refiriéndose a la vez que congeló el reino.

-Sí lo sé, se lo haré saber mañana.-dijo con una leve sonrisa de alivió.

-Bueno, me iré para dejarte descansar.-dijo haciendo que Elsa abriera la ventana de la cocina más cercana.-Buenas noches, Elsa.-dijo abrazándola antes de irse.

-Buenas noches, Jack.-respondió, el muchacho se puso en cuclillas en el marco de la ventana y se arrojó haciendo que el viento lo llevara.

Elsa terminó su bebida y acomodó todo antes de irse, apagó las velas y se dejó una para regresar a su habitación, pasó junto a las ventanas, marcos y muebles que adornaban los anchos pasillo con toda calma y seguridad. Al llegar apagó la velita y se acurrucó en su cama, lista para dejar que Ole Lukøje* arrojase su arena y le diera dulces sueños.

"Dulces sueños…" pensó por un momento.-Si él trae los dulces sueños, entonces…-miro por la ventana a la gran luna llena que reinaba la noche.-Que absurdez.-se dijo riendo a medida que recordaba lo que se había dicho antes de que Jack llegase.-Esta débil y sin fuerzas, ¿cómo podría Pitch hacerme tener pesadillas?-dicho esto se acomodó, golpeteó ligeramente la almohada y se relajó para descansar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pitch apenas y pudo procesar la conversación sin soltar carcajadas, cualquiera que lo oyese diría que perdió la última tuerca que le quedaba, pues apenas quiso entrar para reencontrase con su reina, la luz de las velas le lastimaron lo suficiente como para ahuyentarlo y ponerse lejos del lugar. Se había escondido tras un florero en el pasillo para poder oír cada detalle de la charla breve entre padre e hija, y lo que escuchó lo dejó incrédulo y hasta cierto punto, perplejo.

Se tranquilizó y recobró la compostura, tres de sus pesadillas en forma de corceles se le acercaron cabizbajos sin ánimos de asustar ni al más pequeño infante del reino.

-Así que, nuestra reina cree que se siente atraída por ese cretino príncipe.-soltó ligeras risas mientras acariciaba el cuello de uno de los corceles.-Saben, creo que podríamos sacar ventaja de esto. Solo hace falta…un toque de miedo.-finalizó mostrando sus afilados dientes.

En la guarida se empezó escuchar el sonido de un piano agudo, marcaba un ritmo acelerado y pero le pareció interesante que, así como a Jack, cada que alguien oía música se ponían a cantar, no le dio importancia y se dio la vuelta, pero el ruido empezó a aumentar queriendo incitarlo a probar esa experiencia. "Ya que, tal vez un solito." Pensó con una leve sonrisa. Se colocó en el centro de su guarida y empezó a elegir sus palabras.

-En las noches yo nunca consigo descanso.-empezó, sus pesadillas se agruparon a su alrededor.-Pesadillas me invaden si intento dormir.-las acercó un poco más y empezó a caminar algo apresurado entre ellos.-Horrenda fue la visión, de un cuerpo que se partió*. Y ese sueño que vi se trataba…¡DE MÍ!-llegó hasta su pequeño donde se estaba empezando a formar una imagen.

-Era yo único Rey en la Edad Oscura.-dijo observando la imagen que aparecería.

-¡UAU!-bramaron con voz grave un par de pesadillas a su lado.

-Cuatro grandes vencieron, creyeron vencer.

-¡UAU!

-Mi sombra todo llevó.-observó que se había formado Elsa en el día de su coronación.-Más una chiquilla quedó. Ya su hora vendrá y ¡perecerán!

La luz dorada que atravesaba su guarida se apagó y todo se sumió en oscuridad, empezó a salir humo de aquel lago cubriendo el suelo del lugar, Luego tenues luces plateadas se encendían y se apagaban.

-¡Una noche fatal… la amenaza!-exclamaron más corceles.-¡Nuestra Reina verá …su perdición!

-¡Podré…completar...mi venganza por fin!-continuó el Coco sintiéndose inspirado.

-¡Una noche fatal…!-agregaron otra vez.

-¡Morirá!

-Uuuuuu uuuu.-Un coro de yeguas empezó un numerito a su lado en una cima inclinada mientras "bailaban", si es que dar pasitos y saltos sincronizados es bailar.

-Lentamente mis fuerzas están regresando.-dijo casi en un susurro, quiso probar con su arena negra crear otra pesadilla, consiguiéndolo a duras penas.

Poco a poco el resto de los corceles le traían su antiguo traje que usó en su apogeo de la Edad Oscura, una gabardina negra un poco más larga con mangas sueltas y botones plateados, cinturón a juego, y un cetro negro brillante con una piedra plateada incrustada. Pero una pesadilla le dio otra cosa que él mismo había preparado, una peluca trenzada de color semi rubio.

-¡Dame ya esa peluca! Perfúmame bien.-estaba frente a un espejo, empezó a vestirse y la peluca empezó a acomodársela mientras los corceles se miraban unos a otros incrédulos, pues en el espejo vieron claridad la imagen de la reina Elsa frente a Pitch pero haciendo lo mismo que él.-En mis garras, ella caerá, ¡Y ESTA VEZ NO ESCAPARÁ! ¡destruida Elsa será…también!-exclamó quitándose la peluca en un arrebato de emoción, completamente sumido en el momento y la música, se dirigió a donde estaba su globo terráqueo, siendo acompañado por más pesadillas que él mismo creaba.

-¡Una noche fatal, entre tinieblas!

-La haré temblar de temor.

-¡Una noche fatal, y de terror!

-Uuuuu.-agregaron las yeguas.

-¡No va a dormir…de pensar solo en mí!-dijo a sus corceles mientras les acariciaba con suavidad el hocico.

-¡Una noche fatal!

-¡Venceré!

-¡Una noche fatal, bajo las sombras!

-Sombras.-exclamó gravemente una pesadilla del fondo dándose a conocer.

-¡Nuestra reina querrá…ya no sufrir!

-Mejor.-volvió a decir con voz grave.

Pitch junto con más pesadillas de las que se pueden contar se reunieron alrededor del globo que marcaba aún luces doradas, Pitch se colocó una vez más como el centro.

-¡Verá la señal!-empezó él solo.

-¡DE QUE VIENE EL FINAL!-exclamaron tanto él como sus corceles.-¡Una noche fatal! ¡Una noche fatal!

Con sus manos empezó a invocar a más pesadillas, pero estas no tenían forma de corceles, era una especia de fantasmas tristones y con apenas fuerzas suficiente para moverse, Pitch había conseguido invocar los miedos de su Reina favorita.

-¡Soy su amo, criaturas malvadas! ¡Muestren su poder!-uno de ellos lo vio y sonrió de forma macabra reuniéndose con el resto.

-¡Una noche fatal, una noche fatal!

-¡Búsquenla y vuelvan con ella!-señaló la salida de su guarida viendo como le obedecían. Pero estas incluso ponían nerviosos a los corceles haciéndolos casi dispersarse.

-Una noche falta, una noche fatal. Nuestra Reina verá…

-¡El final!-finalizó el Rey haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

La música paró de sopetón, la luz que atravesaba el lugar regresó y el humo se disipó regresando al charco. Pitch seguía en pose de victoria con un puño alzado y viéndose incómodo; los corceles se le quedaron mirando y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Vuelvan a trabajar!-dijo ahuyentándolos, se dispersaron y se fueron volando saliendo de la guarida a hacer lo suyo.

Pitch se quedó con el vestuario que traía, le recordaban a sus días de gloria, jugueteó con el cetro mientras sonreía divertido, tarareaba la melodía de lo que acababa de cantar viéndose entretenido.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto.-se dijo en referencia a hacer un numerito musical.-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez me tome la molestia de planear el siguiente para una ocasión especial.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**e.e Acabé…*muriendo* me tomó toda la noche pero lo acabé x_x**

**¿Qué les pareció? La canción aquí utilizada fue la de la película:**

**Anastasia: Una Noche Fatal. De Dreamworks, como lo prometí cambié algunas partes de la letra original para que se acoplaran a nuestro Pitch xD No me maten, ya me moriré para dormir ahora que son…1:35 de la mañana O.O en fin.**

**Ole Lukøje*: es el nombre de Sandman en el cuento de Hans Christian Andersen que lleva el mismo nombre.**

**Un cuerpo que se partió*: Aquí hago referencia de un suceso que verán más adelante, algo que tuvo que ver con Pitch.**

**Eso es todo, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega! Besos**

**¿Algún Review?**


	9. Problem, Present, Wedding andDance?

**Buenos días y bienvenidos a la continuación de esta idea que brotó de mi mente hace solo unos meses…miren por donde vamos xD**

**En fin, este capítulo y el que sigue están invertidos, ¿qué quiere decir? Que cualquier duda que les surja en el transcurso de este capi será respondida en el que sigue.**

**Como sea…¡QUE SUENE!**

Capitulo 9: Problema, Regalo, Boda y…¿Baile?

El gran día estaba cerca, faltaban tres días para que Ana estuviese oficialmente casada y Kristoff por fin empezase a vivir en el castillo como un miembro más de la familia. Ya todo estaba listo como para que el gran salón no fuese abierto hasta el gran día, bueno, solo para limpiarlo. Solo habían un par de por menores que habrían de arreglar, Elsa debería hacer el vestido ideal para la ocasión y dormir bien para no amanecer con aspecto cansado y poco agradable. Solo que aún tenía un problema sin resolver, el cual aún no le contaba a Ana junto con el hecho de sentirse atraída por Hans.

Tres noches antes de la boda un pensamiento asaltó a la reina de manera sorpresiva, el cual no la dejó dormir, y para alejar ese pensamiento se puso a jugar en el jardín con la nieve que ella hacía. Cubría una parte del jardín con nieve y congelaba ligeramente las flores, hizo una pequeña pista de hielo y terminó por sentarse un momento. El frío le hizo sentirse más relajada pero aquel tonto pensamiento no se iba, luego le llegó una curiosidad, con tanto poder en una sola persona-y más una como ella- ¿deberían considerarse una maldición o una bendición semejantes poderes de hielo y nieve?

"No es que siempre me hayan gustado tenerlos…"pensó mirando su mano izquierda, causante de ese accidente que dejó separadas a las hermanas toda la vida, no, Elsa siempre se dijo que fue su culpa; su culpa por haber resbalado en el hielo, su culpa por no haber evitado que ese rayo le diera a su hermana, su culpa por no saber qué hacer. "¿Por qué nací de este modo?" se preguntó escuchando unos pasos leves pero perfectamente reconocibles, no eran de Jack, Ana u Olaf, eran de su visitante nocturno.

Los días pasaron y Ana sentía como su hermana se levantaba de la cama con la precaución de no despertarla, Elsa se fugaba por las noches ya muy tarde y en las madrugadas, la siguió en una ocasión pero la perdió de entre los pasillos y escaleras llegando al ático del castillo con decepción. Dejó el asunto de lado pero en esos días se moría del aburrimiento debido a su condición, Olaf y Kristoff la vigilaban que no se esforzara de ninguna forma para no repetir el incidente de la vez pasada y procurar que la castaña no perdiera los estribos al toparse con el príncipe cretino. Hans deseaba comentarle a la reina que él también lograba ver a Jokul Frosti, pero no lograba encontrar un momento para decírselo sin emocionarse, pues siempre leía la leyenda del espíritu una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido. Un día antes de la boda intentó decirle en cuanto terminara su trabajo en la oficina real, pero Ejnar le informó que la semi rubia se había ido para atender un asunto personal, la buscó por todos lados pero no logró dar con ella.

Si la reina ya era un misterio para todos debido a su condición de poder, ahora se comportaba todavía más sospechosa pero nadie le llegaba a los talones como para hacérselo notar u objetar al respecto. Ejnar no sabía de qué cosas se encargaba la reina como para no verla en ciertas horas del día, Ana no la veía por las noches y en las madrugadas y Hans la buscaba por las tardes; todos se preguntaban qué rayos hacía la reina como para que nadie le viera un solo copo de nieve en todo el día. Pero la reina tampoco mencionaba nada cuando trabajaba en la oficina real, solo un día antes de la boda, Ejnar la vio tambaleándose ligeramente en su asiento mientras leía un documento de autorización, a los pocos segundos se detuvo y continuó leyendo.

Aún con tantas preguntas y misterios, el gran día llegó de todos modos. La mañana fue una de las más gloriosas para Arendelle, ya que luego de tanta espera, la vida de la princesa Ana cambiaría para bien. Ella se preparaba en una alcoba diferente mientras que Elsa se alistaba en su habitación. Pero aún así las complicaciones se presentaban en días tan especiales como estos, se les dice: "retraso de último minuto."

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!-bramó Elsa al ver que su perfecto vestido de hielo se había tornado lila suave.

-¿Qué sucede su alteza?

Un par sirvientas entraron a la alcoba de la reina al escucharla gritar, se impresionaron al ver que el hielo en el vestido de la reina se había tornado de un color muy bonito, pero no comprendían cómo lo había logrado. Elsa no estaba asustada sino sorprendida, esta dispuesta a hacer el vestido ideal para el día tan especial , pero no contaba con que algo así ocurrirían alguna vez.

-Toda está bien mi reina.-dijo una de las criadas.-No se le ve mal, por el contrario, se ve muy hermosa con ese tono.-al decir esto, las campanas sonaron anunciando "la segunda llamada" para que todos ya estuviesen listos.-Será mejor que nos demos prisa.-dijo tanto a la muchacha como al resto de las chicas.

La más joven de las sirvientas se acercó a la reina entregándole tímidamente una cajita plana con un listón azul y una nota doblada, Elsa lo tomó sin entender nada y vio como la muchachita se retiraba con pena. La reina se acercó al tocador y retiró el papelito para seguidamente leer su contenido:

"Hoy será el día en que todas las miradas estén sobre su hermana, pero no por eso se deje opacar. Usted también merece la debida atención."

Al terminar abrió la cajita retirando el listón y viendo un accesorio que por poco había olvidado con tanta agitación y tensión por la boda. Eran los guantes purpura con los pequeños soles de hilos dorados bajo los nudillos, Elsa sonrió sin razón aparente al recordarlos. Los dejó en el tocador y continuó con su vestido para ya no perder más tiempo. Terminó consiguiendo un vestido como el que usó estando en la montaña, pero no traía escote, las mangas largas eran de un tono rosa oscuro y el resto era lila suave, la capa que tendría que usar sobre sus hombros era semi transparente de color lila, pero se notaban más los copos de nieve y el diseño usual; las zapatillas terminaron siendo rosa pálido, se acomodó el cabello sujetándose los lados con un par de trencitas que se unían en su usual trenza larga sobre su hombro.

Volvió a la cómoda y tomó los guantes para colocarlos en sus manos, le quedaban perfectos y le cubrían un poco más abajo de las muñecas, se puso un collar de perlas y puso la corona sobre su cabeza. Salió para reunirse con todos y esperar en la entrada de la capilla para entregar a Ana, se dio su tiempo y echó un vistazo a los invitados, jamás había visto a tanta gente reunida para un evento. Todos los de la coronación habían llegado, todos los que recibieron invitación, incluyendo a la pareja del reino Crown que estaba sentada hasta adelante y a los trolls seccionados a la izquierda del complejo.

Las campanas sonaron dando el inicio del evento, Kristoff ya se encontraba en su lugar esperando a su futura esposa, Olaf y Sven estaba en la izquierda del lugar esperando a dar los anillos a los novios.

Pero no solo estaban presentes los invitados y los trolls , la gente esperada por los novios y la reina, no. También habían quien asistieron sin invitación o quienes simplemente no eran notados en ese momento por muchos. Jack estaba ahí, al lado de Kristoff, quien también lo veía pero hacía lo posible por permanecer quieto y evitar hablarle; La Sombra asistió por supuesto, debido a una petición especial de la reina y un trato.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que la música empezó a sonar y la novia no aparecía, en lugar de eso, Ejnar llegó con la reina para darle una noticia.

-No quiere venir.-dijo respirando agitadamente debido a que llegó corriendo.

-¿Qué?

La semi rubia corrió por los pasillos llegando a la alcoba donde prepararon el vestido de Ana.

-Ana.-tocó un par de veces la puerta.-Ana, te estamos esperando. ¿Sucede algo?

Pero la castaña no respondía, estaba caminando por la habitación respirando pesadamente con la bolsa de cartón donde compró la joyería que acompañarían al conjunto de su vestido. Arrojó la bolsa y empezó a abrazarse tallando sus brazos, hablando incoherencias y riendo nerviosa.

-Ana, cielo, tienes que salir ya.-dijo la más joven de las criadas. Pero no había respuesta, luego a Elsa se le ocurrió una idea, pidió a los demás retirarse y tomarse unos momentos para estar con su hermana. Elsa respiró hondo, eligió bien sus palabras y tocó al puerta esperando a que su plan resultara.

-Ana…-se acercó un poco a la puerta para estar segura de que la oyera.-Sé que estas adentro… Todos preguntan: "¿Dónde está?"…-aún no respondía.-Estas nerviosa, pero él también. Te vengo a apoyar, no temas más...Has soñado este momento…años atrás…No lo dejes escapar.

Ana ya estaba contra la puerta, escuchando con atención a su hermana, pensando que todo el tiempo estuvo normal y ahora padecía de nervios al último minuto.

-…¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-finalizó suavemente con una sonrisa, escuchó como el seguro de la puerta era quitado así que se retiró. Ana estaba preciosa con su vestido pero las lágrimas no le sentaban para nada en ese momento, ni por que fueran de felicidad.

-Sí quiero.-dijo entrecortadamente estrechando a Elsa en sus brazos, su hermana correspondió con gusto y secando sus lágrimas.

La ceremonia dio inicio una vez más, pero esta vez la novia y su hermana aparecieron caminando por el pasillo hasta el altar. La reina al ser única pariente de Ana, era obvio que tenía que entregarla. Kristoff sentía como el mundo se movía en cámara lenta solo para admirar lo perfecta que era su novia, y en pocos minutos, futura esposa. Para el corta hielo, Ana era perfecta con todo y su hiperactividad, ya que era amable y cariñosa con todos, sin mencionar que era preciosa y agraciada como su hermana, Kristoff conocía sus virtudes mejor que nadie.

Apenas empezaron a caminar, Ana tuvo que contener el impulso de saludar a Jack, quien estaba a unos metros del rubio, no sabía que su mejor amigo vendría a su boda y esa fue la mejor sorpresa que pudo darle su hermana.

En los asientos que daban al pasillo donde caminaba la novia, Elsa volteó por un segundo para encontrarse con el príncipe pelirrojo observándola solo a ella, él le saludó discretamente alzando su mano pero la muchacha no hizo nada; y sin embargo él notó que usaba los guantes purpura.

Al entregar a su hermana se sentó al lado de la amiga de su madre, la princesa Rapunzel y su esposo Eugene, quien estaban sentados en primera fila.

Elsa no logró ignorarlo, sabía que el bulto oscuro en lo alto de la capilla, cerca del coro, estaba su nuevo amigo y compañero, ahora podía mirar esa sombra sin sentirse angustiada o nerviosa en cualquier lado. Podía ver cómo su hermana se mordía el labio inferior con ansias de darle el beso a Kristoff que sellaría su compromiso, y también notaba cómo el otro susurraba que se calmara. El padre concluyó y les tocó a Sven y Olaf entregar los anillos, al terminar, los novio sellaron el compromiso compartiendo el beso que tanto habían estado esperando. Todos bramaron y aplaudieron a la feliz pareja, Rapunzel intentó vanamente no llorar, Jack solo observó con una sonrisa que decía: "!están matándome!" Un par de trolls incluso se besaron de la emoción al ver a Kristoff finalmente casado con la chica "pastelillo" ideal para el muchacho. Elsa no podía estar más que feliz por el gran paso que Ana estaba dando, se sentía orgullosa y alegre de que su hermanita consiguiese su "final feliz".

Todos los invitados se retiraron al gran salón para continuar con la recepción, los trolls salieron rodando para llegar más rápido y Jack fue encima de unos pocos para abrirse paso entre la multitud, Punz y Flynn fueron casi los últimos en salir junto con la feliz pareja y la reina. Elsa se alegró de que aquella pareja viniera a la boda, los amigos de sus padres también son sus amigos, pero ella y su hermana no podían evitar pensar que Punz era una mujer que les hacía sentir nostálgicas, la anterior reina apenas la mencionaba a sus hijas pero cuando ellas preguntaban por más, la madre callaba agachando la cabeza y cambiando de tópico a sus niñas.

Ya en la recepción del evento, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver la decoración en blanco del lugar y dejando maravillados a todos con los arreglos de flores en los pilares y las mesas. La reina fue anunciada, seguidamente su hermana y el nuevo miembro de la familia; Jack se posicionó en medio de las hermanas saludando a Punz y Flynn mientras todos aplaudían. Se sentaron en las sillas que les correspondían y el adolescente se fue al lado de la hermana mayor. Hans al verlos hablar discretamente al fondo del salón se sintió impotente, tenía ganas de hablar con las hermanas y su personajes de cuento lo antes posible pero se sentía demasiado nervioso como para eso; la música empezó a ponerse animosa así que los casados fueron a bailar, dejando a la reina con el muchacho, y dándole una idea al príncipe.

-¿Qué te parece?-dijo Jack extendiendo sus brazos y dando una vuelta mostrándole a la reina su traje para la boda. Solo una camiseta blanca manga larga y un chaleco azul manga larga, el pantalón era mismo y no usaba zapatos.

-Nada mal, pero pudiste usar algo más elegante.-dijo entre leves risas mirando discretamente.

-Oye, fue lo mejor que pudo conseguirme Norte en tan poco tiempo.-dijo abrochando los botones de las mangas.

-¿Norte?

-Sí. Aunque creo que lo conoces mejor como Santa Claus.-respondió en cuclillas mirando la fiesta.

-¿Es en serio? ¿él lo hizo para ti?-preguntó asombrada sin levantar la voz.

-Bueno, les tomó un rato a los Yetis pero-

-¿Yetis? Oye he estado contigo desde hace años y nunca me habías dicho nada de eso.-interrumpió divertida.-¿Pero por qué Yetis? ¿Qué acaso no tiene duendes que hagan ese trabajo? Ya sabes, después de todo ellos hacen los juguetes.

-Sí bueno…Solo los deja creer eso.-finalizó riendo un poco al recordar que Norte dijo lo mismo.

-Oh, ya entiendo.-dijo concentrada en las parejas que bailaban en la pista.

Un silencio quedó entre ellos por unos minutos mientras Elsa veía a su hermana y Kristoff bailando, pero perdidos en la mirada del otro; no fue la única, pues Jack miraba de reojo a su dúo dinámico favorito y de vez en vez a su castañita, Punz también lo miraba discretamente para que Elsa no se diera cuenta.

-Imagino que ya podrás dormir tranquila.-dijo el muchachito junto a la reina rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí…creo que sí.-contestó sin despegar su vista del frente para que no la creyeran loca.-El problema es que ahora tendremos que ver quien se mudará de habitación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ana tendrá que dormir con Kristoff pero habrá que cambiar las cosas de él a un lugar más grande, y seamos honestos, nuestra habitación apenas y tiene espacio después de todo lo que Ana compró.-dijo, el muchacho se echó a reír haciendo que la otra igual se riera un poco.

-¿Te preocupa eso? ¿en serio?-preguntó incrédulo.

-No…-dijo bajando su cabeza con una leve sonrisa.-Ana empezará a tener su propia familia, y a veces olvido que ya no somos esas niñas que jugaban con la nieve en este mismo salón.-dijo viendo lo feliz que su hermana bailaba abrazada a Kristoff, sonrió ante tal escena.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó el muchacho de rodillas recargándose en el brazo de la silla de la reina.

Pero antes de responder fijó su vista en el fondo del lugar, ahí donde la multitud está charlando y riendo ajena de la presencia que estaba justo en la puerta, y que sin embargo, era divisada únicamente por la semi rubia en ese momento. Él estaba inmóvil, usando una vestimenta diferente y más sofisticada de la que conoce Elsa, su expresión no era tan seria, solo sonreía suave y coquetamente a la muchacha sentada en la silla al lado del guardián, no esperaba que realmente se presentara pero él siempre ha estado lleno de sorpresas.

-Elsa, ¿estas escuchando?

-¿Eh? Oh sí. ¿qué decías?-preguntó mirando a Jack.

-¿Dormiste bien anoche? Te noto rara.-dijo extrañado por su comportamiento, Jack volteó a ver el lugar donde se quedó mirando la chica pero no vio nada que llamase la atención realmente.-¿Qué estabas mirando?

-Eh…-regresó su vista a la fiesta pensando en su respuestas.

Jack siempre había estado allí, tanto para ella como su hermana desde niñas y eso le aliviaba en cierto modo; él le dijo que sus razones eran varias y una de ellas es que no soportaba verlas separadas por tan increíble y maravilloso don. Jack le había contado todo de él, de los amigos que tenía en las tierras del norte, de la chica rubia de la que se enamoró, de su capacidad de crear escarcha y hielo con su cayado. Le había dicho todo y ella seguía ocultándole secretos, haciéndola sentir culpa debido a la honestidad y amabilidad del muchacho, él lograba comprenderla con todo y sus miedo, pero nunca le dijo del visitante nocturno que estaba precisamente ahí en el gran salón oculto para esperar verla de nuevo.

-Jack…-tomo aire y volteó a verlo.-Quisiera decirte algo…

El muchacho asintió esperando a que su niña hablara, pero la mirada de Elsa denotaba perfectamente que se debatía mentalmente entre hablar o callar.

-Su majestad…

Elsa volteó en cuanto escuchó su nombre, Hans se inclinó levemente y disimuló para no mirar a Jack. Elsa se ruborizó levemente intentando dejar de cubrir sus manos sin razón aparente, Jack solo veía con cierto enfado al cretino que engañó a Ana y trató de rebanar a Elsa.

-Disculpe que la moleste, majestad. Pero…-le extendió una de sus manos, Elsa no lo había notado, él no traía guantes.-¿Me permitiría bailar con usted?-preguntó poniéndose a su altura un poco más alejado, Elsa solo pensaba en una cosa siempre que veía a Hans sonriendo de esa forma: Honestidad. Hasta cierto punto lo creía mala persona, pero debía admitir que cuando era honesto con ella, se esforzaba.

Jack presionó su cayado haciéndolo brillar con un azul más intenso del usual, llegó a salirle cierto brillo blanco como pequeños rayos, acompañados por su expresión de mala muerte hacia le príncipe. Volteó a ver a Elsa negando con la cabeza, siendo notado por el pelirrojo, Elsa se sentía presionada.

-Por supuesto.-soltó no muy animada. Jack soltó un quejido agitando su cayado negando a su hija, pero Elsa apenas le dio una sonrisa apenada, Hans por su parte aguantaba las ganas de reír ante tal escena.

Ana vio cómo su hermana y Jack conversaban animadamente mientras ella y Kristoff bailaban, luego de un rato se retiraron a la mesa de bocadillos y empezaron a comer trufas de chocolate, pero también habían ordenado que algunas sirvientes pasearan con charolas de bocadillos por todo el salón, Olaf iba de aquí por allá junto con los trolls jugando para que lo desarmaran y él solo se volviese a armar, vio los esposos descansar así que se les unió sin que otros trolls lo acompañaran.

-Aún no me acostumbro a esto.-dijo el muñeco de nieve respirando agitadamente, se acomodó su nariz y sus brazos y se sentó en el piso al lado de la pareja.

-¿Estas bien, amigo?-preguntó Kristoff.

-Sí, no es nada. Es que no puedo creer que no se aburran de este juego.-explicó animado y contento.

-Cierto, pero recuerda que tú siempre lo sugieres. Uy estoy hambrienta.-dijo la castaña tomando un bocadillo y acabándoselo de un solo bocado.-Además…-tragó y se aclaró la garganta.-Solo sugiere otro juego, no creo que los trolecillos quieran jugar a eso toda la noche.

-Sí, lo que más les gusta a ellos es rodar y perseguir cosas.-continuó el rubio.

Ana jadeó abriendo la boca y sus ojos en su máxima expresión, Kristoff la vio por un segundo y luego ella tomó su rostro con una mano para que mirara en su dirección. Elsa y Hans se estaban adentrando en la pista de baile, haciendo callar a todo el que los mirase, incluyendo a los trolls y a Olaf; abuelo Pavi por su parte sintió una magia rara, no provenía de Elsa y tampoco podía ubicarla, pero sí sentía como esta extraña fuerza maligna se agitaba con cada segundo, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarse mostrar.

Hans sujetó la cintura de la reina, al tiempo que ella sujetaba su hombro y ambos se tomaban de las manos en alto. Hans podía sentir la mirada asesina del adolescente detrás de él pero intentaba no pensar en eso y concentrarse en dirigir a Elsa. La semi rubia se sentía nerviosa, todo lo que aprendió lo pondría en práctica en ese momento, ahí, frente a todos los invitados de la boda, era todavía mucha más presión; contuvo la respiración hasta el momento en que la música empezó a sonar suave. El muchacho la dirigió justo como esperaba así que desvió su vista sobre el hombro del mayor para no verlo a la cara, cuidó del movimiento de sus pies para evitar mirar abajo y revisar si lo llegaba a pisar; Hans vigilaba que no chocaran con alguna persona pues ya se les habían unido más parejas a la pista de baile, miraba de reojo a su compañera esperando no hacerla sentir incómoda. Impresionaban a los invitados con cada movimiento sincronizado y exacto, pues si mal lo recordaban, la Reina de Arendelle no sabe bailar.

-Lo hace tan bien que no parece su primera vez.-soltó en voz baja el príncipe sin mirarla. Elsa no dijo nada y se concentró en fijar su vista en el salón, cuidando que el otro no estuviese molesto.-Creí que usted no bailaba.-le dijo susurrando.

-He…practicado.-dijo ladeando su cabeza no sabiendo qué hacer.

-¿En serio?-dijo incrédulo pero juguetón.

La soltó para darla una vuelta haciéndola quedar de espaldas pegada a su pecho sujetando ambas manos, luego le dio impulso para girar y que se alejara extendiendo su brazo al estar lejos. Elsa sentía su cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma, ella regresó girando con cuidado hacia el pecho de Hans, seguidamente adoptaron sus posiciones anteriores y continuar con el baile.

-No está mal, ese maestro suyo es bastante bueno.-dijo mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en un mar claro y helado. Elsa no pudo evitar mirar esos orbes verdes y quedarse así por un momento, aún cuando lo que trataba era de evitarlo.

-Sí, es muy…-se aclaró la garganta desviando una vez más su mirada.-Es un muy buen bailarín.-dijo nerviosa, ya ni siquiera podía ocultar eso.

-No tiene por qué ponerse así, solo la saqué a bailar antes que otro lo hiciera.

-Y se puede saber ¿por qué el repentino interés?

-Solo para decirle que quisiera conocer a su escarchado amigo del bastón torcido.-dijo voz baja acercándose un poco al rostro de la reina, su rostro pálido y con un leve rosa en las mejillas y la nariz. Elsa pudo sentirse arder y tener calor por la corta distancia, de no ser porque antes mencionó a Jack.

-No se de que me estás hablando.-dijo seria sin romper contacto visual.

Kristoff y Olaf estaban preocupados, les impactó la escena de Elsa bailando un perfecto vals con el príncipe de los cretinos, pero lo que no podían ignorar era que en cualquier momento Ana podría volver a colapsar, aunque Kristoff lo dudaba al verla comer trozos de emparedado con tanta dedicación. La pareja se sentó por un momento luego de ver la escena, pero Ana estaba tan molesta que prefirió sentarse y comer antes que armar una escena ella misma, Jack le acompañó con el mutuo sentimiento y miraron directamente a la pareja esperando obtener la atención de Elsa; y si bien estaban molestos por ver a ese bastardo bailar con ella, y notar que hablaban durante el baile, no eran los únicos con una vena palpitándoles en la frente.

La escena de la reina bailando con el príncipe traidor podía divisarse desde las sillas de la reina y la princesa, hasta las puertas del gran salón. Pero en la esquina derecha de éste, justo detrás del pilar que daba a la ventana, Pitch tenía un semblante rígido y de irritación de solo escuchar los pasos y las vueltas que daba la pareja y centro de atención del momento. Intentó ignorarlo a toda costa y ver cómo bailaba la menor, pero al notar que hablaban durante el baile prefirió alejarse y desaparecer cual sombra por la ventana. No necesitaba ver aquello, ya bastante había tenido con la visitante que le envió Hombre en la Luna la noche anterior, lo menos que necesitaba era provocar un accidente frente a al guardián y la chica de la torre, sabrían al instante que fue él y aún no estaba listo para mostrarse una vez más.

El príncipe le comentó a Elsa del muchacho que podía ver, ella intentó hacerlo pensar que estaba loco, pero luego cometió el error de mencionar la noche en la que la vio a ella y su hermana jugar con Jack en los jardines; la reina sintió un tic en su ojo al terminar de oír su historia. Elsa se separó y le sugirió que se sentaran, que ya habían tenido mucho tiempo bailando y no quería marearse mientras hablaba.

Elsa se excusó con Ana y Kristoff tomando a Hans del brazo diciendo que hablarían un rato, Jack se dispuso a seguirlos en cuanto se fueran, Ana apenas y pudo creer lo que le estaba haciendo su hermana, le exigiría explicaciones más tarde. Jack intentó ir con ellos una vez que se alejaran, pero Rapunzel y Flynn le llamaron discretamente para hablar de algo importante. Elsa y Hans terminaron en el largo pasillo de camino a un jardín pequeño que conectaba con el principal en el centro del castillo, las ventanas apenas dejaban entrar la luz de la luna llena y brillante que reinaba en el cielo. Antes de empezar a caminar, Elsa hizo un movimiento con sus manos y la cola de su vestido se desvaneció brillando y dejando solo el largo de su capa, haciendo un vestido normal y dejando boquiabierto a Hans, Elsa sonrió pretenciosa.

-Entonces lo sabes.-soltó empezando a caminar, Hans le siguió recobrando algo de compostura.

-Sí algo, solo una pregunta.-la reina asintió permitiéndole preguntar.-¿Cómo es que podemos verlo y los invitados no?

-Es una cuestión de creer en él, me lo dijo cuando empecé a verlo también.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Creer? Pero…eso no tiene ningún sentido.-dijo haciendo que Elsa le mirase incrédula y con extrañeza.

-Bueno escucha y escucha bien, porque no voy a repetirlo.-le dijo seria esperando que no preguntase nada más.

De camino hacia el jardín pequeño, Elsa le contó a Hans todo lo que Jack le había comentado, todo acerca de cómo fue que el Hombre en la Luna lo eligió como espíritu de la diversión y la escarcha; lo que la reina no sabía es que Jack cambió la historia omitiendo la existencia de los otros guardianes y del Coco, omitiendo la verdadera forma en que recuperó sus memorias y cómo conoció a sus amigos. Para cuando terminó la historia, ya estaban sentados en una banca dentro de un kiosco, Hans estaba sorprendido intentado asimilar todo lo mejor que podía, pero apenas asimilaba el hecho de que Jack se convirtiera en su personaje de leyenda al haber salvado a su hermana menor.

Hans acosó a Elsa con cuanta pregunta se le ocurría referente a Jack, Elsa contestaba todo sin quejas pero le molestaba que Hans le interrumpiera, pero no podía culparlo, lo veía emocionado mientras le explicaba y respondía sus preguntas.

-Pero si su nombre es Jack Frost* ¿cómo es que también puede hacer hielo?

-Imagino que puede hacer nieve también pero tal vez es mucho más complicado.-respondió la semi rubia sonriendo levemente.

-¿Y cada cuanto viene aquí?

-Viene siempre que puede, ya sabes que tiene que llevar el invierno a otros lados.

-Adivino que se queda cuando llega el invierno.-dijo con seguridad y total emoción.

-Sí, a veces se queda en el castillo.-dijo con tranquilidad Elsa levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Hans empezando a reír en forma de victoria.

Elsa se quedó frente a él con una leve sonrisa, ahora comprendía por qué Hans conseguía ver a Jack, seguía siendo un niño aún viéndose formal y maduro. Hans empezó a notar que Elsa reía levemente pero no hizo nada, solo aclaró su garganta y se enserió recuperando la compostura, pero le sacó una risa audible a la reina.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-preguntó al no aguantar el saber de qué se reía.

-No es nada.-aclaró su garganta.-¿Te gustaría conocer a Jack?-Preguntó, haciendo que la cara del príncipe se iluminara, en efecto seguía siendo un niño en alma a pesar de haber crecido. Luego Hans recapacitó al recordar el trato que hizo con Ana, se levantó y se acomodó el traje.

-Ah, me encantaría pero…-empezó a hablar nervioso, no queriendo ser grosero con la reina.-Es que le prometí a Ana que la ayudaría con los regalos.-dijo. Elsa le habló con la mirada diciendo: "ella te obligó ¿no es cierto?"-Es en serio. ¿Le parece mejor mañana?

-De acuerdo.-respondió la muchacha ofreciendo su mano cerrando el acuerdo, pero en vez de eso, Hans obedeció sus impulsos y le dio un rápido y suave beso en la mejilla. La reina se ruborizó poniendo las puntas de sus dedos en ese lugar por inercia, el príncipe sonrió antes tal gesto.

-Será que regresemos.-esta vez lo dijo ofreciendo su mano, Hans se había tomado el gusto de ver lo hermosa que la reina era desde el inicio hasta el termino de la ceremonia, pero verla con las mejillas rosadas y con la mirada perdida le era una escena épica digna de un retrato.

Lo que no se imaginaba era que Elsa no miraba del todo el vacío, sino a la figura alta y de traje que estaba en la puerta por donde entraron, viéndola con seriedad y con sus manos detrás de su espalda dejando que en el aire se sintiera su ego y superioridad. Estaba congelada en su lugar, luego salió del trance y optó por lo sano y seguro para los tres, rechazando la propuesta del príncipe diciendo que se quedaría un rato.-No me gusta estar tanto tiempo en las fiestas.-le dijo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, para cuando volteó a ver la puerta, Pitch ya se había ido, pero sabía que no había dejado el jardín. Hans volvió a insistir pero ella volvió a rechazar la propuesta, aún cuando tuvo toda la intención de aceptarla; sin más que decir, el príncipe se retiró no queriendo hacerlo y dejó a la reina relajarse un rato antes de volver a la agitación de la fiesta. Elsa suspiró de alivio quitándose la corona y tallándose las cienes ante tanta presión que tendría que soportar en la noche especial de su hermana.

-¡Vaya! Creí que jamás se iría.-el tono de voz serio le heló su propia sangre, se dio vuelta y lo encontró sentado en el kiosco donde antes estaban ella y Hans.-Buenas noches, su alteza.-se inclinó levemente pero bastante burlón, tanto que hasta Elsa lo pudo notar.-¿Disfrutando de la velada?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**._. No sé ni lo que hice...solo pasó. Esto me tomó en tiempo récord una semana porque no toqué mis documentos para continuarlo, pero la mayoría lo escribí en...tres días? no lo sé. **

**La continuación ya casi está lista, me falta la mitad...o más xD**

**Me disculpo si hay aberraciones de ortografía T^T (creo que necesito Beta Reader ._.) En fin. Si les gustó díganme y si no también. Si entre sus dudas está el por qué el vestido de hielo de Elsa cambió de color, también lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Reviews? y Bye!**


	10. We've been lonely, too long

**Versión corta de la historia de mi desaparición: No estoy muerta, fue culpa de mis proyectos de fin de año. Así es gente, estoy vivita y coleando, y antes de que me quieran reclamar debo decir que este capítulo tuvo una parte de la culpa, porque como ven, es largo. Batí mi ****récord del capítulo más largo con este ¿saben cuantas páginas van a leer ahora? ¡35 páginas! ¡es lo más largo que he escrito en toda la historia! ¡ y no vamos ni por la quinta parte! Pero aún así me siento orgullosa de lo que escribí aquí, puse mi corazón y esfuerzo en este capítulo porque en serio me gusta escribir, siento que es lo único en lo que soy buena (mis padres siempre dicen que no sé hacer nada, y que lo que hago no me sale bien) gracias a los reviews y follows me hacen sentir que puedo hacer esto, terminarlo y sentir que por primera vez en mi vida hice algo bien. En serio, no sé como agradecerles hasta ahora por querer que siga esta historia.**

**La idea de esta historia en general surgió gracias uno de los primeros vídeos que vi de Pitch y Elsa, gracias a él mi cabeza empezó a trabajar junto con lo que vi de las películas ( me di un fin de semana viendo películas en mi casa, una de ellas fue ROTG) Los nombres de un par de capítulos que llevamos en la historia son los nombres de las canciones que se usaron para otros videos de la misma pareja, al escucharlas pensé que el capítulo quedaba con el nombre, luego les doy la lista corta (tengo una larga)**

**Advertencia: **

**Contenido Pitch x Elsa, no te gusta, no lo leas (solo en caso de que algún hater esté de visita por aquí y espere otra cosa)NADA LEMMON, les avisó por si las moscas.**

**Se mostrará un intento de echar un vistazo a las intenciones de nuestro Rey de las Pesadillas.**

**Esto se ubica tres días antes de la boda de Anna y Kristoff (por eso es largo, intenté resumir tres días junto con sus noches y las inetnciones de Pitch, así como también los pensamientos de Elsa)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: Hemos estado Solos…Demasiado Tiempo<p>

Noche 1

La noche era una de las pocas cosas que a Elsa empezaban a fastidiar, eran los momentos en los que su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en cosas que la preocupaban, la ansiedad, el insomnio, a veces se preguntaba cómo hacía para tener tan buen aspecto al día siguiente luego de tan pocas horas de sueño. La soledad del castillo la ponía de nervios pero más la ponían nerviosas sus borrosos pensamientos luego de las pesadillas. Por unos momentos se distrajo y empezó a divagar sobre la última conversación que tuvo con su hermana. Elsa pudo haberse negado, pudo decirle que no a su hermana y negarse a bailar ya que sería una terrible compañera el día de su boda luego del evento principal. Pero Anna prácticamente aceptó por Elsa y ahora la tenía mortificada en el jardín trasero del castillo, pensando qué hacer al respecto. No le quedaba más opción que aprender a bailar pro sí sola y esperar a que todo saliera bien, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no servía de nada hacerlo por sí sola, sabía que necesitaba ayuda de algún maestro que le enseñara al menos lo básico para cuando llegara el gran día.

Ya no quería pensar en ello así que, respiró hondo, movió sus muñecas y dejó el jardín en grados bajo cero, pisó ligeramente el pasto con la punta de su zapato y el hielo empezó a cubrirlo con una ligera capa de azul brillante. Se sentó en el hielo y e intentó pensar en otra cosa, se puso a jugar con un mechón de su cabello suelto queriendo concentrarse en los arreglos que aún faltaban para la boda, en el trabajo pendiente de los próximos días y las reuniones que atendería mañana. Por un momento pareció funcionar, pero luego se vio pensando en qué haría toda la noche durante la fiesta de recepción, podría escabullirse por un rato y decir que solo quería tiempo para ella sola, pero supo de inmediato que tal vez eso no sería posible, que Anna la haría cumplir su promesa.

Un par de ojos amarillos brillantes se posaron en la rubia platinada, la figura permaneció oculta en la esquina del jardín, entre la salida y una ventana, analizó primero si venía sola y si era un buen momento para mostrarse ante ella. Se dio cuenta de que nunca, nunca, la había visto con el cabello suelto y despeinado, casi se sorprendió a sí mismo por fijarse primeramente en eso, no traía maquillaje y sin embargo Pitch vio sus labios de color carmesí, el vestido que usaba era azul suave con mangas de tres cuartos de largo, como el vestido que usaba de pequeña pero sin el listón azul en el pecho.

Elsa se puso de pie estrepitosamente, respiró hondo y exhaló audiblemente, EL Coco la observó después tomar una posición de baile de pareja, al verla iniciar marcando una especie de ritmo mientras se movía simulando tener compañero, alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

-¿Está intentando navegar un buque de guerra?

Fue lo único que dijo luego de que ella prácticamente se plantó en lugar luego de un año de no verlo, y como ya casi había olvidado cómo lidiar con el Rey de las pesadillas, no dijo nada y prefirió sentirse indignada por el comentario.

Antes de devolverle la grosería, hizo un recuento de todo lo que había ocurrido en el año, luego recordó que un par de semanas antes Anna prácticamente le hizo un interrogatorio y ella tuvo que soltar parte de la sopa si quería tranquilizar un poco más a su hermana. Fue cuando se decidió por sacarle un par de cosas al Boogeyman para que dejase de molestarla.

-¿Te importaría decirme qué tratas de hacer?-preguntó asertiva y demandante. Pitch se guardó las manos detrás de él juntándolas y enarcó una ceja.

-Lo siento pero…no sé de que me está hablando.-su tono no mentía, no sabía nada.

Elsa se le acercó un poco más y endureció su semblante con el propósito de que se dejase de juegos con ella, empezó a caminar hacia él para enfrentarlo.

-Me refiero a las pesadillas que me mandas cada noche. Anna ya está empezando a preguntar cosas y quiero que te detengas.-al terminar de hablar quedó a unos pasos de él fijando sus ojos en los de él.

Pero Pitch apenas y podía disfrutar del momento estando tan cerca de la preciosa muchacha. Luego de un año de no verla, apenas y podía decir o pensar que ha cambiado…porque realmente no lo ha hecho. Pero para él eso no era importante, no _debía_ ser importante. Luego del logro que consiguió invocando los temores de esa chica, fijarse demasiado en ella no era más que distracción, una mera perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo para el Boogeyman. Toda ella era una distracción, sus ojos era lo que más lo frustraban, tan azules como el agua, casi gélidos como sus tormentas de nieve blanca, pero vivos y brillantes, tan llenos de ella… tan diferentes de los de él.

Pitch le sostuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo teniendo total control sobre sus impulsos y no perderse en ellos. Se dispuso mentalmente a contestarle.

-Me encantaría aceptar el crédito, su majestad.-dijo con total frugalidad queriendo hacerle burla.-Pero no le he enviado nada. Al menos nada en el último año.

Elsa relajó su expresión un poco separándose del mayor, supo que estaba burlándose de ella pero nada le indicaba que le estuviese mintiendo.

-Puedo crearlas, y sí, pueden convertir sueños de los niños en pesadillas.-empezó a explicar.-Pero están tan débiles que no duran lo suficiente a no ser que yo esté con ellas.-esta vez Elsa sospechó que parte de ello podría ser verdad, pero solo miro sus zapatos por un minuto.

Pitch ya se sentía como en los viejos tiempos al verla dudar de su palabra, pero también algo decepcionado por ello.

-¿Qué le ocurre, su alteza?-susurró haciendo que Elsa levantase la vista.-¿Está paranoica?-le preguntó sin malicia pero con claros sentimientos ocultos.

Pero la menor se dio la vuelta y se plantó en ese lugar, pensando. En la última semana ha estado sintiendo ansiedad, preocupación, siempre vigilando cuando y donde están tanto Anna como Kristoff, Olaf y Sven. Ahora también se le había sumado el príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Tan al pendiente de todos ellos que ni en sus sueños podía estar en paz, muy en el fondo pensaba que estaba por ocurrir algo que dañaría todos a los que ama y a ella misma, y cuando despertaba jadeando del espanto lo primero que se preguntaba luego de calmarse era "¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?"

-¿Tiene miedo su alteza?-pregunta sugerente el mayor aún detrás de ella, viendo como los delgados hombros subían y bajaban debido a la respiración algo agitada de la joven.

-Será mejor que te vallas.-responde ella con voz temblorosa empezando a caminar.

Pitch no le iba a permitir dejarlo como el día de la coronación luego de ese "momento especial". No la iba a dejar ir así como así sin antes divertirse un poco, ha pasado un año después de todo, merece algo de retribución como mínimo.

-Ya se lo había dicho antes, no pienso hacerle daño.-dice, luego se disuelve en sombras y desaparece antes de que Elsa pueda darse vuelta.

Ese comentario la hizo retroceder en sus recuerdos, tanto de pequeña como ya de adolescente, pues aunque la molestara y le dijera cosas "obvias" que solo ellos conocen, Pitch nunca se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima.

Pasea sus ojos por el lugar sin ubicar al hombre de negro por completo, la luna está menguante y su poca luz no le permite encontrar al mayor por ningún lado. Elsa retrocede y vuelve a adentrase al lugar con precaución, siente como su estómago se enreda y empieza a sentir los nervios y las ansias de terminar con este jueguito; pero permanece atenta a cualquier sonido o movimiento que ocurra en el jardín, más todo lo que oye es el viento intentando volar el poco follaje que les quedan a los árboles y plantas. Da un par de vueltas para estar lista por si se le aparece por atrás, ya que en eso es en lo que Pitch es experto, aparecer detrás ti cuando crees que no hay nadie aún cuando ya lo verificaste.

El Rey de las Pesadillas podría ser frío, cruel y calculador, pero eso no le impedía divertirse un poco, claro, la diversión tenía que ser diferente para él. Verla dando vueltas y mirar directamente a los lugares oscuros le era divertido, casi lo hacían soltar risas para que lo encontrara e intentase hacer algo. Observó las manos de la joven por un momento, de ellas estaba empezando a aflorar el hielo y también aire frío que se desvanecía de vez en vez. Cómo había extrañado esto, como había extrañado la manera tan ingenua de reaccionar de la reina de Arendelle.

Elsa estaba perdiendo los estribos, los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva por dentro y parecía contener por largos ratos la respiración. Ella lo odiaba, pero a Pitch le encantaba.

-¡No te tengo miedo!-soltó ya harta del silencio. Pero Pitch no estaba ahí solo porque sí, no, quería darle a entender un par de cosas a esa niña.

-Tal vez no…-susurró haciendo eco, Elsa empezó a buscar de donde salía su voz.-Pero le temes a algo.-aseguró sin emoción.

-Eso crees ¿eh?-respondió ella haciendo, se acercó al roble creyendo que saldría de allí. Lo siguiente que oyó fue otro susurro.

-No lo creo…lo sé.

La semi rubia se dio vuelta al oír la voz esclarecerse detrás de ella. Pitch estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta de salida.

-Es algo que detecto todo el tiempo. Los temores de la gente.-dijo con una leve sonrisa, haciendo alarde de su tan efectivo don. Elsa lo miro cerrar sus ojos por un momento, luego los abrió como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.-El suyo es que nadie la acepte jamás.-soltó mostrando sus dientes blancos y casi afilados.

Elsa dejó de respirar, creyendo que era otra pesadilla de la que despertaría y encontraría a Anna a su lado intentando calmarla. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era así en el momento en que Pitch caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella, el hielo de sus manos desapareció de repente, haciendo al mayor reír por lo bajo sabiendo que ha dado en el blanco. Elsa no hace ningún movimiento y se queda en su lugar mirando el vacío mientras Pitch empieza a merodearla.

-Y lo peor de todo...-empieza a hablar sin despegar su vista de ella mientras camina lentamente.-Es que le aterra el no saber por qué…¿por qué tú? ¿por qué tuviste que nacer de este modo?

La reina empezaba a temblar, podía escucharse como empezaba a tragar aire lentamente en un vano intento por contenerse, ya que es cierto. Voltea para encararlo pero él ya se ha ido.

-¿Por qué terminaste así?-empezó de nuevo el eco.

-Ya basta…-dijo en susurro sabiendo que la escucharía. Empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo buscándolo, parecía lo único que podía hacer cuando no estaba presente a su lado.

-No quieres volver a pasar por lo mismo en esos años de confinamiento. Pero muy en el fondo sabes que algún día terminarás así.-dice mareando de a poco a la reina.

Los susurros estaban sumiendo a Elsa de tal manera que hubo un punto en que pudo oír la vos de sus pensamientos y estas fueron remplazadas por las de Pitch, tanto así que empezó a tapar sus oídos para bloquear la voz. Pero le es inútil. De un momento a otro empezó a caer nieve, supo de inmediato que se estaba alterando, y si no se calmaba, crearía una tormenta.

-Crees merecer una vida sin preocuparte por lastimar a otros. Quieres liberarte una vez más de ese pesar, pero no puedes porque tienes miedo.

-Suficiente…-dijo algo fuerte para que se detuviera, la nieve empezó a arremolinarse teniéndola como centro, haciéndole más difícil ubicar al Boogeyman.

-Tienes miedo de decepcionar a otros. Temes decepcionas a tus difuntos padres.

-Ya basta.

-¿En serio crees que hubiera sido mejor nacer sin este grandioso don? No, ¿crees que hubiera sido mejor que Anna hubiera tomado tu lugar?-preguntó lo último de tal manera que podía adivinarse que sonreía, y en efecto, Pitch tenía una mueca reflejando lo divertido que le era ver a Elsa intentando inútilmente ignorarlo.

La semi rubia se sorprendió por la última pregunta del mayor, se dejó las orejas y bajó los brazos lentamente mientras el fuerte viento le alborotaba el cabello suelto y la despeinaba más. Solo una vez le comentó eso a Pitch, fue cuando ya estaba empezando a fastidiarla con sus visitas para orillarla a salir de su habitación. Pero fue hace tantos años que no pensaba que podría recordarlo. Esa vez dijo cosas que prefería no recordar, cosas que Pitch conocía a la perfección porque prácticamente se desahogó con él cuando la mujer tenía solo trece años. Pero Elsa al recordarlo nunca ha sabido decir si lo dijo por el enojó, o lo dijo estando en sus cinco sentidos, y eso la hacía sentir peor; porque muy en el oscuro y hondo fondo de su ser sabía que todo eso lo dijo estando consciente, se creía una mala persona por pensar de ese modo.

-Déjame aclararte algo…-dice completamente serio y sin emoción alguna, es cuando Elsa está realmente asustada.-No te aceptarán, no del todo.

La menor lo asimila y vuelve a su memoria el día de la coronación, el día en que dejó que otros vieran lo que es realmente. Todos se veían asustados, perplejos, confundidos, no de lo que había hecho, sino de ella. Tenían miedo de ella, incluso se atrevía a decir que Anna también lo estaba en ese momento.

Al recordar el propio miedo que se tenía miro con cierto shock a sus manos y se dejó caer en el césped, sus manos heladas cubriendo su pálido rostro, del cual ya se estaban empezando a formar lágrimas. Pitch dio un paso fuera de la oscuridad y miro a Elsa con cierta confusión, pero muy en el fondo supo que había llegado muy lejos, se acercó tan sigiloso que Elsa pensó que no estaba allí, así que ella dio rienda suelta a sus emociones y empezó a sollozar. Creyendo que Pitch seguía oculto se dio el valor de hablar aún en ese estado.

-¿Qué quieres probar con todo esto?-dice con voz quebrada aún derramando lágrimas.-Yo sé bien lo que otros piensan de mí.

Pitch se posicionó a unos pasos detrás de ella, viendo como tallaba sus ojos y nariz para mejorar su aspecto, confirmó que ella le había creído, cada palabra, no solo aquella pregunta que le dio a entender que recordaba ese día.

-Todos creen que soy un error.-dice volviendo a cubrir su cara, creyendo que está frente a ella escondido.-Creen que soy un accidente esperando a pasar.-miro el piso solo figurando su sombra.-Nadie cree en mí.-dice, haciendo que Pitch recuerde mirándola de manera lastimada.-Nadie confía en que pueda tener control total sobre mí misma. Parece que todos me vigilaran lo que hago…solo para…que

-Puedan verte equivocarte otra vez..-dice suavemente haciéndola voltear, figurando nada más que miedo en su pálido rostro, sus orbes de hielo también reflejan miedo y desconfianza en las lágrimas que siguen cayendo.-Pero no me dejaste terminar, Elsa.

"_¿Elsa? … había olvidado que podía llamarme así."_ Piensa para sus adentros.

La menor duda de si la está mirando con lástima o como una igual, no sabe decir por las lágrimas que siguen en sus ojos estorbando su vista. Pero cuando éstas caen lo primero que ve es la mano ceniza de Pitch ofreciéndose a ayudarla, sin razón alguna recuerda cuando estuvieron en ese mismo jardín y sus manos se juntaron, creando algo que Elsa creyó imposible: calmarla hasta sentirse segura a su lado.

-Yo creo en ti. Sé perfectamente bien por lo que estas pasando.-dice con suavidad fijándose de nuevo en esos orbes azules y brillantes.

Pero Elsa lo mira completamente desconfiada, aún con lágrimas cayendo por sus rosadas mejillas.

-Sé lo que se siente, Elsa.-le vuelve a decir con el mismo tono, pero de forma inexpresiva. Eso es lo que pone nerviosa a la semi rubia.

Elsa solo sabe una cosa cuando mira los ojos brillantes y a la vez oscuros de Pitch, sabe que no le está mintiendo, aún puede leer eso estando con él. Al final termina siendo lo mismo, pero es algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada antes de que Pitch desapareciera hacia un año. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba viendo como a una igual, no como a la niña temerosa de sí misma que llevó a su guarida hace años. Pitch hizo esto de manera intencional, necesitaba ganarse a esa niña si quería que sus planes tomaran la siguiente fase, pocas veces se abría sentimentalmente a ella, pero si debía hacerlo para conseguir su confianza…bien valdría el esfuerzo una vez alcanzado su objetivo.

La reina aún en el suelo, acerco temblorosa su mano hasta alcanzar la de color ceniza siendo tirada hacia arriba para levantarse, fue cuando dejó de temblar y tuvieron que volver a separarse.

Pitch se detuvo ahí junto a Elsa unos minutos, en lo que dejaba de llorar y empezaba a recobrar su antiguo aspecto, después él tuvo una idea para mejorar un poco la situación, algo que le ayudaría a Elsa a distraerse. le pidió que lo siguiera hasta la salida, ella confundida accedió al verse con insomnio y sin nada qué hacer, fue cuando ambos se adentraron por el pasillo de salida y ella vio por unos segundos total oscuridad mientras seguía caminando. Aquello ni le molestó, sabía que era un modo de llegar más rápido a su siguiente destino, y lo confirmó al salir de la oscuridad y verse en un lugar conocido: El Gran Salón.

El Rey de las pesadillas desapareció de su vista, su primera acción por instinto fue abrir un par de cortinas para tener una mejor vista del lugar en donde estaba, al terminar con esto vio como Pitch le daba la espalda mirando los pilares del complejo. A Pitch le daba lo mismo la boda de la hermana de la reina, pero apenas y podía soportar la idea con solo ver la decoración del lugar. En los pilares habían telas blancas que conectaban entre ellos con arreglos de flores preciosas en las bolsas que hacían las separaciones entre pilar y pilar, velas blancas adornadas con listones rojos en las mesas y en el candelabro; en fin, el lugar era tan hermoso como Anna y Kristoff lo habían deseado para ese día tan especial e importante.

Pitch fijó su vista en la reina para dejar de aborrecer el lugar, Elsa inmediatamente rió por lo bajo sabiendo que Pitch detesta ese tipo de cosas. Se acercó a él con impaciencia preguntándose por qué estaban ahí. En ese momento de distracción, Pitch le dijo algo que la dejó pasmada de confusión y cierto bochorno.

-Puedo enseñarle a bailar.-dice decidido.-NECESITA aprender a bailar.-afirmó dejando atónita a la reina.

-Me enseñarás a bailar…¿a mí?-preguntó extrañada.

-O podría solo irme dejar que todos, o bien se avergüencen de conocerla o se burlen de usted.-soltó con superioridad sonando gracioso para sí mismo. Elsa se cruzó de brazos y se abstuvo de contestarle.

-No sabía que puedes bailar.-dice no muy convencida.

-Te sorprenderías. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que sabe del vals?-pregunta poniéndose de tras de ella.

-He visto lo suficiente en el último año.-le contesta pretenciosa volteándose para ver que no intente nada.

-Ya lo veremos.

Con sumo cuidado, Pitch se movió cerca de la helada reina y colocó su mano derecha en su pequeña cintura, la rubia platino se quedó quieta y dejó que le tomara de la mano poniéndola en alto. Una agitación volvió a azotar la mente de Pitch y Elsa empezaba a calmarse un poco más. El mayor inició con un movimiento suave y empezó a guiar a la muchacha por el salón a paso lento, solo para verificar si sabía lo suficiente del baile.

Elsa se le quedó mirando a sus pies sorprendiéndose de lo bien que le seguía el ritmo al Rey de la Oscuridad, se sentía tan ligera como una pluma y reconocía que Pitch lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero como ella no sabía mucho realmente no supo decir si era correcto o no lo que estaba haciendo. Pitch no dejaba de mirar el rostro de la reina mientras ella mantenía su vista abajo, era la primera vez que veía despeinado su largo cabello platinado, y sinceramente, le agradaba; podía ver el rubor natural de su nariz y las casi invisibles pecas escondidas por su blanca piel. De a ratos desviaba la vista para no chocar contra alguna mesa o controlar sus pasos, pero siempre terminaba regresando su vista a la muchacha. Algo que notó es que la mano de Elsa estaba helada, por un segundo se preguntó si esa era su temperatura corporal común.

Siguieron así por un rato hasta que Elsa empezó cerrar fugazmente sus ojos, se estaba quedando dormida pero se incorporaba rápidamente para no enfadar a Pitch, él se estaba tomando la molestia de ayudarla cuando tenía que estar trabajando justo en ese momento. La menor se sentía cómoda al tacto de Pitch, justo ahí, con él, se sentía como cualquier joven aprendiendo a bailar; no como una mujer de poderes sobrenaturales que la gente quería evitar a toda costa. El Rey intentaba controlarse, tenía sus impulsos de soltarla e irse y dejarla sin explicación alguna para volver a la soledad de su guarida, pero muy en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría con ella; era su "pesadilla" de nunca a cavar, porque siempre estaba en las sombras observándola, estaba tan cerca y la vez tan lejos de ella que lo volvía loco.

Siguieron bailando hasta que Pitch vio por la ventana la posición de la Luna, ya era bastante tarde, era tan tarde que ya era temprano. Detuvo su andar y Elsa hizo igual, ambos se soltaron y Elsa dio una reverencia como reflejo al estar tan cansada, Pitch le imitó sin razón aparente.

-No estuvo tan mal.-dice el mayor volviendo a su posición habitual con las manos hacia atrás. Elsa dio un par de pasos hacia tras mirando sus manos, la izquierda en especial, que temblaba debido al reciente contacto prolongado.

-¿Entonces crees que puedo bailar?-pregunta para distraerse.

-Tal vez, comenzaré a enseñarle mañana por la mañana.

Elsa se sorprendió, y como acto de reflejo, miro por la ventana adivinando la hora.

-Pero es casi media noche.-dice sonando a excusa, Pitch le dio al espalda con sonrisa triunfal y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Elsa fue hacia las cortinas y las cerró para simular que nadie estaba ahí, le tomó unos segundos divisar a Pitch con tanta oscuridad pero consiguió divisarlo aún en la puerta, estaba esperándola para poder salir de ahí.

Lo cierto era que Pitch no sabía porque estaba haciendo todo esto, él sí que sabe bailar, sabe desde vals hasta bailes antiguos, ya que estar tanto tiempo solo requería de algún pasatiempo. Por un momento recordó la burla que le hizo a Norte en su globo terráqueo mientras borraba las luces de los niños, y aunque nunca pudiese admitirlo, esos pasos habían sido preparados especialmente para esa ocasión. Cuando notó a Elsa a su lado, jugó con las sombras al dar un paso al frente junto con ella para regresar a un pasillo oscuro momentáneo. Los llevó al pasillo que conducía la alcoba real y dejó que Elsa caminase frente a él para detenerse en la puerta, la cual se caracterizaba por estar adornada con motivos de copos de nieve y flores doradas en el marco de la puerta.

-Te veré aquí en la madrugada.-dice ella girando el pórtico.

-¿Y quien dijo algo sobre regresar?-dice, haciéndola soltar el pomo y verlo directo a los ojos.-En la madrugada vendrá a mi guarida para practicar, allí hay más espacio y podrá volver con solo caminar hacia la oscuridad.-explica irguiéndose soltando su ego frente a ella. Elsa rió sarcásticamente por unos segundos para luego enseriarse de a poco.

-No lo creo, su alteza.-dice burlona queriendo imitarlo cuando le habla así.-Si alguien sabe que no estoy en el castillo, se preguntarán donde estoy y-

-¿Y no sería raro que la encontrasen bailando "sola" en el gran salón, que se supone está cerrado bajo llave?-dice haciendo comas al aire en la palabra "sola". Elsa lo miro casi desafiante haciendo que Pitch riera por lo bajo ante su reacción.

-Bien. Tú ganas.-sentencia sin muchas ganas.

Abrió la puerta y se metió a su alcoba viendo dormitar a su hermana, pero entre abrió la puerta para mirar como el Coco le daba la espalda y se retiraba a paso lento.

-Oye, Pitch.-le llamó en voz baja haciéndolo voltear por completo.-¿Cómo es que aprendiste a bailar?-preguntó solo para alargar un poco más el tiempo con él.

-Cuando uno está solo y puede ir de aquí hacia allá cuando quiere, a veces es necesario tener un pasatiempo. Especialmente cuando no te pueden ver.-dice para que Elsa entendiera lo suficiente.

El acto seguido del mayor fue desaparecer de la vista de la reina, Elsa lo observó hasta que la oscuridad lo envolvió sus ojos ya no podían divisarlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando Pitch puso pie en su guarida se relajó más, suspiró de alivio y vio hacia atrás aún sintiendo al mirada de la menor en él. Pasó por uno de los puentes que atravesaban su inmensa guarida y se metió por uno de los pasillo, bajó un grupo largo de escaleras con toda la calma del mundo y dio vuelta en otro pasillo oscuro, llegando al charco negro con luces que ya empezaba a moverse. Una de sus pesadillas, el líder para ser exactos, lo estaba esperando y al verlo le hizo una reverencia. Ambos se acercaron al charco en cuanto escucharon el leve estruendo que estaba provocando, luego vieron como el agua se alzaba como una fuente y comenzaba a dar vueltas a medida que el agua subía por un lado y bajaba por otro, daba vueltas simulando un espejo con el agua que caía y se esforzaba por girar.

-Repórtame, Onyx-ordenó Pitch con seriedad al corcel a su lado.-¿Qué clase de miedo mostró ahora? Quiero saber cada detalle.

-La imagen no fue clara en su totalidad, solo se mostró a ella en su habitación sin poder salir.-respondió la pesadilla unos pasos atrás de Pitch.

La imagen que formaba el charco era de Elsa, estaba algo borrosa pero claramente era ella. Estaba intentando girar el pomo de su puerta con desesperación, el cual se congeló ante la ansiedad que desencadenó la joven reina. Pitch observaba con atención con semblante endurecido, veía a la joven quitar las cortinas de su cuarto solo para ver con horror que no había ventanas donde se suponía, volvió a la puerta y se dispuso a golpearla y llamar para que la ayudaran, pero nadie venía y nadie la escuchaba. El Rey sonrió al saber otro de los miedos de su alteza real.

-Está encerrada.-dice como un susurro empezando a sonreír.-Teme volver a quedarse en un mundo de puertas cerradas.-sentenció mirando al corcel, éste siguió a su amo con la vista al verlo caminar de un lado a otro con ansiedad en la misma habitación.

-¿Y ahora qué, mi señor?-preguntó Onyx esperando las órdenes.

-Ahora: Nada. Esperaremos a que nos muestren el resto.-explicó el mayor yendo hacia el corcel.

-¿Aún faltan más? ¿cuantos más miedos puede tener una persona?-pregunta la pesadilla sorprendido girando su vista al charco que repetía la misma imagen borrosa una y otra vez.

-Todavía no es momento de hacer algo, mi querido amigo. Ese solo fue el segundo "miedoso" que se introdujo en la reina para mostrarme en sus pesadillas qué es lo que más teme.-explicó saboreando cada palabra, repasando su plan en su cabeza para verificar que todo iba bien, Onyx lo miro entendiendo solo una parte de sus palabras.-No olvides que invoqué a más de un "miedoso" de esa niña. Aún falta para saber cual es su mayor temor.

-Los miedos van de mal en peor con cada pesadilla.-se dijo Onyx recordando lo que su amo le había dicho siglos atrás cuando empezaron su trabajo.-Fueron seis los "miedosos" que invocó, y con éste ya van dos. Lo que significa…

-Que aún faltan cuatro miedos más para saber a qué le tiene verdaderamente miedo esa chiquilla.-dice sonriendo de manera enferma viendo la imagen una vez más.-Cuatro noches más para poner en marcha mi plan, y corromper a esa niña.

Ambos miraron una vez más la pesadilla que Elsa tuvo esa noche, la que tuvo antes de salir de su habitación y reflexionar acerca del trato con Anna. Pitch sabía por lo que Elsa estaba pasando, lo sabía pero no permitiría que esa debilidad lo desviara de su verdadero objetivo.

Elsa se tomó su tiempo para volver a conciliar el sueño, miraba su mano izquierda y la frotaba con suavidad recordando las palabras de Pitch en el jardín, aquellas que la hicieron llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y aquellas que calentaron su corazón al saber que al menos una persona entendía su posición y cómo se sentía al respecto, tanto con los demás como consigo misma.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Un siseó lejano despertó a la reina haciéndola levantar su cabeza, volvió a recostarse para seguir durmiendo pero, esta vez el siseó se escuchó más fuerte haciendo que Anna se removiera en lugar, Elsa supo de inmediato quién era el responsable. Miro hacia la ventana creyendo que no eran más de las cinco o cuatro de la mañana, luego fijó su vista en el ropero donde había una sombra deforme parecida a una mancha, ésta se movió y el siseó regresó para confirmarle que no era una sombra sino arena negra moviéndose en su alcoba. Se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su hermana y se colocó los zapatos para seguir el rastro, salió de la habitación y empezó a seguir la arena brillante por el pasillo escaleras abajo hasta llegar a una puerta, donde la vio pasar por abajo.

Era emocionante en cierta forma, casi divertido, porque sabía que Pitch nada más la estaba guiando para entrar a su guarida una vez más. Al reconocer la puerta sabe que es el mismo lugar donde se encontró con Jack antes de decirle de su dilema con el príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Se sentía un tanto insegura de si entrar al ático familiar o no, porque la última vez que entró sola no fue una experiencia muy agradable, tomando en cuenta que también estaba oscuro. Respiró hondo tocando la perilla y cerró los ojos al darle vuelta, abrió al puerta y dio un par de pasos al frente, aún con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Segundos después los empezó a abrir con lentitud, luego divisó el lugar de nuevo con asombro, así como la última vez. Un lugar donde no hay más que oscuridad y un tenue rayo de luz plateada atravesando el lugar desde una especie de hueco, te hace sentir como si estuvieras en una especie de fosa; jaulas grandes colgando por todo el lugar desde una enorme roca que le hace techo a algunos túneles, el puente de piedra tallada y los numerosos pasadizos y escaleras que te incitan a recorrerlos para saber a donde llevan. El lugar seguía igual, pero Elsa ya no se sentía intimidada, lo raro de todo fue no ver al dueño del lugar, pero que ella no lo viera no significa que él no estuviese ahí.

El Rey se encontraba escondido a plena vista, en uno de los huecos de la enorme roca que le hacia techo a los túneles principales hacia la superficie, apenas y se le notaba medio cuerpo fuera de la oscuridad del túnel. Permanecía oculto observando a la rubia platinada que hizo a traer con la ayuda de Onyx, la veía con semblante frugal dar pasos dudosos hacia el frente, mientras ella veía con asombro la inmensidad del complejo que parecía no tener fin. La escuchó llamarlo un par de veces, pero él siguió oculto, viéndola ponerse nerviosa y colocando sus manos cerca de su pecho. Soltó una ligera risa sabiendo que era a causa de sus maneras de aparecer de improviso detrás ella.

La muchacha siguió caminado ya un poco más calmada, luego vio a lo lejos una estela de arena acercarse a ella arrastrándose con gran rapidez, pasando a su lado y colocándose frente a ella, fue cuando la arena empezó a formar espirales y tomar forma por sí sola. Terminó por convertirse en un corcel con feroces ojos de roca dorada y un cuerpo que dejaba rastros de arena en el aire sin conseguir deshacerse. Elsa se impresionó al ver por primera vez como tomaba forma una pesadilla, se puso nerviosa cuando lo vio acercarse a ella con lentitud, se paralizó pero permitió que continuase. El corcel empezó a dar golpes leves a las manos de la rubia de manera insistente, y ella en acto de reflejo colocó sus palmas en el hocico para evitar que siguiera, grande fue sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que la pesadilla se frotaba contra sus manos pidiéndole afecto. La reina se extrañó por el acto pero no se detuvo, es más, empezó a soltar risas nerviosas al no saber qué más podría hacer. Lo sujetó del hocico un momento y miro sus ojos para que enfocara su atención en ella.

-¿Sabes donde está Pitch?-pregunta recibiendo como respuesta un par de rezongos del corcel.

Éste se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con lentitud por el puente donde se encontraban, Elsa le siguió posando su mano en el lomo del semental para no llegar a perderse de entre tanto pasillo y túneles. Pitch por su parte se retiró adentrándose más al túnel en donde estaba hasta desaparecer.

La llevó pasando el puente a escaleras abajo, luego a un corredor sombrío donde las jaulas se veían cada vez más en lo alto. Todas las columnas que daban fin e inicio a los corredores se veían elegantes y antiguos, como de la Edad Media; los escalones también están hechos de piedra, pero solo quedan los cimientos de los barandales que solían estar allí. Llegaron a lo que para la menor sería el segundo piso, porque notó un nivel más abajo pero no le apetecía ir allí, alcanzó a ver suelo sintiéndose precisamente en la Era del Oscurantismo. Eso le recordó las veces que Pitch solía hablar de su época dorada, irónicamente, la más oscura de la historia humana.

Algo que no sabía de ese lugar era que había un globo terráqueo hecho de piedra sólida, perfectamente moldeado pero completamente hueco, con una base de pequeños peldaños de roca y a su derecha vio varios umbrales con más escaleras dando a la parte de abajo. Lo raro para ella es que el objeto de piedra tiene un montón de puntos dorados agrupados en cada continente, estos brillan con mucha intensidad pareciendo estrellitas doradas. Se acerca para verlo mejor, siendo hipnotizada por esas luces. El corcel empieza a rodear el globo rezongando, y frotándose contra su hombro al llegar de nuevo a Elsa.

-¿Qué tienes?-dice para después volver a darle atención, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, más corceles aparecen haciéndoles compañía y acercándose cada vez más a ella, pero no parecen agitados o molestos.-¿También ustedes quieren que los consienta?-pregunta sonriendo levemente ante las pesadillas ofreciendo su mano.

Pitch no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya no era una pesadilla, ahora toda su escolta del norte de Arendelle estaba ahí siendo acariciado por las heladas manos de la Reina. Se molestó un poco por ello pero le parecía extraño más que nada.

Al poco rato, Elsa se encontraba rodeada de pesadillas dóciles, llegaron al menos unas siete rodeándola y esperando a que les prestase atención y las acariciara; y cuando ya no querían esperar, le daban leves golpes con el hocico o se frotaban contra su hombro.

Pitch ya no lo soportaba, su pequeño experimento de ver cómo reaccionaba Elsa luego de años de estar en su guarida se echó a perder, todo por la ineficacia de sus propios corceles. Sin más remedio se disolvió entre las sombras de su "hogar" y se posicionó detrás de la Reina, mientras ella seguía sonriendo ante las pesadillas.

-Veo que les agradas.-dice suavemente con una mano atrás y otra hacia el frente sosteniendo un objeto brillante, parecido al oro.

Los corceles de inmediato se detienen y alejan de la menor al ver que su amo los enfoca solo a ellos con molestia e ira contenida. Elsa se sorprendió al ver con tanta facilidad cómo pitch intimidaba a su séquito con solo una mirada.

-Si ustedes están aquí…-dice caminando hacia las pesadillas, provocando que retrocedan con la cabeza gacha.-¿Quiénes están cubriendo el lado norte del reino?-suelta ya perdiendo los estribos y tirando el objeto de oro a sus pies y mostrando sus dientes como colmillos, asustando al los corceles al instante.

Con eso logra que cada pesadilla salga pitando de ahí tomando camino hacia los túneles que llevan a la superficie en una pared de roca escarpada. Elsa solo pudo verlos huir despavoridos con los ojos abiertos como dos platos.

-Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar.-dice mirando la pared escarpada y después posar su vista en el objeto de oro, el cual Pitch tomó de inmediato.

-Lo tendré en mente.-le responde arrojando al vació lo que parecía ser una cadenita con un camafeo. Elsa se preguntó si era de él.-¿Lista para comenzar, su alteza?-preguntó serio pero ya no molesto.

La semi rubia asintió borrando de su mente la pregunta y empezó a concentrase en las indicaciones de Pitch.

No cabía duda de que el Boogeyman era un buen bailarín, le daba consejos a la menor de manera que entendiera todo y no los olvidara, así como lo que debía hacer si su pareja no era tan excepcional bailando como él. Le dijo a Elsa que no mirara sus pies, porque la desconcentrarían y empezaría a perder el equilibrio como confirmó al bailar con ella, después le aconsejó que mirase por encima del hombro de su pareja y fijase su vista en algún punto. Le dijo a Elsa que ciertas personas gustan de bailar en círculos una y otra vez en una sola sección del lugar, con eso dio a entender su primera lección del baile indicando que bailarían alrededor del globo, algo teóricamente sencillo pero complicado si tomamos en cuenta el espacio tan reducido.

Probaron bailar alrededor a al mismo ritmo que Pitch había marcado la primera vez, facilitándole las cosas a Elsa, ella se dio cuenta del gesto así pero prefirió no decir nada en caso de provocar una reacción fuera de lugar en su maestro. Por casualidad, Elsa le mencionó algunas cosas que habían acontecido en ausencia de Pitch en el último año, le dijo de la boda de Anna, de algunos deberes con los que ahora tendría que lidiar como reina y de sus ratos de aburrimiento en la oficina. Pitch escuchaba atentamente y tomaba parte de la charla haciendo comentarios sarcásticos de vez en vez, sacando ligeras risas de la menor, pero también le hacía preguntas que la sorprendieron. Como qué era lo que hacía en sus ratos libres, y no en los que tenía que cuidar a su hermana y prometido al terminar sus montañas de papeleo, sino en sus ratos de privacidad y momentos a solas.

Elsa dio un respingo y miro por un segundo a sus pies, después aclaró su mente recordando todo lo que ha acontecido en el año hasta hoy. Solo puede afirmar una cosa.

-No recuerdo muy bien cuando fue la última vez que estuve sola.-le responde algo sorprendida alzando su vista.

Pitch parpadeó no comprendiéndola, sabe muy bien que ella siempre ha estado sola, pero ahora recuerda que en el último año no ha sido de esa forma.

-Pero no me desagrada, es decir, ya casi no tengo tiempo para mí. Pero no es como si me importara.-dice dándole explicaciones sin saber la razón.-Pero debo decirlo…fue raro no verte por ahí…-dijo volviendo a bajar su vista, provocando que Pitch se detuviera y la soltara.

Ese comentario lo creyó innecesario, Elsa también empezó a creerlo a medida que Pitch mantenía distancia de ella. Elsa necesitaba saber algo, y lo necesitaba en ese momento ahora que había sacado el tema a tratar.

-¿Por qué no te apareciste tan solo una vez?-le pregunta algo tímida, o más bien avergonzada sabiendo que tal vez no le responda.

-Creía que eso no le importaba.-dice él en tono serio.-Es más, ¿por qué le importa apenas ahora?

-Solo quiero saberlo, me refiero a que no he sabido nada de ti por un año, y de repente te apareces ofreciéndome clases de baile.-dice casi sonando alterada.-Toda la vida me seguiste y luego desapareciste. Pero regresaste, y quiero saber la razón.-al terminar solo ve como Pitch pasea su mano por el globo terráqueo.

Lo cierto era que el mayor se debatía mentalmente en si decirle la verdad o no, sabía a la perfección que Elsa ya era capaz de identificar sus mentiras, las de él y las de cualquiera, pero no sabría decir si ella comprendía la razón de decirlas…la verdadera razón. Paseaba su mano por el sólido globo sabiendo que las luces doradas jamás se extinguirían, así como sabía que Elsa podría pasar el día entero interrogándolo hasta sacarle la verdad, lo que menos tenía era tiempo y fuerzas para seguir con ello.

-Tú sabías que me sentía débil.-dice a la muchacha, ella asintió esperando sus respuestas.-Esa es solo la superficie de la razón.-dice dejando en paz el globo de piedra.

-Entonces ayúdame a escavar un poco más y dime por qué tu repentina falta de fuerzas.-le interrumpe exigiendo que escupa la sopa de una vez, pero él no hizo más que reír por lo bajo y darle al espalda.

-Oh. Vamos, su majestad. Usted es lista, y estoy casi seguro de que puede intuirlo usted sola.-al dar vuelta en el globo desaparece dejando a Elsa molesta y con ganas de gritarle, no quería seguir con ese tonto juego otra vez.

Se calmó por unos segundos y empezó a controlar su respiración para relajarse.

"Esto ya ha pasado. Solo contrólate. Vamos, Elsa, piensa un poco." Se decía mentalmente con una mano en la cadera y otra sobando sus ojos.

Lo primeo que hizo fue regresar a ese día, el día en que terminó "El Gran Invierno" y consiguió devolverle el verano a su reino. A partir de ahí, las cosas solo pudieron mejorar. A partir de ese día ella y Anna volvían a retomar su antigua relación de hermanas y pasaban poco tiempo separadas, por no mencionar que compartían habitación como antes.

Recordó los largos días de primavera en los que iban todos juntos de día de campo, pero más que nada, las veces en que Anna le pedía que congelara el esta la plazuela frente al palacio para que patinaran juntas. Por supuesto, que su cumpleaños también pasó por su mente, a partir del evento se contaba ya un año luego del desastre que provocó sin querer.

Pero ese día, luego de la gran fiesta y los bailes, Elsa podía verse en el mismo lugar que antes. Podía verse en tercera persona de pie frente a la multitud mientras todos charlaban, comían, reían o bailaban; solo ella frente a todos mientras su hermana bailaba con Kristoff y ella solo podía limitarse a sonreír. Recordó un fugaz pensamiento que le llegó como una bola de nieve que te golpea desprevenido, por un segundo quería volver a ver a Pitch en el centro del salón fijando su vista en ella para volver a fastidiar su control de poderes de hielo; y sin embargo, ese pensamiento se fue tan rápido a como vino.

Luego cayó en cuenta de algo importante, en todo ese año no había sentido miedo de sí misma, o de sus poderes, casi había olvidado por completo a Pitch hasta el día de verano que cumplió los veintidós años de edad. Fue cuando empezó a recordar sus mentiras, sus juegos enfermos y las visitas molestas a su habitación.

-…miedo…-suelta en un susurro, luego escucha algo detrás de ella para voltearse.-Fue porque ya no tenía miedo.-le dijo de frente observando su sonrisa satisfecha. Él sabía muy bien que lo adivinaría.

-Su miedo me mantenía con muchas fuerzas desde que era solo una niña.-empezó a explicar más a fondo.-Por alguna razón, ese miedo no solo me mantenía vivo, sino que me daba la fuerza para enviar solas a mis pesadillas y recolectar más miedo de otros niños. Y en cuanto ese miedo desapareció, yo ya no era capaz de salir en pleno anochecer, tenía que esperara a que la noche entrara de lleno.

-Pero volviste…y todo es justo como dijiste.

-Repítalo entonces.-le dice casi sonando a orden.

-He vuelto a tener miedo de mí misma. Miedo a que llegue el día en que me rechacen de manera definitiva.-dice mirando sus pálidas manos.

-Claro que eso no pasara de inmediato.-dice el mayor acercándose a ella.

Antes de volver a hablar lo callan un par de pesadillas que vuelven luego de completar su jornada, éstas rezongan un momento y Pitch entiende enseguida asintiéndoles. Elsa los miro sin comprender nada.

-Ya es la hora, mejor regresas antes de que se pregunten en donde está.-dice empezando a caminar al pasillo por donde vino Elsa.

La menor le siguió de cerca para que no la dejara a tras. En cuestión de segundos ya estaban de regreso en el castillo, a unos pasos de la habitación de la reina, ella siguió caminando pero se detuvo al no sentir a Pitch detrás de ella. Desde hace tiempo sabía que él no podía acercarse a la luz del día que se colaba por las ventanas, por lo que solo vio como permanecía en el fondo haciendo una especie de entrada en negro donde él permanecía a penas visible. Casi rió ante ésta dificultad.

-Solo por si cambias de opinión.-dice antes de que Elsa se vaya otra vez. Pero antes de continuar, ambos se quedaron mirando el vacío por un segundo al oír pasos acercarse a las escaleras.

Elsa volteó a las escaleras escuchando a las criadas acercarse, pero Pitch seguía ahí mirándola como si esperase a que dijera algo.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie.-dice dando un paso hacia atrás y desapareciendo con todo y el espacio en negro que los transportó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esta vez Pitch ya no tenía razón para ir a ver su, valga la redundancia, "oráculo" como suele llamarlo muy de vez en cuando, ya que odia el significado mítico y sin chiste que le da la palabra, tomando en cuenta lo que era en verdad un oráculo en su época de misticismo*. Onyx llegó a su lado con mejor aspecto que la noche anterior, él y el resto de las pesadillas se veían con más energía, inquietos, y más que dispuestos a continuar con el trabajo. Pitch sonrió de lado ante esto, la espera de un año valió la pena después de todo.

-Descansen. Aún falta mucho por hacer.-dice mientras Onyx se le acerca.

-¿No sabe nada?

-No tiene ni idea.-le responde burlón mientras camina hacia otro pasillo.-Es fácil manipular a alguien cuando la conoces bien.

-Eh, mi señor…el oráculo está de éste otro lado.-le dice el corcel algo apenado.

-No iré con el oráculo, quiero asegurarme de que siga donde lo dejé.-le responde tomando dirección escaleras abajo.

Onyx supo de inmediato de lo que hablaba, así que siguió de cerca a su amo para evitar que volviera a ocurrir otro incidente. Los dos siguieron y siguieron hasta que las escaleras dieron fin a un único pasillo, el cual llevaba a una puerta de metal con una ventanilla abarrotada. Tiró de la manija con seguro y abrió dejando pasar primero a su corcel, el cual parecía inspeccionar el lugar rápidamente antes de que Pitch pusiera un pie adentro, en esa habitación solo había un objeto plano contra la pared, éste tenía la estatura de Pitch y estaba cubierto por una manta gris. Onyx se acercó lo suficiente al igual que su amo, hasta que los dos miraban el objeto con detenimiento, como si estuviesen esperando a que la manta cayera para mostrar lo que había.

-Bueno, ya vinimos, ya vimos, ya vámonos.-dice nerviosamente la pesadillas encaminándose a la salida.

Pero su señor se acercó todavía más, provocando que el corcel se pusiera todavía más nervioso, permaneció de tras de él mientras Pitch seguía observando con ceño fruncido el objeto contra la pared. La última vez que eso ocurrió…digamos que no fue una experiencia muy agradable para el Rey de las Pesadillas, peor para Onyx, porque él tuvo que apelar a lo poco que quedaba del lado bueno de su amo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Con sólo ver la expresión endurecida de su señor, supo de inmediato que ya había comenzado lo mismo de la vez pasada, Pitch no despegaba su vista, solo endurecía cada vez más su semblante. Sabía que las voces estaban empezando a tratar de sacar de su amo lo que aún queda de humano. Al verlo apunto de cerrar los ojos, relinchó lo más fuerte que pudo para que no se repitiera lo de la vez pasada, con ello logró que Pitch retirase su vista del objeto ya estando más consiente de lo que estaba por ocurrir. El corcel le hizo una reverencia como diciendo "no hay de qué", Pitch lo entendió y le asintió antes de salir de ahí, agradecía que su fuel amigo estuviese allí para cuando era necesario.

Cada vez le era más difícil resistirse a las voces cuando estaba tan cerca de ese objeto, pero tenía que intentarlo las veces que fueran necesarias para no volver a caer en esa desagradable laguna mental. Pero por alguna razón, Onyx sabía que no volvería a caer tan fácil, su amo era fuerte, demasiado, y ahora que volvía a ver la Reina Elsa, tenía el presentimiento de que lo sería aún más. Muy en el fondo sabía que su señor podría llegar a cambiar de opinión con respecto a los planes que tenía para la hija mayor de Jack Frost y Rapunzel Crown.

Elsa nunca antes se había visto más animada, tuvo sus reuniones anuales con varios dignatarios que habían llegado para revisar los acuerdos y tratados que tenían con Arendelle, la reina se sentía dispersa pero no por eso se vio distraída cuando revisaba los pormenores con los caballeros. Uno que otro que le comentó de su situación con los pretendientes y le hizo saber que, si ella estaba de acuerdo o si se daba el tiempo, podría darse oportunidad con los príncipes de las tierras del sur, en tierra firme y no en las islas. Pero Elsa no hizo más que responderle a todos un monótono y frugal: "Lo tendré en mente" La primera vez que lo dijo casi se echa de carcajadas a la ver su tan buena imitación de Pitch.

Una vez finalizada las reuniones, continuó con su propia investigación en la oficina de su padre, buscaba entre los libros de su padre queriendo encontrar algo que le diera información sobre Pitch, o mejor dicho, el Boogeyman, pero terminó por no encontrar nada. Buscó en los libros de mitología, en el antiguo bestiario de colección que pasa de generación en la familia real, pero nada tenía la información que necesitaba. Siempre sería un misterio lo que pasa por la mente del Rey de las Pesadillas, pero Elsa no se quedaría conforme nunca, tenía curiosidad, demasiada como para quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Solo podía estar segura de unas pocas cosas con respecto a él, a parte de lo básico y obvio. Una de ellas, que le fue una verdadera sorpresa, es que el Boogeyman sabe bailar; la otra es que la veces que le ha dicho que la comprende, no ha sido una mentira. Luego se encontró pensando que, si los niños ven al Coco por que, en efecto, creen en él, ¿podría pasar lo mismo con otros seres fantásticos de cuentos? Al recordar que Jack es real se dio el lujo de creer que había una posibilidad.

Se propuso a seguir investigando en otro momento y reunirse con su hermana y futuro cuñado para comer. Luego de eso, Anna dijo que iría a supervisar los arreglos que mandaría a hacer para su vestido, Kristoff tendría que regresar a trabajar a su negocio de hielo en las montañas, pero lo que menos quería en ese momento era ver a Hans, quería primero hablar de ello con Anna pero tampoco le apetecía hablar con ella. Con todo y nada se fue a perder el tiempo a la cocina por algo de chocolate, pasó un rato en la sala de los cuadros terminando una novela épica, y siguió leyendo mientras cenaba en su habitación. Anna regresó antes de que se ocultara el sol y vio a su hermana mayor alistándose para dormir, aunque se le hizo extraño que estuviese aplacando su cabello y limpiando con detenimiento su rostro poco antes de meterse a la cama.

* * *

><p>Noche 2<p>

Pitch apenas y aguantaba la espera, miraba fijamente el agua de la fuente con ansias de ver qué le mostraría esta vez, la espera se le estaba haciendo agobiante, las ansias crecían, casi podía sentir su sangre correr aceleradamente por sus venas de la emoción. Todo solo para ver otro miedo de su reina y estar un paso más cerca de corromperla y hacer que se le uniera. El simple pensamiento de estar cerca de su victoria lo dejaban con hambre del miedo de esa niña, porque para Pitch ella era eso, una niña. Habrá crecido sí, pero en alma sigue siendo esa pequeña infanta que llora y solloza una vez que sabe que ha lastimado a alguien que ama con sus destructivos poderes.

El agua empezó a brillar, poniendo al Rey con los nervios y las ansias mezcladas haciendo una mueca de asombro y moviendo juguetonamente sus dedos.

-Vamos…dime qué vez ahí.-susurra esperando con la impaciencia de un niño.

Primero divisó a la reina en su cama, removiéndose buscando comodidad mientras curveaba sus labios en señal de felicidad, la arena dorada ya estaba posicionándose en su cabeza por obra de Sandman, Pitch rodó los ojos al recordar a su contraparte. De la nada llegó un ser translúcido de color negro y ocho ojos brillantes dispersos por toda la cara como pequeñas estrellas. La boca del ser empezó a formarse en una macabra mueca donde no se diferenciaban los colmillos de los labios, sus brazos era escuálidos, casi un hueso al igual que sus afilados dedos, la arena negra que lo formaba se perdía en el aire en pequeñas cantidades desde su cabeza sin deformar en absoluto el cuerpo pequeño. La mueca enferma se la dedicó a la reina que dormía plácidamente, luego saltó sobre ella para contaminar la arena dorada de manera rápida y eficaz. El bulto de arena sobre la cabeza de Elsa empezó a moverse como un remolino de espirales y nubes borrosas, al tiempo que ella se removía en su propia cama soltando pequeños quejidos al tener clara la imagen en su mente.

Pitch ya no lo soportaba, su impaciencia creció a medida que el agua volvía a brillar sin mostrar nada realmente. Luego vio la imagen algo borrosa, con colores oscuros y casi tétricos, era Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos fijando su vista al suelo, con sus manos en su regazo y usando un vestido negro con un sombrero del mismo color, el cual tapaba los lados de su cabeza incluyendo las orejas. No traía su usual trenza hacia un lado y la sombra de sus ojos era de color negro. Pitch se preguntó por un momento qué era lo que la reina miraba con tanta tristeza y desesperanza.

La imagen se hizo más clara y se alejó permitiéndole ver los alrededores de la reina, se encontraba entre dos enormes rocas junto a un padre, una de ellas tallada con una flor tradicional en el centro y con un pequeño copo de nieve en un extremo. En las rocas se leía:

"Princesa Anna de Arendelle"

"Príncipe Kristoff Bjorgman de Arendelle"

La imagen se volvió a borrar y lo siguiente que el Rey vio, fue a su reina caminando a paso lento y desanimado dentro de su palacio de hielo en las montañas. Vio como el labio inferior de Elsa comenzaba a temblara mientras se lo mordía con dedicación, después se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos y la hacía temblar.

"¿Por qué?" dijo en un hilo de voz que Pitch apenas entendió. "¿Por qué hace tanto frío, Anna?"

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por las ahora pálidas mejillas de la muchacha, Pitch alcanzo a escuchar como las paredes del castillo se quebraban desde dentro dejando grietas bien marcadas. Elsa se cubrió el rostro y empezó a sollozar, las escaleras se quebraron y los muros se agrietaron todavía más, pero el estruendo del lugar no le importó a Elsa; dejó salir un grito de dolor dejándose caer al piso helado, el Rey vio con curiosidad como todo el lugar empezaba a desmoronarse, mientras que Elsa no dejaba su puesto. Su llanto se hizo más audible y el castillo seguía quebrándose y haciendo más estruendo con cada gemido de dolor de la Reina de Arendelle.

La imagen volvió a brillar y el agua regresó a su lugar, completamente quieta y calmada como antes. Mientras que Elsa había despertado una vez con el pulso acelerado, con sudor en su frente y cuello, y sujetando las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello. En ese momento Pitch estaba asimilando la información proporcionada por el "miedoso", muchos creerían que no era suficiente para saberlo, pero el que vive de saber los miedos de las personas es él y por eso debe analizar cada detalle, pero ésta pesadilla fue relativamente sencilla de identificar. Onyx entró a la habitación sabiendo que su amo ya conocía el tercer miedo de la rubia platinada, se acercó y agachó la cabeza al oír que algo venía detrás de él. El miedoso regresaba a las manos de Pitch, ya no era grande e imponente pero seguía siendo tétrico por donde lo mirase.

-Entonces...¿qué fue esta vez?-preguntó la pesadilla con sed de saber.

-Completa soledad.-respondió Pitch acariciando la criatura.-Teme quedarse completamente sola.

-¿No sería más bien perder a su familia?-pregunta el corcel mirando de reojo a la criaturita, la cual le gruñó al verlo acercársele.

-No. Ella dijo que tenía frío.-empieza a explicar.-El frío que uno siente se asocia con la soledad cuando alguien que amas ha muerto.

Pitch sacó de un constado de su túnica un frasco sin que la pequeña presencia lo notase, luego lo metió en el y cerró el frasco haciendo enojar al miedoso, el cual empezaba a golpear el frasco con enfado y desesperación.

-Ponlo con los demás.-le ordenó a su corcel colocando el frasco en su hocico.-Y luego ve por ella, llévala al gran salón desde su alcoba.

Onyx asintió y se retiró con el objeto entre sus dientes, apresurándose para ir por la Reina y no hacer esperar a su amo. En lo que su fiel corcel regresaba, Pitch se dio un momento para pensar en los miedos que había visto, sin duda tenía mucho material con el cual trabajar, pero había que planearlo bien para todo marchase como la seda y sin complicaciones en su contra.

Una vez que la noche entró de lleno y la aurora boreal brilló opacando a la luna menguante, Onyx fue enviado a ir por la reina una vez más. Elsa ya se encontraba despierta, la pesadilla la miro con las rodillas pegadas a su mentón y los brazos rodeándola, supo de inmediato que aún estaba afectada por la pesadilla pero prefirió callar para no meterse en algún lío con su amo. Elsa lo miro y después lo siguió, cuidando que Anna siguiera dormida una vez ella fuera de la cama, fue conducida a la esquina oscura de la alcoba real para llegar de un solo paso al gran salón de nuevo. Pitch ya se encontraba repudiando la decoración hasta que divisó a la reina siendo escoltada por su fiel y callado corcel, el cual se fue al ver que ese par ya habían hecho contacto visual. Onyx siempre pensó que cuando sus ojos se enfocaban, todo lo demás dejaba de importar, era como si todo lo demás desapareciera a la vista de aquellos solitarios gobernantes.

Una vez tomadas las posiciones indicadas, Elsa puso en práctica las indicaciones de su maestro y mirar sobre el hombro de este, disfrutando del contacto de sus manos y de la tranquilidad que sentía.

-La veo muy concentrada.-dice sin detenerse, sacando de la muchacha una sonrisa pretensiosa antes de darle vuelta.-Lo está haciendo bastante bien.

-Tengo un buen maestro. Además de que quiero hacer esto bien.

-¿Y eso por qué?-dice, empiezan a rondar con un ritmo un poco más rápido por el lugar.

-Le prometí a mi hermana que bailaría el día de su boda.

-Oh, estoy perfectamente informado acerca del acuerdo entre ustedes dos.-dice burlón.-¿Le apetece decirme de qué se trata el acuerdo?

-¿Es que no ha dejado de husmear en las conversaciones de otros desde las sombras?-pregunta sarcástica esperando una reacción diferente del mayor.

-Tal vez…pero no está de más preguntar antes de decir mi siguiente comentario.

Elsa ríe por lo bajo, sin notar que el Boogeyman observa cada uno de sus movimientos, empezando a sentir ansiedad con apenas suficiente voluntad para controlarse.

-Bailar con el que sea que me lo pida será mi regalo para Anna. Ella siempre dijo que quería verme bailar.

Pitch no dijo nada más y siguió con el ritmo para distraerse y pensar en otra cosa que no fuese esa niña, siguieron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que tres pesadillas se deslizaron por las ventanas. Ambos se detuvieron y el mayor se excusó para atender a los primeros dos, mientras que Elsa se encargó de prestarle afecto al tercero.

Los corceles le confirmaron la asistencia de Rapunzel, Jack y Flynn a la boda de la princesa, dándole a entender que sería más difícil encontrarse en privado con la reina durante la recepción. Hablando en voz baja, Pitch les ordenó que se encargaran de visitar a Anna en su alcoba e intentar contaminar sus sueños, ya que la arena negra que dejó en el armario para que la princesa la tocase al parecer no surtió efecto en el transcurso de los últimos días. Pero los corceles le dijeron que ya lo habían intentado y que por poco pierden a uno de los suyos, esto molestó más al Rey sabiendo lo sensibles que son.

-Entonces háganlo de nuevo ¡y vigilen que nada salga mal esta vez!-les ordena captando la atención de Elsa y asustando a la pesadilla que estaba con ella.-¡Si eso vuelve a ocurrir, los devolveré al abismo de donde vinieron!

Los tres corceles salieron pitando como alma que lleva el diablo, se escabulleron por la puerta y fue cuando Pitch se tomo un momento para calmarse, a veces creía que su séquito de pesadillas eran inútiles.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunta haciendo que Pitch recupere la compostura y se aclare la garganta.

-Solo un inconveniente que no le incumbe, su alteza.-dice lo más calmado posible, Elsa no es tonta, sabe que algo está pasando y no quiere decirle nada, se cruza de brazos viéndolo de manera irritada.

-Como digas…¿qué acaso tú no duermes?-pregunta una de las cosas que puso en su lista de: Preguntas para el Boogeyman (Pitch Black)

-No, jamás.-suelta serio.-Ahora aprenderá a dar vuelta.-dice acercándose a ella y retomar posiciones.

-Eso ya lo hemos hecho.

-No, esa es la vuelta tradicional.-se toman de las manos tomando una distancia algo más alejada.-Ahora aprenderá cómo se hace la otra.

Pitch la soltó para darle una vuelta tradicional, haciéndola quedar de espaldas con un ligero espacio entre la espalda de la reina y su pecho, luego le dio impulso sin soltarla de una mano para que ella girase y extendiera su brazo libre, luego la hizo volver girando de regreso a él…pero Elsa regresó tan rápido que terminó golpeando con su codo el estómago de Pitch. Él soltó un quejido y la soltó para sobar el área golpeada, Elsa se apenó y de inmediato se disculpó no sabiendo qué hacer.

-Estoy bien.-dice antes de toser seca y sonoramente, como si se estuviera ahogando.-No es nada, solo no.-vuelve a toser.-Solo no vuelva girando tan rápido.

-En verdad lo siento, soy una pésima compañera de baile.-dice, Pitch niega con la cabeza y retoma posiciones una vez más.

Elsa quiso hacerle caso, intentó hacer lo que le decía con todo su corazón, lo intentó las veinte tantas veces que practicaron hacer esa vuelta casi mortal. Toda era sin intención, llegó a golpearlo muy fuerte en el estómago, otras no tanto, otras veces lo golpeó en el pecho, y otras veces en las costillas haciéndolo hincarse del dolor, Elsa solo podía disculparse una y otra vez mordiendo su labio inferior no queriendo recibir un regaño de su maestro. Pero Pitch era el que más sufría, físicamente claro, no comprendía cómo es que su madre bailaba tan bien y ella parecía no sentir la velocidad a la que giraba su cuerpo.

-¡Suficiente!-grita el mayor mientras se soba el estómago una vez más.

-Lo sien-

-No lo diga.-le corta con enfado mirándola a los ojos. Elsa se pone a juguetear con su cabello suelto completamente mortificada, esperando una petición, un regaño, algo.-Una vez más le dice Pitch casi sin aire.

-No, no puedo.

-Sí puede. Vamos una vez.-dice retomando su posición como si no le hubiese importado. Elsa lo mira cruzándose de brazos, su expresión empieza a denotar su molestia al ver que no quiere seguir.

-Si lo vuelvo a hacer te lastimaré y te enojarás.

-Entonces no gire tan rápido.-suelta con sorna.-Solo es cuestión de práctica.

-¿No deberías estar junto con tus pesadillas aterrorizando a los niños o algo así?-dice dándole la espalda dispuesta a irse, pero se detiene antes de tocar el picaporte al ver su mano sobre la puerta evitándole abrirla.

-No vuelva a darme la espalda.-ordena sonando molesto y hastiado.

-Necesito descansar, continuaremos más tarde.-antes de llegar a la puerta le evita el paso expresando enojo en su rostro.-No voy a dormir, solo quiero no estar aquí.-ya está fastidiada de sus niñerías, Pitch solo atina a sonreír de lado.

-Me parece bien.-dice dándole igual chasqueando los dedos con su mano libre.

Una sombra se cierne sobre ellos y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaban de regreso en la guarida de Pitch, tan silenciosa como siempre ha estado, él se retiró y empezó a caminar por el puente a donde los trajo, Elsa siente que cuanto más viene más me acostumbro a la penumbra y ve sin problemas.

-Elija un lugar de descanso, por favor.-dice mostrando con un ademán los numerosos pasillos y escaleras mientras seguía caminando dejándola atrás. Elsa no sabía si reír o gritarle del fastidio.-Es libre de elegir el lugar que más sea de su agrado.

Al terminar de hablar, ella solo puede quedarse plantada en medio de ese puente de piedra tallada, aún creyendo que algo saldrá de la nada en ese lugar tan grande y confuso. Lo vio bajar unas escaleras al final del puente aún indecisa.

"…él dijo que puedo elegir el lugar que más me agrade así que…no creo que le importe si lo acompaño un rato." Dice para sí misma en su cabeza, es cuando empieza a seguirlo al sentirse tan pequeñita en ese enorme complejo.

Lo sigue corriendo lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo sin cansarse. Pitch la notó yendo muy detrás de él, casi ríe al ver que le sigue teniendo miedo a quedarse sola en tan inmenso lugar.

Él ya había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando Elsa apenas y había llegado a ellas. Al terminar lo vio cruzando un pasillo que llevaba a un cuarto completamente oscuro, él ya había entrado así que decidió seguirlo y corrió más rápido para alcanzarlo y evitar que la dejara atrás de nuevo.

El pasillo no era tan oscuro, al menos no tanto a diferencia del resto, Elsa iba junto a Pitch esperando algún comentario pero no hubo nada, tampoco le dijo hacia donde iban, solo quedaba mirando el vacío e ignorando la presencia de la menor. Por varios minutos siguieron así, en silencio y caminando, muy internamente Pitch se debatía de si mostrarle ese lugar o no, una parte le gritaba: "¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Da la vuelta, da la vuelta!", pero él seguía caminando en una especie de trance.

Terminaron el camino llegando a una puerta de madera de ébano, el picaporte era de plata, al girarlo se adentraron a una habitación clara hasta cierto punto, era inmensa y podía sentirse la humedad en el ambiente.

Las paredes estaban desnudas y algo agrietadas, hecha de la misma piedra gris que el resto del complejo en la superficie. A la derecha de la reina y pegada a la pared solo había una cama con cabezal elegante y postes, estaba arreglada y algo empolvada, un baúl pegado frente a la cama; a la izquierda estaban una mesa de madera y una silla estilos góticos, cuando Elsa caminó para acercarse a éstos notó al lado de la entrada una silla parecida a la que tiene en el gran salón, de respaldo alto pero de color negro y de madera de ébano oscura.

Elsa le quiso preguntar a Pitch qué era está antecámara tan vacía, pero calló antes de hacerlo al ver como estaba plantado frente al muro entre la silla de la mesa y un pilar, se podría decir que siguió caminando mientras ella ojeaba el lugar. Sus manos estaban atrás como siempre, erguido con orgullo y, al parecer, sin expresión alguna mirando la pared; me paré a su lado sorprendiéndose por lo que vio. Era un mural, uno donde, a criterio de la reina, desglosaba la labor del Boogeyman con un simple vistazo.

Elsa se vio algo pasmada por el mural, mientras Pitch permanecía inmóvil frente a eso, la reina empezó a comprender más a medida que buscaba un patrón para entender cual de las pinturas en ese pared era el principio y cual era el final.

Era un mural cuadrado, lleno de distintos tonos de gris y negro, deprimentes pero igual de atrayentes e incluso bellos. En la parte de arriba estaban unas casas y castillos de la Edad Media, sobre los cuales estaba la sombra de Pitch sonriendo de manera perversa, sus manos estaban queriendo alcanzar desde arriba el paisaje, y a sus costados estaban dos feroces corceles negros de ojos grises y espaldas puntiagudas. En el centro estaba Pitch, no se le veía la cara pero la silueta de cuerpo entero y delgado dejaba en claro que era él. En el costado izquierdo estaban los guardianes, primero Hada, luego Norte, después Conejo y al final Meme, los cuatro con una mano rechazando al Boogeyman junto con lo que éste representaba en la comunidad mágica elegida por Hombre de la Luna. A la derecha y a la misma altura de los guardianes, se encontraban tres niños con sus pijamas sin color, un niño y dos niñas encorvados y con caras largas reflejando la desilusión y la decepción de los sueños y con ojeras en los parpados inferiores. Debajo de ellos estaba la sombra siniestra de Pitch, manipulando con una mano negra a una pesadilla y con un niño gritando y agitando sus manos en un intento de despertar; de ahí mismo salía un caminillo de corceles en el mismo mural formando un remolino en el mundo un poco más abajo, con la Luna frente a este y el sol detrás de ella. Dirigiéndose a la izquierda estaban dos pesadillas saliendo del remolino haciéndose camino a la guarida donde Pitch dejaba salir montones de arena negra de sus manos, enviándolas a las casas y ésta misma yendo a una Luna menguando.

Cada pintura era separada por un marco interior de corceles más pequeños y todo el mural tenía de marco los mismos corceles negros con ojos grises brillante.

Elsa no comprendía quiénes eran los que lo rechazaban, no le veía mucho sentido y Pitch tampoco parecía querer decirle algo. Al entender el camino que esto formaba, comprendió porque Pitch decía la forma en que piensa todos lo ven, como todos siempre creen que es y será. No solo era un mural, era su leyenda. La leyenda de cómo consiguió que el mundo se viera sumido en su oscuridad y miedo por un largo tiempo antes de que los Guardianes aparecieran y acabarán con todo aquello, con su luz y esperanzas acabaron con Pitch y todo lo que había logrado. Pitch era tachado de monstruo, justo como Elsa alguna vez fue tachada.

Entonces lo comprendió, comprendió que aquellos desconocidos que lo rechazaban, hicieron lo mismo que su gente al saber de sus poderes, habían sido tratados de igual forma, habían sido visto como monstruos por sus semejantes.

-Ahora lo entiendo.-dice en voz baja, más para sí misma que para que Pitch la escuche. Él volteó al escucharla.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo lo que dijiste cuando era niña.-lo mira a los ojos para que le preste atención.-Todo lo que dijiste cuando era niña.

Pitch hizo una mueca de desentendimiento, mientras que a Elsa le llegaron sus recuerdos como rayo en un día soleado.

"_Algún día lo entenderás."_

"_Lo hago por su propio bien." "Tú no sabes nada sobre mí." "Sé como se siente…"_

-Ahora entiendes por qué somos iguales.-dice sin despegar su vista del mural.-Usted fue considerada una bruja…un monstruo.-dice con acidez en sus palabras.-La llamaron amenaza para todos en Arendelle. Y yo sé lo que se siente…que todo el mundo te dé la espalda.

-Yo preferí estar sola porque quería proteger a Anna de mí misma…-dice mirándolo a él y una vez el mural, posando sus dedos en la pared notando que no hay polvo o suciedad en ella.-A ti te aislaron y te quedaste solo porque te creen una amenaza. Terminamos igual por razones distintas.-aclara esperando su respuesta.

Elsa camina hacia él decidiéndose si posar su mano en él o no, termina por hacerlo provocando que Pitch voltee, ella solo atina a dedicarle una sonrisa leve para que no la ignore otra vez.

-Usted pasó por apenas una leve soledad de años.-la menor puede sentir el odio en sus palabras, no está fingiendo indiferencia esta vez, su sonrisa se distorsiona haciéndola temblar.-He pasado más tiempo en este lugar vagando que buscar a un triste miserable que aún me crea real.

Pitch se aleja de ella estrepitosamente, dándole algo por lo cual temer.

-A los dos nos tomaron por monstruos.-digo intentando razonar con él.-Ahora entiendo a qué te referías con eso de ayudarme, querías que me fuera contigo para que no terminara herida como tú.

-No. A mí me consideran un monstruo hoy en día. Usted ya es considerada la reina que todos adoran.-dice con burla señalándome acusatoriamente.-Usted terminó no herida, pero con gente que cree en usted. ¡Ni si quiera la única persona que aún me importa cree en mí!

Elsa se sorprendió, normalmente él nunca grita y mucho menos a ella, pero el que más se sorprendió fue Pitch, él nunca, NUNCA deja que sus emociones lo controlen.

-Cuando su gente empiece a desconfiar de su control será vista como una aberración una vez más.-esta vez su mueca era enferma, parecía saber justo lo que pasaría, eso le recordó a la Reina muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

-Eso no ocurrirá.-dice con voz temblorosa.

-Aún no. Pero cuando ocurra, sabrá que tengo razón.

-No, Pitch. Escucha, las cosas no tienen porque ser así.-intentó caminar lentamente hacia él mientras se alejaba, como alguien asustado.-Pero sé, porque lo dices. Tú quieres que alguien te salve como a mí me salvó mi hermana.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Elsa se lo pensó sabiendo que había cometido un aberrante error mientras que Pitch ya estaba decidido a sacarla de ahí ¿Por qué la había llevado ahí de todas formas? ¿cuál era su lógica de haberla llevado? Estaba equivocada si pensaba que deseaba ser rescatado, porque esa esperanza murió hace siglos.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mí.-dice queriendo no gritar, con la ira siendo contenida.

-Pero tú me entiendes a mí. Es por eso que seguías yendo una y otra vez a mi habitación. Comprendiste mi dolor hasta que te dije que te fueras.-dijo con voz un poco más baja, él sabía que estaba pensando en la vez que sus padres murieron en la tormenta.-Me comprendías mejor que nadie, y es porque has estado solo, **has estado solo demasiado tiempo**.

Pitch estaba incrédulo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía que decir ni qué hacer, solo quedó ahí mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-La razón por la cual iba y venía de su alcoba…no es porque me haya sentido solo.-dijo intentando sonar en calma, pero su voz sonó tan suave e insegura que Elsa sonrió de lado, casi queriendo acercársele más.

-¿Entonces cual fue la razón?-preguntó aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, no se estaba burlando, simplemente que sonreía de manera tierna sin razón.

Pero él prefirió callar, no quería arriesgarse a decir algo estúpido. Tenía tantas cosas qué decirle y la vez no, sentía que necesitaba decirle todo y a la vez sentía que necesitaba sacarla de ahí antes de cometer otra estupidez…o peor, que las voces de "eso" empezaran a taladrarle la cabeza una vez más.

-La clase terminó.-dijo, Elsa se vio envuelta en sombras de nuevo y se sintió caer a un espacio vacío, y después de regresó tirada en el puente de piedra, pero Pitch no estaba con ella esta vez.

No le dio ni el tiempo de pensar o protestar, una vez más, su conversación había quedado inconclusa, no hizo más que chasquear los dientes. Un par de pesadillas llegaron a ella y empezaron a pedirle cariño, Elsa aceptó gustosa.

-Llévenla a su alcoba.-ordena el eco.

-Oye, ¡Pitch!-le llama la rubia platinada antes de irse.-Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras. Es más, te invito a la boda de Anna, eso si no tienes mucho que hacer.-finaliza riendo al saber que sí lo estará.

No hubo respuesta alguna, Pitch se ocultó en el mismo lugar que cuando mandó a Onyx a traerla, su mente parecía estar en blanco mientras observaba a Elsa marcharse. Se dio vuelta apareciendo justo donde dejó a la reina para que vinieran por ella, pero esta vez, Onyx regresó bastante agitado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿Qué salió mal?-le interrogó el Rey.

-No lo sabemos, no sabemos qué pudo contrarrestarlo.-dijo el corcel rápidamente sabiendo lo disgustado que estaba su amo.

-Esa tonta ya debería estar sufriendo la agonía ¡¿Por qué no funcionó?!

-Mi señor, la princesa Anna sí toco la arena, sí tuvo el mínimo de contacto requerido, pero seguimos sin entender cómo es que la poción no le hizo nada.-explicó Onyx a su amo para calmarlo, solo consiguiendo hacerlo enojar.

Pitch jadeó del enfado y se dio vuelta, disolviendo en sombras para llegar al oráculo. Éste ya había empezado a trabajar mostrándole a Pitch que, efectivamente, la mañana que la princesa encontró esa extraña arena negra, la tocó lo suficiente como para que la poción que colocó Pitch en ella surtiera su efecto. El problema es que no lo hizo, es por eso que el Rey de las Pesadillas se sentía ultrajado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó en voz baja mirando fijamente el agua oscura, creyendo que con solo mirar servirá de algo. Fue cuando mentalmente fue golpeado por una idea.-Olvídense de la chica.-soltó.

-¿Señor?

-Ya no servirá de nada.-dice dando vuelta para marcharse. Onyx seguía sin comprender.-No olvides de quien es hija.-dice casi derrotado.

Al llegar a la salida se dispone a hacer lo que siempre hace, divagar por su guarida esperando a que la noche llegue una vez más. O más bien, esperando a que Elsa llegue una vez más.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Elsa no quería volver a la guarida, sabía que Pitch seguía molesto con ella y que si volvían charlar, tocarían un punto de coalición entre ellos y todo podría pasar; desde que Pitch volvería a usar sus juegos sucios para hacerla temer, hasta la posibilidad de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, hielo contra oscuridad, y eso era lo que Elsa quería evitar.

Para su sorpresa, Anna ni siquiera estaba la cama cuando despertó, ni siquiera en la alcoba. Esta vez no había un solo corcel que la guiara, estaba sola en la habitación. Se levantó y se puso los zapatos para averiguar cómo llegaría a la guarida de Pitch, no quería ir, pero no podía poner esa discusión por sobre sus clases de baile. Salió de la alcoba real y empezó a caminar escaleras abajo para encontrar a una pesadillas o un rastro de arena negra, segundo después de bajar las escaleras escuchó pasos detrás de ella, todavía era temprano para que las sirvientas estuviesen trabajando. Continuó con su camino por un rato más, pero los pasos se oían perfectamente siguiéndola, avanzó más rápido y entró al ático de la familia, escuchó los pasos acercarse todavía más rápido así que se adentró entre todos los objetos de la familia, divisó el armario de sus padres como una salida, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerrada en el acto, ahora los pasos se escuchaban mejor.

Elsa ya estaba metida en el armario, de pie y viendo por una abertura quien era la persona que la seguía, era su hermana, estaba buscándola frenéticamente sin mover nada del lugar, luego la vio darse vuelta y mirando en su dirección, Anna se fue acercando al armario pintado de verde olivo, Elsa se fue adentrando al vacío armario cada vez más sintiendo la adrenalina correr por no querer ser encontrada.

-Pitch…-dijo en voz baja sabiendo que la escucharía.-Si quieres llevarme a la guarida, este es el momento. Sácame de aquí.

Anna ya estaba cerca, unos pasos más y solo faltaría abrir las puertas. Elsa sentía un nudo en el estómago, ¿qué le diría a su hermana? Aún no estaba lista para decirle algo.

-Pitch…-le llamó de nuevo, el Coco estaba sonriendo de burla al gozar del momento.-Pitch…

Anna tomó las manijas del armario, abriéndolas estrepitosamente.

-¡Te tengo!-bramó sonriendo con picardía, pero su hermana perdida no estaba ahí.-¿Qué? No lo entiendo, estoy segura de que estaba aquí. Cerró las puertas con desilusión y volvió a su alcoba a seguir durmiendo. Había hecho un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para levantarse antes que su hermana, y ahora resulta que le perdió el rastro.

Elsa tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, su espalda ya no chocaba contra la dura madera sino con algo blando, unas escuálidas manos la tomaron de los hombros haciéndola abrir sus ojos al instante.

-Te tengo.-susurró Pitch cerca de su oído. Elsa sintió un escalofrío al sentir el aliento del mayor tan cerca de ella.

Cuando la dejó ir, se cubrió al boca al ver la cara roja que traía, la menor sentía la impotencia queriendo salir.

-Eso no fue divertido.-dijo con voz temblorosa queriendo sonar seria.

-Lo fue, al menos para mí.-le respondió aún con la mano tapando su boca, queriendo sacar una carcajada.-No deje que su hermana la siga de nuevo.-se aclaró la garganta y empezó a caminar dándole la espalda.-Empecemos de nuevo.

Elsa lo siguió notando que no había visto esa parte de la guarida entes, parece una especie de gran salón pero es claramente mucho más amplio y con algunas grietas en el piso. Hay al menos cinco salidas alrededor de la pista de baile, todas oscuras sin dar idea de lo que hay más al frente. Pitch se coloca en el medio del salón y se posiciona esperando a que la reina haga lo mismo. Se toman de las manos y Pitch empieza a marcar el ritmo con algo más de rapidez, aunque realmente esa es la velocidad normal para bailar un vals. Para Elsa es momento de la verdad, el momento de llevar a cabo esa vuelta mortal, al regresar consigue el mismo resultado golpeando a Pitch en las costillas, no pasan ni dos segundos para que empiece a toser y atorarse con su propio aire. Elsa se disculpa pero el Coco le calla alzando su mano, después recupera el aliento y deja el dolor de lado.

-Una vez más.-dice masajeando sus cienes intentando no gritarle a la inexperta niña.

Retomaron desde el principio, volviendo a marcar el ritmo, pero más lento. Elsa se sentía entre relajada y dormida, casi creyendo que bailaba mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y aún así, podía observar a Pitch mirando el vacío del salón sobre el hombro de la menor. Sintió como lentamente soltaba mi mano derecha y daba vuelta para quedar solo tomados de una mano.

-Gire lento esta vez.-indicó para que dejara de lastimarlo.

Volvió lento hacia él como pidió, siendo enredada a medida que se acercaba, cerró sus ojos fuertemente haciendo una mueca esperando estar haciéndolo bien y no recibir una queja o comentario sarcástico de parte del Coco. Cuando la espalda de la rubia platinada chocó contra el pecho del Rey, abrió los ojos con lentitud. Elsa sintió alivio al ver cómo Pitch le sonreía suavemente y miraba directo a sus ojos, hizo lo mismo riendo nerviosa.

-¿Lo ve? No fue tan difícil.-dice separándose mientras que ella estaba contenta de no haberlo golpeado esta vez, reía como una niña pequeña apenas conteniéndose.-Hágalo de nuevo.-dice y retoman posturas.

Pasaron el rato mejorando esa vuelta mortal mientras hablaban de algunas cosas, la mayoría relacionadas con la reina, ambos querían evitar el tema de la vez pasada. Le preguntó a Pitch por qué evita hablar de sí mismo pero solo le dio a entender que es un tema que desea evitar a toda costa, lo dijo irritado y mirando sobre mi cabeza, suspirando pesadamente una vez que terminó de hablar. No le mencionó el tema de nuevo y continuaron practicando, y a medida que hacía la vuelta cada vez más rápido, Elsa se sentía orgullosa de mí misma.

-Unos días más y será capaz de bailar fluido sin golpear a su compañero.-le dice burlándose.

-Te recuerdo que la boda es mañana, tengo que poder hacer esto para entonces.-dice mientras se detienen y se separan.

-Al paso que va haciendo esto, dudo mucho que lo logre para entonces.-vuelve a burlarse, esta vez su sonrisa en serio molesta a la muchacha.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas tan poca fe en mí?-le reclama seria con las manos a la cadera y quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. Él solo sostiene una curvatura en sus labios creyéndose el sabelotodo.

-Mire, lo está haciendo bien. Pero no le recomiendo que baile con alguien hasta conseguir esa vuelta.-alza sus dedos contando en su mente, ella sigue sin creer que no la conozca lo suficiente.-Eso lo hará en un par de semanas. Considerando que antes de mí, usted no sabía bailar, es solo que aún no está lista.-suelta con goce y manía en cada palabra, coloca sus manos atrás y la pasa de largo.

Elsa ya tenía suficiente, ya no soportaba que ese ser creyera que lo sabe todo, ya estaba hasta la corinilla de su actitud altanera.

-¿Quieres apostar?-dice cruzando sus brazos, Pitch detiene su andar y ladea la cabeza apenas mirándola, si una cosa que él adora es demostrar que tiene razón en todo.

-…la escucho.

-Si consigo hacer esa vuelta a la perfección para nuestra última clase, irás a la boda de mi hermana Y tendrás que hablarme acerca de ti.-dice con aires de superioridad, ahora ella se cree la que manda.-Y no me refiero a solo hablar de tu gloriosa Edad Oscura.

Pitch la vio incrédulo, era un juego tonto que realmente no merecía su tiempo, pero de igual forma ella no iba a ganar así que aprovecharía eso.

-¿Y de alguna forma usted…no gana? ¿Qué hay para mí?-pregunta sugerente extendiendo su mano.

-Bueno yo…no es como si…no tengo…

Elsa no sabía qué ofrecer si perdía, esa parte le correspondía a Pitch establecerla, y con mucho gusto lo haría.

-Le diré que, si lo logra no solo iré a la boda, usted me verá durante la ceremonia y le hablaré de MI vida.-agregó a la apuesta sacándole una sonrisa coqueta a la reina.-Pero…si no lo logra, yo me quedaré con usted.-Elsa borró de inmediato su expresión viéndose sorprendida.-Podrá atender sus responsabilidades, ir y venir con su hermana y su cuñado, será como normalmente es. Pero estaré ahí siempre con usted, como en los viejos tiempos, estaré oculto en su sombra.-finalizó con una sonrisa burlándose de la mujer.

Elsa se quedó estática en su lugar, ¿tener de nuevo a Pitch pegado a ella como chicle al asfalto? ¿qué se proponía ahora? Ella quedaría paranoica si tuviese que volver a ello, bueno, más de lo normal.

-A todo esto ¿qué ganarías tú estando, literalmente, pegado a mí?-pregunta sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-Uno: la satisfacción personal de verla paranoica protegiendo a su hermana de algo que, supuestamente no existe.-rodó los ojos pensando "lo sabía".-Dos: tendrá de compañía a alguien que la entienda. Tres: tal vez pueda aprender algo control teniéndome cerca de usted.-finalizó cruzando los brazos, fijando su vista en las manos desnudas de la rubia platinada.

Elsa notó hacia donde miraban sus ojos así que se alejó de él y escondió sus manos detrás de ella.

-Me gusta tomar precauciones, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?-dice como una niña pequeña, Pitch extiende su mano preguntando si acepta el acuerdo, pero ella sigue dudando de si será una buena idea.-Trato hecho.

Los dos se dan la mano por unos segundos, fijando sus ojos en el contrario. Elsa escuchó un siseó soltando la mano de Pitch, al tiempo que una pesadilla entraba al gran salón desde las alturas. Elsa no se había dado cuenta, pero vio algo como unas riendas en ese corcel, era como si estuviese domesticado. Pitch se le acercó y Elsa se hizo a un lado para dejarlos hablar en privado, no sabía que hacer mientras Pitch atendía sus asuntos frente a ella, es por eso que él hablaba bajo y ella le daba espacio.

Luego de un minuto, el corcel se le acercó a Elsa, la cual se quedó en su lugar esperando a que se le acercara lo suficiente. Onyx examinando con cuidado a la reina ahora que tenía la oportunidad se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, ella era la imagen de la belleza y la elegancia.

-Elsa, él es Onyx. Lidera mis grupos de pesadillas mientras no estoy.-señala, el corcel se acerca a la muchacha haciéndole reverencias.

-Su majestad.-dice Onyx, provocando que Elsa se quede boquiabierta y que sus ojos se abran de par en par.-Es un gusto al fin poder presentarme antes usted.

-Tú...hablas.-fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Claro, escuchas lo que dice en tu cabeza.-explicó Pitch.-Es el único de todas mis pesadillas que puede hablar. De hecho, él es al que he enviado a buscarte para traerte aquí.

-¿Y cómo es que no habló antes?

-Porque no tenía mi permiso para hacerlo.-terminó altaneramente, Elsa solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Onyx empezó a acercarse a Elsa de manera dudosa, luego ella entendió lo que quería hacer, así que lo tomó del hocico y empezó a acariciarlo como lo había hecho con los otros corceles, Pitch los miro frugalmente esperando que su "capitán" se separara de la chica. Pero en lugar de eso, Onyx disfrutó de los mimos de la reina.

-Empiezo a creer que no les prestas suficiente atención.-decía entre risas mientras el corcel daba golpecitos contra su rostro pidiendo más.

-Y yo pienso que usted los mima demasiado.-afirmó severo haciendo que Onyx regresara a su lado.-¿Hay alguna noticia?

-Mi señor, me temo que nuestros números se reducen con cada noche que pasa.-dice, su jefe hace una mueca de desagrado.-Ya casi no tenemos poder sobre la imaginación de los niños del sur, de hecho, creo que ellos la tienen sobre nosotros.-lo último pareció llamar la atención de Pitch, pues se giró para ver a la chica a un lado de ellos y luego vio con detenimiento a Onyx.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta al corcel, éste se puso nervioso y se removió en su lugar un poco antes de hablar.

-Hace solo unas horas, una de nuestras pesadillas estuvo por ser …tocado por un niño.-soltó con dificultad, Pitch se sobresaltó y se molestó de sobre manera.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿en donde pasó?-su voz energúmena hizo eco por todo el lugar.

-No lo sé con exactitud.-dijo señalando con la mirada el túnel más alto de la derecha al lado del techo de roca que sujeta un par de jaulas, Pitch la miro y regresó su vista a Onyx. Ambos sabían que el túnel conectaba con el Reino Crown.

-Entiendo…¿algo más?-preguntó como si hubiesen puesto ácido en su boca, sacando las palabras con dificultad por el disgusto.

-Intentamos recuperar las aldeas del sur y las cercanas al mar. Escuchamos que pronto nacerá un niño ahí, así que decidimos hacer una aparición para el recién nacido esta noche.-dijo, una sonrisa apareció en Pitch, pero no era una común.

Él mejor que nadie sabía que mientras más pequeños fueran los niños, más puro era el corazón y la mente del infante, sería más fácil corromper los sueños y esperanzas de ese niño.

-Bien, háganlo.-ordenó.

-Disculpen.-dijo la muchacha suavemente atrayendo la atención de ambos.-¿Por qué irán a ver a un recién nacido?-preguntó, pero Pitch y Onyx solo se vieron un par de segundos y luego la vieron desconfiadamente. El corcel se volvió a acercar a Elsa y la olfateó un poco.-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Siempre sí se quedará con nosotros?-pregunta la criatura esta vez a Pitch, él le lanza una mirada sugerente a la rubia platinada curveando los labios, pero ella hace lo mismo dándole a entender su respuesta usual.

-No, ni ahora ni nunca.-dice, el corcel se desanima agachando la cabeza con decepción.

-Eso es todo, Onyx. Ya puedes irte.-indica haciendo que se retire y se vaya galopando en dirección a uno de los agujeros de la roca.

-¿Antes de venir ya estabas con ellos?

-No, me he sentido un poco mejor desde anoche.-dice con una sonrisa apagada igual que sus ojos grises.-Es por eso que he podido darle clases.

-Pitch…

Le llama para que esta vez no le cambie el tema.-¿Por qué un bebé?-esta vez ella fue la que sonó seria.

Al hacer la pregunta solo atina darse vuelta, ella se le acerca y se posiciona en frente de él pero repite su acción anterior. Esto continua por un rato.

-Pitch.-él vuelve a darse vuelta.-Respóndeme.

No quiere que ella sepa, no quiere que sepa las cosas retorcidas que hace solo para tener una garantía de seguir existiendo, cree que si lo hace ella pensará todavía peor de él y volverán a discutir como la vez anterior, todo solo por tocar un tema delicado que involucra la manera de vivir de Pitch.

-No es algo que pueda importarle.-dice volviéndose sombra para evitar que le insista.-Además…-el eco se escucha en los alrededores, es cuando Elsa da vueltas adivinando donde pueda aparecer.-el sol ya está saliendo, le recomiendo que se retire.

Aún queda tiempo.-dice para saber qué más me está ocultando el coco.

-Insisto, sería una pena que su hermana no la encontrase en su oficina a tiempo, podría llegar a pensar que volvió a huir.

-No hagas eso.-dice apenas sonando irritada, demasiado concentrada en saber donde aparecerá esta vez.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Deja de meter a mi hermana en esto y en todo.

Pero en lugar de sentirse irritada, Elsa siente como sonríe ante la "diversión", porque después de todo y todos estos años, éste siempre ha sido como un juego para ellos, uno que al principio no gozaba mucho pero al que después se fue acostumbrando.

-Oh, cierto.-dice como si hubiese recordado algo.

Pitch la vio curvear sus labios en señal de estar gozando del momento, esto no le pareció normal, nunca antes la había visto sonreír cuando jugaban este juego tan característico del Rey de las Pesadillas, es más, siempre dijo que lo aborrecía. ¿Y ahora le resulta divertido?

-Me pregunto sí...-pensó en un amanera de ver cómo reaccionaría su reina,así que se disolvió en una sombra para después cubrirla a ella.

Una sombra se cierne sobre la rubia platinada y es cuando no siente el piso y cae ilesa sintiendo escarpadas rocas contra su cuerpo. No se lastimó a simple vista pero siente algo de dolor en los brazos, gracias a que le ayudaron a amortiguar la caída. Los ecos se detienen y se levanta rápidamente para seguir buscando, consigue guiarse tocando los alrededores y se figura en otro de los túneles de la guarida. Avanza con cuidado extendiendo se mano libre para tener un sentido de hacia donde va con tanta oscuridad, lo que menos tiene es miedo, porque mientras más avanza, más está conociendo el condominio de Pitch; de ese modo podrá saber a donde ir sin perder en caso de él no esté aquí. De un momento a otro se encuentra con una pared pero las sombras se dispersan, es cuando al voltear tiene una vista poco panorámica de la guarida con vista a las jaulas que cuelgan.

-No deja de sorprenderme.-dice refiriéndose tanto a los métodos de Pitch como a la guarida.

De repente escucha una risa que irritaría a cualquiera, al seguirla a su izquierda llega a una escalera con pilares continuos pero desbaratados en partes figurando un pasillo con ventanas. Ve su sombra pasar a su lado por uno de los pilares, pero su sombra no fue la que apareció luego del pilar.

-Insisto en que debería retirarse.-dice Pitch, que apareció al cambiar la sombra de la reina, sus manos haciendo un ademán pidiendo que se retire.-Ya está por amanecer.-dice juguetón mientras se aleja.

Elsa prefiere no hacer caso y dedicarse a seguirlo esperando a que vuelva a aparecer. Termina llegando a uno de los pasillos otra vez, pero este tiene al distinto. Aparte de tener fin, es decir, fondo, hay como un lago pequeño con agua negra en él, el cual empieza a moverse cuando ella se acerca para verlo mejor. Primero fue lento, después empieza a hacer ruido, como de unos rayos y truenos de una tormenta, después se movió estrepitosamente dando vueltas y queriendo alzarse. Parecía tomar impulso a cada momento, cuando tomó el suficiente empezó a dar vueltas en el aire pero el agua subía por un lado, daba vueltas y después bajaba; era como un espejo con soportes de ambos lados. De repente, la parte que debía ser como un espejo empezó a brillar, figurando una imagen que al principio era borrosa, pero empezó a aclarase en segundos. La imagen era de la reina misma, era de la noche que sus padres habían muerto, la misma noche que Jack fue a verla para animarla de alguna manera, lo sabe porque identificó la ropa del funeral que usó aquél día. Pero hay algo diferente… no se ve como el momento en que estaba contra su puerta y llorando luego de escuchar las palabras de Anna, no, era el momento en que decidió irse a dormir para detener la nevada que provocó en el espacio de su alcoba. En la imagen ella está dormida, con expresión lastimada y dolida por la perdida. Segundos más tarde se asoma arena doroda es un precioso camino desde la ventana hasta su cabeza.

-Ya es suficiente.-ordena el Rey haciendo un eco distante, de repente un par de corceles arremeten contra el estanque haciéndolo perder estabilidad, provocando que la imagen desaparezca y el agua regrese a su lugar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunta molesta.-¿Qué pasó?

-No es nada que le importe.-dice siendo molestado.-Llévenla a su alcoba, y vean que llegue con bien.

Al terminar de hablar, las pesadillas se le acercan y empiezan a darle empujoncitos para sacarla de ese pasillo, es cuando el agua se mueve pero empieza a detenerse a medida que la muchacha se aleja. De nuevo la llevan a los puentes y a los corceles se posicionan a sus costados como si fueran su escolta personal para llevarla de vuelta al castillo, pero con toda la emoción que la hizo sentir, duda mucho poder regresar y fingir cansancio. Volteo para todos lados sin encontrar a a su profesor de baile, pero al menos ya sé qué le puedo preguntar la próxima vez.

-Hasta luego, Pitch. Te veré para la última clase de baile.-dice al aire antes de continuar, confiando en que la escucha.

-Le sugiero que venga presentable para esta noche.-dice él haciendo eco. Elsa se vio incrédula ante su petición.

-¿Por qué?

-Mis pesadillas insisten en verla bailar...además, ¿no le parece inapropiado venir solo con esa ropa de dormir?-pregunta desde su lugar usual de escondite, logró ver a Elsa ruborizarse y abrazarse para cubrir su pecho, él rió por lo bajo disfrutando del momento.-Elija lo que sea, ya es fácil saber donde está con ese vestido.

-¿No te molestarás si llevo lo que sea y no te agrada?-preguntó la muchacha, ya sabe muy bien lo altanero y criticón que llega a ser su alteza de la oscuridad.-¿No sería más sencillo si me dices qué puedo usar?

-Ahm...¿Y si prueba con un tono distinto?-preguntó Onyx muy apenado, Elsa se dio vuelta y lo miro para prestarle atención a su sugerencia.-Es fácil saber donde está porque siempre usa colores claros. ¿Por qué no mejor cambia por colores más oscuros?

Elsa estuvo por abrir la boca y hablar de ello con Onyx, pero en solo un momento el piso desapareció y de nuevo solo vio oscuridad, se sintió chocar contra un par de paredes y caer de bruces contra un suelo de madera enmoheciendo. Al levantar su vista supo exactamente donde estaba.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.-dijo sarcástica, quitó un mechón de cabello de su cara soplándolo para levantarse y dar un vistazo del lugar a donde la envió su profesor tan desconsiderado.

Salió del ahí pasando por los percheros y tocadores, no escuchó a los sirvientes muy lejos de donde estaba, así que se apresuró a llegar a su alcoba para cambiarse y empezar a trabajar, ya que tendría una reunión en media hora.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Onyx empezaba a preocuparse por su amo, no era normal verlo con los nervios de punta y el estrés carcomerlo vivo, era raro y a la vez preocupante para el capitán de las pesadillas. El oráculo permanecía tranquilo, tal vez era por eso que Pitch estaba tan nervioso, por el hecho de que al agua permaneciera quieta sin mostrar alguna actividad que fuese relevante para el Coco. pero Onyx pensaba que podría ser algo más, quería preguntarle qué le pasaba pero descartó al idea de inmediato. Pitch se detuvo frente al oráculo y empezó a mirarlo esperando a que algo pasara.

-Muéstrame a ese sujeto de nuevo.-ordenó con enfado, el agua empezó a trabajar y menos de un segundo le mostró a Pitch una escena que empezó a aborrecer.

Eran Hans y Elsa en el gran salón, ambos sonriendo y la reina lanzando risas cubriendo sus labios con las puntas de sus dedos, era de la vez que habían conversado cuando Anna se desmayó. Los ojos de Pitch no hicieron más que irradiar odio puro antes ese muchacho, su ceño fruncido lo confirmaba, se preguntaba el por qué de su odio a ese muchacho patético y deplorable, pero muy en fondo sabía la razón, solo que prefería ignorarla y seguir sintiendo ese aparente odio sin razón. Por que él sabía que ese muchacho, por muy patético y miserable que fuese, hacía con facilidad algo que él apenas y podía lograr: conseguir que Elsa le sonriera. La simple idea de la preciosa joven sonriendo tiernamente a ese cretino que intentó matarla lo hacía querer vomitar murciélagos.

-¿Sabemos algo de ese chico?-preguntó a su capitán sin despegar su vista del agua.

-Sí, señor. ¿por qué lo dice?

-Necesito que me digas todo lo que recuerdes de ese bastardo.

-Bueno, esa es una cosa. Él si es un bastardo, ¿recuerda a esa chica de las colinas, mi señor?

Pitch sonrió de lado al tener la imagen en su mente ¿cómo podría olvidar a una niña que pudo verlo por un corto tiempo? Su mente empezó a trabajar preparando una sorpresa especial para el Príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-Prepara otro frasco para esta noche. El siguiente "miedoso" llegará apenas caiga la noche.-ordenó ya con más calma.

El agua del oráculo se detuvo pero no se quedó quieta al terminar, subió y bajó un par de veces como una fuente queriendo llamar la atención del Rey al que servía, éste se detuvo y le miro hastiado, como sabiendo lo que quería mostrarle. El oráculo repitió su acción de manera más brusca, pero Pitch no hizo más que bufar y poner los ojos en blanco.

-Nada saldrá. Lo tengo todo controlado.-le decía con fastidio. El agua volvió a moverse.-No necesito que me adviertas de nada, ¿ y por qué te importa de todos modos? Tú me sirves a MÍ.-el agua se movió bruscamente, brilló e hizo ruidos, protestaba, para finalmente mostrarle a Pitch una escena de hace años que creyó haber olvidado.

_"¿Puedes jugar un rato conmigo"_ escuchó la voz tímida de una niña, era Elsa de pequeña cuando aún vivía con Jack y Rapunzel, Pitch prácticamente palideció al verla, al recordar lo pequeña e ingenua que era, y que ahora volvía a ser.

-No voy a scumbir ante las voces de nuevo.-le explicó a la fuente de agua negra ruidosa y brillante.-Primero la corromperé...y después te desmentiré.-finalizó dándole la espalda para salir de ahí.

A partir de ahora ya no debía cometer errores, debía concentrarse primero en ganarse a Elsa, luego la corrompería para destruir a los Cuatro Grandes y después a los Guardianes, y para cuando ya no le fuese necesaria, la destruiría. Tan simple como eso, claro que le llevaría tiempo, pero si eso le aseguraba cada vez más el éxito y la victoria sobre Hombre de la Luna, no se molestaría en tomarse su tiempo y saborear cada día viendo a la reina dejarse engañar por él. Esa sería su recompensa y más que una victoria, ver a Elsa completamente destrozada, rota, sin sueños ni esperanzas, sin deseos de continuar, siendo consumida por sus peores miedos una vez que Pitch ya no la necesitara, sería delicioso.

El día fue tan lento como aburrido, Elsa atendió sus quehaceres puntualmente esperando a que todo se terminara, el papeleo no tardó en acumularse luego de su junta, le dio tiempo para pensar y recordar la manera en que había practicado su vals con Pitch. Ejnar la acompañó en todo momento para evitar que la joven se cansara, así que él se tomaba la molestia de leer las cartas que le llegaban con sugerencias de candidatos a pretendientes, y luego le daba un resumen de ella a la reina; mientras él leía miraba a la muchacha de vez en vez para vigilar que no distrajera, en una de esas la vio tambalearse, o más bien, mecerse de un lado a otra de manera lenta y acompasada, luego le pareció oírla tararear una melodía. Y antes de le preguntara qué ocurría, Elsa detuvo y firmó el papel que sujetaba, Ejnar jamás había visto tal cosa, en especial viniendo de Elsa.

Luego del trabajo, el atardecer se asomó por las ventanas, fue cuando Elsa se dispuso a buscar en su armario vestidos de colores oscuros, pero la búsqueda fue en vano, ya que los únicos vestidos que calificaban como oscuros eran solo dos, y ambos le pertenecían a su hermana. No le vio mucho el caso, uno era lila, el otro era verde oscuro y el otro era café suave.

-Esto no ayuda mucho.-se dijo desanimada.

"Comprar uno a estas horas no parece buena opción, no sé qué pueda haber en el reino y no tengo suficiente tiempo antes de irme a cenar y después a dormir." pensó, viendo reducidas a sus opciones antes de que Anna y ella pasaran juntas la noche antes de ir a ver a Pitch para su última clase de baile.

-A no ser que yo misma lo haga...me pregunto sí...

Salió del armario esperando no cometer una tontería, toda la ropa que normalmente usa es de colores claros, no pasan de tonos suaves de azul y blanco, y normalmente son sofisticados para fiestas y bailes importantes. El resto de los vestidos normales los usa en juntas o reuniones. Cerró su ventana y puso el seguro en la puerta, luego respiro hondo y rogó pro los dioses que nada saliera mal. Con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que su vestido semiformal fuese cubierto por una capa de hielo brillante desde abajo, que la fue cubriendo hasta el torso, luego alzó los brazos para extender el resto del hielo y formar las mangas. Cuando el hielo terminó de brillar al fin, dejó ver con decepción un precioso vestido gris, sin cola, de mangas largas y claras y un escote en v.

-Probemos con otra cosa.-se dijo repitiendo sus acciones anteriores. El hielo volvió a aparecer disolviendo el vestido anterior.

Luego de unos segundos el vestido empezó a tomar forma y color, dejaba ver apenas sus zapatos, no traía escote, las mangas eran tres cuartos de largas y era de color morado con lila en las mangas.

-Cerca pero no.-dijo, volvió a cubrirse de hielo imaginando lo que quería, cerró sus ojos y empezó a visualizar lo que sería el vestido indicado para esa noche.

* * *

><p>Noche 3<p>

Anna se removió e su lugar quedando en la orilla de la cama, Elsa se tapó hasta la barbilla y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermana. Un destello brillante entró juguetonamente por la ventana, el hilo dorado pasó por ambas hermanas haciéndolas sonreír al ver con claridad lo que sus mentes imaginaban mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados. Súbitamente empezó a formarse un bulto oscuro bajo la cama de las hermanas, éste se movía pegado a la pared como una simple mancha, pero la sombra se separó del muro y tomó la forma de otro de los miedosos de Pitch, esta vez la reina vería otro de sus temores reflejados en uno de sus sueños. La criatura se removió unos segundos al ver la luz de la arena dorada, pero eso no la detuvo, se abalanzó sobre ella ambas empezaron a combatir por el dominio de la cabeza de la chica, mientras que ella se removía al no ver más que oscuridad.

En la guarida subterránea del Coco, Pitch miraba a atento al oráculo, Onyx estaba a su lado sosteniendo en su hocico el frasco solicitado mirando expectante la siguiente imagen que verían. La imagen brilló mostrando lo que Elsa estaba imaginando en su cabeza gracias al "miedoso", la puerta del siguiente miedo se abrió y dejó ver una escena algo dudosa.

La joven traía el cabello suelto y usaba su vestido de hielo favorito, corría tan rápido como sus delgadas piernas se lo permitían, gotas de sudor cayendo desde su frente y un ligero corte en su mejilla, corría por el bosque pasando por arbusto que rasgaban su vestido y su capa. Ya tenía rato cansada pero su vida pendía de un hilo en ese momento. Se detuvo abruptamente al acercarse a un risco, estuvo por dar la vuelta y buscarse otro camino pero ya era tarde, estaba rodada. Alzó sus temblorosas manos en posición de defensa en caso de intentarán algo contra ella, los soldados le apuntaban con las ballestas y espadas, los aldeanos traían cadenas y cuerdas sn despegar sus ojos de ella.

"_Apártense"_ suplicó, pero solo consiguió que la orillaran más al risco.

"_Sabíamos que no se podía confiar en usted"_ dijo uno de los aldeanos. _"Todo esto es su culpa, solo podemos evitar la guerra haciendo esto"_

"_¡No, aléjense de mí!"_ las manos de la chica actuaron de manera automática, congelando las piernas de uno de los guardias.

Pero esto solo provocó que todos se abalanzaran encima de ella, sometiéndola para sujetar y cubrir sus manos; la muchacha protestaba, pataleaba, lanzaba golpes al azar pero todo fue inútil. En cuanto la muchedumbre se alejó de ella todo su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado, sus brazos estaban pegados su torso gracias a un par de cadenas y cuerdas, sus manos cubiertas den par de guantes, cinco guardias sujetaban largas cadenas que sujetaban y apretaban su cuerpo para que no intentara nada.

"_Llévenla al castillo y pónganla en el calabozo."_ Ordenó el capitán de la guardia. _"En cuanto lleguen los barcos, será el fin de la Reina de la Nieve."_ Los ojos de Elsa se horrorizaron, supuso que sus enemigos iban a ejecutarla en cuanto se la llevaran.

"_Este es su castigo…¡por ser un fenómeno!"_ bramó un aldeano._ "Todo esto pasó porque usted no supo cómo gobernar, ¡todo esto pasó porque usted no supo mantener el monstruo encerrado!"_

La imagen se volvió borrosa, todo desapareció una vez que Elsa empezó a derramar heladas lágrimas, luego todo lo que mostró el agua se disolvió junto con ella. Onyx se impresionó por el temor pero tampoco supo cómo identificarlo, habían muchas señales y muchas formas de interpretar el temor de Elsa pero él no era el indicado, miro a su amo para saber si él podría decirlo. Pitch por su parte se veía pensativo, aún analizando el miedo de su reina, pero también pensando en por qué los guantes estaban ahí una vez más.

-Una vez más…tiene miedo de que la crean un monstruo.-dijo al aire sabiendo que Onyx quería saber. Segundos después llegó el "miedoso" pasando a un lado del corcel, el cual se ciscó por esa cosita macabra y voladora.

-¿Y eso es importante?-preguntó, al tiempo que la criaturita se posaba en las manos del mayor.

-Solo un poco, podríamos tomar ventaja de esto…pero no ahora.-sacó el frasco y metió a la criaturita, al cual se molestó y empezó a arremeter contra su diminuta prisión.-Ponlo con los otros.

-Ya vamos a mitad de camino.-dijo el corcel tomando en sus dientes el frasco.

-Así es. Cuando termines ve por unas cuantas pesadillas desocupadas.-dijo caminando a la salida.-Tengo una cita con al reina.-dijo sonriendo de manera triunfal.

La capa negra le cubría por completo, desde su cabello y su característica trenza, hasta sus zapatos de tacón de hielo. Esperó fuera de su habitación por un par de minutos, no escuchó que Anna se levantara, tampoco a gente merodeando por los pasillos, estaba solo ella esperando a que vinieran a buscarla las pesadillas. Luego de cinco minutos un siseó se presentó, y al voltear ahí estaba un corcel, el cual le hizo una reverencia. Elsa lo siguió hasta que prácticamente la sacó del castillo al pisar dentro de los pasillos oscuros, ahora estaba ene l bosque, fuera del pueblo donde podrían verla.

Caminaron por un largo rato, la luna les hacía ver su camino adentrándose más al bosque, donde la ramas de los árboles se ven torcido figurando manos huesudas, luego a ella le pareció ver algo extraño. Se trataba de un espacio vacío dentro del bosque, en ese espacio se divisaba el mueble de una cama de madera, pero la madera se veía vieja, podrida, casi negra. El corcel y Elsa siguieron avanzando hasta que la reina figuró un agujero bajo la cama, Elsa tomó una vara que vio cerca de ellos y empezó a golpear la tabla de madera que les obstruía el paso, al caer hizo traqueteo señalando que el fondo no estaba lejos pero la reina igual dudó.

El corcel le indicó a Elsa que subiera en él, lo cual por supuesto hizo, pero no le dio ni el tiempo de objetar cuando ambos ya se encontraban cayendo en el hueco. La muchacha gritó por unos momentos y cerró con fuerza sus ojos al sentir el vértigo, luego de uno segundos los abrió al ya no sentir el movimiento de la caída. Ya estaba dentro de la guarida así que bajó del corcel instintivamente, él la guió a su derecha para bajar hacia otro gran salón, solo que este ya no era tan grande.

Al llegar no había nadie más que un grupo de pesadillas rodeando el lugar, fue cuando Elsa se quitó la capa negra para mostrar su vestido. No era muy largo ya que dejaba ver sus zapatos y sus medias blancas, no llevaba escote pero desnudaba su hombros, el color era azul marino, las fibras de hielo en su torso brillaban apenas lo suficiente, sus mangas eran moradas oscuro; su cabello estaba hecho en su usual trenza francesa con su fleco alborotado hacia atrás, en su cuello había un collar de perlas azul marinas y un copo de nieve de igual color sujetando su cabello. Fue un reto descubrir cómo cambiar el tono del vestido a un color más oscuro que combinara con ella, pero una vez que lo supo se dijo que podría practicarlo, lo que hizo fue pensar en las últimas noches que pasó con su maestro de baile secreto, lo hizo de manera inconsciente y el hielo se encargó de lo demás; todo recaía en los pensamientos que acunaban su corazón para que su vestimenta cambiara.

Las pesadillas se miraron entre ellos y luego a la reina con ojos hipnotizados, no podían negarlo, la Reina de Arendelle era sin duda la más hermosa que habían visto en toda su existencia. Por unos momentos Elsa se dedicó a consentir a las pesadillas, algunas le pedían caricias y otras no, pero ella se entretenía, ya que al parecer Pitch aún no llegaba. Por un momento Elsa se puso nerviosa, se preguntaba si estaban bien la ropa que eligió, cuando la hizo se sintió bien consigo misma porque era de un tono más oscuro, intentó hacerlo negro pero no funcionó. Se sentía como una especie de criminal, porque estaba ocultándole a todos lo que hacía por las noche y las madrugadas, pero era por una buen causa y un modo de distraerse luego de tanto trabajo.

Ahora solo esperaba, se revisaba el vestido y lo sacudía cuidando que no estuviera sucio, se tallaba la car cuidando que no tuviese ninguna imperfección, jugueteaba con su trenza impacientándose por la impuntualidad de su maestro de baile. Luego escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban más hacia ella. Pitch dio un paso al frente del pasillo casi quedando boquiabierto, Elsa se sentía pendiendo de un hilo, el Rey d las Pesadilla analizó a al joven platinada queriendo parecer frugal pero no lo consiguió.

-Es demasiado, ¿verdad?-preguntó al chica tímidamente haciéndolo salir de su trance. Pitch sacudió un poco la cabeza y se aclaró al garganta, luego caminó un poco más hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Está…bien.-dijo sintiéndose incómodo sin razón aparente.-Se ve muy hermosa con ese tono.

-Gracias.-le respondió sonrojándose, echando su trenza hacia atrás revelando las perlas.-¿Iniciamos ya o…?

Pitch titubeó por un momento, no entendía por qué se sentía nervioso, solo era la última clase que le daría a Elsa. Oh, claro, si lograba esa vuelta mortal con la que casi le rompe las costillas, tendría que asistir a la boda de su hermana; pero si no, él podría estar oculto en su sombra y usar eso de ventaja para poner en marcha su plan.

Chasqueó los dedos y Onyx se disolvió en arena negra sin forma, Elsa lo vio dirigiéndose a un pasillo oscuro al fondo. Luego Pitch tomó su mano y su cintura esperando en esa posición a que algo pasara.

-¿Qué se supone que tiene que pasar?-preguntó para estar preparada.

-Shhh, escucha.-le dijo mirando su rostro ruborizado y sus labios, los cuales se tomó la molestia de pintarlos. Elsa le devolvió al mirada hasta que oyó algo a lo lejos.

El sonido de un piano se hizo presente, pero la tonada era lenta, suave, dulce y delicada. Elsa sonrió al oírla sin decir nada, entonces empezaron a bailar. Elsa puso en práctica todo lo aprendido pero tenía ganas de charlar con él, porque solo mirarlo y que él la mirase sin despegar su vista la ponía nerviosa. Pero se dio ese lujo por un par de minutos.

-¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?-preguntó.

-Como lo haría una principiante.-contestó burlonamente.-Pero, eso lo veremos en breve.

-Oh sí, claro.-contestó recordando la vuelta mortal.-¿Usted los dejó quedarse?-preguntó dando la vuelta tradicional, señalando a las pesadillas que seguían observándolos.

-Es para que se acostumbre a tener a todos observándola para el gran día.-responde.

-Cierto, después de todo, esto será nada comparado con al gente que vendrá al evento.-dice con algo de fastidio.

¿Nada? ¿Y exactamente a cuantos planeó invitar su hermana a la boda?-preguntó con algo de curiosidad, sabiendo que tal vez eran más de lo que Elsa podría tolerar.

-Anna ha invitado a cada pariente, dignatario y embajador en el que ha podido pensar. Excepto por un par de personas que ambas decidimos no invitar.-dice hastiada, recordando las tardes en que vio la lista junto con su hermana.-Pero no debería estar sorprendida. A ella le fascinan las fiestas grandes, en especial si son en su honor.

Pitch detuvo su andar, más no la soltó, esto dejó algo extrañada a la joven ya que intentaba separarse de él, pero no conseguía zafarse de su agarre.

-Muy distinta a usted.-dice seriamente. A Pitch nunca le interesó lo que la princesa castaña clara quería, y ciertamente los planes de la boda lo aburrían, pero oír a Elsa quejarse era algo que no oía hace años, era música para sus oídos en cierta forma.

-No es que lo odie, pero tú sabes lo que ocurrió en la última fiesta que se hizo en mi honor.-dijo algo divertida.

-Oh, claro. Se volvió una leyenda la historia del día de su coronación.-dijo con igual tono, ¿cómo olvidar ese día?-Usted preferiría estar sola.

-Sabes bien que crecí sola, Pitch.-continuó hablando, no importándole que Pitch sujetaba con firmeza su cintura.-Es decir, tú estabas ahí, pero fue muy poco el tiempo; además de que solo venías a molestar, hablábamos unos minutos y después te ibas sin siquiera decirme adiós.-dice algo molesta recordando todo eso.

-Pero igual prefería estar sola, mi pregunta para usted es ¿por qué?

Lo estaban haciendo otra vez, las pesadillas los miraban como si estuviesen a punto de discutir de nuevo, pero se quedaban quietos con el cuidado de que no los notaran. El piano se detuvo, haciendo a la pareja separarse, Elsa solo quería dejar un par de cosas en claro con Pitch, todo solo para dejar de desconfiar de él y tener que tocar siempre un punto que le fuera sensible.

-Como ya te dije, crecí sola. La soledad me reconforta, y no requiere nada de mí ya sea bueno o malo.-Elsa se perdió en sus pensamientos, empezando a juguetear con su cabello.-Es…familiar, es decir, me hace sentir tranquila.

-¿Cómo lo que pasó en la montaña del norte?-preguntó, recordando lo llena de luz y bella que su reina era en ese momento.

-Sé que sonara tonto, pero…el miedo me ayudó a liberarme todo ese día, de la coronación, de la responsabilidad, del peso de dirigir un reino, de que todos me vieran como a un fenómeno.-dice con una leve sonrisa, sabiendo que si a alguien le debía todo ese miedo, era Pitch en sí.-En ese lugar y momento, gracias a ti es que fui completamente libre.-dijo alzando su vista para ver su rostro, el cual solo tenía frugalidad en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-…gracias al miedo. Fuiste libre gracias al miedo que todos te tenían, lo cual te orilló a marcharte de tu hogar.-dijo esclareciendo lo que quería decir, ella solo asintió curveando sus labios.

-Conseguí momentáneamente mi libertad…a través del miedo de las personas.-dijo ella para después dejar su trenza en paz y volver a tomar la mano de su maestro para comenzar.

-Sí, pero déjame decirte algo.-empezaron a tomar posiciones.-Tú también **has estado sola demasiado tiempo****.** Te gusta estar sola, pero no puedes evitar la urgencia de querer estar acompañada.-susurró a su oído antes de comenzar a guiarla para finalizar.

La Vuelta Mortal, ahora daría inicio. Ambos retomaron el ritmo ya acompasándolo con la música de piano, que empezó a sonar a penas Elsa tomó su mano, siguieron así hasta que Pitch detuvo su andar y Elsa entendió que ya era hora. La rubia platinada soltó una de sus manos quedando lejos sujetándolo con al otra, luego empezó a girar regresando a él, quedando de espaldas contar su pecho cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, cuando los dos pares de manos estaban sujetas entre sí, Elsa se dio el lujo de saber que nada le había fallado.

Pitch no se quejó, no sintió dolor, no recibió ningún golpe ni nada que se le pareciera, solo sintió como suavemente Elsa regresaba hacia él sintiendo su larga trenza adornada con pequeños fragmentos de hielo. Ambos se separaron y fue cuando la menor no pudo contenerse al saber que lo había logrado, Pitch tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, y en un breve momento de emoción, los delgados brazos de Elsa lo sujetaron del cuello abrazándolo y quedando de puntas a duras penas en sus zapatillas, Pitch era muy alto para ella. Esto lo dejó paralizado, no, congelado, literalmente, nadie jamás, JAMÁS, había hecho algo así; era tan desconocido ese gesto para él como para ella no tener su piel fría en todo momento.

La muchacha se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sin saber si lo que sentía ahora era vergüenza o…no, definitivamente era vergüenza. Pensó en separarse y dejarlo, pero luego sintió como los brazos de Pitch le devolvían el abrazo, sujetándola y apretando para que no se separaran.

Onyx dejó de tocar, pronto sumándose a las pesadillas que miraban incrédulas la escena, más no dejando de observar. Era algo bizarro, tan…disparejo, en cierta forma. Onyx pensó de inmediato en todo lo que los hacía iguales y a la vez distintos, el que haya estado tocando la música para el vals, no significa que no haya oído la conversación. Pensó en cómo ambos seres terminaron solos, uno por voluntad propia y otro sin siquiera desearlo; el miedo ayudó a Elsa a ser libre y estar sola, y a Pitch lo ayuda a sobrevivir usándolo, pero haciendo también que todos se alejen de él. Lo que los hace diferentes es la manera en la que terminaron, cierto, Elsa ahora es adorada por su gente y sus poderes son tolerados mientras siga usando los guantes por precaución, mientras que su amo sigue siendo visto como un ser que debe ser temido con poderes oscuros y retorcidos como su alma. Elsa terminó siendo vista en algún punto con un duro corazón de hielo, todo para e a su hermana de ella misma; no muy diferente de lo que ocurrió con su amo siglos atrás.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, ambos abrieron sus ojos de sopetón y se soltaron abruptamente, no sabiendo qué decir o que hacer. El rubor normal que Elsa siempre tiene era más notable y más rojo, Pitch rascaba su nuca mirando a todas direcciones menos a la menor, tallando sus manos ahora detrás de su espalda.

-…eso fue…-inició Elsa mirando el piso aún con la franja roja en su cara.

-…muy bueno.-continuó él mirando el techo y luego el muro a su izquierda.

-…muchas…gracias.-dijo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-De nada, lo hiciste muy bien.-dijo él rápidamente antes hacer lo mismo.

Las pesadillas querían mejorar el tenso ambiente así que una por una fueron desapareciendo, solo quedando Onyx y un par más, el par se acercó a Elsa para entretenerla y Onyx fue hacia su amo para tuviera algo que hacer dejar de mirar en todas direcciones.

-Señor…-le llamó, Pitch fijó su vista en él, mientras que Elsa empezó a dar de mimos a los corceles y a reír nerviosamente, aún con la escena en la cabeza y el tacto en sus manos. Entonces ella recordó la apuesta al escuchar la voz de Onyx.

-Teníamos un trato.-dijo al mayor haciéndolo prestar atención.-Irá a la boda de mi hermana Y me dirá todo lo que quiera saber de ti.-aclaró triunfal señalándolo.-La boda será mañana así que-

-No.-le dijo antes de terminar.

-Odio ese tipo de evento, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿o ya lo olvidaste?-preguntó dándole la espalda para verse más tranquilo, apenas consiguiéndolo.

-Bueno, sí. Pero me refería al baile que habrá después.-dijo, lo último el causó curiosidad, queriendo jugar un poco con la idea.

-¿Eso fue lo que acordamos?-le preguntó, aún jugando.

-Será solo para verme, en cualquier momento que tenga a solas podrás venir a verme.-le respondió ella sabiendo que estaba jugando, por lo que ella hizo igual.

-No durante la celebración.-aclaró él, esta vez mirándola fijamente.

-No, pero en cualquier momento que tenga a solas durante el baile de recepción. ¿Podrías venir para entonces?

Pitch quería decir no, quería negarse pero un trato era un trato, y aunque no todos los respetaba, siempre consideró a Elsa diferente, no por sus poderes per sí por la soledad que ella experimentó durante su vida, la cual apenas podía compararse con la suya en una muy pequeña escala. En sus labios estaba designada la palabra "no", ¿por qué habría de ir? Él no quería ir-

-Iré.-sentenció haciendo que Onyx lo mirara confundido y sorprendido, mientras que Elsa lo miraba con ojos abiertos como platos y con gozo reflejado en su sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó con alegría, sabiendo que no estaba mintiendo.

Pitch sintió algo en ese momento, es decir, verla sonriendo de esa forma, con alegría y expectativa lo hizo sentir calor, algo cálido que lo tocó muy en fondo de su retorcida y oscura alma. Ella sentía júbilo por él, se sentía extraño más no desagradable, luego tuvo que aterrizar a la realidad.

-Tal vez…-dijo, viendo con cierta satisfacción como la sonrisa se desvanecía un poco.-…si el ambiente me agrada.-finalizó.

Elsa rió un poco a su vano intentó de parecer el jefe, cubriendo sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, Pitch sonrió a penas de lado mientras ella tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, espero que vengas.-dijo sonriendo casi triunfal como niña pequeña.

-No esperes mucho.-dijo serio.-Ya es hora de que regrese, Onyx ya puedes llevarla.-le ordenó al su corcel. Elsa fue caminando hacia él para poder abrazarlo de nuevo, pero fue por corto tiempo, luego de eso, se puso de puntas lo mejor que pudo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia un túnel.

-¡Te veré en la fiesta!-gritó a lo lejos lanzando risas de niña pequeña.

Pitch no sabía si molestarse o quedar en pena, Onyx se le quedó mirando y luego a la dirección que tomó la joven.

-Acordemos nunca hablar de esto.-sentenció seriamente su amo antes de retirarse, Onyx asintió y se retiró para acompañar a la reina y asegurarse de que regresara a salvo.

Una vez de vuelta en el castillo, Elsa se despidió de Onyx dándole un educado buenas noche y una caricia en el hocico pasando a su cuello, luego él se fue para que pudiera relajarse y calmar toda la emoción que sentía en ese momento. Al cerrar la puerta vio que Anna seguía dormida, entró con cuidado al armario y se puso la pijama de manera rápida para entrar finalmente a su cama y descansar…solo que no lo consiguió.

No se lo podía explicar, pero no conseguía calmarse, lo que hizo antes de regresar lo consideró extraño pero le gustó, se sentía como pudiese gritar de alegría y seguir así hasta quedarse sin aire. Cerró sus ojos repasando una y otra vez lo que ocurrió, la música, el baile, su vuelta triunfal, la charla, todo fue casi perfecto; respiró hondo y dejó que sus pensamientos la hicieran dormitar y prometerle una buena mañana, ya que al día siguiente su hermana se casaría.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? Sí, fue por esto que me tardé en actualizar, pero no se preocupen, pasará tiempo para que vuelva haber un capítulo así de largo. En un principio pensé en hacer de esto dos capítulos, uno con el punto de vista de Elsa, y el otro con el Pitch, mostrando sus pensamientos y sentimientos por separado, luego me dije que no porque sería muy tedioso escribirlo.<strong>

**Por si no lo notaron, la primera parte donde Pitch le dice a Elsa que cree en ella...la saqué de la película donde Pitch intenta convencer a Jack a unirse a él cuando están en la Antártica. Aún no quiero usar la frase: "¿Qué combina mejor que el hielo y la oscuridad?" no, eso lo estoy guardando para una ocasión especial.**

**Aquí quise dar a entender algunas de las razones por las cuales estos dos hacen un gran duo dinámico, también como se empieza a formar este fuerte, retorcido, y complicada relación entre nuestro Rey y Reina :) Quise que Pitch le enseñara a Elsa a bailar porque me acordé de la escena de la película de El origen de los guardianes, en la escena del globo donde Pitch ya se regdeaba de haber ganado xD, me pareció lindo.**

**La canción de piano que tocó Onyx n_n se llama: First Love, de Yiruma, leía un fic que incluía una de sus piezas y cuando vi esta en las sugerencias de Youtube me gustó. (casualmente escuchaba el soundtrack de el Cisne Negro cuando se me ocurrió incluir una pieza de piano corta.)**

**La lista de canciones con ****vídeos de Pitch x Elsa que incluyen los capítulos de esta historia son:**

**Capitulo 7: All that I'm living for, la canción es de Evanescence, el vídeo es de: ChristinaNovika**

**Capítulo 8: Still Here, la canción es de Digital Daggers, el vídeo es de: FrostXxBitex**

**Capitulo 10(aquí el finalizado xD): We've been lonely too long, la canción es de The Civil Wars, el video es de: Bridney1widney**

**Reviews: **

**Blue Atom 09974: Que bueno que supiste esperar y no mandaste una queja :D espero que lo del vestido haya quedado claro, hasta luego y espero tu Review ;)**

**Ingrid 215: Espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado la canción del capitulo 8, espero algún review para saber tu opinión de este capítulo.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincess: ¡Que bien que AMES esto! TuT me gusta cómo lo dices, siento que casi puedo oírte decirlo xD, espero tu opinión de este extenso capítulo también xD.**

**LARZER: Boda del siglo? no, y tampoco pasará lo otro...tal vez no xD, tendrás que esperar para verlo, espero que esto te deje en claro lo del trato entre nuestros dos seres solitarios :3**

**Edymar Guillen: Gracias por corregir mi error en cuanto a la canción, la verdad, ya decía yo porque siempre que pensaba en la película de anastasia recordaba un enorme 20 al principio...xD era solo una niña cuando vi la película por primera vez :P no me acordaba. Espero tu opinión de este capi también.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, en una semana (más o menos, no estoy segura) habrá otra actualización, pero no hagan muchas ilusiones, si me retraso es por algo, es que no estoy en mi casa ahora, si no en la de mi abuela y hemos estado saliendo y haciendo muchas cosas. Si no fuese así, con gusto me quedo pegada a mi computadora a escribir como loa todo el día solo viviendo de chocolate y agua :)**

**Ahora sí son libres de decir lo que quieran, críticas constructivas serán bienvenidas y guardadas; críticas destructivas serán borradas del sistema y echadas al perro para que las coma :3 (sin ánimo de ofender) ¡Hasta la próxima! Besos a todos**


	11. An Epic Night

**Hola de nuevo! rápido actualicé, (para mí lo fue) considerando lo largo del capitulo, fue rápida mi actualización.**

**No sé qué se hacía en ésta época en las fiestas de recepción, y la verdad no me di el tiempo de buscarlo en la internet porque he estado ayudando en casa y solo en las tardes pude terminar esto. Así que, siéntanse libres de criticar si faltó algo durante la fiesta.**

**Nos leemos más abajo.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: Una noche épica.<p>

-¿Disfrutando de la velada?-preguntó queriendo sonar serio.

Elsa le sostuvo la mirada de igual forma, pero a los pocos segundos sus caras empezaron a formar muecas de diversión a la par, la menor se empezó a morder el labio inferior intentando no reír, Pitch intentaba mantenerse serio pero su mueca mostraba lo contrario. Al poco tiempo los dos terminaron por carcajear, ambos cubriendo sus bocas de manera educada.

-Y yo que pensaba que no vendrías.-dijo ella ya más calmada, volviendo a colocar la corona en su cabeza.

-Una a puesta es una apuesta. Y yo soy hombre de palabra.-dijo él mirando con curiosidad la corona.

-Sí, y no olvides que me debes la historia de tu vida.-le señaló divertida, Pitch rodó los ojos colocando sus manos detrás de él.

-¿La quiere ahora? Pensé que preferiría disfrutar de la fiesta.-dijo para intentar zafarse.

-Oh no, esta vez no te vas salir con al tuya.-dijo acercándose más a él, examinando un poco el traje que usaba, mirando de arriba abajo.

-¿Me vestí muy formal?

La pregunta ya valía por parte de ambos, ya que el se había tomado la molestia de escoger el traje apropiado para la ocasión, quería verse presentable sin dar la impresión de que vestía específicamente para el evento de la boda de Anna. Usaba el traje formal que normalmente se ve en Arendelle, una camisa gris con una corbata negra, seguido de un chaleco gris suave con botones negros, una gabardina completamente negra con solapas y bordes de mangas gris oscuro y pantalones y botas largas negras, ese era el atuendo que Pitch se tomó la molestia de elegir por más de dos horas, todo para no verse pretencioso a los ojos de la reina.

-Yo diría elegante. Pensé que odiabas estos eventos ¿por qué te vestiste para la ocasión?

-Sí odio estos eventos, pero teníamos una apuesta. Espero que le agrade que me esté comportando como un buen perdedor.-dijo divertido, haciendo reír a la reina lo suficiente.

-Esta bien, ¿que tal si…te hago unas preguntas solo por esta noche?-sugirió sonriendo con picardía para que le dijera que sí.

Pitch asintió casi sin ganas, Elsa de inmediato fue al kiosco donde antes estaban ella y Hans, sacando un pedazo de papel de entre la enredadera de flores que cubrían algunos pilares para el techo, lo extendió y empezó leer el papel en voz baja.

-¿Hizo una lista?-le preguntó viendo con curiosidad el papel.

-Sí, pensé que olvidaría algo en cuanto empezara el interrogatorio.-dijo ella sonriendo de manera triunfal, se aclaró la garganta y caminó hacia Pitch eligiendo con cuidado lo que le preguntaría.

Pitch casi se sentía pendiendo de un hilo, lo que sea que esa niña le preguntara, tendría que ver con las dudas que por mucho tiempo se negó a decirle mientras el tiempo pasaba y los dos charlaban en la alcoba de, la antes, princesa Elsa. Por otra parte, Elsa lo disfrutaba, pero tendría cuidado si él le llegaba a mentir, puesto que eso sería justo lo que haría. Sabiendo que Pitch nunca ha gozado de hablar de sí mismo.

-Adelante. Lance.-le dijo, solo esperando lo peor y sintiéndose algo nervioso.

-Ok…oh, ¿qué era esa cadenita con el camafeo?

Pitch dejó de respirar, sin demostrarlo realmente. Retrocediendo en su mente y haciéndolo recordar, tomó aire y se aclaró la garganta.

-Es solo un objeto que no he logrado sacar de mi guarida.-respondió lo más normal que pudo.-Lo arrojo de un lugar a otro, pero siempre olvido sacarlo.

Elsa enarcó una ceja y entrecerró sus ojos, no le sonaba muy convincente, pero tampoco era una total mentira.

-Continuemos, recuerde que la están esperando.-le dijo antes de que hablara. Elsa regresó a su lista y siguió.

-¿Por qué es tan importante mandar pesadillas a un bebé?-al terminar curveó sus labios, pero él no hizo más que darle la espalda.-Oye, contéstame.-exigió.

-Tal vez prefiera pasar a la siguiente pregunta.-l dijo algo desanimado.

-No, solo limítate a responder.-pidió ya cansada de que Pitch siempre le ocultase cosas.-Merezco al menos saber por qué es tan importante para ti.

Pitch la miro pero apenas sacó algo parecido a una risa sarcástica, apenas audible.

-Si, verá…no creo que le agrade saberlo. Es más complicado que eso.

-Solo responde, no tiene por qué ser complicado. Lo entenderé.-dijo, sospechando que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que depende de su existencia. Pitch suspiró solo esperando que Elsa se horrorizara como cualquiera al explicarle.

-Lo pondré de este modo.-caminaron hasta que Elsa quedó contra un pilar del kiosco y Pitch frente a ella, no quería perder ningún detalle.-Mientras más joven es el niño, más puro es el corazón….-dijo casi de manera sarcástica, esperando la reacción de la reina.-…por lo que es más fácil corromper sus sueños, y hacer que crean en mí.-finalizó, pero Elsa se vio confundida.

-Pero ¿cómo pueden creer en ti así de la nada?

-Porque se corrompe también su percepción de la realidad.-respondió él rápidamente.-Cuando uno tiene una idea de algo, en especial cuando se es joven y e mente pequeña, si ésta cambia drásticamente entonces la última idea, por muy desagradable que sea, permanece…y se queda en tu mente por mucho tiempo.

La reina tembló, sabía que el Rey de las Pesadillas gozaba de hacer su trabajo, pero nunca imaginó que lo gozara tanto así, casi pudo sentir su fascinación por el proceso de su labor mientras le explicaba, luego entendió que todo solo es por una cosa: Que todos lo crean real. Al final siempre era por eso, una vez que asimilaba esa idea entonces ya no le parecía tan raro que Pitch lo contara con tanta emoción y deleite. Sonrió de lado pretenciosamente, mientras que Pitch ahora se veía confundido.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó, sonando algo desubicado.

-¿No querrás decir más bien que plantas esa idea negativa en ellos por medio de pesadillas, para que compartan tu percepción del mundo y puedan darse cuenta de que eres tú el responsable?-preguntó con una sonrisa llena de ternura, haciéndolo retroceder.-Pitch, creo que tu problema es que quieres que te vean, que se den cuenta de que eres real. Y haces esto para que los niños al crecer te recuerden…aunque al final esto fracasa. ¿no es así?-finalizó creyendo tener toda la razón del mundo.

"Lo está haciendo de nuevo" pensó alejándose un poco más de ella, mientras que seguía sonriéndole de esa manera. "Cree saberlo todo, siempre tiene que creer que lo sabe todo. Me recuerda a…" Pitch dejó el pensamiento de lado no queriendo tener la imagen en su mente de nuevo, creyó que tendría otra laguna mental.

-Le recomiendo que borré esa idea de su mente…ya.-sentenció, sintiéndose acosado por la sonrisa de la joven. La cual solo rió por lo bajo.

-Esta bien. Solo una cosa más…¿le darías pesadillas a cualquier bebé que estuviese aquí en Arendelle?

Si el Rey ya estaba desubicado, esa pregunta lo desubicó todavía más, sin embargo se limitó a contestar tan francamente que, aseguró, la reina pensaría diferente de él.

-Sí, haría lo necesario con tal de que me vean…y me recuerden.-contestó secamente, haciendo a la reina apenas mirarlo con la misma pretenciosidad.

-Muy bien. Continuemos.-respondió juguetona.

Pitch rodó los ojos pensando en que sería una noche larga si no veía la manera de desviar el interrogatorio, cumpliría su parte de la apuesta, pero daba lo mismo si distraía a la Reina para que se le olvidara.

* * *

><p>La fiesta estaba en su clímax, la gente aún se paseaba por el salón disfrutando del ambiente que la fiesta ofrecía, los troles ni se diga, estaban divirtiéndose con los niños que los adultos habían traído a la boda. Anna y Kristoff no se separaban, al menos no por mucho tiempo, ya que atendían a sus invitados tanto juntos como separados cuando la situación lo requería. No pasaban ni cinco minutos separados cuando ya estaban de nuevo tomados de las manos y la menor recargándose en el fornido montañés. Pero habían ciertas cosas que pasaron totalmente desapercibidas por la pareja recién casada, por ejemplo: Eugene y Rapunzel llevaban más de diez minutos desaparecidos, lo mismo con Jack.<p>

El trío se había escabullido lejos del gran salón, ocultándose sin razón aparente en una habitación de invitados, casi sintiéndose como criminales queriendo hurtar algo del castillo, pero la intención era otra porque necesitaban hablar con Jack en un lugar donde no los vieran hablando "solos". Pusieron seguro a la puerta y abrieron solo una cortina en vez de el par, solo para dejar entrar un poco de luz sin tener que encender una vela y levantar sospechas de por qué estaban ahí.

-Bien, tenemos diez minutos antes de que noten que no estamos ahí.-dijo Flynn mientras ponía el seguro en la puerta.

-De acuerdo. Jack, ¿cómo está Elsa?-le preguntó Rapunzel.

Jack rascó su nuca de manera nerviosa, caminando de un lado a otro, haciendo que los otros dos se pusieran nerviosos caso al colapso de pensar lo peor. Finalmente, el muchacho se sentó en una silla cerca de un pequeño escritorio y exhaló audiblemente.

-Ella está bien, ha tenido insomnio pero no es nada.-dijo calmadamente, Rapunzel y Flynn suspiraron de puro alivio.

Tal vez Flynn no sea el padre de esas niñas, pero en cierto modo eran sus sobrinas, y aún a sí, les importaba por ser parte de la familia. Rapunzel rió nerviosamente, asimilando las cosas que Jack les había dicho poco después de que Elsa descongeló su reino, luego se le acercó un poco al oji azul y lo tomó del hombro, recordando lo que les dijo que vio en el castillo de hielo de Elsa.

-¿Y tu crees que Pitch…haya hablado con ella?-le preguntó, Flynn también se les acercó para escucharlo hablar.

-Ella no dijo nada…pero hay que darnos el lujo de la duda.-les dijo sintiendo angustia y pensando lo peor.-No podremos saber nada amenos que le pregunte yo mismo.-se levantó y sujetó su cayado con fuerza.-O…podríamos decirles la verdad.-sugirió con cierta inseguridad.

Rapunzel lo miro a la cara como si la hubiera espantado, luego a Flynn, y de regresó a Jack. Sacudió de a poco su cabeza negando hasta que se hizo evidente su paranoia.

-No…no, sabes que es una mala idea.-le dijo tirando de sus manga.

-Si les decimos la verdad sabrán de quién teníamos que protegerlas, y por qué.-argumentó zafándose del agarre.

-Y sabrán también que fallamos.-soltó ella casi gritando.

-Si Pitch solo habló con Elsa cuando la vi en la montaña, entonces sabrán que estuvieron seguras el tiempo necesario.

-¡¿Pero y si no?!-Jack respingó junto con Flynn, ambos se sorprendieron al ver lo molesta que se veía, Flynn la había visto pocas veces enojada, para Jack no era nada nuevo.-Por cómo dijiste que los dos se hablaban, a mí me parece que ya se habían visto desde mucho antes.-argumentó teniendo la razón.

Jack se lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar, Rapunzel se calmó y después se talló los ojos pensando en qué decir, pero esta vez, Flynn les tomó la palabra primero para mejorar la situación.

-Escuchen, primero lo primero.-les dijo para atraer su atención.-Hay que saber si Pitch ya sabía de Elsa y Anna, después veremos si les dicen la verdad o no. ¿Ambos pueden vivir con eso?-finalizo queriendo destensar el ambiente.

Los otros dos se vieron por una pizca de segundo, ambos molestos y con ojos desafiantes, ambos queriendo tener la razón por sobre el otro. Pero ahora no podían pelear para ver quién tenía razón, estaba en juego la seguridad de sus hijas y del nuevo miembro de la familia real, si era necesario tendrían que esperar y desear lo mejor.

-Si es preciso…-dijo Rapunzel, no queriendo acceder a la propuesta.

-Supongo que estará bien.-dijo Jack frugalmente.

-Bien. Este será el plan. Jack, tú ve con Elsa una de estas noches y pregúntale acerca de Pitch, no siendo directo pero intentando darle una idea de quién estas hablando.-le indicó Flynn, Jack asintió y siguió escuchando.-Nosotros hablaremos con Anna, tal vez ella sepa algo y pueda darnos una pista o algo para saber si Pitch pasó por aquí.

-De acuerdo.-finalizó Rapunzel.

-Oh, otra cosa. ¿Ya regresó el espía?-preguntó juguetón el adolescente.

-Aún no, pero ya hablaré con él cuando volvamos a la fiesta.-respondió Rapunzel.

El trío asintió a la par y salieron de la habitación con extremo cuidado, vigilando que nadie estuviese por ahí husmeando, cerraron la puerta sin hacer ruido y emprendieron camino de regreso a la fiesta. Por suerte no muchos miraron en dirección a la princesa y su príncipe cuando llegaron al gran salón, Jack aprovechó y se escabulló para buscar a Elsa, mientras más rápido la encontrase, mejor se las arreglaría para empezar indagar. Pero no la encontró por ningún lado, no al menos en los treinta segundos que tardó buscándola, se preguntó si ya estaba empezando a ponerse paranoico.

Divisó a Anna en la distancia, entre un poco de gente que la rodeaba a ella y a Kristoff mientras sostenía su brazo y ambos sostenían una copa de champagne, como buena pareja de recién casados. Llegó desde le frente para que lo viera, luego su mano para que lo viera en un lugar con menos gente, Kristoff también lo entendió a sí que se excusó él junto con su esposa para que Jack pudiese hablar con ellos. La pareja se acercó a las sillas designadas para la familia real y simularon hablar entre ellos, dejando un espacio para que hablara con los dos.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó la castañita, bebiendo un trago de su copa de champagne.

-No, nada. ¿Sabes donde está Elsa?-le preguntó intentando sonar calmado y no paranoico. Anna tragó e hizo ruiditos de desagrado por el sabor de la bebida.

-Salió con Hans a los jardines, pero aún no regresan.-le respondió algo disgustada.-Esto sabe horrible, y eso que yo lo elegí.-dijo refiriéndose a su copa.

-Ah…oigan.-les llamó Kristoff mirando hacia otra dirección, ambos lo miraron a él y luego hacia donde veía.

Hans se sacudió su gabardina y ajustó su corbata, adentrándose de nuevo a la fiesta empezando a buscar a la pareja con la vista, creyendo que estarían rodeados de invitados, caminó en dirección hacia la gente que parecía amontonarse en un solo lugar. Anna y Kristoff se miraron algo confundidos, pero Jack de inmediato pensó lo peor en el instante en que no divisó a Elsa junto con el pelirrojo.

-Entonces…¿dónde crees que esté tu hermana?-preguntó el montañés, haciendo que su esposa lo mirase queriendo enterrarlo vivo.

* * *

><p>La luna seguía llena, justo como la Reina quiso concebirla para la boda de su hermana, ya que estaría fuera del gran salón gozando de la tranquilidad y el calmado ambiente que sus jardines le ofrecían, solo que no estaba sola. El Rey estaba con ella escuchando todo lo que decía para seguir el hilo de la conversación, mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella ya que una molesta voz lo estaba queriendo distraer para captar su atención. Hombre de la Luna podía llegar a ser muy persistente cuando se lo proponía, y esa vez no era la excepción, Le hablaba de manera insistente al Señor de las Sombras para que dejara a la rubia platinada pero nada le servía. Pitch podría contestarle que lo dejara tranquilo para seguir conversando con Elsa, pero sabía que si le daba ese lujo, él sería el único frustrado y la reina le haría más preguntas. Ignorar la palabra de Mim lo satisfacía, eso y estar hablando abiertamente con Elsa, logró desviar el interrogatorio apenas él le hizo un par de preguntas acerca de cómo logró que su vestido cambiara de color, luego de eso, hablaron de cosas triviales, pero a Pitch curiosamente no le importó. Además, miraba de vez en vez la corona de la reina, solo deseando quitársela por impulso para hacerle ver un par de cosas.<p>

-¿Y no ha considerado en que tal vez Anna ya no quiera actuar como la chica ingenua que solía ser?-le preguntó a la reina.

Elsa aún estaba recargada en el pilar del kiosco con sus manos hacia atrás, mientras que Pitch estaba junto a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-No, es extraño. Anna normalmente no hace ese tipo de cosas.-le dijo algo angustiada, se dio cuenta de que Pitch había logrado su objetivo, luego sonrío con ojos abiertos mientras que él intentaba parecer serio.-¡Oye! Teníamos una apuesta, ¿por qué haces eso?-le señaló.

Pitch de inmediato rió, le duró su distracción pero al parecer fracasó. Elsa le dio un golpecito en el hombro y empezó a reír también, pasó un rato para que ambos se calmaran.

-Ya en serio ¿por qué haces eso? ¿tanto odias hablar de ti mismo?-le preguntó aún divertida.

-No es por eso.-le dijo de igual manera.-No creo que te agrade saber más de mí.

-Pitch, es por eso que traje esto.-le mostró el papel que aún sostenía detrás de ella.-Tú lo sabes todo sobre mí, hasta lo que no quería que supieras. Ahora me toca a mí conocerte mejor.-argumentó no consiguiendo acorralarlo con eso.

-Imagino que no se detendrá hasta que lo sepa todo sobre mí.-respondió probándola, maquinando su siguiente movida.

-Imaginas bien.-le contestó con una sonrisa ladina y juguetona.

El Rey pensó por un momento, adivinando que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de notaran la ausencia de la Reina y vinieran a buscarla, claro que Elsa también lo sabía. Caminó un poco alejándose de ella en dirección a la puerta, Elsa se dispuso a seguirlo, pero la detuvo antes de que pudiera avanzar.

-Le diré algo...-su voz le sonaba a "quiero hacer otro trato contigo", provocando que Elsa cruzara sus brazos.-Si quiere saber más, no dudare en decirle lo que necesita, pero tengo una condición.

-No más condiciones.-le cortó antes determinar.-Y no más juegos.-le señaló acusatoriamente.-Luego de todo lo que te dije "esa vez", merezco que me digas algo que tenga el mismo nivel.

Pitch por un segundo respingó disgustado, Elsa le estaba exigiendo contarle sobre su vida, algo completamente innecesario si quería seguir adelante con el engaño. Permitió que Elsa lo viera molesto, se acercó peligrosamente a ella viendo como el miedo se reflejaba en su blanco rostro a medida que dejaba unos pocos centímetros entre ellos.

-Entonces olvídelo.-susurró mostrando sus casi afilados dientes, haciéndola temblar y que su piel se crispara.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, Elsa no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, así que lo siguió casi tomándolo del hombro, pero ambos se detuvieron en el instante que oyeron a alguien acercarse.

-¡Elsa! ¿Estas aquí?

Pitch parecía que retrocedió en el tiempo, escuchar la voz de Frost le recordó los sucesos de las noches anteriores, sus acciones, la visitante nocturna que recibió la noche de la última clase de Elsa, y lo que pensaba respecto a la Reina. Elsa por otra parte se sentía arrinconada, aún no terminaba con Pitch pero sentía que algo pasaría si Jack la veía con él.

"_Quiero que mi visita permanezca en secreto"_

Escuchó la voz de Pitch dentro de su cabeza, pero no recordando en donde lo escuchó decir eso. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca, fue cuando Elsa se acercó a Pitch para empujarlo a un arbusto, pero él se tomó la molestia de disolverse en sombras en el pasillo de la salida antes de que siquiera lo tocara. Elsa se tambaleó y fue cuando Jack ya estaba a un par de pasos de la entrada.

En cuanto el muchacho entró, solo atinó a sonreír, vio a la joven de espaldas viendo la luna que parecía estar encima del kiosco, se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro para que lo viera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó divertido. Elsa tenía los ojos cerrados, Jack supo de inmediato que estaba dejando que la luna la empapase de su luz y brillo, Jack notó que su piel y su cabellos se veían más pálidos.

-Oye, Anna está molesta, ¿le dijiste?-la muchacha abrió los ojos y lo miro, reflejando su culpa de inmediato.

-No…aún no.-contestó en voz baja, temiendo que la Sombra la escuchara.-Se lo diré pronto, solo dame algo de tiempo.-suplicó juguetonamente a su amigo.

-De acuerdo, pero será mejor que regreses.-le sugirió tomándola del brazo para ir de regreso.

El Rey escuchaba atentamente, sabiendo que se referían al príncipe que solo estaba de colado en la fiesta a petición de la princesa. Pitch se había divertido también verlo siendo tratado como un esclavo por Anna, solo por eso podía decir que la chica aún tenía esperanzas de ser utilizada por él.

Elsa y Jack fueron caminando hasta la salida pero la reina se le quedaba mirando a ésta, pensando que tal vez Pitch conocía a Jack y que posiblemente saldría. Miro la salida detenidamente hasta que Jack la obligó a detenerse, Pitch se preguntó que si ahora que pasaba, ¿por qué simplemente no se iban para dejarlo tranquilo?

-¿Qué tienes, Elsa? ¿estas bien?-le preguntó al verla observar insistentemente la salida.-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó más serio.

Pitch casi se sentía pendiendo de un hilo, si Elsa le contaba de él, todo se iría por la borda, se sintió como un estúpido por no haber cubierto ese detalle.

-Sí, no es nada. Es solo que no sé que haré si Anna si lo llega a saber.-contestó calmada la muchacha.

Jack comprendió, pero algo no le cuadraba muy bien, Elsa tomó su mano y ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Una vez atravesado el largo pasillo, Elsa cerró la puerta detrás de los dos para darse a notar en la fiesta. La Sombra se transformó y el hombre regresó, pero su expresión era tal que no tenía recio ni nombre, Elsa no lo había delatado, es más, se tomó la molestia de distraer la atención de su padre para que creyera que su preocupación era otra. Era extraño, luego de lo que le dijo ¿qué se proponía al engañar así a Frost?

* * *

><p>-¡Ahí estas, me tenías preocupada!<p>

Anna llegó a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y tacleó a su hermana con un abrazo, Jack rió al ver a la mayor quejarse de la falta de aire, Kristoff llegó diciendo que la fiesta ya casi culminaba. La noche había pasado tan rápido que nadie se percató de la hora, en especial Elsa.

Pitch tomó su lugar en una esquina oscura, oculto de la familia real para no meterse en un lío, observó a Elsa reír con ellos y también Flynn y Rapunzel, hasta que llegó a su asiento en la parte del frente del salón de baile. Miro a todos por unos momentos, casi dudando si podría corromper a la reina aún estando rodeada de lo único que Pitch nunca podría darle, casi pensó que tendría que darle una razón para acompañarlo si quería continuar, luego recordó. Miro a la joven gobernante, más específicamente, tres accesorios reales importantes: la tiara, la capa y la corona. Sabía que Elsa las usaba a diario, literal, solo al dormir no los usaba y eso era casi un alivio; él podría ofrecerle algo que aquí, en el castillo y con su familia nunca tendría.

"Sí, con eso bastará" pensó, sonriendo de lado y tomando nota mental de lo que haría.

-¿Y a donde piensan ir?-escuchó a Frost preguntar a su segunda hija. Se disolvió en sombras y se acercó desde el techo, para tener una mejor vista.

-Bueno, hemos pensado en visitar las montañas.-contestó la chica, todos la miraron extrañados.-Pero nada está decidido aún.-dijo rápidamente.

-La verdad yo estaba pensando en otra cosa.-soltó Kristoff, todos lo escucharon.-¿Qué tal si vamos al Reino Crown.-preguntó a su esposa mirando de reojo a la pareja que venía de ese reino.

-Oh, me encantaría…digo…-recobró compostura y se aclaró la garganta para hablarle a la pareja.-Es decir, si no es mucha molestia que visitemos, entonces, supongo que está bien…¿si?

Elsa rió al ver que su hermana estaba algo apenada, Rapunzel asintió y fue cuando el pequeño escándalo por parte de Anna comenzó, emocionándose por viajar al reino de la amiga de su madre.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que empaquen mañana temprano.-soltó Jack.

-No creo que sea un problema, ya empacamos hace un par días, ya que ALGUIEN estuvo desaparecida.-contestó Anna señalando a Elsa con la voz, la mayor tuvo una breve laguna mental recordando la razón de sus desapariciones.

Vio una oportunidad de hacer que otros no sacaran preguntas acerca del tema, vio uno de los sirvientes con una charola llena de chocolates, los tomó y se los acercó a su hermana, tomando uno de paso y mordiéndolo con esmero. Pitch casi carcajeo antes esto, claramente Elsa no quería hablar del tema pero ¿distraer con chocolates a su hermana? ¿en serio piensa que caerá con ese truco tan viejo?

-¿No quieres un poco?-preguntó Elsa con la boca llena. Anna dudó por un momento, haciendo cara de asco por el chocolate apenas lo olió, retiró la charola devolviéndosela a su hermana.

Todos, todos, incluyendo a Rapunzel y Flynn, vaya, hasta Pitch, se extrañaron por esto. Anna no quiere comer chocolate … ¿ANNA NO QUIERE COMER CHOCOLATE? Kristoff la tomó de los hombros y pasó la palma de su mano por la frente de su esposa, ésta no sabía que pasaba, ella los veía raros pero ella era la rara.

-¿Anna, te sientes bien?-preguntó su esposo.

-Si…¿por qué me miran todos así?

-…¿Segura que estas bien?-esta vez Jack se le acercó discretamente tocando su mejilla, creyendo que su copito estaba enfermo, ya que no es normal que se niegue al chocolate, eso hasta Pitch lo sabía.

-¿Por qué se ven tan preocupados? Solo no quiero chocolate, eso es todo.-dijo, todos jadearon en sorpresa tapando sus bocas.-¿Qué?

Olaf de repente llegó, caminando de lo más tranquilo y llegando donde las hermanas, casi sintiendo el ambiente entre los que rodeaban a la pareja de casados.

-Hey ¿qué sucede? ¿me perdí de algo?-preguntó totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Anna acaba de negarse a comer chocolate.-respondió Jack. Olaf jadeó en sorpresa.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Entonces es cierto?-preguntó alegre acercándose a Anna.-Un minuto, ¿no estarán bromeando o sí?-preguntó serio mirando a todos.

-Olaf, ¿y ahora de qué hablas?-preguntó la hermana mayor mirando al muñeco de nieve.

-Oh…entonces no sabían…

Todos se miraron entre todos, hasta el Rey que estaba escondido en el techo se vio curioso por lo cómo dijo lo que dijo el muñeco de nieve de las hermana.

-Bueno…ya saben. Anna ha estado de un humor y actitudes cambiadas de cómo es normalmente…-dijo, haciéndole recordar a la reina el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.-luego vino lo del desmayo…después el cambio de gustos en la comida…y ahora lo del chocolate. Vamos, no me digan que no lo sabían.-finalizó señalando con sus brazos a de madera a Anna. Todos guardaron silencio mirando al muñeco de manera insistente, no sabiendo de lo que hablaba.-Ash…¡Anna está embarazada!-soltó la bomba.

El grupo entero se quedó visco, todos en sus muy distintas maneras de estar en shock. Anna miro el vacío empezando a formar una sonrisa en su rostro, tirando de la manga de Kristoff, el cual miraba a su esposa desde lo que dijo Olaf. Jack los miraba de manera directa, rascando su nuca y luego recargándose en su cayado; Rapunzel apretaba la mano de Flynn mirando a la pareja, Flynn ignoraba el apretón rodando los ojos sabiendo que tal vez esto pasaría.

Elsa era otra historia, no solo miraba a su hermana, si no a todos los que estaban ahí a su alrededor, parecía que un montón de pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza apenas Olaf dejó de hablar. Luego pasó su vista al vientre de su hermana, una frase saltó a su mente recordando lo de esa noche, y a quién lo había dicho.

"…¿le darías pesadillas a cualquier bebé que estuviese aquí en Arendelle?"

"Sí, haría lo necesario con tal de que me vean…y me recuerden."

Instintivamente miro el techo, ubicando el bulto ensombrecido del techo, aún con los ojos abiertos en su máxima expresión, bajó la vista entonces a sus manos, considerando una posibilidad de tal vez…aceptar la oferta de Pitch, solo para no hacerle más daño a su familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

Segundos después de la partida de su alumna, Pitch exhaló de puro alivio. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué la abrazó? Se vio casi entrando en una laguna mental al saber que tal vez lo hizo por impulso, o solo porque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Se dio vuelta y empezó a hacer una lista mental de lo que haría hasta que tuviese que presentarse en la fiesta mañana. Luego vio que sus pesadillas se estaban amontonando en un lugar, las siguió hasta que terminó en el segundo piso cerca del globo, los corceles rezongaban y hacían toda clase de ruidos que lo molestaban. Luego escuchó algo, una vocecita aguda, insoportable y conocida a duras penas.

-I'll chew you up and…I'll spit you out. 'Cuz that's what young love is all about. So pull me closer, and kiss me hard. I'm gonna POP! your bubblegum heart!*

Pitch rodó los ojos de puro bochorno y molestia, queriendo clavarse una estaca de hielo en la cabeza para no tener que oírla, tenía siglos de no oírla pero no le agradaba cuando se metía a su guarida como si fuera cualquier cosa. Las pesadillas salieron corriendo en dirección hacia la voz de la chica que cantaba, intentando dar con ella entre tantos lugares, fue cuando Pitch la vio bajar moviendo grácilmente sus preciosas alas blancas, creyó innecesaria capa roja que traía encima para cubrir su rostro.

-Sabes, odio a tu decorador. Deberías arreglar este lugar.-comentó molesta quitándose el polvo de su capa carmesí.

-Dime algo, ¿acaso te dejé entrar a mi guarida, Becca?-le preguntó serio.

-No.-contestó desinteresada, revisando si sus uñas estaban en perfecto estado.

-Sabes que me molesta cuando entran sin mi permiso.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Sabes que tengo la opción de sacarte volando de aquí?

-Si.

-Entonces…¡¿por qué sigues aquí?!-se exaltó al ver que la niña no cooperaba, ahora él era una sombra más alta y atemorizante de lo normal, encorvado solo para fijar su cara en la de la chica que aún no se quitaba la capucha.

-Ay, pero mal genio tienes.-comentó sin mutarse y manteniendo su tono casi molesto.-No es como si viniera a hacerte la vida imposible, eso ya te lo haces tú solito.-le dijo divertida pinchándolo un par de veces en su hombro, aún siendo la sombra impotente que la miraba fijo.-Relájate, solo vine a revisar algo…un encargo.

Lo pasó de largo como si nada e ignorando a las pesadillas que la seguían y olfateaban de vez en vez. Pitch regresó a su forma ordinaria y se masajeó las cines y después los ojos, recitando incoherencias de querer sacarla de ahí, pero que no podía porque tendría problemas con su hermano mayor. La siguió de regreso sobándose los ojos, aún hablando sin sentido, pronto se dio cuenta que regresó al lugar donde bailó con Elsa apenas minutos atrás.

-¿Dónde está Onyx?-preguntó la muchacha aún cubierta, a excepción de sus alas.

-…Fue a revisar a un grupo en el este, ¿por qué?-dijo serio, retomando su postura de manos atrás.

-Ya lo imaginaba…-dijo sonando sospechosa.

-Apropósito, ¿a qué viniste? Si vienes por más Hilix entonces vete. Gaste mi última ración hace poco.-le dijo recordando su fracaso con la hermana de Elsa.

-Y no sirvió, lo sé. Pero no vine por eso.-contestó cruzándose de brazos. Haciendo a Pitch fruncir el ceño creyéndola una amenaza.-Tranquilo, no tienes porque mirarme así. Sabes bien cómo me entero de los asuntos de otros. Pero vine aquí para advertirte.

-¿Fue Mim? Apuesto a que fue Mim.-soltó molesto, viéndola con odio.

-…Sí…pero también vine por mi cuenta.-Pitch enarcó una ceja, queriendo saber más.-Me enteré de esto antes que él, y cuando él lo vino a notar me pidió que viniera.-aclaró calmadamente para no enfurecerlo más.

-¿En serio?-preguntó sarcástico.-¿Y cómo sé que no es un truco solamente?

-¿Te estaría mintiendo si te entregara esto?-le dijo seria, sacando de sus ropas una cadenita de oro con un camafeo. Pitch se molestó todavía más, se le acercó estrepitosamente y se lo arrebató, poniéndolo cerca de su pecho como un paranoico.-¿Lo ves?

-¿Quién te dio esto?-le preguntó en voz baja.

-Lo encontré en el puente principal cuando llegué. Pitch vine para advertirte, solo escúchame ¿sí?

-No hay nada que puedas decir por él a estas alturas.-dijo refiriéndose a Hombre de la Luna.-Seguiré adelante con mi plan, y nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de opinión.-empezó a caminar, ordenando con una mano que las pesadillas la rodearan para sacarla de ahí.

-¿Aún si te digo que le romperás el corazón a esa chica seguirás de todos modos?-le preguntó fuerte y claro, él detuvo su andar en seco quedando lejos de ella.

-…No sé de que estas hablando.

-No olvides cómo es que me entero de los planes de otros, Pitch Black.-le recordó, con sus manos hizo retroceder a las pesadillas.-Si sabes quién soy y lo que hago, entonces sabes quien soy y lo que hago ¿no? Me dejarás hablar porque sé que lo harás, antes de que algo malo te pase a TI.-enfatizó para que le hiciera caso.

El Rey y dueño del lugar dudó, nunca escuchaba a ese ser en especial, y cuando le decía vagas advertencias, éstas se realizaban, no porque fuera vidente o algo por el estilo, sino porque ella ya había pasado por el mismo camino cuando aún vivía. Se dio vuelta y ordenó con otro además que los dejaran solos, los corceles salieron del área y se metieron a los túneles para dejar solos a su amo y a Becca. Se le acercó de nuevo, esta vez quedando a una distancia más aceptable.

-Tienes tres minutos.-soltó. La joven respiró hondo y se preparó.

-Escucha, los dos sabemos que cuando Hombre de la Luna está más que dispuesto a detenerte, envía a sus guardianes y hace un voto de silencio para no hablarte mientras hacen su trabajo. Pero me envío a mí en esta ocasión para hacerte recapacitar en cuanto a esa chica que utilizarás.-terminó señalando el túnel por el cual salió la rubia platinada cuando finalizó la clase y ese "momento especial".

-¿De qué chica me está hablando?

-De la que tiene el poder de congelar todo su reino, ¿te suene conocida?-le preguntó algo asertiva, Pitch sonrió de lado apenas.

-¿Una mortal con poderes de hielo que no eligió Mim? Me preguntó qué clase de ideas bizarras ha estado frecuentando, señorita Rebecca.-soltó divertido de su propio tono.

-Bien, dos preguntas. ¡Por qué hace tanto frío aquí?-la muchacha empezó a tallarse los brazos.-¿Y de donde salió ese poco de hielo?-señaló entre Pitch y ella, parecía como escarcha en el piso, pero realmente era hielo, fresco y helado como la mujer que Pitch supo dejó habían cuando se habían abrazado.

-Esta bien, ya lo sabes. ¿Cual es tu punto?

-Mi punto es que, si sigues de este modo, ambos terminarás peor de lo que ya están ahora, escúchame bien porque no solo hablo de esa mujer de perfecta piel blanca, también estoy hablando de ti…¿no has perdido ya suficiente?-preguntó en voz baja.

Pitch se alejó un poco de ella, desviando su vista conteniendo la ira y el impulso de sacarla de ahí.

-..dos minutos.-habló con ácido en su boca, Becca supo que estaba cruzando la línea.

-Si decides continuar…todas las mentiras que digas en el camino te van a explotar en la cara…¿no quisieras para por una vez?-le habló con sinceridad sabiendo lo que pasaría, no por ser vidente, sino por haber pasado por una situación igual o parecida. Pitch seguía igual, sin querer mirarla.

-Un minuto…

-Cuando te des cuenta de que todo lo que hiciste al final realmente no valía nada, vas acordarte de mí, y de éste momento. Quiero hacerte cambiar de opinión.-finalizó con la misma sinceridad.

-¿Y como piensa la hermana lujuria del amor conseguir que cambié de opinión?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¿No te parece familiar esa chica? Me refiero a que se parece a alguien que ya habías visto.-dijo ella esperando que Pitch recapacitase. El mayor suavizó su semblante, poniendo los ojos en blanco y abriendo un poco su boca. Rebecca creyó que ya lo recordaba, le pareció demasiado fácil así como así.

-Sí…ahora ya recuerdo que…Elsa.-dijo voz baja, Rebecca se le acercó y lo tomó de los hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y no quisieras ayudarla en vez corromperla como dijiste?-preguntó aún sonriendo.

-Sí…puede ser una mejor opción.-le contestó, aún impresionado.

-¿En serio?

Pitch la apartó bruscamente tirándola al piso, para cuando levantó medio cuerpo su capucha se había caído, dejando su cabello rubio oscuro caer sobre sus hombros. Pitch la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa ladina y altanera, fijando sus ojos en los marrones de ella.

-Buen intento…pero, no.-alzó la vista mirando tras ella. Rebecca miro detrás suyo viendo a todo un regimiento de pesadillas acechándola y listos para hacer su trabajo.-Sáquenla de mi guarida.-ordenó para después irse, aún con el camafeo en su mano.-Y asegúrense de que no vuelva a entrar.

-¡Dijiste que la recordabas!-protestó mientras más pesadillas la rodeaban.

-¡Te mentí! ¡creí que ya habías aprendido eso como mínimo!-le gritó aún caminando para alejarse.

Rebecca vio a los corceles acercarse demasiado a ella, quiso alejarlo con el movimiento de sus alas blancas, pero eso no le duró. Todas las pesadillas se disolvieron en arena negra y la cubrieron por completo, sin permitirle ver qué iban a hacer con ella, la alzaron hasta alcanzar uno de los túneles superiores, la llevaron por apenas unos minutos, mientras ella protestaba y gritaba que la dejasen, al final la soltaron arrojándola lejos y a una gran altura. Al final, Rebecca aterrizó en la copa de un árbol, su cara contra una rama y sus brazos colgando de ésta misma.

Cuando se levantó, se sacudió el vestido y la capa, y se acomodó un poco las plumas de sus alas, para después peinar un poco su cabello con sus dedos. Vio a lo lejos unas luces, cuando divisó mejor el lugar, resultó ser el fiordo del castillo de Arendelle, el castillo aún tenía sus luces encendidas, a pesar de que aún era de noche. Se sentó en la rama un rato, viendo la Luna creciente, hundiéndose en sus hombros tuvo que hablar.

-Hice todo lo que pude…y no lo logré.-esperó por una respuesta, un comentario una orden, algo.-¿y ahora qué?

Pero solo por esa ocasión, Mim permaneció en silencio, aún pensando en qué debería hacer si pensaba detener a Pitch para que no volviera a amenazar el equilibrio que Jack y sus amigos habían logrado. Creyó por un momento que Rebecca podría hacer algo al respecto, ya que esta situación la vivió antes de elegirla. Solo podía estar seguro de algo: tanto como Pitch como Elsa, se verían afectados de manera drástica si el Rey continuaba con su plan.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo estuvo? ¿les gustó? <strong>

**No sabía si agregar a Rebecca a o no, porque recuerden que Pitch mencionó que lo visitó alguien en nombre de Mim.**

**Rebecca es la hermana de Cupido, representa la lujuria en el amor...no pregunten, la inventé yo sola, a ver si la subo a mi devianart un día de estos.**

**I'll chew you up and…I'll spit you out. 'Cuz that's what young love is all about. So pull me closer, and kiss me hard. I'm gonna POP! your bubblegum heart!* : ****Te masticaré y... te escupiré. Porque de eso se trata el amor joven. Así que acércame, y bésame duro. Voy a EXPLOTAR tu corazón de goma de mascar.**

**La canción se llama Bubblegum bitch, es de Mrina and the Diamonds.**

**...no sabía si ponerla o no, dígamos que Rebecca va a tener mucho que ver en la historia, pero en el buen sentido xD**

**Eso es todo por hoy, manden Reviews a los que les gustó.**

**Bye bye!**


	12. Things Can Change?

**Buenas noches mi gente! Así es, para mí ya es de noche y me tengo que ir a dormir. Vengo para entregarles mi encargo, parecerá corto comparado con el tiempo que pasó desde el último, pero esque he estado ocupada con la escuela, actividades en la tarde, familia, vida social, en fin.**

**Aquí parecerá que no hay nada relevante pero eso depende de ustedes. Dejo a su criterio si éste capítulo tuvo algo de relevancia. Más abajo les contaré algo que planeo hacer y un par de propuestas que tengo para ustedes, el público en general. **

**Pero por ahora, ¡gocen de la lectura! n_n **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12: ¿Las cosas pueden cambiar?<p>

**Rebecca**

Cuando mi hermano está tan ocupado trabajando y me deja cuidando el fuerte, a veces no puedo evitar sentirme con ganas de amargarle la vida a alguien, ése es el único hábito que se me quedó de mi otra vida. Todavía recuerdo cuando molestaba a mis padres y a mis hermanas si no estaba haciendo nada en la casa, hoy es uno de esos días también para mí en mi eterna vida como hermana menor de Cupido; pero desde que Mim me pidió ayuda con el asunto de la Reina de Arendelle y Pitch, me he partido la cabeza pensando en qué puedo hacer para mejorar la situación. Nunca antes había visto a Pitch tan molesto, bueno, en realidad nunca lo había visto antes de su "Era Oscura", lo vine a conocer cuando Norte y el resto de los Guardianes lo hicieron caer pero solo lo vi una vez en persona luego de eso, vagando por una triste calle en mitad de la noche con cara de querer matar a alguien.

Mi sitio para pensar en qué diablos debo hacer para ayudar a Mim es la viga del techo de nuestro palacio, la viga que divide nuestro fuerte en dos y que me ha servido para llevar sangre a mi cerebro desde anoche. De un momento a otro escucho la puerta de mi lobby ser abierta, es cuando veo de cabeza a mi hermano como si estuviese colgando de la tierra como murciélago; de inmediato me reprocha con la mirada como si estuviese bromeando.

-Si sigues así te vas a hacer daño.-me dice cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, por favor. Ya estoy muerta.-digo sarcástica, me siento de nuevo en la viga y bajo de ella agitando mis hermosas alas blancas como las nubes.-¿Qué más podría pasarme?-aterrizo y le imito cruzando mis brazos.

-¿Ya hiciste todo lo que tenías que hacer?-me interroga una vez más, hizo lo mismo anoche.

-Sí.-le respondo monótona imitando todo lo que hace, hasta como me mira.

-¿Hablaste con los botones de flecha?

-Si.

-¿Teñiste la madera de oro esta mañana?

-También.

-¿Moliste los granos del polvillo azul para las flechas?

-Sí.

-¿Revisaste si hubo cambio en los cristales de las personas?

-…-Ya decía yo que había olvidado algo importante.-…Depende, ¿los de ayer o de esta mañana?-pregunto algo avergonzada y haciendo una mueca.

-Los de esta mañana, por supuesto.-me dice claramente molesto conmigo, se me acerca hasta que nuestros rostros están a solo unos centímetros, ya empezó otra vez.-Si tú no cumples con tu parte del trabajo ¿cómo esperas que cumpla con el mío?

-Yo no sé, eres Cupido, todos creen que tú eres el único que se encarga de todo por aquí.-le digo pícaramente y con una seductora sonrisa.

-Desde que los botones se arman, hasta el proceso del polvillo azul de las flechas, y el teñido de la madera, es un proceso que requiere a más de uno para que el resultado sea perfecto.-me explica como si fuera una niña pequeña devolviendo el mismo tipo de sonrisa.-Muchos dirían que eres la lujuria y es cierto, pero también eres odio que complementa el amor. Sin ti es imposible que todo eso pueda servir de algo.

-Sirve porque lo hacemos juntos.-le digo en voz baja y tomando suavemente su túnica roja acercándome un poco más.-Pero lo cierto es que no importa si yo lo hago contigo…-encajo mis uñas cereza en sus hombros de forma abrupta.-¡Al final siempre eres el que recibe el crédito!

De un jalón hago que la tela le cubra la cabeza a la vez que se rasgue con mucha facilidad, sé bien que Lloyd está perplejo creyendo que estaba por lograrlo como muchas otras veces lo ha intentado.

-Oye, ¡¿a dónde vas?!

-¡Voy al salón de cristales y a encerrarme allí por tres largas horas!-aviso tan fuerte y claro como puedo sintiendo la rabia calentarse dentro mi estómago.-¡No vuelvas a decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo!-y así como así azoto las puertas del lobby.

Mi hermano siempre cree que debe decirme lo que tengo que hacer pero la cosa siempre es al revés, además de que sin MÍ parte del trabajo él no sería nada. NADA. He vivido los últimos siglos soportando esto y sigo preguntándome cómo es que aún no lo he empujado por el pozo sin fondo de nuestro jardín. Creo que sin ese cuarto de los cristales y del silencio y paz que hay, ya me habría deshecho de Lloyd hace siglos.

Mientras voy caminando por los pasillo labrados con oro y adornados con pinturas de la Antigua Grecia y estatuas algo descuidadas, veo al fondo las puertas de caoba que son mi salida para no cometer un homicidio en primer grado contra mi hermano. Al abrirlas hay una escalinata de caracol hecha de mármol pulido que conduce hacia abajo, el lugar es algo oscuro pero se ve una tenue luz aguamarina aún a este alto. El Cuarto de Cristales es uno de mis lugares favoritos del palacio, las paredes son roca sin labrar o tallar como si estuviese en una especie de cueva, tiene algunos témpanos de hielo arriba que siempre están en constante deshielo y a veces gotean, la humedad puedo olerse hasta el último rincón como si lluvia fresca acabase de caer; pero la mejor parte son los cristales que hay en la habitación.

Cada cristal, ya sea grande o pequeño, tiene luz propia que refleja lo fuerte que es el sentimiento de amor de una persona, por lo que todo el lugar está iluminado del tal forma que pareces estar dentro de la mismísima Aurora Boreal. Al estar frente a pasillos de mis cristales colgando en sus respectivos lugares, inhalo profundamente sintiendo como mi enojo contra Lloyd va desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Sí, de aquí soy.-digo muy orgullosa de mi parte del trabajo.

Tendré varios a parte de los que dijo mi hermano pero nada se compara con esto. Algunos cristales parecen pedazos de vidrios rotos de una ventana cualquiera, otros son tan grandes como mi antebrazo y puntiagudos con volumen y casi sin transparencia, otros son más pequeños como los diamantes de los vestidos que usan reinas ambiciosas y extravagantes, pero mis favoritos son los que aparentan ser diamantes tan grandes como naranjas; esto es porque todos los cristales crecen con el paso de los años, cada uno tiene un color distinto, y un volumen de brillo diferente según sea la persona. Cuando uno es soltero y no te gusta nadie, el cristal aún no brilla, no muestra nada y por lo general es del tamaño de una ciruela si no es que más pequeño; pero cuando dos personas se enamoran de verdad, me corresponde unir sus cristales, ya que estos desarrollan una atracción magnética con su respectiva pareja. Si el amor de la pareja crece, entonces el cristal también, los más grandes son del tamaño de un espejo extravagante que solo los reyes pueden comprar, estos hacen bulto la mayoría de las veces así que los mudo a los extremos del complejo.

Los reviso uno por uno en los pasillos sintiendo como el tiempo se detiene mientras me pierdo en el brillo de mis creaciones, lo que me encanta también de ellos es que muestran a las parejas en sus momentos felices, y los que aun están solteros pero tienen a ese "alguien especial" muestran también momentos agradables que han compartido con esa persona. Tomo la pluma y el papel del recibidor y empiezo a anotar los nombres de los lugares de las personas que mi hermano tiene que flechar para ésta tarde, no vaya a ser que una potencial pareja se vaya a separar por uno de mis descuidos, me tomo al menos una hora y media para terminar. Me dirijo entonces una de las paredes de roca del cuarto, yo misma le agregué un ascensor de cuerdas para llevarle las listas a mi hermano sin tener que dejar este paraíso de luz y calma.

-Dije que me quedaría tres horas y eso es lo que voy a hacer.-digo le doy vuelta a la palanca que sube el compartimiento donde está lo que Lloyd necesita. Al terminar regreso a entretenerme con el hermoso lugar.

Mientras paseo me pongo a pensar en Mim, siempre he creído que se equivocó al elegirme como una igual de Lloyd, pero hasta ahora no se ha dignado a decirme por qué; los primeros doscientos años como hermana de Cupido le supliqué que al menos me dijera por qué yo, pero siempre hacia un voto de silencio. Sin querer llego al fondo central del cuarto, es la parte reservada de los seres mágicos…o sea nosotros…veré si Hada aún piensa en Conejo y después de me iré.

"Todos éramos alguien mucho antes de ser elegidos", es lo que Hada me dijo cuando la conocí y se hizo mi mejor amiga, y la única que reconoce que sin mí mi hermano estaría en la quiebra. Las puertas son de madera un poco oscura y el cuarto es mucho más pequeño que el resto del complejo detrás de mí. También los cristales son distintos y con formas únicas pero como si fueran mosaicos, no tiene mucho volumen a decir verdad.

El de Hada siempre ha sido el que más me gusta, más que el mío, es un rombo perfecto cuyo brillo cambia de colores pero permanece, cambian a cada segundo pareciendo una Aurora Boreal en pequeño, amarillo, purpura, verde, verde aguamarina, rosa, dorado, en fin, son colores de Hada. Y…Sep, está pensando en el Conejo de Pascua otra vez. Ella me dijo que se sentía atraída desde la derrota de Pitch pero también me explicó que solo era algo de momento que se le pasaría…¡Sí, claro!

El de Conejo también es llamativo, tiene la forma de un triángulo que brilla en verde pasto con leves brillos blancos, es casi como una esmeralda, y…Sep, también está pensando en Hada... deberían casarse o algo, el amor platónico a veces es tan frustrante, ahora entiendo a mi hermano. Conejo nunca me habló de Hada en forma especial ni nada por el estilo, pero en cada fiesta de navidad que Norte organiza en su taller lo he visto mirarla de reojo en varias ocasiones, ya sea que esté hablando con Norte, con mi hermano, o Katherine, o a veces hasta con Sandman, él siempre busca el ángulo perfecto para ver a mi amiga reír y hacer expresiones que siempre reflejan lo que siente en ese momento.

Los cristales de Meme y Norte no han brillado todavía, bueno, el de Norte brilló hace mucho tiempo cuando aún era Nicholas St. Norte, pero eso fue cuando aún era un aventurero que buscaba tesoros y gloriosas batallas. Desde entonces no he visto que su cuadrado rojo brille, ni siquiera yo recuerdo cómo era esa mujer, pero tenía un nombre hindú…creo.

-Oh, Jack. Deja de sufrir y continua con tu vida.-digo con hastío y bochorno al ver el cristal de Jack Frost.

Éste es un poco más grande que el de Hada y tiene la forma de un hexágono en vertical, así lo encontré y así lo colgué. Brilla una luz azul marina con destellos blancos, reflejando a nadie más que a la adorable princesa Rapunzel, siempre sonriendo con felicidad y vida como el sol mismo en primavera. Me siento mal por el hecho de que Jack aún no pueda olvidar a esa muchacha luego de años de ya no estar en "relación" con ella, sé que él dice que solo son amigos pero éste cristal es al prueba de que sigue enamorado de ella.

Hay otros cristales aquí pero la mayoría no brillan ni muestran nada. Está el mío, el de mi hermano, el de la Marmota, el de Katherine, el de Madre Naturaleza.

-Sí, todos están aquí y ninguno ha cambiado en…-al voltear a mi izquierda veo algo peculiar.

Es en la esquina alejada del cuarto y parece estar brillando con fuerza, me impactó en el segundo que veo de qué cristal se trata. Es uno abandonado y que parece un pedazo de vidrio alargado, de color gris brillante, quebrado y con algunas grietas en los bordes, nunca antes, ni siquiera antes de que yo empezara a vivir aquí, ese cristal había brillado. JAMÁS.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa<strong>

A veces me molesta que el castillo tenga tantas escaleras, justo ahora que necesito hablar con mi hermana antes de que se vayan quisiera solo deslizarme por el barandal como ella lo hace…solo que no puedo.

-Anna…-llamé a mi hermanita bajando de las escaleras, merece saberlo antes de irse.

-Buenos días, Elsa.-me dice al segundo de verme para después abrazarme, le correspondo solo para ver lo feliz que está.-Ya casi estamos listos, Kristoff bajaré en un minuto.

Ya me es común verla contenta, pero no la había visto así de enérgica desde hace ya un par de meses antes de la boda.

-¿Ya comiste? ¿Dormiste bien?-pregunté solo en caso de que algo le faltara a mi premiada hermana.

-Sí, todo en orden. Aunque no siento ningún cambio todavía como dijo Olaf.-respondió llevándose la mano a su barbilla pensando.

Olaf dijo que los cambios de comportamiento y/o humor eran por el embarazo, eso explica muchas cosas ahora que recuerdo.

-Que bueno que te sientes bien, Anna.-digo con una sonrisa algo forzada.-La verdad…¿podría comentarte algo, hermana…en privado?-digo señalando con la vista a los criados que están trayendo y llevando valijas del castillo a los carruajes.

-Seguro.-contesta algo desubicada pero igual de optimista. Las dos nos alejamos un poco de la gente hasta quedar junto a una ventana que da a las puertas del castillo, ya casi llega el final del mes y con ello el otoño.-¿De qué querías hablar?

Inhalé profundo pensando mis palabras, sintiendo la pesadez en mi estómago junto con los nervios y el sentimiento de estar firmando el acta de defunción de Hans. Anna se verá muy alegre hoy, sus rosadas mejillas, sus pecas en la nariz, sus ojos aguamarina mirando expectantes, siento que esto no va a durar mucho.

-Ok…ohm…¿Recuerdas que ayer me viste bailando con Hans y luego salí para hablar con él?-siento que estoy haciendo un feedback.

-Sí, y sigo esperando una explicación ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?-pregunta casi sonando acusatoria, pero sé bien que luego de la noticia de anoche todo se le olvidó.

-Lo cierto es que…-si le digo puede que intente un homicidio, si lo golpeó antes ¿quién me asegura que no lo matará ahora? O pero ¿quién me asegura que no se molestará conmigo por igual.- Hans…bueno…él…-No quiero que Anna me odie, lo último que quiero es que nos separemos de nuevo, y más aún por una tontería como ésta.-…él puede ver también a Jack.

…¿Es en serio, Elsa? Soy yo la que debería estar molesta.

-¡¿En serio?!-pregunta impresionada abriendo todavía mas sus ojos.

-Sí…-no es mentira pero tampoco es lo que quería decirte.-Por eso salí a hablar con él, le prometí que los presentaría. Debiste verlo, parecía un niño pequeño haciéndome preguntas sobre Jack.-le digo viéndola dar de saltitos por la emoción.

-¡Genial! Podrás presentarlos antes de que Hans regrese a su reino en un par de días, así al menos no se aburrirá.

-¿Qué? un momento ¿cuándo dices que se va?-le pregunto algo calmada mostrando una sonrisa, para no sonar sospechosa.

-Dijo que prometía no volver a menos que fuera necesario, que luego de que yo me fuera solo esperaría otra embarcación de su padre para regresar a casa.-me explico, pero con cada palabra me quedaba perpleja, apenas y parpadeaba.-Le dije que no había ningún problema, al fin y al cabo Kristoff y yo nos iremos, y tú tienes mucho trabajo que hacer todavía.

Cuando Anna terminó de hablar, Kristoff bajaba de las escaleras tan apresurado como yo lo había hecho. Miro a los alrededores mientras mi hermanita fue hacia él para que la cargara mientras reía encantada. Le dio un beso y los dos se abrazaron un rato. Esto me da tanta ternura.

-¿Ya dejaste al príncipe tranquilo con tus encargos?-le preguntó mi cuñado a mi hermana. Me les acerqué un poco para estar al tanto y preguntar otras cosas.

-Amanecí de buen humor, pero le pedí que fuera por un par de cosas antes de irnos.

-Anna…

-¿Qué? no es nada, solo un par de presentes para la princesa Rapunzel y su esposo. Ya saben, como agradecimiento por dejarnos ir a su reino a pasar la luna de miel.-dijo contenta defendiendo su posición.

La verdad, no me parece tan mala idea un par de presentes como agradecimiento, también tengo que darle las gracias a la pareja por esto, sé lo mucho que Anna quería ir a las montañas porque planeó ese viaje por semanas, pero con la espera de un bebé eso será imposible, será bueno que se diviertan en el reino.

-Anna, a todo esto ¿dónde está Jack?-preguntó para saber si ya se fue si aún puedo hacerle un favor a Hans antes de que se vaya.

-Está afuera esperando a que todos estén listos para despedirse de nosotros.

-Si quieres voy por él, necesito decirle algo de todas formas.-sugiero con rapidez pero sin sonar tan ansiosa. Anna asiente y me encamino al jardín más cercano para buscar a mi amigo.

Al llegar lo veo recostado en uno de los árboles con su cayado pegado a su pecho, sé bien que Jack no puede hacer nada sin esa vara de madera retorcida. No parece estar despierto pero tampoco se ve dormido cuando pongo pie sobre el césped. Me acerco sigilosamente con el propósito de quitarle ese cayado y reírme un rato, al estar lo suficientemente cerca me quito un guante y respiro hondo en silencio para arruinar nada. Lanzo un rayo de hielo y mando a volar la vara al otro lado, haciendo a Jack despertar y casi hacerlo caer.

-¡Elsa!-me reclama mientras que yo solo río y ubico el objeto de madera. Al hacerlo él me mira y luego su preciada fuente de poder, al voltearnos a ver los dos iniciamos una carrera por tener el cayado.

Me coloco el guante con rapidez mientras corro, Jack se descolgó del árbol cuando me vio avanzar así que se soltó y cayó para levantarse e intentar llegar antes que yo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo le quité su preciado objeto mientras me reía de pura diversión. Con una mano sujeto el cayado de madera y con la otra mi estómago mientras me río.

-Eso no fue justo, no se vale usar poderes.-dijo queriendo reírse a unos pasos de mí.

-No sabía que existían reglas. ¿tienes donde están escritas?-le pregunto algo burlona.

-Sí, están junto a las que dicen que puedes dejarnos colgados a mí y tu hermana como anoche.-dice para fastidiar, como Anna dijo casi indignada pero él lo hizo con más intención de burlarse.

-No sé quién se queja más como una nena, tú o mi hermana.-le digo devolviéndole el cayado haciendo burla de mi formalidad al hablar. Él lo toma y lo acomoda para recargarse en él.-Pero ya en serio, Anna dice que entres para despedirte.-le digo aún sonriendo pero ya más seria.

-¿Ya se van? Creí que aún faltaba que ese príncipe llegara para traerle sus cosas a Anna.-dice algo disgustado al mencionar a Hans.

-Solo falta eso…por cierto…-ay no, ya me puse nerviosa, siento el nudo en mi estómago y mi garganta.-Hay algo que quiero decirte.-empiezo al momento que nos movemos para ir a donde mi hermana y Kristoff.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Sucedió algo?-pregunta preocupado.

-¿Por qué piensas que algo malo pasó? Siempre que me toca decirte algo preguntas lo mismo.-le digo sin intención de reprocharlo, pero es que es cierto. Siempre que llego algo nerviosa para decirle algo, pregunta casi preocupado, como esperase a que le dijera algo malo de antemano.

-Disculpa…-dice bajando un poco la mirada. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa que es tan malo cuando se trata de mí o de Anna.-¿de qué querías hablar?

-Tiene que ver con …Hans…-antes de terminar llegamos de regreso con Anna, es cuando Rapunzel y Eugene también están con ellos, nos ubican y nos saludan, mi hermana ya está ansiosa de irse, pero falta que les traigan sus regalos.

-Buenos días, Reina Elsa.-dice el príncipe Eugene bajando su cabeza.

-Muy buenos días, ¿todo en orden?-pregunto a la pareja, a lo cual los dos asienten.

-Sí, todo está perfecto.-responde la princesa sonriendo con ternura.

-¿Ya todos están listos? El barco zarpará pronto.-comenta mi cuñado.

-Nosotros ya estamos listos, solo esperamos a que nos digan que ya es hora.-dice el príncipe.

-En realidad, todavía falta algo.-comenta Anna algo apenada.

Antes de que el lugar se llenara del silencio incómodo de esperar algo, las puertas se abrieron dando paso al Príncipe de las Islas del Sur, quien traía una caja de tamaño considerable en cada mano, cuando entró, mi hermana fue con él y tomó las cajas adornadas y una se la dio a su esposo.

-Gracias, Hans.-dijo Anna contenta, es raro verla no maltratándolo pero creo que es saludable…para él y para todos.-Esto es para ustedes.-dice ofreciéndoles a los amigos de nuestros padres las cajas con listones junto con Kristoff. Ambos sonriendo mientras que la pareja se ve curiosa.

-¿Para nosotros?-pregunta el príncipe Eugene.

-Sí, es lo menos que les podemos ofrecer por dejarnos ir a su reino con tan poca anticipación.-responde Kristoff.

-Y sabemos que les molesta pero-

-No, para nada. No es ninguna molestia.-responde la princesa cortando a mi hermana antes de terminar.-Es un placer que nos acompañen, pero no debieron hacer esto.

-Lo hicimos porque queríamos.-les dice Anna sonriendo mientras Kristoff se me acerca discretamente.

-Ella quería, yo no dije nada para no hacerla enojar.-me dice en el oído para que nadie más lo escuche, en especial mi cambiante hermanita, río por lo bajo cubriendo mi boca con los dedos.

-El barco zapará en breve, lo mejor será que se apresuren.-comento para que nadie pierda el barco.

Todos nos apresuramos y nos dirigimos a los carruajes para ir al puerto, Jack se va volando diciéndome que nos espera allá. Fui la primera en subirme a la carroza mientras veía por la ventana el puente y el pueblo, fijándome en las hojas cafés y verde apagado de los árboles, ya casi se termina el otoño y sigue el invierno, pero para eso aún falta. Siento como la carroza se mueve haciéndome voltear y ver quien está compartiendo transporte conmigo, nadie menos que nuestro invitado y semi esclavo de mi hermana.

-Buen día, majestad.

-Buenos días.

Cuando la carroza se empieza a mover caemos en silencio sepulcral, solo atino a devolver mi vista a la ventana, él hace igual pero yo intento ubicar a Jack y ver si ya está en el puerto como dijo. A esta hora no hay mucha actividad en el pueblo, solo un par de establecimientos con las puertas abiertas y con sus dueños abasteciéndolos y depositando sus productos en sus estantes; tampoco hay niños a esta hora por ser temprano, el puerto es el único lugar que se ve en movimiento desde tan temprano debido a la llegada de mercancía y viajeros que regresan a su hogar o vienen de visita. En menos de lo que se sintió, llegamos al puerto, y al bajarnos vimos el movimiento de varias personas aún con tan poca luz de traían y llevaban la mercancía para llevarla al pueblo. No bajamos y es cuando veo a Anna emocionada pero a la vez nerviosa, está junto con Kristoff y Jack, quien muy discretamente está tomando del brazo a mi hermana.

-Bueno…ya es la hora.-me dice conteniendo la emoción y las lágrimas, ¿por qué está llorando?

-Se supone que debes estar feliz, sonríe.-le digo tomando sus mejillas y tirando de sus mejillas suavemente para que se ría, haciéndola balbucear cosas incoherentes mientras me río un poco de ella. Luego de un rato la suelto y se talla para quitarse la incomodidad.

-Te veo en dos semanas.-me dice abrazándome y apretándome lo suficiente, yo hago lo mismo hasta que viene Kristoff.

-Hasta luego, Elsa.-me dice dándome un abrazo también mientras Anna se despide de Jack. Me le acerco a mi cuñado y le susurro al oído, asegurándome de que nadie me oiga.

-Cuídala, recuerda que puedo congelarte si quiero.-le digo un tanto seria, quiero mucho a Kristoff pero también amo a mi hermana. Al separarme de él se impresiona sin mostrar mucha expresión, yo solo le sonreí y atiné a reírme gozando de su reacción.

-Hasta pronto su alteza.-me dice la princesa de cabellos cortos, haciendo una reverencia y sonriéndome como tantas otras veces, me pregunto por qué antes nuestra madre nunca nos dijo de ella si es una persona tan amable y cariñosa.

-Que tengan un buen viaje de regreso.-les digo haciendo lo mismo mientras Hans se acerca a mi hermana y a Kristoff.

-Espero que les vaya en el viaje.-dice, Anna sonrió y por primera vez no le puso mala cara, se nota que la noticia de su bebé la ha tenido de un humor muy extraño, pero no es como si nos desagradara, al contrario, hace que todo entre ella y Hans vaya como la seda.

-Muchas gracias, a ti también te deseamos un buen viaje.-dice Kristoff abrazando a mi hermana por la espalda.

-Su majestad, ya estamos listos para zarpar.-dice el capitán de la nave desde el timón.

-Gracias capitán. En un momento ya…-pero antes de que terminara, mi hermana y su esposo, junto con la princesa y el príncipe se apresuraron a subir al barco.

En solo un segundo ya estaban en la proa diciendo adiós con solo un ademán mientras las sogas del barco eran soltadas y la tabla era subida a la nave. Los despedí riendo por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Hasta luego, Elsa!-grita mi hermana tomando la mano de Kristoff.

-¡Cuídate, Anna!

-¡Que el viento les favorezca!-grita Hans junto a mí.

Y así de simple el barco se va alejando del puerto mientras sigo sacudiendo mi mano, hasta que ya no logro ver a mi hermanita en la distancia. Luego de que Jack se despidió su fue de regreso al castillo, diciendo que me tenía una sorpresa. Hans y yo regresamos en silencio al castillo, ambos viendo por la ventana, no sé si es porque los dos estábamos incómodos o porque no teníamos nada de que hablar luego de anoche. Ya en el castillo me retiré excusándome para hacer mis deberes reales (aburridos pero al fin reales), él dijo que estaría en la biblioteca en caso de que se me ofreciera algo.

Será raro estar tres semanas sin mi hermana y el resto de la banda en el castillo, no han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya lo siento silencioso. Fui a mi oficina y empecé a leer la montaña de papeles, lo raro es que esta vez no hay tantos como otros días, lo prefiero así porque de ese modo cenaré temprano y me iré a dormir. Van a mudar las cosas de Anna y Kristoff a una habitación más grande en los próximos días, por lo que esa habitación en la que dormiré quedará algo vacía para entonces. Tendré más espacio pero también sobrara, yo soy mucho de acumular cosas en mi cuarto como Anna.

* * *

><p>Si el lugar ya se veía solitario estando o no el Rey de las Pesadillas, esta vez el lugar se veía prácticamente muerto. No se oía nada en el "piso principal" los puentes y escalones se veían tan abandonados que cualquiera estaría con el estómago pesado y molestando, con el presentimiento de que, a pesar de estar solo y silencioso, alguien estaba allí. En el globo terráqueo no había nadie, en las escaleras no se veía nada más que las sombras inmóviles, y los pasillos eran tan oscuros como la noche muerta. La única habitación con una presencia era la de la puerta de metal corroído por el óxido, esa con el objeto cubierto por una manta y de pie contra la pared. El Rey no estaba ausente, pero daba vueltas en la habitación controlando su impaciencia y ansias, practicando su autocontrol al estar a merced de las voces que susurraban en su cabeza, y siendo fortalecidas por ese objeto que le dio tantos problemas en el año mil seiscientos sesenta seis.<p>

El solo recuerdo de la llegada de ese año lo hacía pensar en los pros y contras de cómo actuó la humanidad en ese año. No sabía si reírse por el recuerdo de lo mucho que lo gozó, o molestarse por su falta de control y cordura. Ahora estaba practicando nuevamente, si esa cosa iba a compartir morada con él y también su cabeza, debía encontrar el modo de acostumbrarse a eso sin perder el juicio como la última vez, pues creía que habrían peores consecuencias esta vez. Onyx por supuesto estaba con él, pendiente de que no cayera a merced de los susurros melodiosos y persistentes; si algo llegaba a pasar entonces haría lo que su amo le había dicho de antemano.

Pitch siguió caminando con ojos cerrados y en círculos, asimilando lo que le decían las voces de su cabeza, tenía las manos hacia atrás como siempre pero sostenía una cadenita en ellas esta vez, la presionaba contra sus dedos de vez en vez con cada nueva voz que se fortalecía; su semblante permanecía rígido, a veces parecía que le dolía la cabeza porque se masajeaba las cienes por largos ratos. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, pensaba en Emily cuando las voces la mencionaban, pero siempre hablaban de ella de la vez que le dio la espalda y lo rechazó como padre, y sin embargo, intentaba borrar ese día, queriendo recordar cuando las cosas eran distintas y él no era el monstruo que es ahora.

Hubo un momento en que apretó la cadena con fuerza y se detuvo, escuchando solo susurros revueltos, como siseos que no daban a entender nada realmente. Hasta que uno le recalcó un momento del pasado, tan amargo y tan vívido que le pareció irreal. Eran gritos agonizantes de una mujer, su voz le era familiar y sabía perfectamente bien quien era, apretó sus ojos aún cerrados junto con sus dientes que figuraban verdaderos colmillos. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes por largo rato, después cayeron en silencio y desaparecieron, junto la memoria de la mujer que gritaba por auxilio.

-¡YA BASTA!-protestó el Rey dominado por la culpa y la ira, abriendo sus ojos y dándose vuelta para ver el objeto con la manta encima.

Miro en su dirección odio, rabia, ira e impotencia, con ganas de destruirlo y de querer librarse de las voces. Él y Onyx salieron de ahí como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Cerró con llave y la guardó en su túnica negra, aún mostraba sus dientes y miraba el vacío con impotencia, pero su odio ya había disminuido lo suficiente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-le preguntó su capitán.-Si quiere le traigo la Belladona para calmarse.

-No, no más Belladona, ni ahora ni nunca.-ordenó furioso caminando a las escaleras, Onyx lo siguió.-Envía un grupo al Polo Norte para que roben más Bea y Gryan.-ordenó retomando su postura erguida.

-Entendido, ¿hay algo más?-le preguntó el corcel para verificar.

-Quiero que vayas a la madriguera y te robes con discreción un huevo de pascua.-pidió frugalmente mirando hacia el frente.

-Seguro, ¿pero para qué?-preguntó curiosa la pesadilla.

-Solo una precaución en caso de que la Reina acepte mi propuesta.-explicó.-Necesito saber que tanto poder tiene esa niña en sus manos, y en caso de que algo salga mal, lo usaré para salvarle el pellejo.-explicó imaginándose una calamidad para Elsa mientras jugueteaba con la cadenita en su mano.

-De acuerdo.-respondió Onyx antes de salir volando a buscar una escolta para hacer el trabajo y hacer el suyo.

Pitch buscó una esquina en su guarida y formó una silla sólida y firme para sentarse, se cubrió los ojos con una mano y sujetando la cadenita con la otra, suspiró aliviado pero insatisfecho por lo que hizo con esa cosa de nuevo. No creía posible estar conviviendo con esa cosa por años y aún ser incapaz de soportar lo que le decían, los sonidos, los gritos, la descripción de lo que vivió, de los lugares, de lo que sintió, de lo que otros sintieron. Era ilógico que un objeto que no se tenía permitido ver, lo derrotara tan fácil con solo darle más volumen a las voces que acunaba su mente. Él sabía como hacerlas más débiles, pensando en las dos personas que le importaron antes de ser Pitch Black, quería hacerlo por su cuenta pero era difícil imaginar a Emily Jane sin su expresión de infinito desprecio; pero lo que le era más difícil recordar, era la mirada de la mujer que compartió su vida con él antes de las pesadillas y la soledad. Podría verlas de nuevo, esa cadenita con el camafeo de oro tenían la imagen de ellas dos, pero creía que le dolería verlas si lo abría; por eso prefería intentarlo solo y aferrándose físicamente a la cadenita de oro.

Subió el camafeo y lo miro, tocando los contornos con sus pulgares como si el objeto estuviese por romperse, pero con tal cuidado que era obvio le era preciado. Lo sujetó del seguro para abrirlo, pero entonces se detuvo en seco, sintiendo la opresión en su pecho de lo que ocurrió la última vez que lo vio. El recuerdo se fue a como vino, pero el dolor permaneció, apretó el camafeo con una mano y después lo arrojó lejos dando un grito de ira que dejó salir.

-¡Yo no necesito esto!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, más para sí mismo que para las voces en su cabeza, las cuales ya estaban más tranquilas.

La cadenita salió volando y cayó de nuevo a los profundidades y las sombras, hizo un suave tintineó al tocar el suelo en algún lugar de la planta baja de la guarida, de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

Ni siquiera antes de que empezara a desarrollar mi labor aquí, ese cristal había brillado, doy pasos lentos y titubeante al acercarme y ver lo que proyectan las luces del cristal.

A ella ya la había visto, su piel es blanca y perfecta, su cabello es rubio platinado y sus ojos son de un azul como ningún otro, parecidos a los de su padre, con pestañas largas y negras; su nariz en chata y respingada, con un rubor natural que comparte con sus mejillas, y una sonrisa tan dulce y cariñosa que parece de un ángel con los labios pintados de un cereza oscuro, casi fucsia*.

-Me niego a creer esto.-digo bajo sintiendo cómo me tiemblan las rodillas.

El cristal de Pitch Black, Rey de las Pesadillas y de la Oscuridad muestra a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, y no solo eso, los muestra a ellos dos…¿bailando? …No sabía que Pitch supiera bailar, menos que le haya enseñado a la Reina, ella está en una pijama de color azul suave, con el cabello suelto y despeinado, sonriendo y hablando con él. Los dos parecen estar pasándola bien, ella incluso se ríe y él…¿qué?

-No es cierto.-digo incrédula al ver a Pitch sonreír, no burlón pero admirando la risa de la reina, la que usa cuando cubre sus labios con sus dedos y cierra los ojos.

Esto es tan extraño…esto lo cambia todo. Si este cristal brilla mostrando a Elsa, es porque Pitch ya cayó redondito por ella. No voy a deshacer esto, y le diré a Lloyd que tampoco lo deshaga. Esto podría arreglarlo todo.

-Un momento aún falta confirma algo.

Salgo del cuarto y buscó entre las hileras de cristales el de la Reina, los tomo uno por uno revisando lo que muestran y teniendo en mi mente el cristal de Elsa para poder ubicarlo. Finalmente llego a un costado y voy revisando uno por uno…hasta que por fin doy el que es. Es una flor geométrica de seis picos de color azul suave y de brillo azul cielo con unos toques de fucsia en los bordes.

-Oh, no…esto sí que no me la creo.-digo casi riendo al ver algo que me parece tan bizarro como increíble, increíble en el sentido de que me es difícil creer lo que mis ojos están viendo; está justo frente a mí y sin embargo no termino de digerirlo.

El cristal de la Reina Elsa de Arendelle está mostrando a Pitch, a Pitch Black Rey de las Pesadillas y Sombra de la noche. Con esto ya no queda duda y tampoco mal entendidos…¡pero sigo sin digerirlo! No es que me desagrade, sinceramente lo creo algo muy bueno, pero lo veo tan extraño…desigual.

-Esta podría ser la solución a nuestros problemas.-digo con emoción.-¡Mim tiene que saberlo! Podría cambiar las cosas para bien con Pitch por primera vez.

Salgó corriendo sintiendo como por primera vez me molestan los tacones de mis zapatillas. Voy por la escalinata de caracol recordando los brillos de esos dos cristales, creyendo que todo cambiará tanto para la Reina como para el Rey.

* * *

><p>Elsa terminaba con su trabajo, el último papel que firmó lo colocó en la pila mediana y llamó a Ejnar para que se los llevara. Bajó al comedor para cenar encontrándose con Hans, quien estaba por hacer lo mismo. Los dos se detuvieron un momento y tomaron sus lugares, la rubia platino a la cabeza del comedor y Hans a su izquierda. Ambos esperaron en silencio hasta que las criadas pusieran los cubiertos, platos y vasos en la mesa, ellos seguían silencio mirando los alrededores buscando con qué distraer su atención, el príncipe mostró su incomodidad en la presencia de la reina que se puso a mirar el candelabro en el techo intentando ignorarla. La Reina se entretenía acomodando los cubiertos y poniendo su vaso de cabeza y al reverso, no decidiendo cómo dejarlo mientras esperaba la comida.<p>

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que la comida llegó, y en ese tiempo ninguno habló, fingieron ignorarse a la vez que sus presencias les incomodaban sin razón aparente. La cena sirvió de distracción para ambos, Elsa fijaba su ojos en la sopa mientras que Hans la miraba de reojo buscando en su mente con qué sacarle conversación, el silencio ya lo estaba matando por dentro.

_"Vamos, háblale. Está allí junto a ti, no hay nadie más con quien puedas charlar. ¡Solo mírala de frente y cortéjala!" _Se dijo el príncipe pelirrojo internamente, dándose de zapase mentales mientras que Elsa empezaba a comer ligeramente más aprisa. Hans abrió la boca volteando un poco hacia ella, pero terminaba por cerrarla y mirar su plato de sopa humear y emanando un delicioso aroma. Luego recordó la última conversación que tuvieron, recordó que Elsa aún le debía un favor y que se iría dentro de un par de días, tenía que aprovecharlo mientras pudiera.

-Entonces...-empezó él demasiado nervioso como para continuar, Elsa lo volteó a ver por educación.-...Jack Frost...¿él se va a quedar?-preguntó pensando si la muchacha lo había entendido.

-Ahm...no lo sé, él dijo que estaría aquí en el castillo pero no lo veo desde que Anna y Kristoff se fueron.-respondió.-Un momento, ¿por qué no le hablaste si viste que él estaba ahí?-preguntó ella empezando a relajarse por el tema en cuestión, al igual que su acompañante.

-Es que no quería armar una escena o importunarlo. Solo eso.-ahora ambos ya estaban relajados.

-Ayer te dije que te lo presentaría, pero como no lo he visto no lo he hecho.-comentó Elsa probando su sopa antes de continuar.-¿Que te parece si te lo presento mañana por la mañana? Él siempre está aquí a esa ó para darle ánimos al pelirrojo.

-Me parece bien, mi barco llega en tres días así que su pongo que puede darme tiempo si no está aquí mañana.-dijo con confianza, pero queriendo ver al muchacho antes de tener que irse y saber si todo esa historia era verdad.

Elsa rió bajito sabiendo que Hans ya se estaba haciendo las ilusiones al querer interrogar al muchacho, luego de ver como la atacó con cuanta pregunta se le ocurría, no esperaba que Jack tuviera menos que eso. Pero pensó que igual le haría bien a Hans antes de irse y Jack antes de quedarse. Se dio una idea para continuar con la conversación y evitar otro incómodo y largo silencio.

-Una pregunta.-empezó, él la volteó a mirar para escucharla, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules.-¿cuando fue la primera vez que fuiste al Reino Crown?-antes de que Hans respondiera se limpió con la servilleta.

-Según yo, fui cuando tenía diez años; pero mi padre siempre me dijo que fui en una ocasión cuando tenía seis.-respondió sin despegar su vista de ella.-No me acuerdo muy bien, la verdad.

-Es cierto que tu familia solía hacer todos sus negocios de manera directa y que tu padre se encargaba de ir a los puertos personalmente, creo que incluso recuerdo cuando uno de los barcos llegó aquí.-comentó Elsa intentando recordar esa ocasión.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué edad tenías?

-Era apenas una adolescente, creo que tenía unos trece o catorce años. Yo seguía en mi habitación y raras veces salía para desayunar con mis padres.-dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza al decir lo último.-La mayor parte del tiempo miraba por la ventana de mi cuarto me fijaba en cada detalle del pueblo desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía.-terminó alzando su cabeza para hacer contacto visual con él de nuevo.

Pero Hans no dejó de mirarla aún cuando inclinó su cabeza, le estaba prestando tanta atención a ella, a su voz, y al modo en que jugueteaba con sus manos enguantadas. Elsa se le quedó mirando a sus profundos ojos verdes, casi perdiéndose en ellos pero no por completo. Volvió a bajar su vista hacia sus manos y volvió a su cena.

-La primera vez que visité Arendelle tenía catorce años de edad.-dijo él mientras Elsa seguía comiendo, luego vio que su plato estaba vacío.-En Las Islas del Sur se rumoreaba que la princesa heredera al trono era una chica muy extraña, antisocial, que prefería confinarse en su habitación todo el día rechazando a su familia y todo el que se acercase a ella.-la Reina no quería voltear, se limitó a tallar sus manos asimilando los rumores de los que ella también estaba al tanto, y con lo que ocurrió en su coronación hasta decían que su cama estaba hecha de hielo.-Fui con mi padre porque quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos, si se veía tan extraña como decían...pero cuando llegué...no vi lo otros pensaban de ella.

La muchacha hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano cuando alzó la mirada, solo para encontrarse con el príncipe observándola directamente, clavando sus verdosos ojos en los azulados de la Reina, Elsa sintió una pesadez en su pecho y Hans sintió ansias al ver sus labios levemente abiertos.

-Cuando estuvimos cerca del castillo, vi las puertas cerradas, pero en la ventana del medio logré ver a alguien...era una chica más o menos de mi edad que miraba con anhelo todo lo que el ventanal proyectaba.-Hans acercó su mano al rostro del Elsa, marcando con su pulgar el borde de su ojo, ella sentía como se le paraba la respiración y sus manos temblaban.-Elsa, cuando te vi no pensé ni por un segundo lo que otros decían de ti.-susurró a unos centímetros de su rostro, casi podía contar las pecas pálidas de su nariz.-Solo logré ver a una hermosa chica cuyos ojos se maravillaban con lo que veían, y cuya solitaria vida deseaba conocer lo que el exterior tenía para ofrecerle.

La rubia platino estaba muda, aún si hubiera querido decir algo no habría podido, Hans ya estaba acortando su distancia de ella, y la habría anulado de no ser por la llegada de una de las criadas del castillo. Elsa se separó de inmediato y se puso de pie antes de que entrara.

-Disculpe la molestia, su majestad. Pero ya es casi la hora de apagar las luces.-informó al mujer mayor con una bandeja para recoger los platos.

-Muchas gracias, Gerda.-respondió nerviosa la Reina, casi dando de carcajadas debido a lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.-Bueno, que pasen todos buenas noches.-finalizó caminando lejos del comedor, una vez fuera de vista corrió hasta las escaleras.

Hans por su parte se sintió frustrado, tenía tan cerca a Elsa y se fue así sin más, a veces pensaba que alguien allá arriba no lo quería. Dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras y pasando por la alcoba real de la Reina, se detuvo por un segundo frente a esta pensando en lo cerca que estuvo tocar sus labios, de lo cerca que logró sentir su respiración. Luego borró eso de su mente y siguió su camino.

En lo profundo de la tierra donde el sol no consigue llegar, Onyx pensaba en inmortalizar la expresión que tenía su amo frente al oráculo mientras éste daba vueltas y brillaba mostrando lo que estaba haciendo la rubia platinada en su habitación. Ella estaba contra la puerta, sentada y con la cabeza hundida mientras sus brazos sujetaban sus rodillas, respiraba agitadamente por la carrera de las escaleras y por lo que su criada evitó sin darse cuenta. Pitch por su parte, estaba que ardía de pura rabia, sus manos empuñadas con tanta fuerza que no le molestaba que sus uñas lo lastimaban, mostraba sus dientes apretando su mandíbula a la vez que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien a la voz de ya.

-¡Onyx!-llamó a su capitán, éste rezongó en respuesta.-Tráeme la reserva de emergencia de Hilix y la Belladona.-ordenó con enfado.

-¿Señor?

-No pienso quedarme aquí y ver como mi oportunidad de reinar el mundo otra vez desaparece por la culpa de un príncipe bastardo ¡y una niña inexperta!

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces...¿fue importante o no fue importante este corto capítulo? Para mí fue corto pero espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Ok, éstas son mis propuestas:**

**1.-¿Quieren que escriba un lemon de Kristoff y Anna?**

**2.-He pensado que en unos tres o cuatro capítulos más(dependiendo de lo largos que sean) el título del fic ya no combinará con el resto de la historia. Así que lo continuaré con otro título.**

**3.-Para los que les guste el Pesla (Pitch x Elsa) ¿les interesaría que incluya un capítulo lemon entre ellos?**

**4.-¿Quieren que escriba cómo fue que Pitch terminó siendo el Boogeyman?**

**Un par de anuncios:**

**1.-Ya tengo Deviantart, es el mismo usuario que uso aquí en fanfiction, lo mismo con mi ****Tumblr ( solo que aquí no lleva el 15) xD**

**2.-Estoy pensando en hacer otro fic Pelsa, los detalles de éste están mi biografía, por si lo quieren checar, envíen un review aquí a ver qué les parece.**

**Eso es todo por el momento. ¡Hasta la próxima entrega!**


	13. Two Can Keep A Secret?

**Creo que el título lo dice todo.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12.5: ¿Dos pueden guardar un secreto?<p>

La pubertad nunca es algo fácil de manejar, claro, uno no siente nada al principio, pero luego eres consciente de ser una bomba de tiempo llena de nervios y hormonas creciendo, y esperando el momento de explotar. Pocos adolescentes son conscientes de las cosas malas que pueden pasar si explotan frente a las personas equivocadas, aquellos que son más conscientes son los que más llegan a sufrir de manera psicológica, por tener siempre en mente que es su responsabilidad no dejar salir esa frustración. Es lago poco común ver a un adolescente bien portado sin que experimente un ataque de histeria en algún momento, sobretodo cuando la pubertad está empezándoles.

Ese caso se había visto con anterioridad, Pitch los había visto pocas veces, los niños que llegaban a la pubertad con éste problema aún eran atormentados por las pesadillas y sus juegos enfermos para generar más miedo e inseguridad en los niños; por suerte para ellos, y para desgracia de El Coco, dejaban de ser conscientes de sus tácticas una vez que zanjaban sus problemas ya avanzados en la adolescencia. Pero esta vez Pitch estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutar otra oportunidad de repetir su ciclo de diversión, ¿por qué? Porque esta vez era una niña especial la que estaba pasando por ese sufrimiento. Y cuando esa niña es la que tiene poderes de crear hielo directo de sus manos, Pitch empezó a preguntarse "¿Qué pasa si me divierto un poco con la mente de esa niña?" "¿sus poderes responderán más rápido si la hago enojar ahora?" Sí, ya estaba maquinando formas de averiguar si sus poderes tendrían alguna repercusión ahora que Elsa tenía trece años.

La vida a los trece es algo entre aburrida y complicada, los niños normales pueden actuar como de su edad o menores, porque al fin y al cabo esa es la forma en la que algunos la pueden pasar; pero con la realeza es algo muy distinto.

Elsa lo había hecho de nuevo, había hecho de nuevo una travesura con sus poderes y la iban a volver a reprender por ello. No le quedaba de otra que sentarse frente al escritorio hasta que su padre llegara de hablar con los que le llevaban las "quejas" de su hija. La princesa de trece años miraba la madera de su escritorio mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos enguantados, la habían hecho unos más largos que pasaban un poco de sus muñecas pero seguían siendo cortos. Espero en silencio hasta que sus padres entraron por la puerta, al cerrarla, el rey suspiró pesadamente colocando su vista en la espalda su hija.

La rubia platinada se volteó sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda, sabía que una tercera presencia había llegado, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de distraerse solo por él.

-¿Quieres saber por qué tardamos en venir?-le preguntó a la niña, que ya estaba de pie frente a ellos. Elsa no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza y espero a su repuesta aún sabiéndola.-Otro de tus tutores se quejó conmigo porque congelaste su té.-dijo.

-¿Solo por eso se quejó?-le preguntó seria la muchacha.

-Entre otras cosas. Me dijo también que estabas distraída, mirando como si algo estuviese detrás de él.-explicó.-que ni siquiera lo dejaste terminar la clase y por eso la repetirás mañana.

"Maldito seas, Pitch Black." Pensó la joven recordando que el Boogeyman, efectivamente estaba detrás de su tutor, hablando con ella en susurros y criticando el bobo aspecto de su profesor. Casi ríe al recordar que le dijo que esa nariz era la veleta del para rayos de su cuello de jirafa.

-¿Quieres decirnos la razón?-le preguntó esta vez la reina, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Estaba un poco aburrida, eso es todo.-le contestó seria agachando su cabeza.-No volverá a pasar.

-No inclines la cabeza cuando hables.-le dijo su madre con cierto tono de ordenanza.-Recuerda tus lecciones.

Elsa se enderezó pero se quedó casi tiesa, pudo escuchar las risillas bajas de Pitch a su lado sin que él estuviera ahí. Frunció el seño ante esto, captando la atención de sus padres, quienes pensaron otra cosa.

-Molestarte por eso no tiene importancia.-le dijo el rey, mientras que su esposa se dirigía al escritorio y revisaba los papeles.-Ya estas grande para esas cosas de niños, Elsa.

La niña no sabía qué hacer, si dejar que sus padres creyeran lo que quisieran, o decirles y arriesgarse a que le creyeran y que supieran de su molesto visitante nocturno. Si les decía y no le creían, realmente no perdí nada.

-Es que sí había alguien detrás de él.-dijo. Su padre se talló los ojos y respiró hondo audiblemente.

-Bueno, entonces dinos quién era.-pero Elsa guardó silencio de nuevo. Esta vez su madre también la estaba observando. Con un suspiro miro el techo sabiendo que él la estaba observando.

-El…el Coco.-dijo agachando su cabeza.

-¿El Coc…? Elsa, ya estas muy grande para creer en esas cosas.-le dijo el rey con hastío.

-Pero es verdad, no estoy inventando nada.-le contestó volviendo a mirar el techo y sintiendo la mirada de Pitch sobre ella.

-Elsa deja de mirar el techo, no hay nada ahí.-le dijo su madre.

-No es cierto, él esta ahí.-dijo.-No lo pueden ver porque está escondido.

Pitch de repente hizo aparición detrás del rey ya la reina, la princesa no le despegó la vista ni por un segundo, a lo cual sus padres se vieron hastiados de su incoherente e infantil comportamiento. El Rey de las Pesadillas los miro con cierta curiosidad, luego posó su vista en la niña de ojos azul profundo.

-Elsa, escúchame. El Coco no existe, él no es real y tampoco está aquí.-dijo el Rey Adgar tomando a su hija de los hombros. Pitch pasó su delgada mano frente a los padres de la niña, primero el rey y luego a la reina, confirmando que ellos no podían verlo.

-Mi amor, tienes trece años, ya no deberías de creer en cosas como esas, no son de verdad.-le dijo también su madre.

-¿Por qué no me quieren creer?-preguntó decepcionada la niña, casi triste al ver que perdió más de lo que tenía en un principio antes de decirles la verdad.-Está justo detrás de ustedes.

-Suficiente, antes no te daba miedo ese cuenta absurdo del Coco, ¿Por qué de repente dices que está aquí?

-Lo juro, él está aquí. Lo empecé a ver justo después de que cambié de dormitorio y dejé de dormir con Anna.-les explicó.

Sus padres la miraron distinto, como asimilando la información y entendiendo lo que Elsa quería decir. Luego se vieron como sabiendo lo que pensaban. Pitch desapareció en las sombras dejando a Elsa tratar con sus padres.

-Elsa, en ese momento no nos decías que veías al Coco, si fuera Anna la que lo dice entonces sería diferente.-contestó su padre.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué Anna?-preguntó Elsa al ver que habían cambiado de tema.

-Por que Anna es menor que tú, por eso.-dijo Idum, su madre, de forma calmada para tranquilizar a su hija.

-Tu madre tiene razón. Ella sigue siendo solo una niña. No sabe tanto como tú.

Pitch torció una mueca de molestia, Anna sí era menor, claro, pero él les podría contar muchas otras cosas a parte que venían con esa niña. Los reyes siguieron hablando con la princesa platinada.

-Tienes que recordar que eres la futura reina de Arendelle, es por eso que es importante que estudies. No quiero ninguna otra queja a partir de ahora y en adelante.-sentenció su padre.

-¿Eh?-Elsa ya estaba empezando a sentirse molesta.

-Es cierto, cariño. Tienes que dejar de culpar a otros por tus errores, empieza por disculparte mañana con tu tutor y prestar más atención.

-Pero…pero no se trata de eso.

-No, se trata de que tomes la responsabilidad por lo que haces.-le dijo el rey severamente, esto había pasado de una plática a un sermón, y ahora era un regaño.-Cuando seas reina, nadie va a corregirte si tomas una decisión errónea. ¿Entendiste?

La princesa no inclinó la cabeza, pero bajó su vista a los zapatos de su padre, asintió y se quedó ahí por un segundo más.

-Responde apropiadamente cuando te pregunten algo, recuerda lo que te enseñaron.-le dijo su padre igual de severo, casi molesto.-Dije ¿Entendiste, Elsa?

-Sí, señor.-dijo resignada y volviendo a asentir.

El rey dio media vuelta sobre los talones y abrió la puerta, la reina casi le sigue pero se le acercó a su hija.

-Te lo decimos porque te queremos, no es para que te sientas mal.-le dijo su madre tomando su rostro.-Olvida lo crees que viste, tienes que empezar a madurar para enfrentar la realidad.-lo último hizo sentir a Elsa impotente, queriendo decir muchas cosas pero no sintiéndose con el derecho de quejarse, al menos no ahora.-Hasta luego, mi niña.

Los reyes se retiraron cerrando la puerta, Elsa permaneció en su lugar hasta que los oyó lejos, rápidamente le colocó seguro a su puerta. Poniéndose contra ella creyendo que regresarían para entrar. Se dejó caer contra su puerta sintiendo de nuevo la impotencia, contenida y creciendo a medida que los copos de nieve empezaban a caer en su habitación, pero esta ve no le importó que cayeran y llenaran su habitación al saber que solo eran reflejo de sus emociones.

-Estas deprimida.-lo escuchó decir.-Últimamente haces que nieve cuando estas deprimida.

Elsa levantó su vista y lo miro con enojo, queriendo quitarse los guantes y hacerlo marcharse, alejándose de ella como todos deberían de hacerlo.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya.-le señaló aún sentada.-Si me hubieras dejado sola, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Por tu culpa me regañaron y no me creyeron.

-Primero que nada, no es mi culpa que tus padres no logren verme, ese es un daño en sus mentes de adulto que no puedo arreglar.-le contestó con molestia.-Segundo, pudiste simplemente haberme ignorado y actuar madura concentrándote en tus lecciones. Si me hiciste caso es porque realmente no te importaba. Deberías saberlo, Elsa.

-¡No digas esa frase!-le ordenó, él solo enarcó una ceja y miro como se molestaba cada vez más.-Solo…no me hables y ya.

-¿Ya estas molesta? Eso es nuevo.-le dijo con altanería y sarcasmo. Lo que Elsa menos necesitaba era lidiar con él.

-Cállate, tú no existes, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.-le señaló-no eras más que voces y sombras. ¡Tú no eres real!

Pitch ya había oído eso, pero a diferencia de ella, él reacciona de una forma distinta, sabiendo lo que Elsa no quiere escuchar.

-Es cierto.-dijo calmado.-Yo no debería existir. Pero tú deberías estar fuera de tu alcoba pasando el tiempo con tu hermana.

-Basta…-le ordenó, tapando sus orejas y poniéndose de pie.

-Oh cierto. Ya tienes trece años, y deberías actuar como una niña de tu edad y estar estudiando para gobernar tu reino. Después de todo, tu eres la heredera.

-Ya cállate.

-El ejemplo a seguir en el reino.-se burló, la nieve empezó a caer más rápido y a arremolinarse en la habitación.

Sin importar lo mucho que Elsa presionara sus orejas, aún podía escuchar la voz del mayor burlándose de ella. De un momento a otro empezó a escuchar otras voces, voces conocidas que repetían la mismas frases una y otra vez. Cuando volteó a ver a Pitch, su mueca que mostraba sus dientes le dijeron que él era el responsable.

"Siéntate derecha, te estas volviendo a encorvar."

"Vuelve a escribir esto, está todo malhecho."

"No inclines tu cabeza al hablara."

"Ya estas grande para juegos tan infantiles."

Elsa se destapó los orejas, viendo sombras por todos lados y las voces siendo más vívidas y reales. Pitch quería saber hasta donde podía llegar, quería saber qué tan lejos aguantaba Elsa con su enfermo experimento. Necesitaba probar qué tanto habían crecido los poderes de la joven, y para ello era necesario estimular sus nervios y las emociones reprimidas; él lo gozaba, mirando cada reacción con cierta satisfacción y deleite.

"Anna es mayor que tú, es por eso…"

"Ella no sabe nada como tú. Es solo una niña."

"Tienes que dejar de culpar a otros por tus errores."

"Eres la heredera de Arendelle, por eso es importante que estudies."

"Tienes que tomar responsabilidad de tus acciones. Nadie te va a dar la mano cuando seas reina."

"Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Elsa."

"Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Elsa."

"Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Elsa."

"Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Elsa."

"Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Elsa.

Los ecos le taladraban la cabeza, sentía molestia, tristeza, enojo, ira. Una mezcolanza de emociones que se reflejaban en la tormenta que empezaba a ir más y más rápido cada vez, despeinando su trenza y confundiendo su vista con las sombras. Daba vueltas y vueltas viendo y escuchando lo que le decían una y otra vez.

-¡No es fácil ser la princesa heredera! ¡¿O sí?!-se burló Pitch de nuevo.

Elsa solo prestaba atención a las voces, incluyendo la de él pero no conseguía verlo entre tantas sombras deformes y altas. La tormenta se hizo más fuerte hasta que Elsa no logró ver nada y solo oyó las voces entrar y permanecer en su cabeza.

"Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Elsa."

Era la frase que había estado escuchando desde que empezó a madurar. Empezó a gritar y protestar, rogando que se detuviera, que las voces cesaran, y que las sombras se fueran. Cerró fuertemente los ojos dando vueltas hasta que ya no consiguió resistir más.

-¡AAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGH!

La tormenta entró en ella con una última vuelta, saliendo de ella en rayos de hielo y nieve que la hacían ver como la silueta de un copo, éstos rayos fueron disparados en todas direcciones en la habitación, cubriendo cada mueble y el tapiz de las paredes. Pitch desapareció viendo como un espectador embelesado la nueva habilidad mortífera de la princesa, era devastador y también impresionante el impacto del hielo que fue dejado en las paredes con gran rapidez y a la vez CON suavidad.

La rubia platinada se dejó caer de rodillas una vez que contempló lo que hizo, cubriendo su rostro y sintiendo la presión en su pecho aumentar. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, hasta que empezó a sollozar y jadear por el dolor en su corazón.

-¡Estoy harta de que me digan que hacer!-bramó sabiendo que solo uno la escucharía.-Me dicen lo que tengo que hacer solo porque soy la heredera…pero les da lo mismo lo que mi hermana haga o diga.

Pitch escuchó más atentamente, saliendo de las sombras dando un paso al frente para oírla mejor, asegurándose de guardar cada detalle sabiendo que le podría servir después. No se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa ladina al oírla gritar.

-"Anna aún es muy pequeña." "Anna no sabe nada porque es una niña." "Anna no hace eso porque es la menor." "Anna esto, Anna lo otro." Siempre la protegen solo porque es dos años menor que yo. ¡Yo también quiero actuar como una menor! ¡Ser la hermana grande ya era aburrido por estarla cuidando todo el tiempo!

-No la cuidaste cuando ocurrió lo del accidente.-susurró Pitch a lo lejos, escudándose al otro lado de su cama y al lado de la ventana. La joven lo encaró llena de lágrimas y sintiendo su cara arder por el enojo.

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa de nada de eso! ¡fue ella la que no me escuchó cuando le dije que no corriera!-gritó sin importarle que la oyeran los sirvientes o sus padres, o Anna. Gritó tan molesta como quiso, se estaba desahogando con él sin importarle lo que le dijera después.-Si no hubiera nacido de este modo, nada habría pasado. ¡Hubiera sido mejor si Anna tuviese esta maldición en lugar de ser yo la que tenga que cargar con ella.

-Eso suena un poco egoísta, ¿no te parece?-le preguntó con calma, tan despreocupado que casi pareció contar un chiste.

-Sí, lo sé. Le tengo envidia a mi hermanita, y ahora resulta que no puedo ser egoísta por que soy el "ejemplo " a seguir de la familia. Solo porque ella es mi "repuesto" les da igual lo haga. Se confían de que yo seré la reina y de que nunca necesitarán a mi hermana para llenar ese puesto. ¡JAMÁS!

El mayor la observó haciendo una mueca curveada, era una sonrisa parecida a una de victoria, Elsa le dio el avión haciéndolo pasar por un loco. Ya no sentía el enojo ahora que lo había sacado, empezó a respirar con normalidad pero a grandes bocanadas de aire al haber liberado toda la presión, el pecho ya no le dolía y las lágrimas ya no corrían. Miro sus manos notando los restos de escarcha en sus guantes blancos que ahora brillaban. Pitch empezó a aplaudir, con lentitud mientras seguía observando a la niña calmarse y recuperar su estado de ánimo, pero la niña casi se horrorizó al asimilar las cosas que había dicho.

-Eso fue…simplemente hermoso.-le dijo con total calma pero satisfacción en su voz, luego empezó a acercarse a ella.-No importa lo mucho que lo intentes, al fin y al cabo eres como cualquier otra humana. Llena de envidia y egoísmo reprimido por tu obligación de ser la "niña buena", pero así como cualquier otro humano, tarde o temprano debes dejarlo salir.-le explicó, esta vez no lo decía por burla pero se lo explicaba para que lo entendiera y no hiciera otro drama.-Fue un honor haberla visto quejándose su alteza.-le dijo acercándose a la esquina de su puerta para retirarse.

Elsa por otra parte estaba en un trance, un shock en el cual repitió sus palabras y las de Pitch, lo detuvo antes de irse tirando de su manga sintiendo una extraña suavidad en su túnica negra de terciopelo. El mayor se detuvo aún con su sonrisa triunfal intacta, volteando a verla sabiendo que estaba preocupada.

-Tú…tú no dirás nada ¿verdad?-le preguntó sonriendo nerviosa, Pitch la tomó por paranoica sabiendo que en ese momento lo estaba.

-Se lo prometo.-respondió aún sonriendo, lo cual advirtió a Elsa que tal vez mentía.

-¿Lo juras por tu vida?-le inquirió de nuevo. Pitch marcó con una equis donde estaba su corazón, obligándola a soltarse de su túnica con cierta sorpresa.

-Lo juro por mi vida.-soltó despreocupado, queriendo soltar una carcajada por todo lo que había pasado.

El Rey se disolvió en sombras regresando a su guarida, dejando a la princesa completamente en shock y con paranoia, la cual amenazaba con quedarse hasta que se le olvidara lo acontecido. No imaginaba a Pitch jurar algo por si vida marcando su corazón, pero fue un cierto alivio que al menos él cumpliera con su palabra.

Solo que a Elsa se le olvidaba un detalle: Pitch no tiene corazón, y si alguna vez lo tuvo, ahora no es más que humo negro en un hueco que no ha sido capaz de ser llenado con nada más que odio y remordimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Algún comentario? los dejó con esto porque el próximo tardará un poco más de lo anticipado.<strong>


	14. Assistant

**Hola de nuevo! Lamento mucho el gran retraso pero tuve problemas con la escuela y otras cosas más. ¿recuerdan que les dije hace mucho que me había mudado? Bueno, hemos vuelto a casita desde principios de enero, pero todos estuvimos desempacando y sacando nustras pertenencias caja tras caja, fuer algo horrible. ¿Qué creen? ¡Ya tengo universidad! xD aprovecho esta publicación para decirles mis razones y disculparme por no haber estado aquí. Más abajo seguiremos. Mientras tanto...**

**¡QUE SUENE!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13: Asistencia<p>

-A ver si entendí. Te ayudo a que el príncipe se vaya, hago un brebaje especial para ti, ¿mientras tú dejas que me quede aquí por unos de días?

La oferta sonaba casi perfecta para Rebecca, Pitch decía odiarla pero en estos momentos necesita de los conocimientos de la rubia de ojos castaños, si no entonces sus planes ya no servirían de nada.

-¿Vas a aceptar o no?-le tendió la mano por menos de un segundo y luego ella la estrechó con cierto entusiasmo, luego de separarse se limpió los dedos como si fuese a pescar algo peor que la mismísima peste negra.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Necesito que prepares esto.-Pitch le dio un pedazo de pergamino maltrecho, descuidado y amarillento, le faltaba también un buena porción de éste.-Lo quiero bien concentrado, lo suficiente para que dure al menos dos o tres días.

Beca le dio un vistazo al contenido, conocía los ingredientes y los tenía en su habitación de experimentos, cuando vio que faltaba un pedazo del escrito tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Exactamente para qué es esta bebida?-cuando vio la cara de Pitch supo que la creía una ignorante.-Conozco cientos de posiciones, encantamientos, brebajes y venenos que llevan estos ingredientes como base, necesito que me digas para qué es si quieres que coopere y lo haga bien.

Pitch lo pensó, no durante mucho tiempo pues ya casi era hora de que Elsa se fuera a dormir, y también para que él liberase al siguiente miedoso que le revelaría otro temor.

-Me servirá temporalmente como disfraz…-Rebecca alzó una ceja en señal de confusión. Pitch suspiró hastiado sabiendo cómo reaccionaría.-Me ayudará a que ese príncipe se vaya de una buena vez.

-Oh, entonces como quien dice, lo sacarás de la competencia.-le dijo sugerentemente pícara, doblando el pergamino con cuidado de no romperlo.-Con él, fuera la Reina podrá prestarte más atención. Ternurita.

Pitch la miro como si fuera un bicho raro, no, una especie de rareza cuya enfermedad mental podría contagiársele si no mantenía su distancia, en serio creía que algo andaba mal con esa chica.

-¿Con quién crees que estas hablando? Ve y haz tu trabajo, no tengo el tiempo de lidiar contigo ni la paciencia para fingir que sí.-le dijo con desdén y prisa, al chasquear los dedos cinco pesadillas le dieron empujones bruscos a la muchacha hasta sacarla hacia las escaleras y llevarla hasta el globo terráqueo hueco. En el camino Beca se fue quejando cual damita fina pero poco sutil e irreverente.

El rey de las pesadillas no supo cómo pasó pero Rebecca se las arregló para aparecer dentro de la guarida sin que los corceles ni él mismo Pitch se dieran cuenta, la vinieron a notar en una viga rota luego de que él le gritó al oráculo proclamando la inmadurez de la Reina de la Nieve. Entonces recordó el tiempo que la sabandija de Becalleva de inmortal, recordó que la nena pasaba el tiempo experimentando cuando su hermano no la necesitaba y pensó que eso le serviría para acelerar las cosas en cuanto a Elsa. Los detalles ya no importaban, lo que quería era que la Reina estuviese con él para entrenarla, influenciarla y finalmente convencerla de combatir a los guardianes de una vez por todas; solo entonces la desecharía.

* * *

><p><em>La nebulosa se dispersó mostrando el Gran Salón del Castillo, las mismas columnas y el techo con los candeleros iluminando mientras los invitados bailaban y reían. Nada fuera de lo normal así lo pensó Elsa. Caminó entre la gente con precaución de no pisar a nadie por error y se fijó de no resbalar con su propio vestido de tela normal. Con las manos se levantó un poco e este para poder caminar, esperando no hacer demasiado estorbo entre los invitados.<em>

_Cuando ya estaba cerca de los escalones solo le quedaba atravesar un grupo de gente charlando. No escuchó muy bien al varón que hablaba a una doncella, pero éste le tomó la mano y se dio la vuelta de forma intrépida y casi audaz, Elsa esperó el choque ocasional con ojos cerrados y manos en su pecho. Nunca llegó. El varón y la doncella fueron a bailar y ni siquiera notaron a la Reina. Ahora que Elsa lo pensaba bien, nadie se tomó la molestia en mirarla al pedir con permiso y abrirle paso._

_Miro con cierto asombro y miedo a lo que pasó, era como si no pudieran verla._

_-¿Hola?-les dijo. Nadie respondió.-Hola…¿alguien me oye?-insistió, pero nadie respondió en su dirección._

_Elsa se movió entre la multitud en la pista de baile y al ver que nadie la veía se asustó. Tuvo un sentimiento extraño segundos después, una pareja la atravesó mientras bailaban, Elsa se sintió como un fantasma, o peor. Se sintió vacía en cierto modo, la gente seguía pasando a través de ella. Elsa entró en pánico gritando cada vez que la atravesaban. En menos de un segundo empezó a hiperventilarse. Ya ni siquiera sabía hacia donde caminaba. Lo que sí sintió fue que alguien tiró de su brazo sacándola de la pista de baile. Era Jack, quien con sus expresivos ojos prácticamente le dijo que se calmara, que él estaba ahí para ella._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-inquirió sujetando su hombro cubierto por la tela azul cielo de su vestido._

_-Sí, yo…no sé que es lo que está pasando. Nadie puede verme, ni escucharme.-Elsa hablaba tan rápido que tragaba todo el aire que podía entre las palabras. Lo mejor que el peli blanco pudo hacer fue mantenerse sereno para que ella hiciera igual._

_-Elsa, escucha con atención. Sé que estas asustada y que no entiendes nada, pero lo último que debes hacer es exaltarte. Respira.-le indicó tomando aire mientras ella hizo igual cual niña pequeña y asustada. Cuando los dos expulsaron el aire con lentitud, Elsa repitió por sí sola el proceso.-Ahora, ¿recuerdas cuando te comenté que muy pocas personas son capaces de verme?-la reina asintió con lentitud, no sabiendo qué tenía eso que ver.-Bueno, eso es lo que te está pasando justo ahora. No pueden verte porque no creen en ti._

_A Elsa se le atoró en la garganta cualquier comentario que hubiese salido en ese momento. Parpadeó varias veces y luego retrocedió alejándose de su amigo, viendo sus manos y mirando a su alrededor con el mismo espanto que cuando rebeló el secreto de sus poderes. Después, otro par de invitados caminaron a través de ella, lo cual la hizo respingar y volver a donde estaba presionando sus manos contra su pecho._

_-Pero…¿cómo es que…? Eso no tiene ningún sentido, yo soy real, toda esta gente me conoce, saben que soy la Reina de Arendelle.-argumentó con firmeza, Jack solo mostró lástima en su sonrisa viéndola rechazar la verdad._

_-Ok. Elsa, dime ¿hace cuanto fue que Anna y Kristoff murieron?-inquirió. La muchacha se congeló en su lugar._

_-No lo sé…hace un par de semanas, tal vez.-dijo un tanto insegura haciendo cuentas en su cabeza de cuantos días habían pasado desde que su castillo de hielo se derrumbó cuando enterró a su hermanita y su prometido._

_-No…fue hace más de cincuenta años…._

_-…¿qué? ¿Cincuenta años?_

_-Mira a tu alrededor. ¿conoces a alguien de aquí?_

_La niña viró los ojos con inseguridad, buscando alguna cara conocida, algún dignatario o miembro de la realeza que estuviese en el Gran Salón, no reconoció a nadie._

_-Pero si han pasado más de cincuenta años…¿cómo es que…-_

_-Sigues a aquí?-completó la interrogante por ella. Jack suspiró para tomarla del hombro nueva mente, no sabía cómo iba ella a reaccionar.-Tú fuíste conocida más como La Reina de la Nieve que como la Reina Elsa de Arendelle. Te volviste un mito como tal, un recuerdo en la memoria de muchas personas, pero solo eso. Sigues viva porque te recuerdan como un mito, y por esa razón no pueden verte, porque no creen que realmente hayas existido._

Elsa azotó la cabeza contra el piso dando gracias por haber despertado, pero maldiciendo por el dolor en su cráneo. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se cayó de la cama sin que Anna la hubiese orillado con empujones entre sueños o ligeras patadas, pero vaya que ésta fue muy útil. Al levantarse se limpió el vestido y se masajeó el lugar donde recibió el golpe, recogió la sábana y volvió a la cama, rezando porque las pesadillas terminaran de una buena vez. Ya se estaba volviendo el colmo, fue malo cuando soñó que mataba a su hermanita, soñar que la enterró junto con Kristoff, soñar que la encarcelaban por haberla creído un monstruo al hacerlo, pero soñar que se volvía una leyenda de su propio pueblo ya era para considerar perder el sueño el resto de su vida. Esto ya comenzaba a asustarla. Si ese era el punto entonces estaba funcionando. No dormiría, solo no y ya, se quedaría despierta hasta que el sol saliera, pero también estaba cansada.

* * *

><p>A medida que preparaba el encargo de Pitch se iba dando cuenta de cuales eran sus intenciones, por ahora solo se limitaría a acatar las órdenes, ya después vería cómo poner en evidencia a Hombre de la luna por haber rechazado su propuesta luego de ver lo enamorados que estaban esos dos. Pensaba que obedecer al Señor de las Sombras sería un precio relativamente bajo si eso significaba pasar un tiempo lejos de Lloyd y pensar en cómo desmentir las afirmaciones del hombrecito en el espacio.<p>

Pitch bajó las escaleras con un trío de corceles haciéndole compañía, los cuatro vigilándola y haciendo muecas de curiosidad al verla frente a un caldero de pequeña medida burbujeando y sacando chispas cada tris mientras ella agregaba ingredientes de frascos y revolvía.

-¿Qué? ¿te recuerdo a la bruja Gothel o qué?-inquirió vorazmente, no era la primera vez que la veían como si fuese una bruja preparando un encantamiento.

-Yo diría que "o qué".-le respondió el capitán a un costado que la había estado vigilando desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Ya terminaste?-le preguntó su nuevo jefe.

"Genial, otro bebé que quiere las cosas rápido. ¡Muérdeme!" pensó ella.

-Aún no, primero necesito una cosa más.-le comentó lo más calmada posible, dejando su estación de trabajo.

-Nómbralo y mis pesadillas lo conseguirán.-le aseguró mientras ella se le acercaba.-¿De qué se trata?

-Oh, es solo un detallito, algo importante a pesar de su tamaño tan diminuto y aspecto poco valorado.

Rebecca se le acercó cautelosamente y quito de la cabeza de Pitch un manojito de cabello, el Rey no lo vio venir por lo que se quejó a penas ella volvió al caldero. Si esa cosa no funcionaba la cabeza de la rubia era la que rodaría inmediatamente.

Beca dejó caer las finas hebras de cabellos negros haciendo ruiditos como hizo con el resto de los ingredientes, el caldero se volvió negro con destellos dorados y grises como truenos en una nube negra, la muchacha incluso retrocedió al escuchar que incluso hacía ruido como tal.

-Imagino que ya está listo.-afirmó Pitch en dirección al caldero. Su nueva subordinada levantó su mano para detenerle el paso.

-Todavía no. Aún debe cuajar.-le contestó.

-Bien, ¿cuánto tardará?-el tono frugal y autoritario le recordó un poco a su hermano cuando hablaban de trabajo. Beca desvió su vista y se concentró en la punta de sus zapatos de tacón.-He dicho ¿cuánto?

-…un mes.

-¡¿Qué?! Cuanto ordené que prepararas esto nunca dije que podrías tardarte todo lo que quisieras.

-Es lo que necesita el brebaje para estar listo y para que funcione, solo dale tiempo.

-¡Tiempo es lo que menos tengo y lo que más aprecio! De haber sabido que serían tan inservible como tu hermano no te habría ofrecido asilo.

-Yo no habría venido de saber que serías igual a mi hermano.

-Cómo te atreves.

Y aquí venía una queja si la muchacha no reaccionaba antes. Lo último que quería era tratar con un clon malhecho de su hermano con menos paciencia y menos interés en ella.

-Escuche, su bajeza real. Si esa cosa cuaja en un mes entonces funcionará y podrás deshacerte del príncipe de las patillas ridículas. Hasta entonces puedes husmear en los sueños de la reina todo lo que quieras, solo dale tiempo.

Pitch permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, con una ceja alzada y cara de mala muerte. Curveó sus dedos con lentitud hasta que la arena negra empezó a formarse a sus costados, fue cuando la expresión de Rebecca cambió hasta que en serio sintió escalofríos en su espina al ver las altas y malformados figuras que el Rey de las Pesadillas estaba creando.

-Esperaré tanto como sea posible, pero tú también los harás.-le aseguró mientras las figuras tomaban más y más nitidez.

Eran delgados, casi huesudos con dedos cual garras y con huesos afilados en sus hombros, rodillas y codos. Las caras no tenías boca, solo un montón de ojos brillosos color dorado roca, unos más grandes que otros que abarcaban toda la cara como estrellas. Los dos se acercaron a la muchacha de alas de pájaro y la sujetaron con rigidez de los brazos hasta levantarla ligeramente del piso.

-Cuando aceptaste que diera asilo para alejarte de tu hermano, también aceptaste seguir mis órdenes hasta que termine con esto. Muéstrame algo de respeto si no quieres que te devuelva con Cupido.-una amenaza así hubiera funcionado con cualquiera, pero ésta era Beca, solo Dios sabe cuanta gente la amenazó y a cuantos desafió después de eso.

-Te tengo noticias, su bajeza real. El jefe tendrá mi respeto cuando se lo haya ganado.-le desafió como hizo con muchos otros en el pasado, esa niña era un hueso duro de roer.-Por mucho que te creas el Rey no eres más que un triste y patético inmortal que no ha hecho más que un berrinche desde que la Edad Oscura se terminó.-Beca golpeó un nervio un tanto sensible, no lo sabía pero por la muda expresión de Pitch lo llegó a adivinar.- No eres el único cuya vida ha sido un tormento con un pasado lamentable, pero ya es hora de que lo superes. La única persona que te ha vuelto tan desdichado y miserable eres tú mismo.

Esto podría ser juego para dos. Nadie l hablaba así a Pitch se salía con la suya. Conociéndola y sabiendo quien fue, no debería ser tan difícil contestar a sus acusaciones.

-…¿estas hablando conmigo o estas pensando para ti misma en voz alta?

La niña se quedó callada, como si hubiese entrado a alguna especie de trance en la que miraba el vacío sin nada que decir más que esperar a que algo más pasara.

-Enciérrenla en alguna jaula donde no tenga que verla hasta que esta cosa esté lista.-les ordenó a sus guardias deformes.

Éstos obedecieron llevándosela sintiendo lo liviana y lo decaída que ahora estaba. En cuanto se fueron se acercó al caldero sobre la mesa de piedra contra la pared, el caldero seguía hirviendo, y seguirá así por un mes más, lo que Rebecca no sabía era lo que realmente quería que hiciera. Sí habían cientos y cientos de pociones, brebajes y venenos con los ingredientes base, pero solo un ingrediente más harían la diferencia entre el que la hermana de Cupido había creado y el que él necesitaba. De entre los elementos para el brebaje vio a su lado una tabla de madera con un cuchillo y media piel de serpiente, una cascabel, pero lo que menos le importaba era la piel de serpiente. Sujetó el cuchillo y lo colocó contra su palma hasta que le hizo un corte de tamaño ideal, un par de gotas cayeron al piso y el resto las depositó en el caldero, no más de seis gotas o siete.

-Con eso bastará.-se dijo tomando un pañuelo para limpiarse lo que aún salía, después se retiró y dejó el caldero siguiera hirviendo.

Las gotas de sangre negra que terminaron en el piso no se quedaron inmóviles, tomaron forma como suele hacer la arena pero ellas lo hicieron más fluidamente, serpenteando hasta tener incluso ojitos hueco y pequeños brazos. Amabas gotas al formarse parpadearon para acostumbrarse a lo que estaban viendo, una le señaló a la otra la puerta abierta, cuando escucharon a lo lejos la voz del jefe se decidieron a salir, fue cuando una dulce voz las atrajo, y en vez de subir las escaleras, serpentearon para ir más abajo, siguiendo la dulce voz de la mujer que cantaba tras la puerta de hierro oxidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno como siempre, los dejo con dudas y con algo de intriga en esta ocasión. El siguiente capítulo será corto porque quiero avanzar con esta historia rápido, no los voy a dejar con espacios vacíos pero ya me está dando problemas escribir capítulos largos (aunque me encanta).<strong>

**Cualquier queja que tengan sobre mi ausencia, son libres de decirlas, solo no sean muy groseros o no responderé. Y para que sepan, van a saber más de Rebecca y su no/hermano más adelante. Contengan el aliento, esta vez no tardaré cinco meses y algo más en ponerlos al tanto.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! (n_n)**


	15. Change of Plans

**Aquí actualizando en la noche/madrugada. n_n Ya estamos en una parte que, en mi opinión, venía pensando desde el capítulo diez y once. Fue una locura poder llegar hasta aquí, pero aún no se acaba.**

**¡QUE SUENE!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14: Cambio de Planes<p>

"Pon buena cara, Elsa. Atiende como se debe a los invitados." se repetía una y otra vez la Reina ojiazul con un ligero mareo luego del golpe de anoche. Ese día tenía una junto con los dignatarios y pese a su falta de sueño, debía atender a sus deberes, ya sea que lo deseara o no. Y esa cuestión la venía molestando no solo por su falta de sueño sino porque últimamente no se sentía con ganas de atender sus asuntos como Reina, cosa que hasta hace un año no le importaba hacer. Optó por usar un vestido de tela, ya había usado todos sus vestidos de hielo más de tres veces y no le daba tiempo de crearse otro con el tiempo tan medido, se hizo con rapidez su famoso y emblemática trenza y se colocó los guantes y la tiara pasando de largo el uso de la capa ceremonial. Mientras terminaba de peinarse el cabello le llegó correspondencia, Ejnar le dejó en su buró una carta de parte de Anna y esperó para darle un mensaje, cuando la Reina terminó de arreglarse tomó la carta y guardó silencio para escucharlo.

-El Príncipe Hans volverá a su reino en la próxima embarcación esta tarde, su alteza.-sentenció formalmente.

-¿Qué? Pero él dijo que se iría en tres días.

-Me pidió que le entregara sus más sinceras disculpas, ya que su hermano mayor, el Rey Thomas, le solicitó que regresará en cuanto la Princesa Anna se retirase.-le explicó con calma, mientras Elsa se sentía un tanto confundida.

-Bueno…si lo pidió el Rey supongo que no podía negarse.-dijo más sí misma que para el hombre frente a ella, paseó sus ojos por la carta viendo el sello de la cresta de sol símbolo del reino Crown.

-En efecto.-prosiguió el hombre.-Dice que le escribirá en cuanto llegué a Las Islas del Sur y resuelva los asuntos con su hermano.

-Muchas gracias por decírmelo.-le dijo Elsa mostrando una amplia sonrisa, pero Ejnar terminó levantando una ceja.

-Majestad ¿ha dormido bien? Se le ve más pálida de lo usual.

"Así de obvia ¿eh?" pensó con bochorno.

-Sí, es que me develé anoche leyendo, no pasa nada.-se excusó antes de salir a la reunión, Ejnar la siguió y le dedicó una cordial reverencia antes de que entrara a la sala, donde los dignatarios hicieron igual poniéndose de pie al verla.

Las juntas normalmente duraban largas horas antes de llegar a una cuerdo que favoreciera a las naciones, en la sala habían cuatro dignatarios por lo que podría estar allí todo el día y no ver a Hans ni siquiera para despedirse, mucho menos para presentarle a Jack como había prometido. Aún contra su voluntad, la junta dio inicio.

"Hoy va a ser un largo día…"se dijo falseando una sonrisa cuando lo que quería era descansar de las pesadillas, de la angustia de no tener a su hermanita consigo, de las infinitas juntas y acuerdos. "De ser la reina."

* * *

><p>-I live my life, inside a dream. Only waking when I sleep. I would sell my sorry soul, if I could have it all...*<p>

-¿Qué parte de cierra la boca no entiendes? Te lo dije, trato de concentrarme.-bufó el Rey maniobrando su arena queriendo hacer más soldados como los que metieron a la querubín dentro de la jaula.

-Si me vas a dejar aquí tengo derecho a entretenerme por mí misma, cállate y déjame tranquila.-gritó desde su jaula sabiendo que en tierra firme quizá no la escucharía, pero bien que la oía cantar.

-Necesito silencio absoluto, si quieres quedarte aquí obedece y podrás volver con tu hermano en una pieza.

-Prefiero quedarme otro poco, gracias. Lo peor que puedes hacer es tratarme como un pajarito y encerrarme, si me dejas salir prometo no cantar de nuevo.-dijo cruzando su corazón pero también sus dedos.

-Puedo verte desde aquí, pájaro mal entonado y tramposo.-le contestó malhumorado viendo como la arena se volvía a escurrir de sus manos.

-Oh, por favor, sácame de aquí ¡me estoy volviendo loca!

-Llevas ahí menos de medio día, deja de quejarte y haz silencio.

-¡No!

Rebecca sí que era un dolor de cabeza, como último recurso, Pitch chasqueó los dedos y en la jaula de la muchacha apareció un monto de arena negra que serpenteó hasta ella sujetando sus muñecas y tobillos hasta llegar a cubrir su boca, como una boa presionando su cuerpo sin asfixiarla para que se callara de una buena vez.

-Mucho mejor.-se dijo, luego la escuchó tararear la misma canción de hace un rato, suspiró penando que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad pero dejó el tarareo de lado.

Volvió a concentrarse, cerró sus ojos dejando que la arena oscura recorriera su camino dando la forma corpórea que había hecho con anterioridad, curveó sus dedos y dio un giro a sus muñecas para mantener el ritmo estable, sus gestos se endurecieron cuando la imagen frente estaba casi terminada.

-¡Mi señor!-y apenas Onyx entró la imagen se desvaneció y la arena perdió toda voluntad. Pitch contuvo la respiración y suspiró con tal pesadez que hasta el corcel principal retrocedió al reconocer que había interrumpido a su amo.

-Te dije que no me molestaras hasta que el siguiente turno de las pesadillas terminase.-explicó con perturbación conteniendo un grito de frustración mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Pero señor, se trata del príncipe que solicitó vigilar.

-¿Qué con ese?

-Se va esta misma tarde, y eso no es todo, la mujer de las colinas que usted mencionó antes solía ser su madre.-dijo tan calmado como podía, pero el primero en perder la calma fue Rebecca al escuchar tan estupefacta noticia.

-¡¿Qué?!-se hizo escuchar el Rey.-¿Me estas diciendo que la mujer de blanco que me robó hace casi veintitrés años y desapareció de mi vista, es la madre de ese cretino de pastillas anticuadas?

-…ah, si…señor.-contestó Onyx un tanto incómodo, él ya casi no recordaba que a su amo, efectivamente, le habían "robado", ya que realmente no se perdió nada.

-Ehm, disculpen ¿cuándo y cómo es que le roban a algo que supuestamente no existe?-preguntó Rebecca en alto ya que tal vez no la tomarían en cuenta.

-Larga historia.-le contestó el corcel.

-Procura no fraternizar demasiado con ella.-le ordenó el mayor.-Tengo que hacer una visita, te quedas a cargo mientras no estoy.-dijo antes de desaparecer en los escalones como sombra para facilitarse el camino hacia el exterior.

Rebecca lo vio salir, o al menos su silueta moviéndose entre las paredes hasta dirigirse al túnel que llevaba más rápido a la superficie. A la niña le dejó un escalofrío, al voltear vio en la escalinata de su jaula al corcel que se quedaba a cargo de todo.

-¿Él siempre es así?-le preguntó un tanto confusa, pero más que nada, muy fastidiada.

-Solo cuando algo importante lo trae inquieto, sí.-le dijo Onyx sin demostrar amenaza.-Tú debe ser la famosa hermana de Cupido. Beca ¿cierto?

-"Famosa" se omite por sí sola, soy más bien…la mejor blasfemia andando que jamás se haya visto.-dijo con burla y diversión, su típico humor oscuro.

-¿Blasfemia? No te entiendo.

-Solo digamos que yo no quise que Hombre de la Luna me hiciera inmortal. Creo que soy la única que desea estar muerta en vez de contribuir a la humanidad en su propio aspecto.-le explicó a la criatura, aún sabiendo que quizá no podría entenderla. Muy por el contrario, Onyx se vio fascinado y curioso a la vez.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido, los guardianes aman sus trabajos, Cupido ama el suyo, Madre Naturaleza también adora lo que hace…¿por qué tú no?-inquirió acercándose más a la jaula con el pájaro en su interior, Rebecca se recargó contra la puertecilla de su prisión y sonrió suspirando, casi sintiéndose satisfecha por algo.

-…cuando Mim me devolvió la vida…me arrebató a alguien a quien yo quería…y eso algo que no le voy a perdonar jamás.-concluyó.

* * *

><p>Tal y como Elsa lo había predicho, la reunión terminó al atardecer, no había ni un solo barco a la vista en el fiordo para cuando le dio el tiempo de mirar a la primera ventana del pasillo. Se vio decepcionada de no haber podido mantener su promesa, pero era algo que no pudo evitar y así se vio resignada al hecho de que ya era tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Casi se sorprendió de sí misma al darse cuenta de lo poco que le importaba si Hans regresaba o no.<p>

-Debo ser una persona terrible.-se dijo en silencio de camino a su habitación para leer la carta de su hermanita. La conservó toda la junta como un soporte para acabar rápido y leerla, también para juguetearla entre sus manos mientras la junta avanzaba.

Al llegar a su cuarto se colocó de una vez la pijama, pidiendo que la cena se la llevaran a su habitación, el sol ya casi se estaba ocultando, por lo que no le veía sentido a cenar en el gran comedor sin su hermanita y su cuñado. Una vez en su cama, se acomodó y abrió la carta, sonriendo al ver lo que rezaba la primera línea.

"Querida Elsa:

No podía esperar a escribirte así que lo hice antes de que Kristoff y yo diéramos un recorrido por el reino de la Princesa Rapunzel. Tengo que contarte, pedí que mantuvieran en secreto que somos los príncipes de Arendelle, ya que queremos pasear por el reino sin tanta ceremonia mientras estamos aquí.

Y ya que Rapunzel y su esposo parecen estar ocupados aquí también, nos dieron la opción de quedarnos en el castillo o quedarnos en una casa cerca del palacio ya que ha sido un viaje muy largo. Kristoff eligió la casa por los dos, pero a mi eso me pareció perfecto. Será lindo quedarse en un espacio hogareño mientras estamos aquí, además de que no queremos abrumar a sus majestades con nuestra visita.

Espero escribirte pronto de nuevo, y ojalá que no la estés pasando mal tú sola. Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué no vas al castillo de hielo y ves cómo está Malvavisco? Ya tiene un tiempo que no lo vemos, desde mi cumpleaños. Hazle una visita junto con Jack para entretenerte un rato, ya te hace falta con tanto trabajo que te dan.

Volveremos en dos semanas, lo prometo. Hasta entonces, hermanita."

Elsa dobló la carta y la regresó al sobre, la idea de Anna no era mala. Una visita al castillo le vendría bien ya que Hans no está, y Jack tampoco ha ido desde que lo construyó ella misma. Mañana no tenía nada que hacer, podría cancelar su montaña diaria de papeleo para relajarse ya que Anna no se encontraba para animarle el rato. Unos golpecitos se hicieron oír en su puerta, a lo cual ella respondió para que un par de criadas entrara, le traían su cena y una bebida caliente para que le fuera más sencillo dormir.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué, su alteza.-respondieron ellas a la par, acto seguido, se perdieron al cruzar la puerta.

Por un segundo Elsa recordó algo, cosa que la hizo sonreír de lado al ver que durante los últimos días se había olvidado por completo de ello.

-Es bueno saber que El Rey de las Pesadillas tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que perturbarme el itinerario.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

Thomas, Alexander y Richard eran los que trataban a Hans relativamente bien dentro del castillo, mientras que el resto de sus hermanos lo excluían y daban por hecho que su presencia no contaba como parte de la familia Westergard. Hans lo soportaba, su padre lo aceptaba junto con sus tres hermanos más grandes, pero la peor parte era su madre. Esa mujer nunca demostró ninguna especie de cariño hacia él, no recordaba que lo hubiese cargado o abrazado como su padre y sus hermanos.

Por eso cuando Thomas lo llamaba, atendía de inmediato, siempre se trataba de algo importante. Apenas llegó al castillo supo que encontraría a su hermano en la oficina de su difunto padre. Pero no esperaba ver a los únicos que podía llamar sus hermanos, Richard y Alex también estaban allí, pero lo raro era que sintió un tenso ambiente cuando entró.

-Ah…¿sucede algo, muchachos?-inquirió el pelirrojo, pero solo el mayor de los tres hermanos reaccionó.

-No es algo tan grave, Hans, pero sí necesito hablar contigo.-dijo Thomas.

-De si es grave o no, eso lo puedes decidir tú.-continuó el menor, Alexander.

-Todos queremos hablarte contigo de algo importante, en realidad.-finalizó el tercero en la línea, Richard.

Sin más qué hacer ante la seriedad de sus hermanos, tomó asiento en uno de los muebles del estudio, sintiéndose nervioso al verles las caras, caras que anunciaban querer decirle algo, pero que a la vez se rehusaban a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>I live my life inside a dream, only waking when I sleep. I would sell my sorry soul, if I could have it all.*: Vivo mi vida en un sueño, solo despierta cuando duermo. Vendería mi penosa alma si pudiese tenerlo todo. (Marina and the Diamonds: The State of Dreaming)<strong>

**Creo que está claro que Rebecca cantará temas de Marina por un buen rato.**

**Espero que les hay gustado y perdón por los horrores de ortografía, sé que están allí.**

**Dejen Reviwes para saber sus opiniones. (n_n)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Roxanne…

**Hola! me siento tan feliz de regresar alas andadas, como dije, me tomaría mi tiempo pero les cumpliría.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, habrá cosas aquí que tal vez no entiendan a la primera, pero tranquilos que yo les explicaré mas abajo apenas terminen de leer.**

**¡QUE SUENE!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15: "Roxanne…"*<p>

Pitch no era muy apegado a viajar lejos de su guarida, daba gracias que sus túneles conducían a donde él quisiera. Algunas pesadillas lo acompañaban solo como escolta, esperaba hacer esta transacción rápido y seguro para no ser una víctima más. El Rey de las Pesadillas caminaba muy tranquilamente en lo profundo de un bosque, recóndito y lúgubre además de peligroso para los mortales. Conocido como "Selva Negra"*, allí esperaba encontrar a un no tan agradable conocido.

Si bien no sabía quién era la ladrona de hace casi veintitrés años, sabía muy bien quién era el que quería lo mismo que ella robó. De solo recordar ese día le daban ganas tirar abajo todos los árboles hasta dejar el bosque sin vida alguna. Así de grande podía llegar a ser su cólera.

Justo frente a él había algo parecido a una cabaña, con paredes de roca sin tallar y un techo de ramas cortadas muy viejas y casi podridas. Sin embargo, esa cabaña se veía destruida, ya que un muro de piedra se había venido abajo y cubierto de maleza. Ahora solo podía esperar.

Los pocos sonidos del bosque no el decían nada, si no aparecía entonces tendría que tomar medidas extremas, el tiempo era lo más apreciaba cuando pisaba ese lugar, ya que era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al verse esperando como la última vez.

-Wow, y creía que ya eras feo. Los últimos trescientos años no te han tratado bien ¿eh?

Pitch ya tenía suficiente con una sarcástica en su guarida, pero un duende sarcástico que se creía la gran cosa era como para morirse de la histeria. Ahí estaba él, el gran Rey de las Pesadillas y terror de la noche frente a un duende de zapatos curvos y gracioso y ropas viejas. Sin embargo, esa duende hacía más de lo que parecía, razón por la cual el Señor de la Oscuridad venía por algo a lo que esa criatura no podía resistirse. El duende tenía piel verdosa, casi gris como un cocodrilo.

-También es un alivio verte con vida aún, duende.-dijo viéndolo desde abajo para al menos tener algo de qué reírse.

-Yo te lo dije, un día vendrías aquí para tratar conmigo. "Tal vez no mañana, ni el día en que la peste terminase, pero un día ibas a venir a mí a pedirme algo."-recitó lo que una vez le dijo al Rey en una de las primeras veces que se encontraron, cuando el alto de piel gris se regodeaba de estar en la cúspide de la cadena mágica.-Entonces ¿de qué se trata esto? Apuesto mis zapatos a que es un trato.

-Dejémonos de tonterías. Cuando me dijiste que podías hacer oro con paja mencionaste ser un coleccionista, ¿qué clase de cosas eran las que coleccionabas?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, recordaba que su alteza no le importaba nada que no fuera su sombría persona pero bueno, ya casi era de madrugada y aún no le llegaban los clientes, lo mejor que podría hacer era matar el rato con Pitch hasta que su asistente despertara y la gente viniese. Se sentó en la roca más alta para salir del alcance de su ex alteza se sentó para dar la misma imagen que el resto de sus clientes ven, todo un hombre de negocios.

-Ya que la respuesta es bastante obvia. Todo lo que poseo es de extrema rareza y de un valor incalculable por el ojo humano. Claro que como todo coleccionista que hace de todo, no puedo tener las cosas completas, es solo un hobby.-finalizó mostrándole un pedazo de metal brillante que sacó de un abolsa de lana de su cinturón.-Claro que como cualquiera, una se obsesiona con completar su colección.

-Si, si, si. Eso era de la corona de Arturo, me tropecé con ella cuando la perdiste.

-No la perdí, solo no la encontraba.

-Y todos esos objetos que coleccionas, ¿los has usado para preparar algo alguna vez?-preguntó frugal, esperando que cayera.

-Solo si se puede, no todos los objetos se disuelven con el ingrediente adecuado.-le explicó recodando las veces que tuvo que aprenderlo a la mala.-He de admitir que usé muchos de mis objetos valiosos para uno o dos tratos, claro que lo hice por un buen precio.-jugueteó con sus dedos palmeándolos entre sí en emoción.

-¿De verdad? Entonces se podría decir que los cliente te llueven.

-A veces, pero sí, mi éxito ha permanecido más que el tuyo.

-Aja.-le ignoró el comentario.-¿Y por cuantos has pedido pedazos del espejo de la Reina del Corazón de Hielo? Rumplestilstkin.

El duende se quedó en blanco, no sabía qué decir, no sabía si contestar o darse a la huida, por lo que solo rió nerviosamente sin un plan en manos.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso viejo socio?-siguió riendo hasta que empezó a ahogarse con su propia saliva, tosió para calmarse. Pitch entonces desapareció y se le unió en la roca más alta logrando intimidarlo luego de tanto tiempo.-¡OK, tranquilo! Escúchame, no puedes culparme por querer tratar. ¿Tienes idea de lo que vale ese espejo? Con el simple hecho de haber estado dentro del castillo de cristal en el Polo Norte vale más que todas las criaturas mágicas juntas.-el duende le habló desesperado, tan rápido que a Pitch le importó un comino que estuviese temblando.

-Y tú ¿tienes idea de lo que hace el espejo si estas mucho tiempo cerca de él? ¿sabes si quiera lo que hace si lo miras? Lo único que me interesa saber es ¿por qué enviar a una niña a robarme?

-…y ¿por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo?

Pitch alzó una ceja y el duende todo lo que hizo fue tronar los dedos como los pianistas antes de un concierto para que una bruma morada trajera a una mujer cerca de la cabaña abandonada. La fémina traía casi el mismo tipo de ropa que el duende, algo vieja y pero no tan sucia, cuando vio al Rey de las Pesadillas se encogió en hombros asustándose tanto como los niños en sus camas al ver a Pitch Black en sus feas pesadillas. Rumplestilstkin bajó de un salto de la roca para ir junto a la mujer, seguido por Black quien parecía algo extrañado debido su aspecto, pues no había cambiado ni un poco cuando la encontró robando en su guarida. Mismo cabello rojizo oscuro cayendo en sus hombros, mismos ojos pardos claros y mismas pecas en las mejillas rozadas de su piel rosada. La chica se alejó de él agachando la cabeza en señal de perdón.

-Pitch, te presento a mi asistente y una de mis mejores mercancías hasta ahora. Roxanne. Querida, un viejo socio y ahora en la lista de conocidos, Pitch Black.-les presentó degradando un poco más a su "socio".

-¿Cómo rayos logró meterse en mi guarida sin que me diera cuenta?

-Perdóneme, por favor, pero era necesario.-dijo ella, Pitch la fulminó con la mirada y de nuevo se escondió mirando el piso.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan duro con ella, fue solo para pagarme por el trato que le ofrecí.

-¿Qué?

-Así como lo oyes. Roxanne vino a mí, como todos los que no tiene opciones, y me pidió hacer un trato, pagándome con tus trozos del espejo, y con sus servicios por toda una vida.-finalizó con una sonrisa altanera y burlona. Pero Pitch no lo entendía, no le vio mucho sentido.

-Aguarda un minuto, ¿por qué ella te pagaría con sus servicios si también era la cliente? No tiene lógica, ella no parece tan estúpida.

-Y tienes razón, aquí el estúpido eres tú.-dijo el duende ganándose una mirada llena de veneno y un gruñido del Rey.-Te lo dije hace un segundo, ella es la mercancía, mi cliente fue otra persona.-señaló con ademanes para que le entendiera.-Ofreció su servicios hasta que mi cliente muriera. Cosa que está asegurada bajo mis condiciones y mis principios.

-Que son…

El duende le lanzó una mirada sugestiva a la joven muchacha, una que ella entendió al instante. Rumplestilstkin entonces sonrió con cierta malicia, como un rodador de apuestas haciendo trampa sabiendo que se quedará con el pedazo más grande del pastel.

-Tómalo como la oportunidad que querías para disculparte con él y darle la mejor explicación que se te ocurra para que no te encierre.-bramó el enano a la chica.-Los dejaré solos un momento, Pitch no le hagas daño hasta que ella termine de pedirte perdón. Después de todo, es lo menos que puede hacer después de todos estos años.

Y con un solo chasquido el pequeñín desapareció en su propia nube de humo purpura. Roxanne entonces se sintió indefensa, pequeña e insignificante frente a la alta criatura galante que la miraba extrañado por su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Pues bien, te escucho. ¿Por qué me robaste solo para pagarle a esa cosa?-inquirió pitch no queriendo sonar tan demandante, sabiendo que si la intimidaba más no le diría nada.

-Es algo un poco más complicado que solo decirle porque le pagué al duende.-contestó ella en voz baja.

-Entonces inicia desde el principio. Lo más corto posible para que no te tardes.-sugirió él un tanto desesperado. La joven suspiró e intentó tomar las fuerzas necesarias para contarle la razón de su hurto.

* * *

><p>-Roxanne era mi nana cuando era niño, sí la recuerdo pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con esto?-preguntó Hans a sus hermanos. Los tres mayores entonces se vieron a manera de complicidad pero lo que había en sus rostros era una mezcla de compasión y lástima.<p>

-Ella en un principio fue contratada como cocinera del castillo, pero antes de eso, solía ser una prostituta de Madame Griselda.-explicó de sopetón Thomas, siendo el mayor debía de mantener la situación controlada pero esto podría resultar diferente de lo que pensaba.

Hans sabía de la mujer que mencionó su hermano, pues el resto de sus parientes habían ido a ella para contribuir a su negocio y a las muchachas que esa mujer tenía bajo el mismo techo. Hasta el mismo príncipe de cabello rojizo había contratado a más de una chica de Griselda para que compartiera por una noche de placer y banalidades su cama y sábanas finas. Él y sus hermanos resintieron un poco cuando les llegó la noticia de que la señora Griselda había muerto hace solo tres años.

-…bien, eso no era necesario que lo supiera ¿tienen una razón para llamarme solo por la cocinera que aparte fue mi nana y una prostituta?

-Sí, la hay.-dijo Richard algo nervioso, siendo fulminado con la mirada por sus dos hermanos mayores. Thomas entonces se irguió y respiró hondo para continuar.

-Hans, tú sabes que la Reina Marianne ha sido un poco…ehm…-

-Ha sido una verdadera perra desde que llegaste.-finalizó Alexander, el resto de sus hermanos lo vieron despectivo pero él solo atinó a encogerse de hombros.-¿Qué? él lo sabe, ¿para qué seguir fingiéndolo cuando todos en el castillo lo sabían?

Thomas suspiró del bochorno, se había rehusado a que aquellos dos participaran en la conversación pero terminaron convenciéndolo cuando dijeron que tenían que hacer esto como familia, esa simple palabra conseguía sacarle debilidad y un gran sentimiento de culpa, sobre todo hacia el más pequeño de sus hermanos.

-Solo díganme por qué me pidieron regresar antes de tiempo de mi visita a Arendelle.-pidió con apuro el príncipe, ya era bastante malo haber tenido que dejar a Elsa sin haber concluido los planes que tenían, ahora sus hermanos estaban divagando.

-Es algo más complicado que eso.-comentó Alexander de nuevo.

-Entonces háganlo más simple.

El trio de hermanos suspiró a la par, eso no era buena señal, nunca lo fue.

-Luego de haber nacido doce de notros, nuestro padre decidió que ya no podía seguir casado con Marianne, debido a que…como Alex dijo, siempre fue una perra desgraciada, y más que eso con todos los que la rodeaban.

Hans prestó atención a partir de allí. Sin contar a Thomas, Alex y Robert, el resto de sus hermanos podrían ser llamados perras al igual que su madre, solo que aún no existía el término para ser aplicado en varones. No, esos tres siempre lo trataron como un hermano, nunca lo dejaban atrás y siempre vigilaban que no se perdiera cuando su padre los llevaba a cabalgar por el pueblo.

-Muchos intentaron convencerlo de que se olvidara de la forma de ser de su Reina, pero él se veía atareado y casi deshecho por haber contraído y consumado su matrimonio con una mujer tan egoísta y posesiva, por no decir menos.-continuó Thomas.

-Por varias días nuestro padre llegaba a altas horas de la noche al castillo, los guardias se hacían de la vista gorda pero comentaron a las sirvientas que estaba viendo a una mujer, una prostituta de Madame Griselda.-le siguió Alexander.

-A la par de estarse viendo con aquella misteriosa mujer nuestra madre nos dijo que estaba por tener un bebé. Por lo que se volvió más sensible y empezó a prestar atención demás a las salidas de nuestro padre.-dijo Robert.

-Y cuando el gran día llegó, nos sorprendimos cuando no hubo ningún llanto de bebé.-Thomas, manteniendo serenidad y paciencia, hizo que su hermano menor juntase las cejas en confusión, y haciendo que sus hermanos apartasen la vista de Hans.-Era de madrugada y la mayoría de nosotros se quedó dormido, pero recuerdo perfectamente bien que cuando el bebé nació no hubo llantos ni gritos. Todo estaba en silencio.

-¿Qué?-antes de que Hans pudiese decir otra cosa, Alex le tendió con la mano un libro con portada de cuero. Parecía más bien un diario, los tres hermanos asintieron para darle el permiso de leerlo, cuando lo abrió su estómago se hizo nudo al ver la caligrafía delicada y femenina del nombre del propietario.

"_Roxanne"_

* * *

><p>-El Rey Adam de las Islas del Sur y yo permanecimos juntos a expensas de su esposa por más de un año. Cuando quedé embarazada ya me había resignado a dejar el reino y volver a Alemania para recuperar el molino y la casa de mi familia.<p>

Pitch no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Roxanne, ella se mantenía con la cabeza gacha fijándose en los zapatos negros de él contando todo cuanto recordase. Hacía pausas en tono suave, a veces se reía entre dientes ante las viejas memorias y de repente caía en tristeza hasta el punto de llenarse los ojos de lágrimas. Pitch sentía que hablaba con una bipolar parecida a Rapunzel, pero con más graves cambios de humor.

-Cuando le dije a Adam que estaba embarazad y que me iría, él me suplicó que no lo hiciera. Me rogó que no me fuera porque me amaba más de lo que alguna vez pudo intentar amar a su esposa. Yo me había decidido a irme, le recordé que tenía un hijo legítimo en camino pero no quiso escucharme. Le dije que me quedaría pero le mentí. No quería ser conocida como una mujerzuela más del Rey, ya no quería que me señalarán como la ramera que calentaba una cama elegante por las noche mientras que mendigaba en ropa barata en la mañana.-continuó como una pecadora en el confesionario, y Pitch era el sacerdote que escuchaba y guardaba silencio antes de juzgarla por sus acciones pasadas.-Me dije que no permitiría que mi hijo no nato fuese señalado como un hijo bastardo* del Rey. Yo supe manejar el ser prostituta en el reino porque las burlas y los comentarios vacíos e hirientes solo recaían en mí, nunca me importó porque nadie sabía cómo llegué ahí. Pero mi pequeño no merecía nada de eso, lo único de lo que podían culparlo sería de nacer. Y eso no tenía de malo así que…yo…

-Fuiste por ayuda para que no le hicieran daño.-continuó Pitch por ella, al ver que de nuevo tenía los ojos acuosos y respiraba con lentitud, podía adivinar que en su cabeza la chica estaba viviendo todo otra vez con el mismo sentimiento que la primera vez sin ser capaz de cambiar nada. Al final ella asintió.

-Volví aquí. A mi hogar en Alemania para buscar ayuda de alguien. Una criatura que te concede lo que sea, siempre y cuando estés listo para hacer un trato con él.-explicó decidida, en efecto, estaba viviendo todo de nuevo en su cabeza.

-Hiciste un trato con Rumplestilstkin para ayudar a tu hijo. Ahora todo encaja con el robo a mi guarida.-comentó lo último en voz baja, aún así, Roxanne lo escuchó y asintió.

-Él me ofreció colocar a mi hijo en el castillo como un hijo legítimo de Adam, nadie sabría que no era de la Reina y tampoco discutirían con él en cuanto al tema…si yo le vendía mis servicios por toda una vida.

-Pero a él eso no le pareció suficiente.-señaló el Rey de las Pesadillas adivinando lo que el enano pensaba de ella en cuanto la vio cual pobre alma en Desgracia.-Él había querido esos trozos del espejo desde que puedo recordar, y tú eras una chica desesperada dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudar a un hijo que aún no nacía.

Roxanne entonces, por primera vez, le dio la cara. Los miro con arrepentimiento y con el llanto a flor del piel. No cabía duda de que la pobre chica ya llevaba años comiéndose la cabeza y el alma con el tema de haberle robado a Pitch para cerrar el trato con Rumple, le dolía aún después de todos esos años, pero al fina tenía su oportunidad de pedir perdón como se debía.

-El duende sabía que una madre hace lo que sea por su hijo, y me ofreció meterme en el castillo también para cuidarlo y estar cerca de él.-esta vez habló con una ligera sonrisa, pequeña pero con el reflejo del amor de una madre.-Yo estaría en el castillo con mi pequeño hasta que Rumple me reclamara como su esclava. Y acepté tomar los pedazos del espejo con tal de quedarme un poco con mi hijo. Él me dio sus zapatos para que apareciese en el cuarto donde estaba el espejo, y cuando tú me viste golpeé el piso dos veces para desaparecer.

Pitch se golpeó el rostro a mano abierta y se talló la cara con frustración, fue tan sencillo para ella como difícil para él saber quien había osado entrar y robarle. Aún no lo creía, ese enano duendecillo lo había engañado, lo había estafado como todo un profesional. "Voy a matarlo…esta vez voy a matarlo." Se dijo mentalmente colocando la notita en la parte de atrás de su cabeza para no olvidarse.

-¿Está usted bien?-le preguntó Roxanne con desconcierto.

-Depende, un duende mítico que me pasa décadas usó a una chica inocente para robarme pedazos de uno de los objetos más valiosos y peligrosos de todo el mundo ¿cómo te sentirías?

-¡Por favor, perdóneme! Sé que no debía hacerlo pero estaba desesperada. No tenía otra opción y tampoco tenía a quien acudir por ayuda. Era joven y estaba sola, a veces no pensaba con claridad las cosas.-le dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza, hablando con velocidad y cada vez sintiéndose peor.

-Ya basta, si oigo otra disculpa me encerraré.-y con eso la calló, pero también la hizo llorar. Pitch suspiró con pesadez y hastío, luego intentó calmarse.-Iniciemos una vez más. El Rey Adama te pagó para que volvieras una vez concluidos tus servicios. Se enamoraron, bla bla bla, te dejó embaraza y quiso tenerte como esposa en vez de a su egoísta Reina. Eso lo puedo entender.-"No, la verdad no puedo." Pensó sin hablar.-Lo que no me cuadra aún es el tipo de trampa que Rumplestilstkin usó para ganar. Creo que sabes que él cumple sus tratos pero te juega chueco siempre, y no solo al cliente, sino también al resto del mundo*.-Roxanne asintió.

-Sí, eso hizo.

-Bien ¿qué tipo de jugada chueca te hizo a ti?-inquirió con gran curiosidad. Roxanne entonces se secó las lágrimas, tomó aire para tranquilizarse y esperó para poder hablar.

-Bueno, hizo que el hijo de la Reina naciera muerto para cambiarlo por el mío. Y dijo que a diferencia de mí, Hans no podría involucrarse con una regente por muy puras que fuesen sus intenciones.-explicó con gran pesar.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Esa pobre chica lloraba no solo por el robo, sino por lo que conllevó este. Tenía la sangre de un infante no nato en sus manos, todo por haber querido darle a su pequeño lo mejor a comparación de lo que ella tuvo. El semblante de Pitch estaba inquietantemente pálido, sabía que los poderes de Rumple lo rebasaban, por mucho, pero nunca se imaginó algo como esto. La razón por la que el príncipe de patillas no pudo acercarse a Elsa o a su hermana, no fue por el haber estado planificando en su contra, todo lo había montado Rumplestilstkin desde el principio para mantener su jugada chueca.

-Debo decir que este ha sido mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora. Hicimos un trato y lo cumplí, mantengo mi palabra pero también debo entretenerme con el sufrimiento de alguien más para el final del día.-confesó el enano que había vuelto.

-¿Tu depravación no tienes límites?-inquirió Pitch. Hasta é reconocía la importancia de una vida humana, vivía de ello.

-No.-sentenció el duende.-Convencer a los hermanos de que Hans era sin duda uno más de la familia fue difícil. En especial por el hecho de que él es el único pelirrojo oscuro como su verdadera madre, mientras que todos los demás son rubios como su padre, o peli naranjas como su madre. Sin mencionar claro que los demás tienen ojos verde claro y los suyos son más oscuros. Deben admitirlo, hasta a mí me costaría creer eso aún bajo un hechizo.

-Y ¿cómo decidiste cuando te la llevarías?-volvió a preguntar el Rey señalando a Roxanne.

-Fácil, cuando la Reina supo que la nana era la amante del Rey, hice que todos la creyeran muerta. Años más tarde, la Reina se entera que Hans no es su hijo y ¡badabím badabúm! La bruja pesca una neumonía de la nada.-presumió.-Cumplí con mi parte de mantenerlo en el castillo, de nada Roxie.

-¿Lo de la neumonía hace cuanto fue?-inquirió al joven con un ataque de histeria en camino, otra muerte a su cuenta.

-No mucho, hace como tres semanas.-aclaró el duende sin la menor preocupación.

* * *

><p>-¿Roxanne?-preguntó de la nada el príncipe pelirrojo, botó el diario al sofá una vez lo terminó de leer. Sus hermanos se vieron dubitativos, pensando en qué decir y qué hacer ahora que habían soltado la sopa por su padre y su amante.-Así que la razón de que mi vida sea asco ¿es por culpa de un duende en Alemania? ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿qué les hace creer que esto pude ser verdad?<p>

-Porque nuestro padre una vez dijo que tú estas aquí solo porque alguien más así lo quiere.-intervino molesto Alexander.-Que Roxanne podía caminar por los pasillos y cuidarte solo porque ese alguien así lo deseaba. Y cuando empezamos y a rebuscar en evidencias, de repente todo tuvo sentido.

-¿Qué clase evidencias? ¿Se pusieron tan paranoicos luego de que papá murió que empezaron a buscar algo que no existe?-Hans ya estaba molesto, ¿ y quien no lo estaría? "Mi madre era una prostituta y la que yo creía era mi madre me odió desde que llegué al mundo." Cualquiera se cabrearía si lo llegas a saber por tres de tus doce hermanos, y no los mismos hermanos que te fingieron invisible por dos años. No, sino por los únicos tres que te consideraban parte de la familia y te querían tanto como ahora.

-La noche que el último hijo de nuestra madre nació, no hubo ningún llanto de bebé porque éste nació muerto, y a la mañana siguiente se escucharon los gritos de un bebé nuevo. Ese bebé eras tú. Nuestro padre te nombró Hans porque Roxanne dice que quería ponerte como su abuelo, Hänsel. Ella era de Alemania y por eso sabía del duende con el que hizo un trato, todo está en ese diario que nos dejó.

-Sigo sin tragármelo, no me parece suficiente evidencia. ¿Y por qué les dejó eso a ustedes? Si ella era mi madre debió habérmelo dejado a mí.-se señaló con el pulgar, luego Thomas le desvió la mirada por primera vez.-No, espera. Ah, ya entiendo. ¡Ustedes me lo ocultaron!

-¡Era por tu propio bien! Cuando la Reina supo que no eras suyo, enfermó de neumonía esa misma noche.-señaló Thomas, haciendo que a Hans se le helara la sangre y se pusiera pálido.-Ella encontró el diario y sigue enferma desde entonces. Los doctores dicen que tal vez no pase de esta semana.

-Y olvidaste leer la parte que quizás sea la más importante.-habló Robert luego de un largo rato de silencio. Tomó el diario y lo paso a la última página, donde se escondía un trocito de papel rasgado del final con la misma caligrafía de la propietaria. Hans lo leyó…su mente se quedó en blanco en ese momento.

"_Tú no podrás tener el mismo problema que yo. Vive como un príncipe, actúa como uno que merezca la penas, cásate con una princesa. Pero jamás intentes involucrarte con una Reina, simplemente no podrás, ese fue el verdadero trato."_

Cuando Robert sitió todo el peso del diario en su mano mientras se lo sostenía para Hans, lo cerró y entendió lo que su hermanito pensaba.

"_Elsa, era la mejor opción como heredera. Pero nadie lograba acercarse a ella. Pero tú, estabas tan sedienta de amor que aceptaste ser mi esposa sin ninguna duda. Supuse que después de la boda idearía un accidente para Elsa."_ Recordó Hans repitiendo lo que dijo una y otra vez en su mente que ahora estaba hueca.

-La nota no se refería a enamorarse de una Reina como Roxanne había hecho con nuestro padre.-puntualizo Thomas.-Decía "involucrarse". Eso implicaba cualquier relación, ya fuese amor o ambición por su trono.

Nada Hans seguía con al mente en blanco.

-Hermanito, desde el momento en que consideraste enamorar a la Princesa Anna para quitar de su puesto a la Reina Elsa, la magia del trato ya estaba haciendo su trabajo.

* * *

><p>El Rey de las Pesadillas entregó los pedacitos del espejo al duende con mala gana, Roxanne ya no sentía el peso de culpa como antes, pero sí tenía culpa por haber cargado con la muerte de un bebé y ahora, muy pronto, con la de la Reina de las Islas del Sur. Rumplestilstkin se sentía victorioso, nunca se cansaría de ganar, no señor.<p>

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo viejo amigo.-dijo con alegría maliciosa el enano.

-No abuses de ellos, podrían volverte loco.-le advirtió reteniéndose de arrancarle con las manos esa sonrisa de la cara.

-Nah, yo no me siento mal conmigo mismo a diferencia de ti.-le respondió insolente, pero satisfecho.-Vamos, Roxanne querida. Es hora de que me traigas a alguien para cerrar otro trato.

Roxie asintió, resignada y aliviada más no complacida.

-Espero volver a verlo, su alteza Pitch Black.-dijo haciendo una reverencia, apenas agradando lo suficiente al Rey.

Ambos desaparecieron en una bruma morada que los envolvió hasta que ya no estaban, fue cuando Pitch decidió regresar y, por mucho que no le gustara, tener confianza en que este trato que hizo Roxanne le beneficiara en algo. Después de todo, ahora tiene garantizado que el príncipe entrometido no podrá avanzar más con Elsa, ya que siempre intervendrá algo, y si no podía ser Anna como la vez anterior, tal vez significaba que ésta era su premisa para intervenir y garantizar la magia de Rumple, muy a su pesar lo haría tratándose de él pero también con mucha iniciativa.

* * *

><p>El rechinado de la puerta no era muy ruidoso, y todos los sirvientes estaban tomando su comida en la cocina, por lo que nadie podría garantizar haberlo visto perturbando la paz de la mujer mayor que yacía en su lecho de muerte, bueno, aún no moría pero ya estaba garantizado. Lo que vio Hans fue a la Reina, agonizando y temblando, entró lo suficiente para confirmar lo que dijeron Thomas y los demás, no por que no confiara en su palabra sino porque debía verlo él mismo para creerlo. Era cierto. La reina estaba enferma, temblaba, sus uñas y ojos estaban teñidos de azul y cuando lo vio acercarse apenas pudo disimular asco ante su presencia.<p>

Hans nunca pudo ganarse el cariño de esa mujer, a veces se preguntaba si algún día ella podría quererlo como al resto de sus hermanos, y solo el tiempo le enseño a seguir tratando aunque el resultado fuese el mismo. Fue por eso mismo que decidió ser Rey de Arendelle, para ganarse el respeto de sus hermanos y aunque fuese un poco de cariño y orgullo de su madre. Desafortunadamente, el retorcido desenlace lo rebajó a menos que nada a los ojos de esa mujer.

-Carol…-dijo su nombre con voz suave, apenas acercando su mano para juntarla con la de ella, pero la enferma se dio vuelta con lentitud mostrando, aún en su lecho de muerte, desprecio y rechazo antes ese "hijo suyo".

Hans se rindió, pronto moriría y ni así demostraba compasión hacia su persona. En el pequeño buró de la cama había una hoja de papel rasgada, el cajón no estaba completamente abierto pero dejaba espacio para que la luz señalara la firma.

"_Roxanne…"_

Abrió el cajón con cuidado, sin hacer ruido para no perturbar a su madrastra enferma, cuando lo sacó se lo metió en su chaqueta y salió para ya no seguir molestando a esa mujer cascarrabias. Una vez en el pasillo, se topó con Thomas.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Nada, solo quería ver si era cierto.

-Pues lo es. El hecho de que esté muriendo no quiere decir que de repente será amable contigo, y aún si quisiera, apenas puede moverse.-Hans asintió, ya lo había aceptado pero un recordatorio no hacía daño.-Hermanito, necesito que le digas a la Reina que ya no volverás a Arendelle.-fue una orden, conocía ese tono.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

-No pienso arriesgar la vida de mi hermano más pequeño con un hechizo sobre él a cuestas.-Hans quiso hablar pero su hermano mayor le tomó de los hombros y lo calló antes de decir nada, mirándolo directo a los ojos.-Lo último que quiero es que ese hechizo termine matándote en algún punto de tu vida. Irás a Francia dentro de tres días, hablaré con el dignatario y le pediré que te deje quedarte todo lo que quieras.

-Pero no quiero ir a ese lugar, deja que por lo menos regrese a Arendelle para que Elsa sepa que-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿qué la amas pero que no puedes estar con ella debido a un hechizo que te impusieron para salvar tu vida? ¿vale la pena regresar y arriesgarte a morir solo por una chica?-inquirió casi queriendo burlarse, pero al ver que su hermano se tornaba serio y casi iracundo se reprimió. Cuando lo soltó suspiró con fastidio.-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?...está bien, puedes irte mañana por la mañana.-cuando finalizo sintió como era asfixiado por su hermanito. Escuchando sus gritos de victoria como si hubiese ganado una guerra.

-¡Gracias, gracias!

-Pero te quiero de camino a Francia apenas termines…tienes tres días.-sintió como el abrazo se hizo más apretado, cuando lo soltó tragó aire a grandes bocados.

-Desde luego, otra vez gracias. Te debo una.

-Me debes mucho. Pero para esto son los hermanos.

Cuando hubo terminada la conversación, Thomas acompañó a Hans a su cuarto, por alguna razón ambos se sintieron como niños otra vez, bueno, adolescente en el caso de Thomas, que tenía ya diecisiete cuando Hans a los cuatros años se perdía por los pasillos y el pedía a su hermano más randa que lo acompañara para no cometer el mismo error. Al despedirse, Thomas le dio el diario a Hans, para que absorbiera los detalles con más calma, el pelirrojo aceptó con un nudo aun en el estómago. Una vez que su hermano se fue, se saco la nota de la chaqueta y empezó a leerla.

_"Por si te lo preguntas, quizá si lo deseas puedas venir a verme a la Selva Negra, no estoy muerta pero seré una esclava hasta el día en que tú mueras. Cuando se refería a ser esclava por toda una vida, hablaba de tu vida. Me es suficiente con el hecho de que vivirás mejor que yo. eso era justo lo que deseaba para ti._

_Te ama tu madre._

_Roxanne"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yey, se acabó el capitulo, ahora el otro, ya sé que escribir pero necesito tiempo. Ahora sí, aclaraciones:<strong>

**Roxanne*: Aparte de ser el nombre de la mamá de Hans, es el nombre de una canción de Tango que escuché mientras ideaba este capítulo a modo de borrador, de cómo se conocieron los padres de Hans, pero luego me vi en el problema de que iba a ser muy largo y no me iba a dar tiempo. Para los que no sepan, la canción se llama "El Tango de Roxanne" haciendo alusión a todo lo que tuvo que hacer ella para llegar a donde esta.**

**Selva Negra*: Bosque famoso de Alemania pues se decía que ahí a abundaba la magia y criaturas de cuentos. Rumplestilstkin es uno de ellos, un duende del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm cuyo poder y debilidad era hacer tratos con quien estuviera dispuesto a pagar un alto precio.**

**hijo bastardo*: ¿se acuerdan de todas las veces que llamaron a Hans así? bueno, ahora saben que cuando lo decían era en un sentido literal. El término se refiere a un hijo ilegítimo, cosa que Hans.**

**Oh, y con respecto a la Reina del Corazón de Hielo, esa es historia para otro capítulo. Ya lo sabrán, denme tiempo que esto se pone cada vez mejor.**

**Cualquier duda, un review. cualquier comentario, un review.**

**Dejen un review y díganme si les gustó, y si no, también.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	17. The Bet

**Hola a todos! Me entretuve mucho escribiendo esto, tuve exámenes pero en fin, ya se terminó y ahora estoy de vacaciones. xD**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo**

**¡QUE SUENE! :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16: La Apuesta<p>

-Off she trots, to the psychiatric hospital. All she's got, is the memory of a girl who used to laugh a lot.*

-¿Siempre cantas cosas extrañas, o solo cuando estas aburrida?-le preguntó Onyx al pajarito en la jaula, Beca.

-Cantar cosas extrañas son lo que me mantiene cuerda en un espacio tan reducido.-contestó sarcástica.-¿Cuánto más tardará tu jefe en sacarme de aquí?-preguntó palpando la jaula con desinterés.

-Quien sabe. La última vez encerró a un montón de hadas pequeñas aquí por tres días.-le contó.

El líder de las pesadillas había estado con Rebecca desde que Pitch le dijo que estaba a cargo de todo, lo raro fue que cuando regresó de su viaje a Alemania, se encerró en la habitación con la puerta de hierro oxidado impidiéndole a Onyx entrar. Ya habían pasado horas de eso y el corcel temía lo peor, pero no era tan descuidado como para contarle algo a Beca, por lo que se quedó a su lado escuchando sus incoherentes canciones y evitando que aflorase su interés en cuanto a qué hacía el jefe solo en la habitación menos apetecible de toda la guarida.

-Oye, Onyx. No es por nada pero la última vez que un equino pensó demás, calló de un barranco hasta morir.-le dijo la niña con cierto tono de diversión, el corcel se inquietó por su grosería. Beca solo sonrió como niña pequeña.-Necesito ponerme al día con mi trabajo en el fuerte. Ve y dile a tu amo que me deje ir si no quiere que mi hermano sospeche que lo estoy ayudando.-le explicó asertiva.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?-le retó, un equino la estaba retando.

-Porque Lloyd es capaz de apuñalar en el cuello a un cualquiera que me encierre. Pero dado que es el Gran Pitch Black el que me puso aquí, llamaría a Hombre de la Luna para pedir permiso de destruir este lugar y averiguar para qué me quería.-al terminar, Onyx tragó en seco.-Ahora, mueve tu arenoso trasero y dile a tu jefe que me saque si no quiere ver a mi hermano despojarle de lo poco que tiene en esta asquerosa guarida. Capici?

Y en menos de un parpadeo, Onyx dejó un rastro de arena negra en dirección a las escaleras. Beca sonrió con satisfacción y malicia a la vez, pero era difícil decir con solo una mirada.

-Así está mejor.-se dijo victoriosa cual niña de once años.

* * *

><p>Esperaba por los gritos, el eco de las suplicas llorando y renegando todo lo que provocó antes de llegar aquí. No escuchaba nada. Ni un solo grito, ni una voz o susurro proveniente del objeto maldito con el que compartía su guarida. Todo era silencio, un agonizante y perturbador silencio que no hacía más que carcomerle los nervios más rápido de lo que las voces hacían usualmente en esa habitación. No dejaba de mirar el objeto cubierto por la manta gris y vieja. Pero no escuchaba nada en su cabeza más que sus propios pensamientos.<p>

_"¿Qué será hoy? Vas a liberar el último miedoso?"_

Al fin una voz. No era un alivio pero casi se le podría considerar uno.

_"Si de verdad vas a hacerlo, te recomiendo que sea ahora, no falta mucho para que ella se duerma, y necesitas saberlo para bien o para mal."_

_"Claro que lo hará, su existencia depende de esto más que otra cosa."_

_"Cierto. ¿Quién más si no esa Reina para mantenerte vivo? Claro, hasta que ella muera."_

_"Pero ya solucionó ese detalle ¿no?"_

-Por su puesto que lo hice.-les respondió. Era la primera vez que Pitch respondía en voz alta a las voces que oía en su cabeza cuando ponía pie en esa habitación tipo calabozo.

_"Sí, pero él se acobardará. Lo mismo pasó con Katherine ¿recuerdan?"_

_"Es cierto. Pitch no es tan hábil."_

_"¿Hábil? No le llega ni a las patotas del Conejo de Pascua. Eres menos que inútil Pitch."_

-¿Cómo se atreven a llamarme inútil?-inquirió asertivo al objeto, a pesar de que las voces se oían en todas partes.-De no ser por mí, no estarían aquí.

_"Creímos que tendrías a la reina contigo para este momento, pero no. Preferiste esperar."_

_"Solo llévatela y destroza su espíritu como haces con todos los niños. Eso debería bastar."_

_"Si, ella no es diferente de los niños que creen en la magia y en cuentos tontos."_

-Debo recordarte que tú igual fuiste un cuento tonto. Al menos hasta que terminaste aquí.-le dijo señalándole.-Y es ahí donde te equivocas. Elsa está lejos de ser como los otros niños.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque casi mata a su hermanita y desde entonces se tiene miedo a sí misma, crees que ya conoció la oscuridad?"_

-No, me refiero a que si ella aún cree en mí, pero no en los guardines entonces debe ser por algo. Tomaré ventaja de eso y después actuaré.

_"Oh ¿en serio?"_

_"¡Madura, Pitch!"_

_"Te diré que. Libera ese miedoso y ya veremos si es verdad lo que dices."_

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

_"Cuando sepas su último miedo, tendrás toda la información que necesitas para tener a esa Reina de tu lado. Y si ella te dice de frente que no cree en los guardianes, entonces te daremos la razón."_

_"¿Eso significaría que lo considera especial?"_

_"Quizá…¿te crees especial Pitch?"_

-…-lo único que recibieron las voces del objeto, fue una mirada incrédula, una que prácticamente apuñalaba con la mirada a través de la manta gris.

_"Yo creo que no. Estamos hablando del Boogeyman, por el amor a Mim."_

_"Sí, no hay forma de que Elsa te crea especial."_

_"Ya basta de drama. Abre ese frasco de una vez. ¡Si no quieres que lo hagamos nosotros!"_

-Mi señor…uh, ¿llego en mal momento?-inquirió Onyx al ver que su amo yacía frente al objeto maldito contra la pared, pero dirigiendo sus ojos al techo. Pitch se enderezó y dio vuelta, las voces guardaron silencio entonces.

-Ya estaba por irme.-le dijo caminando hacia la salida.-¿Qué sucede?

-Rebecca insiste en volver a su hogar para terminar sus deberes, nos asegura que si no la soltamos su hermano vendrá a averiguar por qué la teníamos encerrada.-ante la explicación casi alarmante, Pitch no hizo más que rodar los ojos.

El Rey de las Pesadillas caminó a paso veloz hasta recorrer los pasillos y llegar a la jaula del pajarito, el cual se entretenía con la jaula rascándola con sus uñas creando un ruido agudo y casi desagradable. Pitch tenía esa mirada de asesino en su cara, Beca siguió en lo suyo hasta que le dio por voltear a verlo, después siguió jugando con sus uñas y la jaula.

-¿No dijiste que preferías esto a quedarte con tu hermano?-inquirió con tranquilidad pero reteniendo su furia.

-Admito que considero este lugar más agradable que escuchar a Lloyd quejándose todo el día, pero también me gusta mi trabajo. Si no lo hago entonces Lloyd tendrá una excusa más para no dejarme salir de la fortaleza sin una escolta.-explicó con desagrado, casi con asco. De manera juguetona lo miro y sonrió como niña mimada, esperando a que le dijera cualquier cosa.-¿Y bueno? ¿Me vas a dejar salir o no?

-Lo voy a pensar.-contestó al instante.-Y ya basta de canciones sin sentido o con letras extrañas.

-Think you're funny, think you're smart. Yeah, you may be good looking but you're not a piece of art!*-empezó a cantar a todo pulmón. Si no lo hacía para hartar a todos en la guarida, entonces, o estaba sorda, o su mente no carburaba bien a juicio del Rey.

Pitch se tapó los oídos yendo escaleras abajo maldiciendo su suerte, si es que tenía alguna. Onyx se retiró a penas Beca abrió la boca. Ella no cantaba, gritaba hasta el límite de los pulmones dirigiendo el ruido hacia donde Pitch caminaba. Una vez fuera de su vista, dirigió el ruido al techo de piedra sin tallar.

-¡Puedo hacer esto toda la noche, en algún momento me dejarás salir!-se dio el respiro para aclararle las cosas al Rey de las Pesadillas.

* * *

><p><em>"Pensé que le romperías el cuello."<em>

_"O al menos cortarle la lengua."_

-No quiero que se pegue su rareza.-les respondió Pitch a las voces en voz alta otra vez. Él se dirigía al oráculo, el miedoso estaba listo para salir, solo faltaba la orden del jefe para que comenzara el show.

_"Creo que ya está dormida, dile que vaya."_

_"Vamos, nos prometiste hacerlo."_

-Yo nunca les prometí nada.-les corrigió con algo de diversión, casi riendo ante su comentario.-Voy a esperar un poco más para que el último miedoso me muestre lo que necesito.

_"¡¿Qué cosa?!"_

_"¡Ya nos cansamos de esperar!"_

_"¡¿Cuál es tu obsesión por tomarte tu tiempo?! ¡Dijiste que eso era lo que menos tenías!"_

_"¡Si no piensas hacerte cargo, entonces nosotros lo haremos!"_

-¿No quieran verla tan destrozada y deshecha como para que haga caso de todo lo que yo diga?-insinuó esperando a que el oráculo despertara.

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…te escuchamos…"_

Pitch sonrió de lado, al fin tenía la atención de esas voces y no al revés.

-Mañana por la tarde, ese príncipe vendrá por última vez para despedirse de la Reina, para siempre.-explicó subiendo la tensión, el agua del oráculo empezó a girar y darse forma mientras hacía un poco de ruido como el de una fuente.-Cuando se termine, el miedoso se hará cargo de la última pesadilla. Será el golpe de gracia para saber cómo destruirla por dentro.

_"Y cuando utilices eso a tu favor, ella se convertirá en alguien como tú."_

_"Entonces podrás unir fuerzas con ella."_

_"Para el final del año los Guardines ya no serán un problema."_

Afirmaron todas.

-Exactamente. No más Navidad, no más Pascua, y adiós a todas las hadas que llegan de noche.-prosiguió.-No van a tener nada. Pero sí miedo, oscuridad. Y a mí.

_"Ya es su turno de que el mundo los olvide."_

Hablaron todas las voces a la vez.

-Ah, disculpa, si Elsa estará destrozada para entonces ¿cómo piensas convencerla de unirse al lado oscuro de la fuerza?*-se escuchó en la jaula de la querubín. Pitch rechinó los dientes mientras que las voces gimieron del bochorno al ser interrumpidos. En menos de un segundo, Pitch ya estaba en las jaulas, solo que esta vez no se descubrió entre la oscuridad.

-Y repito ¿por qué te importa?-inquirió el Rey en forma de ecos. Beca chasqueó la lengua.

¿Qué? ¿piensas que voy a delatarte a Hombre de la Luna? Él tiene sus medios para enterarse de lo que haces, si él quisiera detenerte, ya lo habría hecho.-se explicó. Además, no es uno de mis trabajos ser una soplona. Lo que otras criaturas hagan o dejen de hacer no es mi problema.

_"Tiene un buen punto. El suyo es demasiado cinismo como para importarle."_

_"Esta criatura es extraña, ¿de donde la sacó Mim?"_

_"Sabía que la hermana de Cupido era una mujer rara, pero no sabía que era tan…neutral."_

_"¿Ella te hizo el jugo mágico? Consérvala, podría ser útil."_

-¿Vas a hablar o te quedarás mirando el vacío como estatua?-inquirió al ver que el mayor no se movía y tampoco se veía con ganas de hablar, pensaba que era como si esperase a que alguien terminara de hablar.-¿Cómo sabes que Elsa te hará caso una vez que esté "destrozada y deshecha"?-señaló con comillas al aire.

-¿Quién crees que será el que le tienda la mano para ayudarla cuando ese príncipe le diga que lo que trató de hacer no fue más que una mentira?

-Aún así, ella no es una tonta. Lo entenderá y no se dejará influenciar por ti.-abogó a nombre del buen juicio de la Reina de la Nieve.

-¿Quieres apostar?-le retó sonriendo como un enfermo, era un enfermo mental pero Beca no estaba al tanto.-Cuando hable con ella, lo primero que haré será convencerla de que el tal Hans solo jugaba con ella. Si me cree, entonces te quedarás aquí hasta que yo te dé la llave para salir.-le dijo mostrándole el objeto pequeño hecho de cobre, Beca lo miro como si fuera la cosa más extraordinaria de todas.-Pero si no me cree, te dejaré salir.

-Pareces muy seguro, yo diría hasta confiado.

-Estas olvidando con quien hablas, pajarito.

-Uuuuuu, ese apodo empieza a gustarme. Ten cuidado de no llamarme así frente a Lloyd, o podría contarte la vida.-comentó juguetona, más bien coqueta y cínica. Pitch le lanzó una mirada agria queriendo arrancarle los labios.-Si así quieres jugar, me parece perfecto. Juguemos, solo tú y yo, su bajeza real.

* * *

><p><strong>…no estoy en posición de hacer comentarios en cuanto al final. :D<strong>

**Off she trots to the psychiatric hospital. All she's got, is the memory of a girl whom used to laugh a lot.*****: Ella se va trotando del hospital psiquiatrico. Todo lo sue tiene es la memoria de una chica que solía reirse mucho.**

**Think you're funny, think you're smart. Yeah, you may be good looking but you're not a piece of art!*: Piensas que eres diverido, piensas que eres listo. Si, serás pero no eres una obra de a****rte.**

**Las dos son canciones de Marina and the Diamonds. La primera es Trobuled Mind, la segunda es Power and Control. Sí, me decidí a que Rebecca cantará este tipo de canciones, creo que le quedan bien por su forma de ser. La segunda se tomaría como un halago e insulto que hizo a Pitch, ella tiene un humor muy extraño.**

**Dejen Reviews para saber que piensan. **

**¡Nos vemos la siguiente entrega!**


	18. Unhappy Faces

**Lamento la tardanza, pero les aseguro que tengo razones de sobra…solo que no sé como decirlas sin que suenen a excusa.**

**En fin, ojalá este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí. n_n**

**¡QUE SUENE!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17: Descontentos<p>

De haber sabido que Rapunzel tendría a Anna y a su esposo en su reino como luna de miel, mejor hubiera hecho planes para visitar otro imperio o tomarse un viaje en alta mar hasta que los dos se fueran. Tener a su segunda hija tan relativamente cerca era algo entre desesperante y abrumador. Cada mañana se despertaba con la intención de decirle la verdad que se le estaba comiendo la cabeza los últimos dieciocho años de vida de sus niñas. Por suerte Flynn no solo estaba allí para convencerla de parar, sino que también la parte de atrás de su cabeza reaccionaba casi inconscientemente y sacaba a relucir las posibles consecuencias de si le decía la verdad o no a Anna, la más pequeña de sus dos hijas.

Era entendible, si le decía la verdad, el primer error marcado sería que solo se lo dijo a una, a la menor; segundo error, hablar del tema en la luna de miel de su niña, ahora ya no tan niña; tercer error, si les contaba sobre Pitch también tendría que decir sus razones y lo que posiblemente pretendía con Elsa, eso solo preocuparía más a Anna y orillaría a regresar a Arendelle lo más pronto posible y emitir la alerta roja.

Luego venían sus preocupaciones en cuanto a las consecuencias. ¿Elsa y Anna entenderían por qué las dejaron? ¿Los perdonarían? ¿Serían capaces de entender por qué mantuvieron distancias? ¿Los criticarían por haber visto reducidas sus opciones de protegerlas? …¿Los aceptarían aún después de todos estos años? Cada interrogante calaba en su cerebro y le estrujaba el corazón.

* * *

><p>Anna había comprado cientos de cosas, vestidos, zapatos y listones que completaban su colección de ropa colorida y brillante, compraron abrigos y guantes nuevos, empezó a hacer más fresco en el Reino Crown, por lo que Anna asimiló que haría más frío tan pronto regresase a Arendelle. El bulto en su vientre se veía normal, nada crecía aún. Ya no tenía náuseas y su humor se había tornado relativamente estable, no faltaba que pasara de feliz a enojada solo porque Kristoff se había ido y vuelto una hora antes de irse a dormir. Eso lo asustaba en más de una ocasión. Pero en general, todo iba bien, la salud de su esposa y su hijo eran estables y nada más que eso importaba.<p>

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?-le preguntó la pecosa a Kristoff. Los dos estaba paseando en el pueblo, comiendo unos pastelillos adornados y disfrutando del clima fresco del reino.

-Ya casi son dos semanas, pasado mañana hay que regresar.- le respondió y después se comió su pastel, un poco de betún se pegó a sus labios y barbilla y Anna le sonrió antes de quitárselos y posarlos en su boca.

-Qué rápido pasaron estos días.-le dijo, por un momento se sobresaltó.-¡Lo había olvidado! No le he comprado nada a Elsa. ¡Ay!-se dio de golpes en la frente susurrando cosas que ni Kristoff entendió al decirlas tan rápido.-¿Qué le puedo dar?-le preguntó a su esposo.

-No lo sé…¿no hay que creas que le haga falta? Porque ciertamente ropa o zapatos le sobran.-señaló el hecho de que su alteza en tierra firme se fabrica su propia vestimenta y calzado. Anna lo pensó por un momento recargándose contra la pared conmemorativa de la princesa Rapunzel, evadiendo el espacio designado del mural.

-Mmmmh…Elsa siempre tiene de todo cuando se trata de eventos formales o simples reuniones con dignatarios, no creo que…-luego su cara se iluminó al tener una idea.-Ella nunca se ha hecho su propia joyería. Claro que tenemos de sobra pero todas son muy anticuadas. No le vendría mal al del reino, vi un juego de collar y aretes al venir para acá.-dijo.

Lo siguiente que Kristoff supo fue que era arrastrado hacia la joyería por su esposa, se reía mientras lo jaloneaba del brazo por el camino mientras esquivaban a las personas, Anna por poco lo hace chocar contra un poste pero él consiguió salir del camino y deslizarse para abrirle la puerta a su dama para entrar en la tienda, una campanilla anunció su entrada.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos.-dijo una chica detrás de las vitrinas de madera y cristal.

-Buenos días. En su aparador había un juego de collar y aretes, de color azul si no me equivoco. ¿Podría por favor enseñármelos?-pidió la castañita con su mejor sonrisa.

-Creo que ya sé de cual habla. Espere aquí.-la señorita era encantadora, usaba un vestido verde olivo sencillo con mangas cortas y zapatos cafés bien cuidados, su cabello era negro y tenía un par de pecas en la cara. Anna no le alcanzó a ver los ojos.

La mujer se acercó al aparador y sacó el juego del que hablaba Anna. Cuando regresó al mostrador, hasta Kristoff se impresionó del ver el conjunto resplandeciente. Era tal como dijo Anna, un juego de collar y aretes que parecían hechos de cristal, pero muy livianos y hermosos, los aretes estaban conformados por tres gemas blancas redondas y una de cristal en forma de gota, el collar era de gemas blancas y cristales uno de a uno, y una bella gema de una flor cristalizada, que en su interior parecía albergar la versión verdadera de la flor. Anna casi olvida que no vino para admirarla sino para llevársela.

-Me la llevo.-sentenció antes de que alguien más la viera. La señorita de le dijo el casi ridículamente cara precio de tal conjunto precioso. "Sea por Dios. Esto cuesta más que todo lo que he comprado, y es solo un accesorio para mi hermana." Pensó mientras pagaba a la señorita.

-¿Qué clase de flor es la que tiene?-preguntó Kristoff, la chica estaba empaquetando el conjunto con suma delicadeza, sin duda a ella también le había gustado. Miro al rubio y sonrió ante la curiosidad.

-Es una rosa de los Cárpatos, si me preguntan, ésta es mi favorita.-explicó.-Pero la versión que están viendo aquí está casi muerta, adquirió el color azul por que el cristal la hace ver así, y es pequeña porque ya estaba muriendo cuando la colocaron aquí.-terminó mostrando el collar antes de meterlo en su cajita.-Además, el color no es rosa o rojo, esa es la belleza de esta flor. Está entre esos dos colores ordinarios, el tono la hace extraordinaria.

Anna y Kristoff estaban casi maravillados. La rosa de los Cárpatos se parecía a una rosa común, pero los pétalos estaban mucho más abiertos y habían menos que en una rosa normal. Kristoff tomó la bolsita y Anna la tomó de sus manos para llevarla ella misma. No quería que algo malo le pasara. Al rubio le pareció adorable como se preocupaba por el regalo para Elsa.

En cuanto salieron por la puerta, la señorita suspiró de alivio. Salió por la puerta trasera y se deshizo de la peluca, echó a correr antes de que la propietaria de la joyería volviese, permitió que el viento le desacomodara los rizos pelirrojos en su camino al bosque. Su jefe estaría complacido por su actuación, pero ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Llevaba tiempo jugando a esto junto con su jefe pero seguía odiando las jugadas chuecas y enfermas de Rumplestilstkin.

* * *

><p>-¿Vas a seguir haciendo morritos en tu escritorio todo el día o vamos a hacer como que el trabajo importa?<p>

-Yo ya hice mi parte.

-Y yo la mía, terminé en menos de tres horas, un nuevo record.

-Me dejaste solo en la fortaleza, y cuando regresé al llevar acabo tus encargos no estabas.

-Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que esperarte.

-Tú nunca me esperas.

-Me alegra que te des cuenta de lo obvio. Ahora ponte a trabajar.

-¿Qué me das si lo hago?

-¿Por qué habría de darte algo? Nunca lo he hecho.

A la querubín de cabellos rubios oscuros se le estaba agotando la paciencia, no era la primera vez que Lloyd se comportaba como un bebé con ella por no estar y seguro no sería la última, por mucho que ella lo deseara. Pero todo lo que dijo era cierto, ella había terminado su parte del día en menos tiempo que él haciendo sus rondas flechando gente y repartiendo valor para confesar amor no correspondido. Con su parte hecha, solo faltaba que su hermano diera en los blancos que ella asignó, el problema era que desde que regresó él no había movido una sola pluma, eso la volvía loca y quería arrancarle unas plumas para que moviera su trasero y la dejara sola otra vez. Ya era demasiado para ella.

-Lilith…-le llamó, lo peor que podía hacer era llamarle con ese nombre asqueroso, y lo peor por parte de ella era llevarlo con orgullo por mucho que la enfermara.-Dame algo para que me inspire.-le suplicó volteando la silla para verla, ella estaba recargada en una columna del inmenso estudio tipo biblioteca de su hermano. Ella suspiró de cansancio.

-¿Qué tal esto? Cuando termines de hacer tus rondas, tú y yo iremos recolectar más botones de flor para tu siguiente monto de flechas.-ofreció con una sonrisa que Lloyd consideró honesta, ella estaba ofreciéndole un tiempo para dos, algo que él muchas veces le ofreció y ella rechazó como zapatos viejos. Los ojos pardos de la muchacha estaban serenos y los suyos brillaban con esperanza.

-¿Es en serio?-le preguntó y ella asintió. Lloyd se levantó y fue por sus cosas, abrió las puertas del balcón de su estudio y Rebecca le entregó la lista de gente que tenía que visitar. Él salió volando dando un grito y ella lo despidió con un ademán y una sonrisa. Una vez que su hermano estaba lejos y parecía una mosquita en la distancia, resopló y cerró las puertas con llave.

-¿De verdad vas hacer lo que dijiste que harías?

Al estudió entró un equino, Onyx fue con ella para asegurarse de que no le dijera nada a Cupido, pero hasta el corcel sabía que ella haría de todo menos eso, se lo dejó claro cuando estuvo encerrada, y ahora libre comprobó su teoría.

-Claro que no.-dijo con una mueca de desagrado.-¿Por qué habría yo de estar en la misma habitación que él si no fuera por trabajo?-argumentó, Onyx rodó los ojos dándole la razón por algún motivo.-Ven conmigo.-le indicó saliendo a paso tranquilo del estudio.

Onyx la siguió quedando impresionado por la fortaleza de Cupido y Rebeca, era como se imaginaba sería un complejo estilo grecorromano, con muchos adornos bañados en oro, plata y cobre. Pasaron una antecámara hasta llegar a las escaleras, al llegar abajo se encontraron con un árbol que dejó a Onyx casi mudo debido a sus frutos.

-Pitch no los alimenta ¿o sí?-preguntó ella alzándose en vuelo para tomar un par de manzanas del árbol.

-No es como si lo necesitáramos.-respondió el corcel mientras veía la brillante fruta con deseo de comerla.-¿Es…una manzana dorada?

-Así es.-le dijo ella.-Una para ti, y la otra se la darás a Pitch.-Onyx se espantó un poco al oírla decir el resto, ella solo se echó a reír con gran energía.-No te preocupes. Ningún imperio caerá en guerra si se las doy.*

Onyx se terminó la suya en dos bocados. Rebecca envolvió la otra con un fino pañuelo de seda y se la colgó a Onyx en el cuello con una correa de cuero, como toque final, le colocó una nota con su nombre que escribió con rapidez.

-¿Vienes?-le preguntó el equino.

-Nah, tengo que hacer otras cosas aquí antes de que mi hermano vuelva. Dile a Pitch que en un par de días iré.-su sonrisa era más que burlona, era casi una obra de arte para las más grandes burlas.-Y dile también: "¡Te lo dije!"-a continuación, volvió a reír.

-Te dejó salir de la jaula porque admitió que no ganaría, pero no creas que solo por eso va a ser amable contigo.-señaló Onyx.

-¿Y quién dice que lo espero? Si no entonces no sería él mismo. Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Hace como quinientos noventa y cuatro años.-respondió con cierta vergüenza.-Hasta luego.-lo despidió antes de que el corcel saliera volando por una de las ventanas mientras dejaba un rastro de arenas negra. Becca refunfuñó, tendría que limpiarlo si no quería que Lloyd se metiera en lo que no tenía por qué importarle.

* * *

><p>Elsa descansó la pluma en el escritorio y suspiró aliviada al ver que todo el papeleo fue terminado antes de la hora de la comida. Se estaba volviendo rápida con el trabajo del papeleo, una de las razones era porque su mente no tenía mucho en que pensar que fuese el trabajo en sí. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el Príncipe Hans regresó justo como lo había dicho, pero le sorprendió mucho más los términos en los que quedaron cuando se fue tres días más tarde.<p>

Durante todo un día, Hans no la había visto, ni siquiera para las comidas, y cuando se lo encontraba, él se las ingeniaba para evadirla en cualquier lugar, cualquiera. Al segundo día, cuando dejó su trabajo a medias para comer y tomar aire fresco, El príncipe se le apareció en el comedor y los dos empezaron a charlar como antes de que él se fuera a atender el llamado de sus hermanos, él comenzó con las disculpas por ser tan grosero en evadirla en su propio castillo.

-No me sentiría tan ofendida si me dices por qué te fuiste.-le preguntó, aún terminando de comer mientras tenía al pelirrojo del lado contrario de la mesa. Él se estremeció en su lugar y se aclaró la garganta, Elsa quería ignorar el hecho de que estaba nervioso o estresado.

-Sí, respecto a eso.-inició.-Puede que esta sea mi última visita en Arendelle. Pasado mañana partiré a Francia.-explicó, viendo que la Reina alzaba sus cejas con algo de sorpresa mientras masticaba. Continuó antes de que ella tragara.-Me quedaré allí por un tiempo, mi hermano…el Rey Thomas y yo estamos todavía decidiendo por cuanto tiempo.

-No esperaba tampoco que te quedaras por más de unos cuantos días…pero tampoco esperaba que partieras tan pronto.-ni ella supo si su tono era de preocupación o neutro, eso solo los confundía a ambos. Bebió agua fría para aclarar su cabeza.

-Surgió un inconveniente y decidí que podría ir para ayudar a mi hermano a trabajar en las relaciones que tenemos con ese país. Ambos creemos que ha sido bastante descuidado en estos últimos años.-no era la mejor excusa, pero era mejor que nada mientras las manos le sudaban. Era bueno mintiendo, extremadamente bueno pero la chispa de engaño se apagaba cuando se trataba de la mítica Reina de las Nieves frente a él.

-Entonces tal vez después de ayudar a tu hermano, quieras venir por una temporada para descansar. Digo, si te apetece.-una vez más no sabía lo que estaba pasando. No estaba sugiriendo que se quedara pero tampoco sugería que no deseaba que volviera. Dejó los cubiertos a un lado se concentró de nuevo en sus ideas para tomar una dirección en sus comentarios.

-Esa es la cuestión, Elsa. No creo que pueda volver a Arendelle. No volveré y punto.-sentenció. La mirada de la Reina encontró la suya con cierta incredulidad.

-Y la razón es…-dijo ella quedándose totalmente quieta. Él tomó el aire que pudo y se maldijo por tener que hablar de esto con ella en una situación menos que desagradable.

-Eres tú. La razón de que me valla eres tú.-dijo, luego la tensión subió en la habitación.

-Me temo que sigo sin…-luego cayó de algo.-¿Sigues resentido por el golpe que te dio Anna?

-¿Qué? No, no se trata de esto. Se trata de esto.-dijo señalándose y después Elsa de manera frenética.

-No se a qué te refieres.

-A esto, esta…cosa loca que la gente llama amor que se me pegó de quién sabe donde cuando te vi el día de tu coronación.-habló tan rápido que a Elsa le costó procesar las palabras "amor" y "tu coronación".-Es decir, te había visto de lejos cuando éramos niños y tú seguías confinada en tu habitación, pero el día que te coronaron reina algo raro me pasó, y eso solo empeoró cuando fui a tu castillo de hielo. Eras tan hermosa que prácticamente estaba temblando.

"Pudo ser el frío." Se dijo Elsa mentalmente mientras seguía escuchándolo.

Antes de que la conversación se tornara incoherente, Elsa se retiró de su asiento para tranquilizar a por sí misma al pelirrojo. Fue cuando colocó sus frías manos en su rostro que Hans dejó de balbucear y pasó a mirarla a la cara. Hans tomó sus manos y Elsa las sintió cálidas, agradables al tacto. En ese momento, empezó a explicar sus razones. Todo le parecía tan ilógico a ella en ese momento. Desde la parte de un trato con un duende de Alemania hasta el remplazo de un recién nacido muerto por el hijo de una prostituta. Pero ¿qué podía decir ella? Le decían Reina de las Nieves por algo, no estaba en posición de criticar u opinar.

Al día siguiente, Hans aprovechó el día entero para estar con Elsa, Jack había desaparecido, de nuevo, por lo que el príncipe quizá ya no podría conocerlo como tanto había querido. Fue una decepción muy grande pero charlar todo el día con Elsa hizo que valiera la pena todo. Al inicio del cuarto día, el príncipe se fue sin despedirse sabiendo lo ocupada que estaría su majestad por todo el trabajo que pospuso para estar con él. Elsa pensó que era mejor así, de esa forma nada más pasaría entre ellos.

Esa misma noche, tuvo otra pesadilla, fue la más vívida y extraña de todas. Salió de su silla a estirar las piernas para bajar a comer. Se recordó lo curioso de la pesadilla, no le vio sentido en absoluto. En el sueño ella era un ser mítico, no real pero presente, visto por solo aquellos que creían en ella a la sola mención de su nombre, o más bien, de su título. Reina de las Nieves. Tenía un palacio de Hielo, pero estaba situado lejos de Arendelle, mucho más al norte que el anterior para asegurarse de que nadie jamás la encontraría por mucho que buscaran. Pero ella se veía diferente, sus prendas hechas de hielo le quedaban como un guante pero traía un cetro hecho de hielo, el respaldo de su amplio trono de hielo tenía la forma de un enorme copo de nieve con detalles tallados de copos más pequeños y estrellas bañadas con la aurora boreal que era pálida en la silla.

Se vio a sí misma como un lector en tercera persona, su expresión no era serena ni perturbada, se veía ausente, viendo pero ignorando todo a su alrededor. Junto a ella había una escultura geométrica de hielo, cuyas piezas armaba y desarmaba para crear otras formas, todas ella exactas y sin curvas espontáneas. De un momento a otro, Jack estaba ahí, viéndola en lo alto de su trono de hielo mientras se acostumbraba al fino aire que parecía querer rasgar la cara de todo el que entrase al palacio. No recuerda bien lo que dijo, era algo sobre salir y ver al resto de los que eran como ella, invisibles, pero con poderes para que no sintiera más como un fenómeno. Ella denegó educadamente, pero Jack seguía insistiendo. Llegaron a un punto en el que empezaron a discutir, gritar.

-¡Si vienes tal vez cambies de opinión! ¡Esa mala opinión que tienes de ti misma solo acabará convirtiéndote en alguien que no eres!

-¡¿Por qué debería importarte?! ¡Tú también eres invisible, nadie cree en ti, y ciertamente nadie cree en mí tampoco!–Elsa no se había movido de su trono.

-¡No importa si otros no te ven! ¡Hay más como nosotros! Madre Naturaleza, Las Hermanas Estaciones, Cupido, muchos otros amarían conocerte. Conocer a la Elsa que yo conocí.

-Esa niña murió, se fue cuando Anna murió. Ahora solo queda la Reina de la Nieve.

-¡¿Por qué rechazas a los que son como tú?! ¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que otros pueden quererte y amarte como lo hizo tu hermana?!

-¡Porque nadie, nadie jamás podrá volver a amarme!-el hielo se esparció y envió mortíferas púas apuntando hacia Jack protegiendo a la reina.

Ahí acabó todo. Esa mañana se despertó jadeando por aire, asustada y con el sol durmiendo mejor que ella, lo siguiente fue que su cuerpo encontró el piso cuando deseó dar vuelta para salir. Afortunadamente, no se golpeó la cabeza.

Terminó de comer, entre sus cavilaciones y recuerdos solo hacía falta terminar el vaso de agua fría y dar las gracias a Gerda y el resto de las criadas. No sabía lo que ese sueño significaba, pero la buena noticia era que Anna volvería pronto, de no ser por el trabajo, ya se vería contando las horas y los minutos restantes para que volviera.

* * *

><p>Onyx llegó con bien a la guarida, buscó con los ojos a su amo pero no lo vio en el puente, se preguntó si estaría de nuevo con esa cosa en el segundo piso hacia abajo. Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento de ir a buscarlo mientras su señor luchaba por evitar otro colapso. Entonces escuchó agua correr, suspiró de alivio al pensar que estaría con el oráculo en vez del objeto sin nombre. Bajando las escaleras sin prisa lo encontró, su amo miraba la fuente dar saltos y quedarse quieta, nunca supo como era que esos dos conversaban y él no lograra entender lo que el agua con vida le decía a su señor.<p>

Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar de lado. Pitch lo encontró y quitó con cuidado y curiosidad la bolsita atada en su corcel.

-La señorita Rebecca se lo envía, también avisa que vendrá en un par de días.-le dijo, Pitch asintió leyendo la tarjeta.

"De Becca para el Boogeyman.

Di no al estrés y come esto para sentirte mejor.

PS: Nadie caerá en guerra por comerla."

Pitch no entendió del todo, pero una vez que sacó la dorada y reluciente manzana casi se rió de la posdata. Limpió al fruta contra su túnica y le dio una mordida, el odiaba la cosas dulces, pero le sorprendió que la manzana no lo era. No sabía dulce pero estaba sorprendentemente deliciosa.

-¿Alguna novedad, Onyx?-preguntó al tragar la fruta, volvió morderla.

-Solo eso, mi señor. Rebecca volvió hace poco pero la vi muy molesta con su hermano de igual forma.-comentó personalmente, observando lo rápido que su amo se comía la manzana dorada.

-Bueno, ella dijo que volvería. Está claro que prefiere involucrarse en esto a seguir órdenes de Cupido cada día.-la manzana ya estaba por la mitad, en serio estaba deliciosa.

-Sigo sin entender eso. Ella no parece querer nada de esto. Es como si lo estuviese ayudando a usted solo porque le divierte, mientras que estar al servicio de Cupido, su hermano, es algo que ella odia.

-No te confundas, ella ama su trabajo, pero odia que su hermano se lleve gran parte del crédito. Y no gana nada delatándome, por lo que tampoco pierde mucho, según ella.-al terminar con la fruta, desechó en la fuente el delgado resto con todo y ramita.-Solo Mim sabe cual cínica puede ser en este asunto, desobedecer al hombrecito viene con un precio pero a ella parece darle igual.

-Y…¿qué ha pasado con la reina? A todo esto.-cambió de tema el corcel. Ya después volvería a hablar con el querubín para saber más de ella, era interesante y necesitaba saber si podían confiar en ella hasta el final.

El agua se movió y sacó el resto de manzana que Pitch le había botado, éste terminó en el suelo y Onyx terminó por comerlo, le parecía un desperdicio.

-No mucho.

Esa era la respuesta que tenía desde que envió el último miedoso a la Reina. Luego de ver la pesadilla, algo no le cuadró. Su más profundo temor era que nadie la amara, que nadie fuese capaz de quererla a expensas de tener poderes. Antes de que las voces dijeran nada, liberó a Rebecca.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le preguntó al muchacha cuando la jaula fue abierta.

-Vete. Haz tu trabajo y vuelve cuando envíe a Onyx.-ordenó bajando por las escaleras sin ver que ella se fuera.

Rebecca esperó a que se retirase a hablar con la Reina, como hacía cada noche desde que liberó a los demás miedosos, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso. Lo vio dirigirse a los niveles inferiores de la guarida. Ella batió sus alas y se fue antes de que el Rey cambiase de opinión. Pitch abrió al puerta y miro el objeto contra la pared, manos hechas puño y mandíbula rígida.

Las voces volvieron, gritos mezclados con gemidos de dolor, preguntas desafiantes y susurros suaves taladrando su cabeza a la vez. Le prohibió a Onyx la entrada.

-¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo hacerlo!-gritó sosteniendo su cabeza, las preguntas cesaron pero los gritos permanecieron, ahuecando su cabeza y evitando que escuchase alguna otra cosa que no fuesen ellos.-¡Si lo hago entonces no te quedará nada! ¡No harás nada que yo no te ordene!-bramó señalando el objeto. Los gritos se callaron, las voces mantuvieron silencio. Luego vino algo que no espero.

-Nadie puede decirme qué hacer. Tú eres menos que nada comparado conmigo.

El objeto habló, era la voz de una mujer, su voz fuerte y segura que cortaba como un cuchillo en la mantequilla en la habitación, la leche se cortaría en su presencia. Pitch se quedó quieto, su cabeza dejó de doler pero su cerebro no procesaba no que estaba escuchando. Por mucho tiempo creyó que no volvería a escuchar esa voz.

-Yo solo estoy aquí porque tú eres el único que no podría usarme. Al menos no después de lo que pasó esa noche.

-No te atrevas a mencionar eso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a ordenarme? Perdiste el control, eso es aceptable para una primera vez. Pero solo me posees porque estoy perdida. Si alguien más me encuentra, este poder igual serviría aún en pequeños pedazos.

-Aún así. Si la traigo aquí. Si traigo a Elsa como dije que haría, te prohíbo que le hagas algo. No le hablarás ni tampoco atraerás su atención.-ordenó firmemente, dejó de sentirse amenazado hace tiempo cuando ella desapareció, no volvería a sentirse inferior jamás.

-Ya te lo dije, si me encuentran tengo el derecho de hacer lo que sea.-sentenció. La habitación se llenó de silencio antes de que Pitch abandonara la habitación.

Después de eso, solo se dedicó a observar a Elsa, solo eso. No volvió a hablar con ella, prefirió no hacerlo al menos hasta que Anna volviera, sería más difícil conseguir privacidad con la pecosa aquí y allá, pero aún no se le ocurría cómo convencer a Elsa de venir con él. La respuesta de repente surgió cuando la vio pasear por el reino comprando ropa tamaño miniatura, pequeño para un bebé.

* * *

><p>Cupido estaba ansioso de volver, esperaba que Rebecca hubiera encontrado su sorpresa en la habitación, de ser así, podría tener una oportunidad de mejorar su relación con ella; ese sería su primer paso para poder tenerla para él solo, como debió ser hace tiempo. Abrió la puerta de la fortaleza y empezó a volar llegando a la habitación de su hermana, al abrir la puerta, se quedó boquiabierto…pero del mal impacto.<p>

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, era como si alguien hubiese atacado el lugar para robarse algo, dejando todo en el suelo, las almohadas estaban rasgadas y las plumas estaban por todos lados. Pedazos de cuarzo regados en la alfombra beige, cortinas rasgadas, sábanas y en el suelo manchadas de perfumes y pintura para la cara, el espejo estaba hecho pedazos, la madera del suelo astillada. Lloyd sabía que Rebecca fue la culpable pero nunca se imaginó que ella reaccionaría de esa forma. Una familiar cajita de madera llamó su atención, estaba mojada de perfume, con un poco de pintura de labios en un par de lados y sin el contenido adentro.

Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas, el aire hacía las rasgadas cortinas bailar mostrando los rastros del ataque, en el cabezal de la cama había algo escrito, Cupido se sintió mal de repente ante el mensaje. Se dijo que no había esperado lo suficiente para regalarle algo a su hermana con esa intención. La letra en latín no era delicada, había sido escrita en un arranque de ira.

"Numquam propitius ero."*

* * *

><p><strong>La manzana dorada hace alusión a la manzana de la discordia de Eris. En el mito de la diosa, provocó la guerra de Troya cuando París debía decidir cual diosa era la más hermosa: Hera, Atenea, o Afrodita. Rebecca tiene un árbol que da manzanas doradas y advierte a Pitch que si le da una no pasará nada a comparación del mito, a ella le gusta mucho ese árbol porque las manzanas se adaptan al gusto de quien la come, es porque Pitch la encuentra deliciosa a pesar de no ser dulce.<strong>

**Numquam propitius ero*: En latí, No tendrás mi perdón.**

**Es todo por ahora. Los veo la siguiente entrega. Dejen Reviews para que me digan qué tal estuvo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! n_n**


	19. Strange Magic

**Buenas tardes, aquí les entregó mi actualización. Lamento la demora…otra vez. Un capítulo largo que los dejara esperando el próximo, pero con más ansias que antes.**

**¡Disfruten! n_n**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18: Magia Extraña<p>

La querubín descansaba en un árbol en medio de la nada, no supo cuanto tiempo voló, pero lo hizo hasta que sus alas estuvieron entumecidas de tanto dolor. No cayó al suelo pero terminó colgando de un árbol, se quedó para esperar a que el rojo de su cara y el cansancio se marcharan. En el lugar donde estaba, ya era de noche pero divisó un par de luces a la distancia de una posible aldea, una muy grande. Sea como fuese, Rebecca estaba cómoda ahí, no había nadie ni nada en los alrededores que la molestara, si alguien se le acercaba ella lo apuñalaría sin pensar debido su estado de humor. Quería estar sola, al menos hasta que el sol en ese lado del globo saliera. Buscó en su bolsillo y revisó el dinero que tenía, dos bolsas gordas de monedas de oro bien guardadas y ahorradas a lo largo de siglos, con eso podría entretenerse un buen rato, ya bien se dijo que no volvería con Lloyd hasta dentro de una semana, pero tampoco iría donde Pitch, eso solo lo empeoraría todo.

Sacó de sus ropas un pañuelo color crema, los desdobló y rebeló el contenido que hizo a sus ojos sacar lágrimas, tanto de ira como de tristeza y culpa. Era un tallo de ramita de olivo bien conservada, pero muriendo al estar expuesta y fuera de la jaula de cristal de cuarzo que ella rompió cuando abrió la cajita de madera. De inmediato supo que esa ramita de olivo no era recién cortada, tenía mucho más tiempo viviendo en ese cristal, y mucho más esperando a salir de ahí. Ya no era verde vivo sino tirando a café, muchas hojitas ya no estaban y unas cuantas se seguían aferrando al tallo. La observó como si fuer la cosa más hermosa de todas, algo tan maravilloso que sus ojos anegados de lágrimas parecían no querer perder de vista. Se mordió el labio mientras se quitaba el agua salada de los ojos volviendo a guardar la ramita. El solo ver ese tallo la hacía colapsar, sus emociones apuntaban solo ira y desprecio, seguida por la tristeza; era algo repetitivo y un proceso cansado en términos emocionales.

Un ruido llamó su atención, eran como polvos moviéndose por sí solos a la distancia, un siseo que se acercaba más y más, de pronto tuvo a un par de pesadillas sorprendidas frente a ella. Intentó ignorarlos, hacer como que no estaban y olvidar que si estaba oscuro, el séquito de Pitch estaría por ahí. Pero no, ese par de pesadillas que se separaron del grupo la miraron como la cosa más rara que jamás hayan visto, y en efecto, era raro cuando Rebecca lloraba. Las pasó a ver con furia y ojos acuosos.

-¡¿Y ustedes qué están mirando?!-les gritó creyendo que se irían, pero solo se le alejaron para mantener su atención en ella.-¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Shu!-al gritar arrancó una rama para ahuyentar a las pesadillas, cosa que funcionó. El par de equinos se marchó rezongando y ella se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Pero qué… Rebecca.-le llamaron, conocía esa voz autoritaria. Trató de arreglar la rama que rompió pero ya era tarde.-¿Acabas de arrancarle una rama a ese pobre e indefenso pino piñonero en pleno otoño? ¿Y en mi presencia?

Rebecca se horrorizó de la nada, miro la rama por un momento y confirmó lo dicho por esa mujer. La soltó gritando del espanto haciendo que cayera a los pies de la mujer que estaba debajo.

-Ah…ups. Lo siento, Serafina.-le dijo mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, después se talló los ojos con desespero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que nunca te vería en Venecia otra vez.

Rebecca se volvió a espantar. Bajó del árbol y entonces contempló a la mujer que tenía delante. Tres siglos sin haber cruzado palabra con ella era como no haberle hablado ayer, seguía igual de joven y con el mismo semblante sereno y casi impasible, excepto cuando se trata de sus árboles. Se sacudió las alas y el vestido antes de hablar, inspeccionando a Serafina por segundos.

-Bueno…te puedo decir que no sabía donde estaba…hasta que tú lo dijiste.-estaba nerviosa, con esa mujer nunca se sabía, y ciertamente seguía sin saber cómo actuaría luego de haberle hecho daño a uno de sus árboles preferidos.-Me disculpo si te molesté, yo ya me iba.

-Al menos dame la rama, la voy a plantar aquí. Sería una lástima dejarla así nada más.

La querubín se descubrió sosteniendo la rama detrás de ella, sonrió nerviosamente y se la entregó.

-Discúlpame, es uno de esos días que está apunto de llegar, tú sabes.-dijo mientras Serafina escarbaba en su lugar, seguidamente colocó la rama y la cubrió de tierra.-Normalmente yo prefiero alejarme de aquí, y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer.

-No te apures, tú misma dijiste no saber donde estabas, pero yo pienso que llegaste inconscientemente.-le dijo sacudiéndose las rodillas manchadas de tierra.-Creo que tu corazón extraña su hogar. Creo que extrañas Roma.-le explicó serena, pero Becca rió en sarcasmo.

-El día que extrañe ese pútrido lugar será cuando Mim decida que puedo y merezco retirarme, y si no ha pasado es porque aún no he querido ni ver ese lugar.-de un momento a otro su humor sarcástico y duro regresó, Serafina sonrió de lado viendo que ya estaba mejor.

-Solo digo. Hace muchos siglos que no vienes por aquí, y si me lo preguntas, yo creo que una corta visita de un día a Roma no te haría daño. Ha cambiado mucho y lo sabes.

-No gracias, pasaré esta fecha en Arabia por unos días, allí nadie me ve, y el que lo hace, cree estar loco.-explicó mientras sacudía sus alas para ver si ya estaban mejor, la mirada de mamá enojada de Serafina la apuñaló e hizo que un leve temor se asomara en su espina dorsal.-Ó…podría pasear en Venecia y esperar que estas fechas pasen. Así no volaría tanto.-Serafina sonrió y asintió.

-Déjame ayudarte un poco más.-se le acercó extendiendo la mano, pidiendo que le diera algo. Rebecca no lo entendió y en respuesta le alzó una ceja.-El tallo. Deja que alargue su vida un poco más.

La rubia se apresuró y sacó el tallo de olivo, lo desenvolvió y lo pasó a Serafina. Ésta lo sostuvo con cuidado y delicadeza entre sus manos, se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para la querubín así que trató al tallo con la misma devoción y cariño. Lo envolvió con los dedos y lo ocultó de la vista de su dueña, al abrir sus manos la ramita empezó a cobrar color, las hojitas arrugadas se alisaban y crecían unas cuantas más hasta hacerla ver sana y viva. Rebecca se contuvo a llorar de nuevo, tomó el tallo de nuevo y lo guardó, las lágrimas volvieron a ganar, se maldijo por ser tan débil a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.

-Vamos, cambia esa carita. Siémbralo en menos de cuatro días y así no morirá.-le pasó la mano por la mejilla limpiándole la cara.-Ahora vete antes de que esas cosas feas y horrendas vuelvan.-dijo señalando a las pesadillas con sus palabras.

Rebecca se acomodó un poco el cabelló, se limpió el agua salada de la cara y le sonrió a Serafina. Sacó sus alas y esperó que no le dolieran para empezar a volar, al principio sintió una leve punzada pero no era tan molesta, podría llegar hasta Venecia y descansar allí.

-Ese es mi pajarito.-dijo Serafina.

"De tal padre tal hija…" pensó la rubia al tomar vuelo.

-Gracias, pero primero debo hacer algo antes de tomarme el día libre.

-¿Y de qué se trata?-preguntó la mujer.

-Algo que debí haber hecho desde el principio. Se trata de una pareja.-explicó la rubia esperando a no entrar en más detalles.

-Eso no es nuevo. Cuídate, quizá después me cuentes qué pasó con ellos.

Rebecca rió nerviosamente, luego se elvó un poco más y antes de irse dijo.

-Dudo mucho que Madre Naturaleza tenga tiempo para escuchar una de mis anécdota.-sentenció y salió volando a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>Pitch no se dio cuenta, no supo cómo ni cuando pasó. Se dio cuenta de su lugar cuando Elsa se removió en su cama mirando hacia el Rey de las Pesadillas sumida por completo en un apacible sueño, su sonrisa diminuta se desvaneció pero la tranquilidad con la que respiraba no. Pitch miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de la habitación de la Reina, no conocía en sí el lugar, ya había visto fragmentos del cuarto cada vez que un miedoso entraba. Pero él nunca había entrado a voluntad. Se encontró preguntándose cómo rayos llegó ahí y en qué momento decidió hacer una visita sin el consentimiento de la Reina de Arendelle.<p>

Se decidió a salir de ahí, pero Elsa suspiró y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, eso fue suficiente para detenerlo a medio paso antes de desaparecer en la sombra más cercana. Recobró su anterior postura con las manos atrás y la barbilla levemente alzada. Aprecio los detalles de su apariencia con más esmero que otras veces; las pestañas negras y espesas que descansaban sobre su piel, ese rubor rosado adherido a sus mejillas y nariz aún mientras dormía, los diminutos copos de nieve que hacían su cabello brillas de forma tenue en la oscuridad, como la luz distante de la luna denotaba la curvatura de sus hombros pálidos y suaves, las sombras que acariciaban su clavícula y la base de su cuello. Cada rasgo la hacían una agraciada criatura que pertenecía tanto a la luz como a la oscuridad, una mera contradicción en el más bello sentido.

No se parecían en nada. Pitch paseaba sus ojos sobre Elsa pensando en lo bello que era cada sombra, cada luz que se posaba sobre ella solo para adornar lo hermosa que ya era. Elsa tan diferente de Pitch que él mismo aceptaba que si la corrompía, él lo sentiría más. No conocía el nombre de esto, pero se iba a detener a preguntar. Dio un par de pasos atrás perdiéndose en la esquina contra la puerta hasta desaparecer, llegando a su condominio dio un respiro de angustia.

-¿Cómo rayos llegué ahí?-se preguntó finalmente en voz alta.

Caminó otro poco pensando, ¿cómo hablaría con Elsa para convencerla de unirse a él? Las voces en su cabeza estaban calladas, el objeto tras la puerta oxidada estaba en calma, sus pesadillas hacían sus rondas y su cómplice alada se había tomado su tiempo para continuar con su trabajo. Si no conseguía al menos una idea o pista para hablarle de su propuesta de nuevo, todo sus esfuerzos pasados habrán sido en vano. Un siseo llamó su atención, las tropas de Venecia habían regresado. No tardaría en tener el reporte por parte de Onyx, quien comandaba las tropas del Medio Oriente. Lo escuchó llegar por detrás.

-Mi señor, nuestras tropas de Venecia aseguran haber visto a Rebecca.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dicen que estaba llorando, pero que estaba tan molesta que los golpeó con una rama de un pino piñonero.-explicó, otra rareza de la rubia que agregar a la lista.-Luego nos avisaron que regresó a Arendelle hace como una hora, vestía de civil y se compró un caballo para pasar desapercibida.

-Si ya ha terminado con su trabajo, tarde o temprano volverá. Manténgala vigilada a distancia, que no se de cuenta que estamos sobre ella.-ordenó, pero el equino permaneció en su lugar, notando de inmediato que algo había pasado.

Ninguno dijo más y Onyx terminó retirándose para transmitir las órdenes de su amo.

Pitch paseó por los niveles inferiores sintiendo nada. No oyó nada tampoco, voces y susurros en silencio casi perturbador, daba la sensación de que estaban ahí pero elegían callar para molestar lo poco de cordura que aún tenía. Deambuló toda la noche terminando frente al oráculo, el cual también permanecía quieto y callado; ya se estaba hartando de tanto silencio, no es que las voces fueran mejor, pero al menos así sabría que todo lo que hace no es una ilusión. La interrogante de cómo terminó en la habitación de Elsa llegó a su mente otra vez, era un maldito fastidio el recuerdo, pero internamente lo calmaba. Se sentía tranquilo al verla dormitar tan pacíficamente, tan ajena a su presencia involuntaria.

* * *

><p>Un día libre. El día en que ningún papel llegó a la oficina de Elsa, el día que ni una sola reunión estaba programada y el día antes de que Anna regresara. Un día de pura bendición solo porque la Reina no estaría hasta tarde firmando y revisando papeles. Ya para el desayuno, creyó que nada podría ponerse mejor. Pero sentía que algo, no supo decir pero la sensación la acompañó hasta que decidió salir de nuevo al pueblo. El frío estaba acrecentando cada vez más, para ella era como una simple brisa que la ponía de buen humor. Salió con un conjunto de tela azul cielo con mangas de tres cuartos, con un corsé azul suave, una falda blanca y zapatos cafés, un par de guantes aguamarina y la corona descansando en su solitaria oficina.<p>

Le hacía falta compañía, se dio cuenta al llegar a la misma florería de ayer. Se dio cuenta de que Pitch no la había visitado desde antes de que Hans se fuera la primera vez, ya eran casi dos semanas desde eso, la tranquilidad era tal que se le hizo asfixiante.

"No es como si lo extrañara…no." Se convenció, pero no pudo evitar pensar en todas esas veces que conversaban. Era agradable el solo pensamiento, nostálgico.

-Buenos días, su alteza.-escuchó otra mujer que le saludaba. A ella no parece que ya la hubiese visto, esbelta y de cabello rubio oscuro, con los labios delgados pintados de un carmesí que acentuaba su piel blanca y resaltaba sus ojos pardos.

-Muy buenos días a usted.-contestó sin saber quién era esa mujer.

Parecía un poco más grande que ella, al menos cuatro o cinco años, pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa. La mujer le sonrió.

-Me alegra poder verla antes de marcharme. La admiro mucho.-su tono era dulce, amistoso y animado, parecido al de Anna pero menos enérgico.

-¿Marcharse?-inquirió, tal vez esa mujer solo estaba de paso. La rubia cargaba un ramo de flores decorativas muy hermosas, necesitaba ambas manos para sostenerlo.

-Sí, no espero quedarme mucho más tiempo. Debo volver a mi hogar antes de que empiece el invierno.-le contestó la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa, como todos los demás hacen.

Elsa la siguió a su lado mientras caminaban, la rubia parecía no importarle por lo que continuó su andar junto con la Reina. Pasaron por las casas dirigiéndose a la salida del pueblo hacia lo bosques.

-¿De donde es usted?-le preguntó Elsa con mucha curiosidad.

-De Roma, Italia. Vine para visitar a un amigo.-le explicó la muchacha.-Había oído mucho de Arendelle y de usted desde hace un tiempo y quería verlo todo por mí misma.

-Espero que su estancia haya sido de su agrado.-dijo Elsa mostrando su mejor humor mientras la examinaba; la muchacha parecía de buena familia, con dinero más no de noble cuna. Parecía educada pero le faltaba más porte a su andar y su postura.

-Lo fue. Todo es muy hermoso aquí, y personalmente, los fiordos fueron mi parte favorita.-comentó.-Discúlpeme, todavía no me presento. Me llamo Lili Giovanni.-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia que Elsa contestó.

-Bueno, espero que vuelva con bien a su hogar. Si alguna vez vuelve a Arendelle me encantaría escuchar lo que piensa de él.-terminó con una sonrisa antes de seguir hasta la salida del pueblo, de pronto, una nube de nieve empezó a soltar copos blancos sobre la Reina, su propia nevada personal.

-¿Eso es normal?-preguntó la rubia, no se veía asustada, más bien curiosa por la nubecita. Elsa casi entró en pánico.

-No, no mucho.-dijo buscando una explicación.-Normalmente esto pasa cuando estoy deprimida, no pasa nada.

-Caminemos otro poco entonces. Quizá si habla conmigo pueda sentirse mejor.-le sugirió Lili con dulzura.

Elsa no sabía por qué, pero en serio quería hablar con alguien, por lo que terminó asintiendo. Las dos empezaron a caminar por el bosque, siguiendo el camino marcado y continuando la plática.

-Entonces, ¿es un amigo o es un amante?-la pregunta llegó tan de repente que Elsa casi se atora con su propia saliva.-Perdone que lo haya dicho así, pero conozco esa mirada.

-¿Mirada? ¿Qué mirada?

-Esa mirada.-le señaló la cara con un dedo, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo dulce.-Deduzco que es un amigo, pero quiere que sea su amante. Ya he visto mucho de eso antes.-al hablar, Elsa no dijo nada, miro el suelo terroso y casi se rió. Se creyó tonta pero no pudo evitarlo.

-No creo que pueda entenderlo.-atinó a decir aún mirando el piso.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero eso depende de lo que usted quiere.-continuó la rubia.-¿Le doy un consejo? haga pronto lo que desea para estar con esa persona, antes de que alguien más se le adelante.

"No creo que Pitch tengo una fila de chicas esperando. Ha estado solo desde que puedo recordar." Pensó, a como vino se fue de su cabeza la idea. Sus ojos se ensancharon y comprendió lo que se dijo en sus adentros con algo de preocupación. ¿ella estaba enamorada de Pitch Black? La rubia pareció notar su expresión pero no señaló eso.

-En todo caso, no creo que esto sirva de mucho.-solo habló para dejar de pensar en ello, pero no sirvió.-Hace un tiempo dejamos de hablar, y él ya no ha venido a verme tampoco. Además es imposible que me vea de esa forma.

-¿Es interesado?

-No es por mi corona, es más bien su forma de ser. Es mucho, mucho más serio y más centrado que yo.-explicó sin dar mucho detalle.-

-Por la forma en la que lo dice creería que habla de un anciano.-ambas echaron a reír por un momento.-Pero ya en serio. Si no le dice cómo se siente, quizá no tenga otra oportunidad.

-Digamos que tomo su consejo, pero no sabría cómo hacer que hable conmigo. Él es el que siempre viene a verme y ha dejado de venir.

-¿No puede comunicarse con él? ¿no puede enviarle una carta?

-…nunca he tenido la necesidad.

-No sé como ayudarla en ese aspecto.

-Creo que sé como convencerlo de que venga, pero haría falta probarlo.

-Haga lo que pueda. Mire por sí misma.-señaló arriba de la cabeza de la Reina. Ya no caía nieve, la nube ya no estaba y Elsa se veía un poco mejor.-Se lo dije, esto le iba a ayudar. No creo poder volver a Arendelle hasta dentro de un largo tiempo, no se preocupe por esta plática. Puede contar con mi discreción.-ambas se detuvieron a un lado del camino.

-Muchas gracias. De verdad, no sé cómo pagárselo.-Elsa retrocedió, dando a entender que era su turno e retirarse.

-No tiene que pagarme nada. Con el solo hecho de ayudarla me es más que suficiente.

Elsa no paraba de sonreír luego de haber dejado a Lili en l camino, le ofreció enviar una escolta hasta que llegase al siguiente pueblo pero ella dijo que no era necesario. Volvió al castillo con el propósito de ir ella misma a la guarida para el anochecer, ya era hora de hablar cara a cara con ese Rey sobre este asunto. Era la primera vez que Elsa se mortificaba la existencia por alguien más a parte de su hermana, esto tenía que terminar.

* * *

><p>-No voy a ir.-dijo Pitch caminando de un lado a otro, el oráculo estaba a un costado y Onyx en el otro.<p>

-Entonces no vaya.-dijo Onyx. La fuente se hizo escuchar moviéndose cual fuente.

-Claro que tengo que ir. Pero no iré.-dijo a la fuente, ésta se movió con más brusquedad.-Bien, iré.

-Entonces vaya.-le siguió Onyx. No podía opinar porque su amo le dijo que era decisión suya y solo suya, el equino solo podía callar o repetir lo ya establecido.

-Iré. Pero llegaré muy tarde.-se propuso con un dedo en alto.-No. Si. No. Si…no. ¡Si!-empezó a refunfuñar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?-Definitivamente no. ¡De acuerdo!- se encaminó por las escaleras acelerando el paso.

En menos de un parpadeo ya estaba en los puentes, un túnel que usó para llegar a Arendelle estaba tan cerca. Antes de llegar se dio vuelta y miro a un cuadriga entera de pesadillas que lo seguían a él y a Onyx. Los miro con orgullo y barbilla en alto.

-Voy a ir …y todo esta dicho.-sacó una de sus manos y la miro con asombro fingido.-Oh…crucé los dedos.

Una pesadilla, que no era Onyx, arremetió contra su amo para echarlo de la guarida hacia el túnel. Pitch gritó más de la sorpresa de tal acto de traición que de el propósito de ésta, el cual era obligarlo a ver a la Reina de Arendelle.

Una vez fuera del túnel y al aire libre, la noche estrellada le dio la bienvenida. Se dijo que más tarde los castigaría por su traición pero el disgusto se diluyó demasiado rápido. Ya estaba afuera, debía hablar con Elsa para convencerla de ir con él, pero el acercamiento iba a ser demasiado directo. Siguió su camino pensando en lo que diría, en lo que haría, en las medidas a tomar si no funcionaba. La noche le dio la ventaja de no apresurarse tanto, caminaba con total libertad de tal modo que ni los postes de velas humeantes le hacían daño, solo debía alejarse lo suficiente para no evitar una quemadura común.

Siguió de largo hasta el castillo, los guardias continuaron viendo al frente mientras él pasaba debajo de la puerta en forma de sombra. Lo mismo pasó con la puerta de entrada al castillo, no había nadie en el interior, ni un solo sirviente a la vista. No habían velas estorbando, nadie estaba husmeando en el castillo todavía. Un tenue vela apareció por el costado, otra equivocación. Al darse vuelta, comprendió lo que era sentirse como un ladrón siendo descubierto. Entrecerró un poco los ojos y dio un paso a tras al ver a Elsa con una vela pequeña en mano y alzándola para ver mejor. El silencio entre ellos era casi palpable, pero aún con la luz cegándole alcanzó a ver una leve mueca de gusto en la Reina.

-Vaya intruso el que encontré.-comentó ella alejando la vela, pero no apagándola.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Con la velita fuera, su vista primero fue de manchas moradas y negras, momentos después, le siguió el juego al tono juguetón de Elsa. Ya había pasado un tiempo después de todo.

-¿No puedo venir a hablar contigo siempre que quiera?

-Pensé que no volverías hasta el próximo año.-confesó con cierto aire de grandeza, como si hubiese tenido la razón.

-A todo esto. ¿Por qué estas fuera de tu alcoba?-le preguntó fijándose en su ropa, un vestido de tela del diario, no era la pijama, y estaba peinada con un bollo detrás de su cabeza y el fleco alborotado. Elsa se removió el cabello para mantenerlo hacia atrás y tragó fuerte.

-Nada en especial, solo no podía dormir. Hoy fue mi día libre, pero sigo un poco enérgica y pensé en caminar un poco más.-dijo creyendo que se le cerraba el mundo y los pulmones, no haber hablado con él le hacían difícil mantener la mirada sin sentirse…nerviosa. La plática con esa mujer la hizo abrir los ojos, pero se preguntaba si eso era bueno o malo.

-Hablemos en otro lugar, esa cosa está empezando a molestarme.-dijo él señalando con su tono la vela que Elsa se negaba a soltar.

Él mismo la apagó en cuanto más sombras se arremolinaron sobre ellos para sacarlos del castillo. Pitch no prestó mucha atención a los alrededores, solo vio que la única luz era la luna llena, esa nunca le molestó del todo pero siempre odió la vista de ella; lamentablemente, esa noche no podría darse todos los lujos, debía hablar con ella. Estaban rodeados de árboles, quizá en el bosque de las afueras del pueblo.

-Mucho mejor.

-Olvidaba que no te gustaban las luces. Pero creo que exageras.-confesó la Reina. Pitch frunció un poco el ceño.-¿Qué te pasó en estas dos semanas? Por un momento pensé que no te volvería a ver.

-Solo cosas, descuidé mi trabajo pero ya no pasa nada.-mintió, lo sabía y aún si se mantuvo firme para creerse esa mentira él también, Elsa levantó una ceja.

-Mientes.-sentenció. Pitch había olvidado que la muchacha poseía ese pequeño poder, desde que empezó a decir la "verdad" ya no la había visto así.-Ya en serio. Prometo no reírme.-dijo y pasó a copiar la postura del más grande. Manos atrás y barbilla alzada en claro orgullo, pero ella estaba sonriendo. Eso no era del todo normal.

"Deja de hacer eso. Me pone nervioso." Se dijo esperando respuesta dentro de su cabeza. No llegó ninguna. Algo estaba incomodándolo en la forma en que Elsa sonreía, con esos ojos brillantes y largos y ese ligero ladeo en su cabeza. Pitch se dio cuenta de que ya había ido demasiado lejos con ella. Elsa ya estaba completamente acostumbrada a su presencia, se atrevía a decir que en el tiempo que no la vio, ella lo extrañaba. Un par de susurros se colaron en su cabeza ante tal claridad, leves y poco entendibles.

Elsa estaba ahí, esperando su respuesta pero examinándolo. Sabía que él se debatía entre confesar o seguir mintiendo, pero no le importó mucho. Las palabras de la rubia Lili le recordaron por qué estaba ahí. Dio un paso al frente y no hubo reacción de parte del mayor, se detuvo y pensó por un momento. ¿Pitch realmente había estado ocupado, o solo era otra mentira para ocultar algo todavía más interesante?

El silencio entre ellos provocó una leve tensión. Era la primera vez que habían estado tan callados por tanto tiempo. Pitch recordó su error de la noche pasada, y se dio cuenta de que, despierta o dormida, Elsa era simplemente hermosa; cuando lo admitió, los susurros aumentaron la frecuencia y sonaban algo violentos. Elsa dio otro paso y Pitch seguía mirándola, ambos fijos en los ojos del otro y esperando a que una fuerza externa los sacara de ese extraño y agradable trance.

Pitch fue descuidado, jamás se había odiado tanto en mucho tiempo. Su descuido lo sacudió y lo regresó a tierra firme. No fue sino hasta que la menor posó sus manos en sus hombros con delicadeza, acercándose con lentitud y agonía hacia su cara, que supo que sus labios estaban juntos así como ellos. Elsa cerró sus ojos, pero él los tenía horriblemente abiertos, ella estaba de puntas sobre sus zapatos y él se inclinó a penas lo suficiente para ser alcanzado. El roce no era frío ni cálido, era suave y reconfortante, la sensación hizo a Elsa abrir lentamente los ojos mientras que Pitch entrecerraba los suyos. El Rey notó que algo no andaba bien. Todas las sombras, todas las fuerzas oscuras se estremecieron dentro de él, hacían coalición, se estremecían, chocaban y rebotaban en su interior mientras las voces, cada vez menos entendibles, subían y bajaban el volumen dentro de sus entrañas.

Los ojos dorados de Pitch se cerraron al sentir la marea de sombras actuar por sí solas, confusión y dolor llegaron después mientras la Reina se separaba con la misma lentitud con la que se acercó en el último paso.

-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo él empezando separar los parpados, nada estaba cambiando dentro, pero al menos ya era tolerable. Volvió a sentir el gentil roce de labios y sus fuerzas internas volvieron a quejarse.

"¡Nos está matando!"

"¡DETENLA!"

"¡DILE QUE PARE!"

"¡NOS DESVANECEMOS!"

"¡TÚ TE DESVANCES!"

Luego un pensamiento lo hizo despertar, se sacudió a la Reina y la alejó bruscamente respirando con algo de dificultad.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Elsa se paralizó, el repentino enojo la espantó por un momento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

-Yo no…ella, Lili me dijo que…-los tartamudeos fueron estúpidos pero Pitch no lo fue. La sola mención del nombre hizo hervir su sangre.

-Ella…-se dijo en un siseó.-Claro, esto tenía su marca por todos lados. ¡Ella te convenció de hacer esto!-arrojó a la menor casi haciéndola caer pero se mantuvo firme con suficiencia, apenas.

-¿De quién estas hablando?-le preguntó como si lo estuviese viendo en su punto de quiebre al borde de la locura.

-¡Lilith! ¡Tu pequeña y escurridiza amiga Lilith!-le apuntó como si fuera una criminal, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.-¿Cómo hizo para llegar hasta ti?

-¿Lilith? Pero que-

-Sabía que no podrías ser solo tú.-le siguió señalando.-Sabía que yo nunca te importaría.

Elsa pensó todo muy rápido, el nombre de la chica era Lili, pero Pitch la conocía por Lilith, y ese nombre solo era anuncio de problemas o algo todavía más serio. Su cuerpo reaccionó contra su voluntad tomando al otro de las manos.

-Te equivocas.-se defendió con algo más de calma.

-¡Cállate!-su reflejo fue empujarla pero ella igual se mantuvo firme.

-¡Pitch, esto quiere decir que te amo!

-¡Solo cállate!-la volvió a empujar, pero ella regresó.

-¡¿Por qué no quieres creerme?!

Pitch se exaltó, todo el auto control que le quedaba se esfumó. La apresó de los hombros y la sacudió violentamente un par de veces.

-¡Porque nadie, nadie nunca, podrá amarme!

La oscuridad bloqueó la vista de la Reina, no sabía en donde estaba y cuando por fin todo pasó, Pitch la arrojó sin el menor cuidado en el suelo de su habitación; sus rodillas ardieron y al darse vuelta para ver si él seguía ahí, solo se encontró con el espacio entre su puerta y la pared.

* * *

><p>Rebecca llegó sin demora a la fortaleza, colgó la ropa común en su armario de caoba y se colocó su pijama, un vestido de seda sencillo color rojo cereza, de mangas cortas y largo hasta las rodillas. Bajó las escaleras con el ramo de flores y su pañuelito en mano, ambos pegados a su cuerpo con firmeza pero sin la intención de apachurrar las flores. Descendió por otro montón de escalones hasta llegar a una salita, la más modesta de toda la fortaleza, ésta condujo hasta un jardín privado, su jardín privado. Su pedacito de tierra sagrado y querido, pero descuidado por las pocas veces que ha bajado, era pequeño sí, pero de modesto no tenía nada.<p>

Todo era una selva de plantas exóticas, un laberinto de plantas lindas, mortíferas, otras pequeñas y otras más grandes. No había ni una sola rosa, había lirios, girasoles, margaritas, hiedras venenosas, plantas carnívoras, dormilonas, manzanillas; pero ni una sola rosa, ni siquiera un triste y pequeño capullo. No le tomó mucho tiempo atravesar todo eso, conocía cada centímetro cuadrado de ese lugar como las plumas de sus alas; estaba descalza y pisó despreocupada evadiendo las hiedras venenosas, cuidó de no molestar a los montoncitos de dormilonas, y acarició con mucho cariñó los lirios cuando los tuvo al lado.

Finalmente suspiró al llegar al final de su camino. Inspiró hondo antes de avanzar otro poco, pero acabó retrocediendo. No podía volver a hacer esto de nuevo, cada año era más difícil y dolía mucho más. Dio un paso al frente con decisión y dejó el ramo de flores al pie de la lápida de mármol. No pudo evitar leer la inscripción, y en cuanto lo hizo, sus manos evitaron que su boca soltara un grito de dolor increíblemente ensordecedor. Así estuvo por un buen rato, de rodillas, con la boca tapada y lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas hasta caer en la tierra. Dejó de llorar y se irguió, sintiendo molestia e ira cuando el mismo siseo llegó hasta sus oídos para después hacer silencio.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó sin voltear.-Más les vale que sea importante.

-Demandan, no, exigen tu presencia.-dijo Onyx en tono frugal.

-¿A mí?-resopló con incredulidad y burla.-Dile a tu amo que estoy ocupada, iré mañana si es urgente, pero no puedo irme.

Onyx no dijo nada, en su lugar, él junto con otros cinco corceles se la llevaron a la fuerza en una vorágine de arena negra y brillante que hizo que la rubia se mareara con tantas vueltas en el primer tramo del viaje, no veía nada, tampoco duró mucho. Azotó contra el duro suelo de roca labrada y se quejó un poco antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿No pudiste esperar hasta mañana?-inquirió levantándose, pasó a desempolvarse la pijama. Cuando se dio vuelta, todo el ejercito de pesadillas de Black estaban mirándola, casi queriendo apuñalarla con la mirada fría y llena de ira, tanto de los corceles como de su amo.

Notó a Pitch considerablemente molesto, con ella y lo que había hecho. Rebecca se dio el lujo de sonreír ampliamente en una mueca casi burlona pero sarcástica, no tenía vergüenza, nunca la tuvo, nació sin ella. Simplemente no le importaba. Ya nada podía importarle realmente, salvo por ese par disparejo que Hombre de la Luna le dijo que separase antes de que cosas malas ocurrieran; pero el hombrecito le ordenó sin pensar en la falta de importancia de la querubín hacia sus órdenes. Ella le ignoró y prefirió ayudarlos. Pero siempre habían reglas y ella las había desafiado.

-Haz eso de nuevo y te arrancaré las alas mientras aún respiras.-le amenazó el más grande. Pitch se mantenía inmóvil, asesinándola con la mirada, su mandíbula estaba dura, y las manos detrás de su espalda presionaban tan fuerte que los nudillos se tornaron de grises a blancos como el papel.

-Inténtalo, su bajeza real.-se burló, un corcel avanzó dispuesto a callarla pero su amo lo detuvo.-No entiendo por qué estas tan molesto.-dijo cruzando lo brazos y frunciendo el ceño.-¿Qué acaso tu cita no salió bien?

-¿Cita?-espetó mostrando los colmillos.-Tú…-le señaló como solo se le hace a la mugre no deseada.-…tienes muchas agallas para reírte así de otros. Ayudarme para ignorar a tu hermano fue una cosa. Pero hacerte cómplice de Elsa para burlarte de mí ya es demasiado.

-Yo me he burlado de ti con Elsa ¿de qué hablas?

Un par de manos gruesas y fuertes la sujetaron bruscamente de los brazos, la alzaron para que no pudiera moverse y un par de manos más le sujetaron las alas al ver que empezaban a moverse. Eran los mismos monstruos que Pitch había creado cuando le ayudó la última vez. Ella forcejó pero se detuvo al tener al Rey de las Pesadillas justo frente a ella, pasó a sujetarle el cuello con algo de firmeza. Rebecca no se quejó, pero se asustó, era la primera vez que Pitch estaba realmente molesto, ofendido, lleno de ira y odio hacia ella.

-Elsa me lo dijo todo. Luego de su bromita me dijo que tú le habías sugerido hacerlo. ¡Admítelo!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Hablaste con Elsa! ¡Rompiste tus reglas!-la sacudió de los hombros soltando el cuello.

La querubín cayó el cuenta, Elsa se atrevió a confesar lo que sentía por Pitch. ¿Por qué él se daba el lujo de decir que era una broma de su parte? Ella haría de todo menos burlarse de una pareja, ella misma habló con la Reina para ayudarlos a ambos y no para alejarlos todavía más.

-Rompí las reglas porque era necesario, un par de veces no es nada.-se explicó y continuó antes de que él hablara.-Lo que sea que Elsa haya hecho no fue una broma, yo no le dije qué hacer específicamente. Todo fue idea de ella, no mía.

-Tú plantaste esa idea en su cabeza, ¡tú eres la culpable!-se alejó dando un ademán a los guardias de arena sin rostro para que se la llevaran.-Enciérrenla.-ordenó.

-A todo esto, ¿qué fue lo que hizo?-le preguntó antes de que se la llevaran, Pitch se detuvo en seco pero los guardias cumplieron con la orden.-¿se te confesó con palabras o un beso?-le preguntó en voz alta mientras la alejaban, Pitch continuó su andar calmando el temblor que le recorría los hombros.-¡Ha! ¡Te besó! Conozco ese silencio. ¡Pitch, estás cometiendo un error! ¡Ya he roto las reglas antes, no me molestaría romperlas de nuevo si se trata de ti con ella!

Mientras seguía gritando, pataleaba, se removía, todo su cuerpo hasta la cabeza forcejeó para zafarse de aquellos guardias. Cuando consiguió soltarse de un brazo, alcanzó por debajo de su pijama y sacó una empuñadura de oro, cuando asentó por completo en su mano ésta dejó salir una hoja de plata reluciente, era pequeña, graciosa y con un sello en la base de la hoja. La azotó con precisión hacia los guardias y estos reaccionaron soltándola para combatirla, pero sus alas tomaron vuelo sacándola de su alcance por poco tiempo. Consiguió llegar hasta donde se encontraba el Rey y este le amenazó con una enorme guadaña hecha de arena negra y el doble de su tamaño.

La espada pequeña y la empuñadura de la guadaña chocaron y Rebecca se sorprendió de lo rápido que se movía. Ella y el Rey.

-¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

-Estaba por hacerte la misma pregunta.-le dijo ella antes de retirar su espada con lentitud para que entendiera que su intención no era pelear contra él.

Se quedó quieta en su lugar al menos hasta que los guardias llegaron, entonces Rebecca los atestó de nuevo con la espada en alto y erguida, manteniendo distancia para esquivar las lanzas de los guardias. Con una estocada detuvo a uno y lo pateó para encargarse del otro en un rápido movimiento, después lo golpeó con puño cerrado y le clavó la espada extraña en el pecho. Retiró la hoja y continuó peleando con el otro.

Pitch se sorprendió no solo por el hecho de que no estaba usando sus alas como una ventaja, sino que el estilo de pelea que usaba era uno casi extinto, ya nadie peleaba de esa forma, él solo lo sabía porque había visto a muchos pelear así, hace y tanto tiempo que olvidó cual era el nombre de esa espada con empuñadura en forma de pimentero español. No ordenó al guardia detenerse, tampoco invocó a otro. La rubia terminó con la criatura luego de varias cortadas que no hicieron ningún efecto, lo pateo varias veces, lo golpeó cambiando de mano la espada, hasta que finalmente lo derribó y encajó el arma en la cabeza, solo así se deshizo de él.

-¡Y qué date ahí!-bramó antes de que la criatura desapareciera.-¡Ahora tú!-gritó señalando a Pitch del otro lado de la antecámara. Tomó su espada y respiró hondo para recobrar el aliento.-Mira, no vine a pelear. Solo quiero que me escuches.-guardó la espada haciéndola compacta de nuevo. Pitch hizo desaparecer su guadaña y espero a que ella continuara.

-Tienes tres minutos.-le dijo retomando su postura calmada, las pesadillas se calmaron un poco.-¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste lo que hiciste? Solo tu hermano tiene permitido jugar con las personas de esta forma.

-Bien, en primer lugar, deja de decir que hice de esto un juego. Y dos, ya deja de hacerme ver como la culpable en esto.-un suspiro de cansancio se le escapó, realmente no necesitaba esto ahora, pero igual debía hacerle entender a ese Rey altanero y grosero que a veces no todo gira a su alrededor. Lo miro lanzándole ojos dubitativos y fue cuando ella se calmó luego de la pelea.-Pitch, tal vez no sea tan vieja como tú. Pero entre mi vida anterior y esta, aprendí un par de cosas que son las verdades definitivas de este mundo.-dijo ganándose apenas que el mayor empezara a prestarle atención.

-Que son, ¿cuáles?-preguntó con frugalidad y aburrimiento.

-Primero: todas las mujeres romanas de la antigua república eran promiscuas, malvadas y ambiciosas.-Pitch rodó los ojos en respuesta, pero igual la dejó continuar.-Ahora, como hermana de Cupido me di cuenta de una cosa, a pesar de que él no está del todo de acuerdo conmigo. Y es que todo el mundo merecer ser amado.

A Pitch se le atravesaron un par de cables cuando dijo eso. Estuvo a punto de echarla antes de que ella lo cortara.

-Hablo en serio. Casi mil años de ser hermana de Lloyd me señalaron la misma cosa todos los días. Y ustedes no eran la excepción al problema que veo en cada pareja que me vuelve loca.-explicó sin sarcasmo, su cinismo había regresado.

-A ver si te entendí. Intentas emparejarnos a mi y a Elsa, lo que entiendo son tus razones.-se le acercó un poco más para estar cara a cara.

-Lo hago porque ni tú sabes que estas enamorado de ella.-dijo, Pitch bufó con amargura.-Lo digo en serio, solo piénsalo. Esa sensación que tenías cuando Hans estaba con ella eran celos, y lo que sentiste cuando ella te besó fue una emoción nerviosa de euforia porque no esperabas que ella lo hiciera.-al explicar los hechos, Pitch se quedó callado, los analizó en su cabeza sintiéndose extraño y a la ves confundido al ver que la rubia tenía razón en todo.- Además, Cupido no tiene jurisdicción en este caso. Sus flechas no funcionan con ustedes, así que me corresponde a mí hacer algo al respecto…así como con todo lo demás.

-¿Qué?-ahora ella se estaba poniendo sentimental, alzó una ceja en cuestión de lo que realmente importaba en esta conversación.

-Mira…yo no elegí esta vida, pero pude acoplarla a mí misma. ¿Por qué crees que me llamo Rebecca? Me puse ese nombre cuando supe lo que significaba el nombre de Lilith.-El Rey le concedió otro punto, ese nombre decía más de lo debido una vez que era explicado, sobre todo si la que lo portaba era asociada a Cupido.-Si hay algo que aún puedo hacer es ayudar a las personas que son como tú y Elsa.

-Entonces me voy a arriesgar a preguntar y ver si es cierto. ¿Quién eres tú? Y me refiero a quien eras cuando estabas viva.

-Haré algo mejor, te diré lo una vez dije en público hace tantos años.-dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y quedó a una distancia más prudente del mayor, él se preguntó que le había picado y entonces observo como sacaba de nuevo la espada de medio metro irguiéndose con orgullo pero con seriedad plantada en sus ojos y cierta rigidez en su postura.-Mi nombre es Tiberia Pictix Domitia.-dijo con seriedad directa hacia él.-Gladiadora en el anfiteatro de Londinia en la provincia de Britania y llevada a combatir a la capital en Roma. Hija de un padre traicionado y asesinado. Hija de una madre asesinada. Hermana más pequeña de tres hermanos que fueron engañados por la República Romana sobre lo que le ocurrió a su familia.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Se dieron cuenta de lo que hice en el capítulo? :) Esperen que todavía hay más.<strong>

**Les sugiero que busquen quien fue Lilith, aquí no lo pude explicar y sinceramente no me da por explicarlo aquí en el apartado. Es demasiado largo y podría confundirlos.**

**Me disculpo si han visto errores de ortografía, como ya he dicho, no tengo quien me edite los capis y yo apenas me doy cuenta.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! n_n**


	20. Stop Playing Games

**Hola mi público hermoso. Perdonen la demora. Le comento rápido: Inicié la universidad hace tres semanas y ya casi no me da tiempo de escribir, solo los viernes podría escribir y pero no sabría decirles hasta cuando actualizaré luego de este capítulo. Pero se entristezcan porque esto tiene para largo todavía.**

**¡Disfruten! n_n**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19: Déjate de Juegos<p>

La nubecita no estaba dispuesta a irse. Todos en el pueblo se percataron de la condición de la Reina mientras le llevaban al puerto para recibir a su hermanita. Llegó mucho antes de lo esperado así que solo permaneció quieta como una estatua hasta que viera el barco atracar. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, sus ánimos por los suelos, y una nube que hacía una pequeña nevada sobre su cabeza la ponían peor. Estaba tan deprimida que no se había molestado en disimularlo, al menos no por completo. Se llevó dos dedos a los labios y un temblor le recorrió la espalda provocándole que se le erizara la piel, toda la sensación fue producto de lo que pasó con cierto Rey de las Sombras la noche anterior.

¿Elsa pudo dormir luego de lo que pasó? Claro que sí, pero le costó. Batió su record de dormir poco, acumulando apenas cuatro horas y media. Repasó lo sucedido una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que se embelesó con el recuerdo del tacto de los labios de Pitch sobre los suyos, acabó dormida con amargura recordando su reacción. Pensaba que Pitch la odiaba, lo que le dijo le rondó sus pensamientos por igual al levantarse, la tal Lili que conoció había sido la semillita de todo este desastre.

El barco que trajo a su hermana hizo ruidos a la distancia, dio un respingo saliendo de sus recuerdos y se encontró con los dedos aún en los labios. Regresó a su postura formal habitual y rezó porque nadie la hubiese visto. La nave seguía lejos, pero aseguraba que el pequeño punto naranja que se movía de aquí para allá buscando un punto alto para ser divisado era Anna. Rió ante su especulación. Casi pudo ver como la menor intentaba subirse al mástil para llegar hasta arriba y saludar de manera eufórica y escandalosa, rió al imaginarse la cara de Kristoff.

El barco atracó y puso buena cara en un instante, Anna saltó de manera casi olímpica entre el espacio notorio que quedaba entre el atracadero y el barco, Kristoff intentó seguirle pero él casi cae y su esposa tuvo que jalarlo de la camisa.

-¡Elsa!-Anna no solo la abrazó, le sacó el aire que aún tenía en los pulmones.-¡Estoy tan feliz de volver! ¡te extrañé mucho! ¡ya está haciendo frío, es tu época favorita del año! ¡Salgamos para la primera nevada! ¡Vayamos a tu palacio en la montaña mañana temprano, quiero ver a Malvavizco!

-Anna…Elsa está de color morado.-señaló Kristoff detrás de la castañita. Anna lo miro y después vio a su hermana mayor.

-Ups, lo siento.-la soltó y Elsa tragó aire para sus pulmones.

-Que gusto verte otra vez hermana.-articuló Elsa.

-¿Qué esa nube sobre tu cabeza?-preguntó Kristoff un tanto alarmado.

-Oh, no es nada. Ya se me pasará.-se mintió a sí misma y las dos personas que más quería en este mundo.-Pero eso no importa, tienes toda una lista de cosas para nosotras, ¿no?-Anna chilló de la emoción, al menos los cambios de humor se limitaban a felices y a tétricamente eufóricos.

-No tengo una lista escrita aún, pero tengo muchas cosas en mente.-dijo la menor.

-Primero lo primero.-les interrumpió Kristoff .-Vayamos al castillo para que podamos refrescarnos, después tendrán tiempo para ponerse al tanto.

Las chicas rieron en complicidad, Anna no podía esperar a darle a su hermana el regalo que le compró. Sabía que le encantaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

Dejé mis alas descansar por un momento, ya estaba en la cima del observatorio de Lloyd pero aún volando era pesado subir sin que las paredes me jugaran una broma. Si alguien sube por las escaleras no avanza y se verá a penas tres escalones arriba luego de media hora de subirlos. Volando no es más sencillo, las paredes intentan engañarte si no mantienes la cabeza fría. Me tambaleé antes de sacar la llavecita de oro que le saqué al escritorio de mi hermano, no he pisado mi jardín y no pienso hacerlo hasta haber hablado con el hombrecito que me cosió las alas y me hizo un mal tinte en el cabello. Intenté buscar la "Caja de Voz" pero estaba tan bien escondida y yo con tan poco tiempo que prácticamente arrojé cuanto pude para encontrarla. La última vez que la vi fue cuando recién llegué y me dieron el tour completo, era dorada, más grande que mi cabeza y pesada, pesaba tanto como tu conciencia si te disponías a cargarla; en mi caso, estaría muy pesada, no podría solo levantarla y arrojarla tal como hago con todo lo demás.

-Piensa, estas hablando de Lloyd, él es el dueño de este lugar.-me dije.-Él te ama pero ya te conoce, sabe que harías hasta lo imposible por conseguir esa caja y su llave así como…Cupido la escondió.-finalicé.

Había un espacio pronunciado entre el telescopio gigante y su mesa, la silla estaba contra la pared a unos pasos de la mesa. Me posicioné frente a ella con las manos en mis caderas y son la llave en mi mano izquierda, moví la derecha con lentitud hasta la silla. De repente, choqué con algo a pesar de que no podía verlo.

-Siempre poniendo aprueba el dicho "más allá de lo que ves".-sentencié, es una frase que se usa mucho cuando se está enamorado y esa persona no te corresponde. Uno debe saber la razón.

Le di un golpe a la caja y esta se descubrió sola, grande y reluciente, dorada y con cerradura de plata con detalles de palomas sosteniendo ramitas. En cada esquina de la caja se veían los mismo detalles en pequeño con flores creciendo. Intenté mover la silla, lo cual apenas resultó, en serio me pesaba la conciencia. Conseguí jalarla hasta quedar frente al telescopio, lo moví y abrí la ventana, luego empujé la silla junto con la caja hasta que la luz de la luna le dio de lleno. Metí la llavecita y la giré. La caja se abrió, desdoblándose y como un artilugio mecánico mostrando partes más complejas empezó a armarse solo.

Me alejé un poco y admiré lo que estaba guardado. El mecanismo estaba descubierto, como los engranajes de un reloj bajo un cristal que sostenían un plato grande de oro, en él había una lupa del tamaño de mi cabeza, todo relucía mientras la maquinaria sonaba y hacía tic tac al momento que la lupa empezó a dar vueltas.

-Sé que estas ahí, háblame Hombre de la Luna.-demandé, nunca me dio por ser amable, no con él.

La lupa brilló hasta que su luz me cegó casi por completo, pero la imagen de aquel hombrecito nunca se mostró, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a verme de frente. Mi única opción era conformarme con hablar. Si quiero que solo hable, esta vez tendrá que escucharme si no quiere que le eche en cara todo lo malo que me ha hecho.

-Me pediste ayuda para que solucionara las cosas en las estaba metido Pitch Black. ¿Y qué crees? Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, luego me echó y ahora me dices que los deje en paz, ¿por qué?

No hace falta decir que estaba molesta, cuando Pitch me sacó, el hombrecito me habló. "Deja de hacer lo que haces, no vuelvas a interponerte y vuelve a tu trabajo."

-La cosa está en que ya estaba trabajando. Estaba ayudándolos.-su voz sonó en mi cabeza, advirtiéndome.-No importa lo que hizo Pitch antes, eso no justifica lo que dices. Cuando me diste el trabajo, seguí la única regla, con la cual no parecías estar en desacuerdo: Todos merecen amar y ser amados. ¿Qué tienes en contra del Rey con nariz de bulto?

La lupa hizo una especie de corto circuito, titiló como un faro a la distancia y después se apagó.

-¡Oye, no me ignores! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué te hizo pitch Black que fue tan malo? ¡Por lo que me han dicho, no fue culpa suya!

Los engranajes chirriaron y la luz me lastimó. Hombre de la Luna estaba enojado conmigo, no era la primera vez. La máquina volvió a trabajar normalmente y el tic tac regresó. La lupa adoptó un brillo gris, uno que poco a poco la llenó hasta que lo vi todo con claridad pero en tonos hermosos de blanco y negro.

-¿Pitch…?

Mis ojos no querían creerlo.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Anna pisó tierra no les soltó del brazo, les cortaba la circulación a Elsa y a Kristoff, estaba tan contenta que parecía que se le entumecían las mejillas. La nube de Elsa había desaparecido por completo, ya no se sentía tan deprimida ahora que Anna había llegado. Sin saberlo, mantuvo su mente ocupada cuando Anna le contó todo lo que pasó en el reino de la Princesa Rapunzel y el Príncipe Eugene, los vieron un par de veces los primeros días y después los dejaron solos para continuar ellos mismos. Dijo que la Princesa Rapunzel era muy linda con ellos, hospitalaria y muy cariñosa, la amabilidad le quedaba de sobra, y por sobre todo, muy divertida.<p>

-Las dos eran temerarias, no paraban de correr de aquí para allá como niñas. Los que no les veían los rostros aseguraban que se trataba de madre e hija.-le dijo Kristoff.

Todos estaban en un lago relativamente pequeño, congelado gracias a Elsa, Olaf había convencido a Anna de patinar junto con Sven mientras Kristoff le contaba su versión de la luna de miel. De un momento a otro, Anna los volvió a tomar del brazo dándoles impulso para empezar a patinar, duraron poco más de una hora patinando, luego pasaron a una guerra de nieve, hubiese sido mejor hacerla en el palacio de Elsa junto con Malvavisco pero ya tenían el tiempo encima cuando Anna quiso entrar a una caverna de hielo para saber si tenía final. Entre Elsa y Kristoff tuvieron que convencerla de no adentrarse más, o sino se perderían. Nadie supo cómo, pero Olaf dice que encontró a uno de los ayudantes de Santa.

-¿Un elfo?-preguntó el rubio sosteniendo la antorcha junto con las muchachas observando al muñeco de nieve, ya estaban fuera de la cueva y Olaf junto con Sven se habían adentrado demasiado.

-No, un Yeti. Phil nos ayudó a mí y a Sven a salir.

-¿Un Yeti llamado Phil?-preguntó Elsa con una mueca de rareza, sabía que los Yetis ayudaban al Padre de la Navidad, Jack se lo había dicho, pero no pensaba que uno de ellos se llamara Phil.

Subieron al trineo de Kristoff y emprendieron rumbo al castillo de nuevo, la noche polvoreada de estrellas les servía de luz mientras las admiraban. Ya dentro del castillo, las energías de Anna parecían estar disminuyendo, le echó la culpa a lo cálido de la cocina y el olor a chocolate caliente.

Gerda y las sirvientas les dieron a cada uno una taza, Olaf compartió con Sven la suya.

-¿Terminaste tu trabajo, hermana?-preguntó la castaña con su taza en mano.

-Me faltan muchas cosas todavía, pero estoy segura de que terminaré esta noche antes de irme a dormir.-Elsa le dio un sorbo a su taza y sonrió, el chocolate la hacía feliz.

Acabaron por separarse pero Elsa se prometió ir con su hermanita antes de irse a dormir para contarle todo lo que sucedió, aseguraba que se le caería la mandíbula en cuanto comenzara a contra la historia de Hans, sería un buen cuento para irse a dormir y también para saber qué pensaría su hermana del hombre que por poco usurpó el trono de Arendelle. Sí, sería una noche muy interesante.

* * *

><p>"¡Porque nadie, nadie jamás, podrá amarme!"<p>

Se sobresaltó al llegar al final del recuerdo que inició como uno de los mejores. Elsa se había quedado dormida leyendo algo en su escritorio, tenía trabajo sin terminar pero ya había disminuido bastante. Se talló los ojos y se despabiló, continuó con su trabajo viendo que ya era la última hoja para leer, solo debía firmarla e irse a dormir. Pero su concentración se vio afectada antes de poder acabar. Esa sola frase que la despertó fue como una daga atorada en su corazón; si Pitch dijo eso debía ser por algo, pero ella no aplicaba a la frase.

Luego de años de argumentos y reflexiones, luego de un año de abandono rotundo, no quedó de otra más que aceptarlo. Estaba enamorada de Pitch Black, del Rey de las Pesadillas, de su maestro de baile y el sarcástico y altanero espíritu de las sombras. Elsa se sentía como una tonta al sonreír ante tal pensamiento, pero no podía evitarlo, era ilógico que estuviese enamorada de él, pero tomando en cuenta sus poderes de hielo de nacimiento, no era como si su vida realmente debiera tener sentido común, mucho menos del quién podía o no enamorarse.

Firmó el bendito papel y se fue a dormir, quería desconectarse de todo, desconectarse del mundo, desconectarse del recuerdo del beso que le robó a Pitch. Se encerró en su cuarto y se cambió a una cómoda pijama. Respiró hondo y tranquila durante tres minutos frente a su espejo. El reflejo de un corcel de arena la hizo gritar, lo que provocó un respingo en el animal.

-Buenas noches, Reina Elsa.

-¡Onyx!-gritó susurrando.-¡Casi me matas del susto!

-A eso me nos dedicamos.-dijo señalando a tres equinos más a su costado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nuestro amo solicita hablar con usted. Quiere hacerle una oferta.

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo por hoy. Dejen Reviews para seguir esta historia<strong>

**Una cosa más… ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA PRIMERA PARTE.**

**¡Los veré pronto! XD**


	21. Deadly Silence

**¡Hola mi gente bella! Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aquí está. Como les había dicho, la universidad me tiene atareada, la próxima semana serán ****exámenes y esta semana debo entregar proyectos de lectura. Quiere decir que por un tiempo no me verán. Y sí, este es el último capítulo pero habrá una segunda parte, en ella habrán cosas más interesantes y así les evitaré la pena de que me odien por no actualizar tan pronto xD. En fin. Gocen y disfruten, yo me voy a dormir.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20: Silencio Mortal<p>

-¿Y bueno? ¿Qué responde?-Pitch le preguntó por segunda vez esperando una reacción, pero nada sucedió. Elsa se mantenía mirando el piso, manos temblando, nieve cayendo de la nada y anunciando el comienzo de una tormenta. No se arrepintió al haberla citado a sus dominios.-¿Tenemos un trato o no?-esta vez ella levantó la vista, sus hermosos orbes zafiros se veían más cristalinos, acuosos, y su boca estaba levemente abierta dejando a Pitch colgado con la respuesta que deseaba oír.

-…No me hagas esto.-ella intentó no suplicar, la tormenta comenzó y Pitch plantó sus pies para mantenerse en su lugar.-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿qué ganas tú con esto? No creo que quieras ayudarme solo por tu buen corazón, así no funcionan los tratos.

El Rey de las Pesadillas casi rodó los ojos, hasta él sabía eso pero de nada le servía revelar sus intenciones, todo esto lo hacía por venganza contra los guardianes y Elsa solo un medio para ese fin, su poder le serviría y no estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad, todavía no. Ya llegaría su momento. La imagen de Rumplestilstkin apareció en su mente, diciéndole que si él no tenía nada para ofrecer entonces no tenía nada que hacer con él; pateó al duende lejos de su cabeza y se enderezó antes de hablar, ya que la tormenta empezaba a dificultarle escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Por qué piensa que no lo haría?-al mirarla se dijo que, en efecto, no lo haría. Para mantenerse centrado, se repitió que ella solo era el medio para un fin, eso era todo.

Elsa se abrazó por instinto luego de haberse negado hacerlo desde que comenzaron a hablar, él había dicho cosas horribles, le recordó que otros la veían como un monstruo cada vez que perdía el control de sus poderes al asustarse, el miedo la paralizaba y hacía sus emociones congelarse literalmente evitándole pensar en qué hacer en una situación desesperada. ¿Cómo es que llegó a tenerle afecto a tan arrogante y retorcida criatura? ¿Qué la hizo verlo como alguien importante para su vida? Ya no lo recordaba. El miedo empezó a acumularse, se puso rígida desde las vértebras para evitar temblar de la ansiedad y angustia.

-No tengas miedo, Elsa. No voy a hacerte daño.-dijo en tono reconfortante, que sonó más a una burla. El daño ya estaba hecho y no le importaba.

-Yo no te tengo miedo.-articuló intentando reafirmar su voz, pero esta salió quebrada.

-A mí no, pero le temes a algo.-dio un paso al frente y Elsa retrocedió por igual.-Tu mayor temor es que nadie te ame por lo que eres.-sentenció haciéndola abrir los ojos de manera extrema.

A su izquierda, a unos metros de distancia se encontraba un estanque, el cual empezó a moverse y formar imágenes una fuente que daba vueltas en el aire y caía como cascada.

"Tienes que aprender a controlarlo, el miedo será tu enemigo."

Era la voz del Abuelo Pavi, y la imagen de Elsa cuando era una niña de la vez que hirió a Anna de pequeñas.

-¿Por qué terminaste así?-le preguntó Pitch mientras ella veía la imagen.-Bueno las respuestas están allí.-señaló, hizo un ademán para que se acercara al estanque, la tormenta continuaba pero Elsa fue capaz de verlo todo con claridad.

El estanque mostraba trozos de su vida, recuerdos desagradables empezando por la vez que hirió a Anna, los rostros de sus padres preocupados que no perdieron el tiempo para llevarla a que los troles la curasen; Anna y Hans anunciándole su compromiso, el pelirrojo mintiendo para casarse con su hermana y después deshacerse de ella.

"Elsa, basta. Ya no quiero vivir de este modo."

"Entonces vete."

Una risa se le escapó a Pitch, era entendible que se burlara, todo lo que ella había hecho era alejar a su hermana para protegerla pero la menor no hacía más que seguir insistiendo hasta que finalmente les explotó en la cara a los dos el secreto que sus padres guardaron para protegerla, esa carga que después dejaron en Elsa cuando ellos partieron de este mundo.

-Terminaste enjaulada desde antes de que te pusieran en esa mazmorra. Ellos nunca te aceptarán, no del todo.-su vida siguió avanzando en el agua cristalina, el accidente que sus poderes crearon al escapar del castillo y todas las caras de sus súbditos horrorizados cuando la vieron atacar a Weaselton sin intención.-Después de todo, no eres una de ellos, no eres como ellos.

"Enviaste un invierno Eterno a todas partes. Pero puedes descongelar a Arendelle."

"Claro que no, no sé cómo."

Elsa se abrazó con más fuerza, su hermanita nunca la abandonó, aún después del desastre que provocó en el reino Anna había estado buscándola para que juntas solucionaran el problema. Mala jugada. Vio con sus propios ojos en esa fuente el momento en que su hielo golpeó y se instaló en el corazón de su hermana, ocurrió tan rápido que pensó que no lo hubiera podido evitar de saber lo que había hecho realmente.

-Causas problemas a donde vayas, y esa vez no fue una excepción.-el agua resplandeció cegando a ambos, cambiando de tiempo, volvió mostrando su combate contra los guardias que fueron a eliminarla.

Mientras Elsa se quedaba con desaprobación en las imágenes, Pitch sonreí complacido pero internamente disgustado. Todo ese poder, todas esa habilidades dentro de la figura de una Reina que el resto del mundo creía mítica, y ella prefería no usarlos ni en la más demandante situación de peligro por temor a lastimara otros. Esos guardias habían atentando contra su vida y lo único que ella hacía era acorralarlos para que se marcharan, asustarlos para que se fueran. Su sonrisa se hizo más evidente cuando vio el muro de hielo ir contra uno de los guardias, solo un poco más y habría caído del balcón para ponerle un alto al enfrentamiento.

"No sea el monstruo que todos piensan que es."

La voz del príncipe le irritó, empezaba a preguntarse de qué lado estaba la entidad en el estanque, se contentó más al mostrar como uno de los guardias le apuntaba a la Reina con una ballesta, Elsa agrandó más sus ojos cuando la flecha fue intencionalmente desviada a su candelabro para que le cayera encima. Todo terminó abruptamente y el agua cayó a su lugar, no tardó en volverse quieta. Elsa dejó caer los hombros y volvió a respirar con lentitud, porque en realidad había estado conteniendo el aliento, volteó a ver Pitch y las lágrimas contenidas empezaron a caer.

A Pitch lo atravesó algo, era el momento de hacer su jugada.

-Solo quería hacerte ver las cosas como lo que realmente son. Tú eres vista por todos como un monstruo, pero eso no significa que en realidad lo seas.-aclaró.-No eres un monstruo, Elsa. Los otros te temen por tu falta de control, pero si me dejas ayudarte eso cambiará de una vez por todas.-le ofreció y vio un leve brillo en el océano que reflejaban sus ojos, continuó hablando.-Yo lo entiendo. Entiendo lo que es que otros te aíslen y que nadie crea en ti.

-Los niños que asustas en la noche no cuentan, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.-le acusó con voz quebrada.

-No hablaba de ellos, hablaba de otras criaturas con magia y de leyenda que son iguales a nosotros.-corrigió con rabia hirviendo en su sangre, recordando a los guardianes, a Jack y al equipo de adolescentes que lo derrotaron no hace mucho.-Ellos me orillaron al olvido y me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora.-hizo una pausa y avanzó hacia la Reina, al ver que ella no se movió y le prestaba más atención tomó confianza para hacer de su actuación más convincente, hasta consiguió sonar tan frustrado como en verdad era.-Todos esos años en las sombras creí…que nadie sabía lo que se sentía…Pero veo que me equivoqué.-le sonrió a ella, limpiando el camino de agua salada en su rostro con cuidado para no hacerla reaccionar como otras veces. Descansó sus manos en los hombros, sintiendo una leve agitación al tocarla.-No tienes por qué estar sola. Yo creo en ti, y si confías en mí, pronto todos se darán cuenta del gran error que cometieron al verte como algo que no eres.

Elsa luchó por mantener una respiración más común, la tormenta se detuvo y despegó la vista de Pitch, no se sentía tranquila pero al menos ya no deprimida. Pitch llamó a Onyx y éste le entregó un cilindro de madera tallada, delgado y sin detalles que lo decoraran. Tomó su mano y se lo dio, obligándola suavemente a que lo sostuviera con firmeza.

-Cuando decidas aceptar, ábrelo y me encargaré del resto.-le indicó antes de soltarla.-Nunca olvides una cosa, por mucho que uno crea que las cosas saldrán bien, solo hará falta un pequeño desliz, un simple error para que las personas que más te crean algo que no eres.

Las sombras la envolvieron y antes de poder preguntarle a Pitch qué significaba esa advertencia, ya estaba de regreso en el camino del bosque de regreso al castillo. Onyx la escoltó él solo, y la llevó a su habitación cuando se acercaron a las sombras de las puertas de entrada al castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

Lloyd me miraba como si quisiera regañarme, pero él no se atreve, me quiere demasiado como para gritarme si quiera. Estábamos en su estudio, iluminado por las lámparas y el candelabro. Yo estaba sentada en el medio del inmenso cuarto mientras él se veía levemente incómodo en su silla, dando la espalda al escritorio mientras se debatía en qué decirme mientras yo seguía molesta y ansiosa. Mi lugar no era allí, era en la guarida con Pitch para solucionar todo este revoltijo que Mim inició en primer lugar. Mi tacón empezó a sonar mostrándole mi desesperación por querer salir pitando de allí.

-No debiste hacer eso, ahora está molesto.-me dijo suavemente, yo en cambio me enojé todavía más.

-Me importa un pepino bien verde si está molesto o no. Lo que me pide que haga es muy egoísta, va en contra de todo lo que hacemos y todo en lo que creemos. ¿por qué sigues haciéndole caso sabiendo que está mal?

-Porque si él lo dice debe tener sus razones, aún si no las quiere compartir. Hombre de la Luna nunca haría nada para lastimar a los humanos, los protege.-me explico y yo lo entendía, pero eso no se me quitaba el pitido en mi cerebro diciéndome que todo estaba mal en este marco. Algo no cuadraba y necesitaba hablar con Mim de nuevo, sacarle la respuesta pero Lloyd había apagado el artilugio en el observatorio en cuanto me vio y lo escondió en quién sabe donde. Por lo que mi siguiente movida es cambiar de estrategia para hablar con Mim.

-Su proceso de selección nunca me ha convencido. No digo que los Guardianes no hagan bien su trabajo, pero me parece que las cosas se mantendrían en un equilibrio permanente con Pitch si los dos hablaran y llegasen a un acuerdo.

-Oh, pero si ya lo hicieron. Cada década o cada cien años juegan ajedrez pero nunca tocan el tema del equilibrio del que me hablas. Son las miradas más frías y más centradas que puedas ver en toda tu vida.

Me indigné, ¿cómo es que no sabía nada de esto? ¿Cómo es que Hombre de la Luna nunca me dijo nada sabiendo lo que pretendía?

-¿Y nunca me lo dijiste?

-Nunca preguntaste.

Exploté, mis alas se extendieron con un estruendo y me dirigí a la puerta pero éstas se cerraron de golpe y me asusté, las ventanas se cerraron por igual y las cortinas se sellaron.

-Desafortunadamente para ti, Hombre de la Luna me ordenó que te mantuviera aquí hasta que aprendas a comportarte. No volverás a salir hasta que puedas acatar sus ordenes al pie de la letra y sin quejas.-fue serio, tan serio que logró asustarme y ponerme a la defensiva.

-Lloyd…abre las puertas, no estoy de humor para jugar.-no lo estaba, él se levantó y sacó un gladios, NO era MI gladios. Mis ojos se congelaron en el artefacto mientras se endurecía mis mandíbula al querer hablar.-Devuélvemela.-le ordené con los dientes juntos.

-Así como una niña malcriada, te lo devolveré cuando aprendas a hacer lo que te dicen.

-¿Igual que tú? No gracias, me gusta tener voluntad propia en vez de ser el soldadito de juguete de alguien que vive a expensas de otros diciéndoles que hacer.-él se dirigió a la puerta apuntándome con la espada pequeña, no me iba a dejar aquí por mucho tiempo.-A diferencia de todos ustedes, yo no soy una marioneta, no tengo hilos que tirar y tú no vas ser el primero en ponerme uno para tirar de él.-abrió la puerta y el resto de las ventanas y puertas de la fortaleza cerraron, magia poderosa se cernió sobre ella y un temblor interno me invadió.

-Ya lo veremos.-advirtió al salir.-El encantamiento que lancé sobre la fortaleza está atado a este gladios, y solo se romperá si el gladios es destruido. Sé bien que no podrás hacerlo pero por si las dudas.

Silbó ruidoso y un chillido parecido al de un águila le respondió. La piel se me erizó al instante al ver lo que era, de plumas rojas y doradas y una cola larga, yo le decía T-Bird, su nombre era Tertios, por que el tercer de los cuatro fénix que aún quedan en el mundo, un fénix de edad avanzada pero de apariencia sana, en un par de meses moriría y resucitaría en menos de un segundo desde las cenizas. Siempre está en la biblioteca del ala este y yo casi no lo veía. El ave se posó en el hombro de Lloyd y le entregó el gladios.

-Sé bien que no eres capaz de destruir lo último que te queda de ese esclavo, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Su nombre era Cracio,-le reprendí.-y te recuerdo que yo también fui una esclava.

Lloyd se me acercó con el fénix desprendiéndose de su hombro, levantó sus dedos a mi mejilla pero lo rechacé alejándome, él los retiró con lentitud sin cortar su vista de mí, odiaba cuando me miraba de esa forma, me recordaba a la yo de una época en la que no concedía los males que podrían ocurrirme por su culpa.

-Eres demasiado bella, siempre lo fuiste. Y no merecías ser una esclava.-declaró antes de pasarme de largo e irse.-Sé buena y espera aquí mientras termino de trabajar. Y no intentes escapar, si lo haces, Tertios tiene mi permiso de hacer lo que sea para que te quedes.

Miré al ave y ésta me miro a mí, Lloyd se fue y yo seguía asesinando al pájaro majestuoso con la vista. Abrí mis alas de nuevo para bajar las escaleras pero éstas no me respondían, salté en el aire y caí de bruces cerca del primer escalón.

-¡Lloyd!-grité pero solo escuché la puerta principal cerrarse. Tenía sentido, entumeció mis alas para que, si lograba escapar, me tardara más y Tertios pudiera detenerme, sin mis alas no era nada, no podría defenderme sin mi gladios, pues estaba confiscada en quien sabe donde.-¿Qué miras?-le espeté al fénix a mi lado.

Tertios se posó en el barandal y yo me levanté para bajar a pie, que aburrido. El fénix caminó sobre el barandal mientras yo hacía lo mismo en los escalones, al llegar al final me dirigí a mi habitación, ya no era un caos producto de mi berrinche y descontento, cada artículo y mueble era completamente nuevo. Me recosté en la nueva cama con sábanas de seda y de cuatro postes revestidos de una cortina verde olivo, Tertios descansó en una viga y siguió observándome a la par de que me acomodaba.

-¿Valió la pena el ser curiosa?-me preguntó el fénix, su voz estaba algo ronca pero era un deleite, se nota que no le gustaba hablar, era como si su voz fuese recién estrenada con esa pregunta.

-Lo será cuando averigüe como salir de aquí.-respondí dándole la espalda, mirando a mi ventana para que algo se me ocurriera.

-Aunque si hay algo que no consigo entender…-rodé los ojos y me tapé con la sábana, no pasó mucho antes de que escuchase el aleteo de las alas del fénix cada vez más cerca, luego vi su sombra a un costado de mi cama a través de las sábanas.-Al ayudar a ese par de criaturas no conseguirás nada más que un castigo, uno quizá más severo que éste, así que ¿por qué sienes tanto afán por romper las reglas?

Por muy sabio que fuese y por mucho respeto que le tenga a un ave de su calibre, no estaba dispuesta a responderle, eso implicaría muchas cosas, muchas explicaciones y argumentos que decidí tragarme de mala gana hace siglos. Me destape solo hasta los ojos, y los Tertios ya estaban sobre mí, eran café rayando al dorado pero también parecían querer ser verdes azulados, eran el par más bonito de ojos que había visto en un ave tan bella. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero la miradita intensa de Tertios me estaba comiendo viva, era como si supiera lo mucho que me pesaba la conciencia. Tragué fuerte y salté de la cama, pasé a mi cambiador y me coloqué un vestido largo, blanco y hecho de seda con un cinturón dorado que ceñía mi torso y cintura, salí viendo al ave de espaldas; más educado que cualquier hombre que hubiese estado aquí mientras me cambiaba de ropa. Tomé una liga de mi tocador y acomodé mi cabello con un par de pinzas para que pareciera abundante, lo hice un bollo con rizos, lo cual me hizo extrañar el color natural de mi cabello.

-Necesito ir a un lugar, es un jardín, está dentro de los límites de la fortaleza pero no sé si Lloyd lo ha excluido de mi…prisión.

-Para nada, el hechizo abarca toda la propiedad. Desde la pista y el lago hasta los riscos escarpados.

-Perfecto. Como sé que me acompañarás no tiene caso que te pida que me dejes ir sola.-me recargué en el marco de la puerta, retando al ave con una mueca divertida.

-Y como sé que de todos modos intentarás escapar, no tiene caso que piense que esto será un simple paseo social.

Teritos pasó volando encima de mí y se detuvo en una viga, esperando a que saliera para que fuéramos. Ese fénix es viejo, razón por la cual es tan sabio, sabe de mí pero no lo suficiente, sabe que tarde o temprano le responderé pero antes necesito fuerzas para ello. No puedo volar y mi perímetro de movimientos está reducido a la fortaleza de mi hermano. En teoría, soy un triste polluelo acorralado y con un fénix de niñera que tiene permiso de encajarme las garras con tal de detenerme.

Al menos él sí puede volar.

Cuento con ello.

* * *

><p>Malvavisco y los hombrecitos de nieve los recibieron en la montaña, las criaturitas de nieve atentaban con acorralar a Olaf y a Elsa, al hombre de nieve por ser el hermano mayor y a la Reina por saber que ella los había creado, ella era su mamá, o al menos así se entendía. No se quedarían mucho tiempo, por eso llegaron temprano en el trineo, desempacaron en una de las habitaciones del primer piso mientras Sven se entretenía con Olaf y los hombrecitos de nieve afuera. Elsa se mantuvo ocupada con Malvavisco, indicándole como bajar otro de los trineos de Kristoff sin hacerle ningún rayón o sin romper algo del interior. Ese trineo llevaba guardado desde el cumpleaños de Anna y ya iba siendo tiempo de sacarlo a pasear antes de que se oxidara y la madera de pudriera.<p>

La princesa mantenía la cajita con el regalo de su hermana en su bolsa, pronto se reunirían para una guerra de nieve, todo valdría, desde equipos hasta refuerzos y estrategias de combate. Anna vitaba separarse a toda costa del regalo que le había comprado a su hermana, si lo dejaba en alguna habitación acabaría por olvidarlo, admitiendo que ha pasado lo mismo con un par de presentes que llegaron tarde a las manos de su hermana; pero si lo cargaba consigo todo el rato, hasta en la dichosa guerra que esperaba ganar, era plausible que la bolsa cayera, y con ésta, el regalo, lo único ventajoso sería enterrarlo en la nieve si Elsa venía a preguntarle del objeto en cuestión. Sería todo un espectáculo.

Antes de salir del castillo, Anna lo sacó de su cajita y miró el collar, siendo hipnotizada por el constante brillo de las perlas plateadas y las cuencas de cristal, ligeros y preciosos, sentía lástima por la florecilla dentro del cristal pero eso no le quitaba que fuese tan hermosa, se dijo que mandaría a pedir una docena de rosas de los Cárpatos para adornar la habitación y oficina de su hermana, todo fuese para que los colores variaran. No dejaba de pensar que el collar y los aretes eran perfectos para Elsa, en cuanto los vio se dijo que representaban a su hermana en muchos sentidos, eran un accesorio delicado y refinado, su hermana era refinada y manojo delicado gracia. De todos los regalos que le había dado a Elsa, ninguno se comparaba con este.

Siempre tenía el deseo de hacer feliz a su hermana, tanto como Elsa la hacía feliz. Aunque la magia de los Troles bloqueaba el recuerdo de las veces que la magia de Elsa l hicieron feliz, revivía esos momentos ahora, haciendo viajes al castillo de hielo en la montaña, Kristoff acompañándolas, Olaf y Sven añadiéndose solos al grupo como parte de la familia. Anna reescribía sus recuerdos de la niñez con las personas que más amaba en todo el mundo, atesoraba cada momento y siempre tenía el pendiente de recompensar a su hermana, pagarle con la misma felicidad. Ese collar solo era uno más de los muchos regalos que le daría a su hermana por tantos recuerdos tan preciosos, más preciosos que las gemas que pendían del accesorio.

Afortunadamente, la guerra de nieve fluyó sin muchos problemas, la bolsa nunca se cayó, y para comprobar que el regalo seguía allí, Anna revisaba el contenido cada diez minutos, y los hombrecitos de nieve siempre la respaldaban para ello. Luego de la guerra de nieve, decidieron explorar las cavernas de hielo, Olaf no paraba de decir que era un experto y que lo siguieran para no perderse.

-Vean por donde pisan, estos lugares son muy engañosos.-dijo el muñeco de nieve sosteniendo una antorcha, guiando al grupo. Elsa también sostenía una siendo la última mientras Kristoff y Anna iban frente a ella, su hermana enganchada al brazo del fornido montañés. Le provocaba cierta ternura verlos así.

La Reina se tornaba nerviosa al adentrarse cada vez más a la caverna, ésta se volvía más oscura cada tris, las flamas apenas derretían la superficie pero eso no le quitaba lo frío del lugar, Elsa podía sentir ese frío crecer sin que le molestara pero no le prestó la debida atención. Algo más estaba pasando. La antorcha de Olaf se apagó, asustándole lo suficiente como para casi hacer del lomo el reno. En menos de nada, la antorcha que Elsa sostenía se apagó por igual. Estaba ciegos a oscuras pero conseguían ver poco más allá de sus manos. Kristoff sugirió que caminasen con las manos en las paredes, uno a cada lado. Olaf, Malvavisco y Elsa a la izquierda, y el resto a la derecha. De esa manera sabrían si el camino seguiría junto o si se dividiría.

-Oigan, sigan hablando o hagan algún ruido.-pidió Anna un tanto asustada pero divertida.-No digo que tengan que gritar, solo no dejen de hablar. Toda esta oscuridad está empezando a perturbarme.

-¿Quieres que regresemos?-le preguntó su esposo, Kristoff no sonaba aterrado, pero sí que estaba preocupado por lo que encontrarían al final del túnel. Por otra parte, Elsa no tenía el mismo problema que el resto, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad desde hacía mucho; pero no era común en ella hacerlo tan seguido, pensaba que se lastimaría los ojos.

-¿Estás bromeando? Es emocionante, ya quiero saber que encontramos al final de esta caverna.

-Tal vez nada.-susurró Elsa, tan bajito que nadie podía escucharla.

Nadie excepto uno.

A todos los invadió una sensación desconocida mientras caminaban, una ligera opresión el pecho le molestó a Elsa y eso fue suficiente para querer regresar. El camino dio vuelta a la izquierda, batallaban por no tropezarse hasta que consiguieron ver una luz que se hacía cada vez más brillante al ir avanzando hacia ella. Corrieron en su dirección sintiéndose aliviados, no tropezaron al ir caminando cada vez más rápido. El gran hombre de nieve le tendió la mano a su creadora al momento de salir de la caverna y verse frente a un paisaje en blanco.

Estaban frente a una pendiente de nieve, una subida casi mortal en la que el más pequeño tropezón significaría una caída segura hacia la muerte.

-¡El que llegue de último invita un helado a todos!-Anna fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia la pendiente, se quitó los guantes para poder usar las uñas y evitar caerse a medida que subía. Olaf fue detrás de ella riendo e imitándola.

-¡Anna, quedamos que no podías escalar!-le reprendió Kristoff, mientras iba tras ella junto con Sven.

-¡No estoy escalando, estoy corriendo hacia arriba!-argumentó la pecosa.

Elsa se rió un rato al verlos pero no dejaba de sentir que algo andaba mal aquí. Miró detrás de ella y luego hacia arriba descubriendo que estaban al pie de la montaña; en ningún momento se sintieron subir, solo recuerda haber doblado dentro de la caverna de hielo pero nunca subieron o bajaron. La preocupación la hizo ir tras su hermana y su cuñado, Malvavisco se ofreció a llevarla, quedando sentada en el hombro del gigante de nieve. No les tomó mucho llegar a la cima, dejaron a Kristoff atrás ya que al parecer el reno resbalaba con el monto de nieve que desprendía de su lugar. Alcanzaron la cima junto a Anna y se petrificaron en el momento, tal y como ella había hecho al llegar a la cima.

El paisaje era hermoso, una manta verde lo cubría todo y la pendiente hacia abajo era marrón con pastura fresca con algo de rocío perlado en ella, grandes montañas en la distancia y una gran extensión de pinos altos, era como una alfombra puntiaguda y frondosa.

-¿En donde estamos?-preguntó Anna ensanchando una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lejos…muy lejos.-señaló Kristoff con preocupación.-No recuerdo haber visto este lugar antes.

-Eso no importa, vamos antes de que anochezca.-sugirió Olaf, pero Sven lo detuvo antes de perder la cabeza la bajar.

-Yo sugiero regresar.-habló Elsa, aún en el hombro de nieve del gigante Malvavisco, el cual asintió.

-No seas así, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo antes de volver al castillo.-sentenció la princesa Anna.-Además ,este sitio parece ser perfectamente seguro. Miren.-señaló a lo lejos una delgada salida humo, quizá una fogata o la salida de una chimenea en de una casa.-Si hay personas aquí entonces no habrá ningún problema.-en ese momento ella bajó la pendiente rocosa con cautela, Olaf la siguió y el resto no hizo más que perseguirla proliferando que debían regresar, pues no sabían donde estaban realmente.

El clima era frío, anunciando la primera nevada, tal vez acería para el anochecer. Kristoff nunca había visto nada igual, una montaña cubierta de nieve al lado de un bello paisaje que aún no sufría el cambio extremo de una tormenta de nieve en camino gracias a la naturaleza, tenía ganas de saber a donde se dirigían por lo que se subió a Sven al momento de bajar por completo de la pendiente rocosa.

-Iré a revisar de donde viene ese humo. Vamos Sven.-el reno rezongó y se marcharon una vez que la hermanas asintieron para darle permiso. Solo así el montañés pudo irse tranquilo.

-¿Y bueno?-inició Anna, sonriendo como toda una pícara.-¿Hay algo de lo que me tenga que enterar? ¿algo relacionado con cierto príncipe pelirrojo al que golpeé hace un año?

Elsa bajó de Malvavisco con precaución, sintiendo como el corazón se le detenía y volvía bombear sangre al resto de su cuerpo. Las dos empezaron a caminar acompañadas por las creaciones vivas de nieve, Olaf le siguió la corriente a Anna e imitó su sonrisa, solo para hacerla hablar.

-Bien…no ha ocurrido nada entre nosotros, si eso es lo que les interesa.-explicó humildemente, resistiéndose a contar las razones por temor a que sonara tan exagerado a los oídos de Anna como para creer que fue una mentira.-Resulta ser que Hans tenía ciertas…dificultades para estar conmigo…-ante la declaración, Anna jadeó en desaprobación, más indignación que nada.-En fin, se marchó a Francia para ayudar a su hermano mayor, el Rey Thomas, y no cree que pueda volver en buen tiempo.

-¿Qué te dijo? Si mencionó algo malo sobre tus poderes juro por Odín que le voy a dar una-

-Oye, tranquila. Antes de que querer golpearlo de nuevo, debes saber que él se explicó. Ahora estamos en paz.

-Sigues evadiendo la pregunta.-comentó el hombrecito de nieve, señalándola con esa mano de ramita.

-Aunque se los explicara, nunca me creerían.

-Pero tú le creíste. ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

-No tiene nada de malo, es más bien descabellado.-dijo La reina tomando aire para comenzar con la historia que Hans le había contado sobre su madre, Roxanne. El nombre le hacía eco, era muy hermoso.

Seguían el mismo camino que Sven y Kristoff mientras hablaban. Las expresiones, tanto de Anna como de Olaf, no tenían precio, se exaltaban, jadeaban de asombro, se cubrían la boca, Anna se presionaba las mejillas, y ella entendió que aquello era más bien un gran secreto de talla internacional. Desde el amorío del Rey Adama con la prostituta Roxanne, hasta el trato con el duende alemán y el significado oculto del nombre de Hans, hicieron a Anna reflexionar seriamente sobre lo mal que el pobre muchacho la debió haber pasado en el castillo, no por nada el número trece era sinónimo patentado de mala suerte, y eso aplicaba en una familia. La princesa no podía evitar sentir pena por Hans, pero a la vez le reconoció lo mucho que aguantó a esa familia semi disfuncional.

-Anna, di algo. Hace diez minutos que terminé y sigues con la mirada perdida.-Elsa se había detenido hace mucho, desde que terminó de explicarle a su hermana todos los puntos, pero ella seguía pensando, asimilando y entendiendo todo.

-¿Estará bien?-preguntó Olaf.

-Estoy bien, solo…deja que recupere la capacidad de ver el mundo como solía hacerlo.-la mortificación era evidente. Elsa reprimió una carcajada y Olaf solo una risa corta. Llegaron junto a Kristoff, quien lucía algo consternado al bajar de Sven.

-No he logrado ver a nadie.-se quitó el gorro por un momento y se lo volvió a colocar.-Hay cabañas al otro lado, si nos quedamos otro poco tal vez sepamos en donde estamos.

-Por mí no hay problema.-anunció la princesa guiando el camino.

El rubio tenía razón, cabañas regadas sobre el césped con chimeneas funcionando y arrojando humo, todas ellas no muy juntas y con su debido espacio para colgar las ropas en la parte de atrás, aunque se vieran desde el frente. Era cierto, no había rastros de otras personas pero escuchaban dentro de las casas. Luego todos asimilaron que la gente se preparaba para recibir la primera nevada dentro de sus casa al lado de un reconfortante fuego que le durara todo el invierno. Elsa le pidió a Malvavisco que regresara, pidiéndole disculpas por hacerlo volver y explicándole que tal vez a las personas no les parecería normal ver a un gigante de nieve, por muy bueno que fuese; Malvavisco no hizo más que sonreír y obedecer, no necesitaba explicaciones pero le pareció bueno recibirlas.

No les apetecía molestar así que esperaron a que alguien saliera, cada casa era idéntica a la de al lado o al frente, un pueblo pequeño en las montañas, quizá era comerciantes o se dedicaban a cazar en el bosque. Una señora con un niño llegó, saliendo de los pinos llevando una carreta llena de ramas gruesas y largas, mientras que el muchachito caraba ramas más pequeñas, ella no tendría más de los cincuenta años y él no menos de nueve años. En cuanto los vieron, saltaron por un momento del susto.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó la señora con inseguridad, detuvo la carreta y el niño hizo igual que ella.

-Eso esperamos.-inició Kristoff.-nos hemos perdido, y quisiéramos saber en donde estamos.

La señora era rubia, de mejillas sonrosadas y pecas en toda la cara, el cabello rubio lo tenía amarrado y envuelto en un pañuelo naranja, su falda era del mismo color y su blusón era color carne, traía un delantal blanco y algo sucio; no dejaba de examinarlos a todos con mirada sospechosita.

-Si buscan llegar a Arendelle les tomará al menos dos días llegar al puerto, y otros dos en barco.-todos juntaron las cejas en confusión.-Están en Dinamarca, señores.-sentenció la mujer mayor, ella retomó su marcha con la carreta y le indicó al niño que caminara a su derecha, llegando a la primera casa, la última del sendero.-Ustedes son de Arendelle ¿no es cierto?

-Así es.-respondió Anna, nadie conseguía salir de su asombro.-Permítame presentarnos. Soy Anna, Princesa Anna de Arendelle.

El niño la miró con ojos brillantes, dejó la madera en el pórtico de su casa y su abuela bajó la carreta una vez cerca de la casa, la escuchó con atención antes de empezar a descargar.

-Él es mi esposo, Príncipe Kristoff de Arendelle.-el rubio saludó, nervioso y aún en shock.-Y ella, es mi hermana mayor. La Reina Elsa de Arendelle.-anunció haciendo reverencia como ve que se hace al presentar a su hermana, Elsa sonrió por breves segundos asimilando todavía el lugar en donde estaban.

La señora dejó caer una rama al ver a Elsa, la miró con asombro, pero no del bueno. El niño por otra parte, abrió la boca y la miró como si fuera la mujer más hermosa que había visto hasta entonces, y lo era, a su corta edad. Pero la señora lo que hizo fue tomar de los hombros al muchachito y acercarse poco a poco a su casa.

-No sé lo que quiere la Reina de Arendelle, pero le aseguro que no lo encontrará aquí. Su viaje ha sido en vano, así que les pido que se vallan.-el niño se removía en su lugar, apartándose disimuladamente de la mujer.

-No queríamos incomodar a nadie.-Elsa dio un paso al frente, pero eso solo hizo que la mujer se apartara todavía más.-Todo está bien en serio.-le dijo ella al niño poniéndose a su altura, pero la mujer lo colocó detrás de ella y su falda.

-Que ni se le ocurra dar un paso más.

-Tranquila, no queremos hacerle daño.-explicó Anna uniéndosele a su hermana.

Kristoff empezó a notar como la gente salía de sus casas, adultos que ordenaban a sus hijos quedarse adentro con sus madres, unos tomaban trinches y otros simples bastones de pastoreo. Olaf se extrañó en sobremanera y Sven empezó a ponerse nervioso, Kristoff le acariciaba el hocico para calmarlo pero no resultaba del todo, mientras más gente aparecía, el reno se ponía más nervioso y sus rezongos hicieron a Elsa y a Anna voltear. Ellas se apartaron el pórtico de la señora y el niño se veía más consternado que nunca al ver gentío acorralar a los forasteros.

-Creo que no he sido muy específica, váyanse. La Reina no tiene nada que hacer en nuestro pueblo.

-Cálmese, llegamos por accidente-

-Eso no importa.-le interrumpió un hombre joven detrás de ellos, sostenía un bastón de pastoreo con ambas manos.-Anika no ha olvidado lo que pasó en Arendelle hace un año. No queremos un "Invierno Eterno" aquí también.

-¿Acaso mi hermana le hizo algo?-preguntó Anna con asertividad, haciendo lo mismo que la señora con su nieto.

-Mi hijo me invitó a Arendelle para la coronación de la reina, cuando la tormenta cayó no pudimos encender una fogata, la madera se había humedecido y ya no servía.-explicó Anika, la abuela del niño que aún mantenía detrás de ella.-Mi hijo y su esposa murieron cuando una tormenta que venía del castillo llegó a su cabaña, ellos habían salido y la nieve los enterró vivos. Solo mi nieto y yo sobrevivimos porque nos quedamos adentro.-Elsa ensanchó los ojos, a pesar de que la señora lucían enfadada con ella podía adivinar cómo se sentía por dentro. La culpaba de las muertes y estaba en su derecho, para Elsa todos tenían derecho de odiarla por lo que pasó hace un año.-Cuando todo terminó me llevé a mi nieto a vivir conmigo para mantenerlo a salvo. Lo último que necesitamos es que el monstruo que mató a sus padres venga hacer lo mismo aquí en nuestra aldea.

-Oiga, mi hermana no es un monstruo.-le señaló Anna antes de que dijera alguna otra cosa.

-Anna, déjala.-le suplicó la mayor, dio un paso al frente pero Anika terminó haciendo entrar a la cabaña a su nieto.

-¡No se acerque más! ¡Váyanse!-gritó la señora, Elsa entonces lo entendió, le tenía miedo, y con mucha razón.-¡No los queremos aquí!-Anika tomó un trinche y lo sostuvo con ambas manos apuntando hacia Elsa y su hermana.

Lo aldeanos empezaron a hacer lo mismo, gritaban para que salieron corriendo de ahí pero los tenían acorralados, todos ellos, algunos de los aldeanos tenían perros, los cuales empezaron a ladrarle al grupo. Elsa trató de no entrar en pánico, rogaba por no hacerlo, mantuvo sus manos cerca de su pecho y haciéndolas puños pero podía sentir el hielo brotar sacando aire frío y visible. Dentro de poco se le llenaron las manos de escarcha y empezó a temblar, debajo de sus pies se empezó a formar escarcha hasta que finalmente salió hielo.

-¡Ya está empezando! ¡Traerá el Invierno Eterno a nuestras tierras!-gritó alguien del fondo.

El corazón de Elsa empezaba a acelerarse y el hielo empezó a cubrir por partes los lugares en donde pisaba mientras quería retroceder hacia algún lugar que no hubiese sido cubierto por los aldeanos. Anna y Kristoff la protegieron, les plantaron frente a los aldeanos junto con Sven y Olaf en su lomo, todos asustados y buscando una salida. Elsa se miró las manos por pura costumbre de situaciones y estas ya le estaban temblando, se hizo espacio para apartarse de todos, todos incluyendo a su hermana y su esposo.

-Apártense.-les dijo a todos mostrando sus manos, solo de esa forma les dieron espacio, solo Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven la vieron con expectación en vez de miedo, esperando que nada malo pasara. Anna se le acercó pero entonces Elsa se alejó, temerosa de cometer otra vez el mismo error.-Aléjense de mí. No se me acerquen. Que nadie se acerque.

Una ráfaga de hielo salió de sus manos sin previo aviso, enviando lejos a un grupo de aldeanos junto con Anna y los demás, acercó sus manos lo más rápido que pudo pero todos ya estaban en el suelo, éste se había cubierto de escarcha y un par de picos diminutos de hielo brotaron cuando ataque terminó. Kristoff ayudó a levantar a Anna y a un par de aldeanos pero eso no le quitó a Elsa la expresión de en sus rostro, se miró de nuevo las manos y sintió una especie de repetición de eventos. Volteó por todos lados y vio a niños asomarse a las ventanas con curiosidad y miedo, madres alejándolos y padres enfurecidos con ella.

Anna avanzó con cuidado, y aunque intentaba disimularlo, empezó a cojear. Su pierna derecha le dolía a horrores. Kristoff intentó ayudarla pero en vez de eso vio el hilo de sangre que caía de la sien de su esposa.

-¡Elsa!-ese llamado del montañés sonó a disgusto, enfado, y lo que le siguió fue una mirada que ella conocía muy bien, era miedo.

Anna se tocó la herida y confirmó la sangre que deslizaba por su cara, se dio cuenta del impacto de el tono de voz de Kristoff en ella. Elsa se mantenía estática, con las manos temblando y expulsando aire frío.

-Elsa, está bien.-le dijo Anna con una leve sonrisa, pero eso no sirvió; y en su lugar Elsa sacudía la cabeza como una maniática, renegando de las palabras de su hermana.

-No, no lo está.-respondió tallándose los manos, queriendo que el hielo se le cayera de éstas.-Está pasando.-susurró.-Todo es tal y como él lo dijo.

Antes de que otro desastre ocurriera, antes de que cualquiera resultase herido por su culpa, Elsa atinó a salir corriendo de regreso a la caverna, dejando tras ella un camino leve de escarcha, podía oírlos perseguirla, los rezongos de Sven estuvieron por alcanzarla cuando empezó a subir la pendiente terrosa hasta el manto de nieve. Escuchaba a su hermana gritar su nombre a Kristoff rogando que se detuviera y a Olaf advirtiendo que se perdería dentro de la caverna si no conseguían antes un poco de luz.

Malvavisco le ayudó a bajar la pendiente nevada y en menos tiempo ya estaban adentro de la cueva de hielo. La oscuridad se hizo menos molesta para ella que para los demás. Elsa vio un desvió a su derecha y apostó por él para que la escondieran a ella y a Malvavisco. El gigante de nieve no hacía preguntas, solo la seguía y velaba por sus seguridad. Escucharon las pesuñas de Sven lejos, muy lejos, los habían pasado de largo. Elsa no recordaba ese desvío, es más, se preguntaba como es que de Arendelle habían llegado a Dinamarca. No lo pensó del todo con claridad y avanzó por el túnel seguida por el gigante de nieve, encontraron una salida y no era más que otro lado del bosque donde antes estaban.

-¿Y los demás?-le preguntó Malvavisco. Pero Elsa no deseó responder a la pregunta.

-Malvavisco…-le tendió la mano y el gigante de nieve entendió, se sorprendió mucho al ver a su creadora llorar, no proliferaba ningún sonido pero las lágrimas descendían por la mejillas. Le entregó entonces un objeto cilíndrico de madera tallada, y al hacerlo, acercó uno de sus dedos de hielo para quitarle una nueva lágrima. Elsa se aferró a esa mano sosteniendo el objeto, decidiéndose entre abrirlo o botarlo, no quería abandonar a nadie de nuevo, pero ahora estaba claro que no pertenecía a esa familia. Ya no más.

-¡Elsa!-la voz de Anna saliendo de la caverna la hizo reaccionar, eso fue todo lo que necesitó para abrir el botecito. De él emergió arena negra y empezó a cubrirla a ella y Malvavisco, quien se asustó lo suficiente y empezó a rugir, Elsa lo tranquilizó mientras la ráfaga oscura los envolvía.

Lo último que vio, fue a su hermana, asustada por la vorágine que se estaba la llevando. Sin embargo, también lucía triste, tan triste como el día en que le cerró la puerta la primera vez en el castillo cuando eran niñas.

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres días y nadie volvió a ver a la Reina de Arendelle. Anna y Kristoff no sabían qué pensar cuando vieron a Elsa desaparecer en un remolino de sombras y oscuridad, habían seguido su camino descubriendo que estaban de vuelta en Arendelle, y tampoco sabían cómo había pasado todo aquello, se sentía frustrados y consternados. Lo mantuvieron en secreto del Reino más no del castillo, si alguien de fuera se llegaba a enterar que la Reina había desaparecido de nuevo, no tardarían en querer atacar el Reino. Ejnar se encargó de que las criadas guardaran silencio, de que los guardias estuvieran atentos por si l a reina volvía, de que nadie en el pueblo se preguntara ni remotamente en dónde estaba la reina.<p>

Kristoff no paró de sentirse culpable, pasaba el rato en los establos con Sven y Anna se espantó al ver que ninguno de ellos deseaba comer una fresca zanahoria. La primera nevada cayó sobre el reino, suave y ligera como cada año, cubriendo lentamente el reino y arropando los pinos y bosques. Intentaron buscar a Elsa en el castillo de hielo, pero se sorprendieron al ver que ni siquiera Malvavisco estaba allí, los hombrecitos de nieve estaban tristes, ya no tenían ganas de jugar y se repartían los cuartos de todo el castillo deseando ver a su creadora una vez más.

La pareja se quedó en el castillo a expensas del frío, pero nadie llegó. Anna se preguntaba en donde estaría su hermana, si esto continuaría o cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que regresara. Decidió entonces confiarle el secreto de su aflicción a otra regente para calmar sus preocupaciones, Ejnar no lo recomendaba pero ella sabía que Rapunzel no lo comentaría nada a nadie aparte de su esposo. Odiaba esperar por una respuesta pero no podía hacer más.

A fin de cuentas, no le entregó su regalo a Elsa.

* * *

><p>Onyx no deseaba perturbarla, es más evitaba en lo posible cruzarse con la Reina helada desde que llegó. A partir del segundo en que ella y el gigante de nieve pisaron la guarida, todo fue una locura para las pesadillas. Pitch les había ordenado cerrar cada túnel y hueco del que pudieran salir o entrar su séquito para cubrir sus rondas, de ahora en adelante él los guiaría. Se habían establecido muchas otras reglas en el primer día, pero Onyx no estaba dispuesto a re memorizarlas todas, ya que muchas de ellas implicaban los límites de libertad que Pitch le había impuesto a Elsa.<p>

El corcel avanzó, inseguro de que hacer para legrar un poco a la muchacha. Desde que llegó había tenido un semblante triste, se limitaba asentir cuando algún otro corcel se le acercaba para pedir ser acariciado. Pitch dijo que le daría unos días para acostumbrarse a lo que había decidido, no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, hace tres días que ni siquiera le había visto el polvo. Elsa vio al equino por encima de su hombro y devolvió la mirada hacia abajo, estaba sentada en una cama de madera tallada con cuatro postes con cortinas blancas y algo desgastadas, casi tanto como las sábanas. Al acercarse más la descubrió jugando con las manos, tallándolas con cuidado desde la punta de los dedos hasta las muñecas.

-¿Le apetece algo de comer? Le traeré lo que me pida.-ofreció el equino pero Elsa solo sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Acercó su mano para descansarla en el hocico, le hacía bien la compañía de Onyx, sería su acompañante por un par de días más hasta que Pitch volviese.-Le suplico no ponga esa cara. Si su humor no mejora cuando Pitch vuelva me dará una reprimenda.

Elsa deseó reír pero no pudo, solo no pudo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría allí y la verdad es que deseaba que fuese corto, deseaba volver con su hermana. Pero luego de lo que ocurrió se preguntaba si sería capaz de ver a Anna y a Kristoff de nuevo sin colapsar como la última vez.

-¿Donde está Malvavisco?-la sola preguntó alegró al corcel, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra.

-Sigue con las pesadillas del tercer piso, no sé si está jugando con ellas o si les está enseñando a darse forma a ellas mismas.-aclaró esperando una risa, pero ésta no llegó.-No se preocupe, no están malo una vez que se acostumbra. Además, dentro de poco podrá-

-Onyx, ya basta.

Elsa levantó los ojos y el corcel bajó la cabeza con todo y cuello; Pitch no estaba molestó con ella, solo con su capitán por querer hablar de más. Ella bajó de nuevo la vista esperando a que le dijeran algo pero no sucedió.

-Retírate. Los alcanzaré en un minuto.-ordenó, Onyx hizo una reverencia a la muchacha y se retiró tan rápido como pudo. Pitch se deslizó hasta sentarse al lado de ella en la cama, los dos inmóviles y sintiéndose levemente incómodos. Respiró hondo antes de hablar.-Él tiene razón.-Elsa lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, no sabiendo a qué se refería.-Pronto te acostumbrarás a este lugar, y si necesitas cualquier cosa entonces las pesadillas te lo traerán, solo recuerda que tienes que hablar conmigo sobre salir de aquí.-ella solo asintió sin verlo, parecía resignada ante la obvia regla.

El silencio era extraño, no era normal que ella estuviese tanto tiempo callada, no le había hablado desde que llegó pero tampoco se mostraba distante como para ignorarlo de mala fe. Ella solo estaba triste, había dejado a su familia, su reino y todo en un solo instante, el instante en el que se dio cuenta de que, aún del otro lado del mar, la gente la veía como a un monstruo; cosa que no era, quería cambiar esas opiniones y este era apenas el primer paso para hacerlo. Elsa cerró los ojos alejando los pensamientos de Anna sangrando, sus cejas se habían juntado y la mandíbula le temblaba por evitar romper en llanto.

Pitch solo observaba, entendía lo duro que iba a ser para ella pero poco le importaba si este sufrimiento suyo perduraba, solo pedía que no interfirieran en sus futuras enseñanzas a la muchacha. Admitía haber exagerado al enviarla a Dinamarca junto con los demás pero también pensó que aquello no podría haber sido más perfecto. Se puso de pie dándole un golpe sordo a sus rodillas.

-Bueno, te veré en un par de días. Onyx se quedará, pídele lo que quieras.-le dijo, solo consiguiendo que ella le diera la espalda y asintiera de nuevo. Acercó su mano hacia el hombro blanco de la joven pero se detuvo antes de tocarla, dudó de sí decirle algo para que su humor mejorara, no sabía si atinar a su cabello escarchado o su hombro blanco y caído. Al final no hizo nada, se retiró sin hacer o decir nada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Elsa consiguió respirar, el agua salada corrió por sus mejillas y se tumbó en la cama sin subir las piernas, la cama crujió y llevó sus manos a su pecho, aún temerosa de que algo ocurriera. Inhaló y exhaló por la boca, sentía que le faltaba el aire horriblemente, se sentía exhausta pero nada le dolía realmente, no físicamente.

En el silencio de la guarida, a pesar de tener a Onyx fuera de su nuevo cuarto, Elsa sentía auténticamente sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

Encontré mi ramo de flores justo donde lo dejé, frente a la lápida de mármol.

-"Cracio Domitio". Escuché maravillas sobre él. Un gran sobreviviente por no decir un habilidoso peleador.-dijo Tertios a mi lado. Yo estaba de rodillas frente a la lápida, asentí.-¿Cuánto tiempo vivió en la arena? Escuché que tenía el récord.

-…siete años.-le contesté, ese un número criminal para aquellos que se dedicaban a divertir a las masas en el coliseo de Roma.

-Sí, merece respeto, un verdadero sobreviviente. Ahora explícame, ¿haces todo esto por él o por la pareja que intentas salvar de su propia torpeza?

Me resigné a explicarle las cosas, pero no del todo, aún necesitaba a esta ave para salir de ahí. En lugar de hablar me di vuelta para tenerlo de frente y le mostré mi más preciado tesoro, mi ramita de olivo todo verde y viva.

-Esto es todo lo que me queda de mi hogar. Probablemente no sepas donde queda, era una cabaña en una triste y olvidada islita que pertenecía a Grecia.-le expliqué.

-Creo haber visto una de esas hace mucho. Ahora seguramente ya no existe.-asentí a su confirmación, esa cabaña seguro que ahora no es nada.-Asimiló que tenías un árbol de olivo y por eso conservas esa ramita, ¿pero que hay de Cracio?

-Él era mi esposo.-sentencié, Tertios ni se inmutó pero percibía su asombro.-Tuve una hija con él, la llamamos Fano, pero no pudimos quedárnosla. Se la encargamos a uno de mis hermanos en tierra firme en la República Romana.-antes de continuar hice un hueco en la tierra y coloqué ahí la ramita, parcialmente ahogada en tierra. Me restregué los ojos al sentir las lágrimas querer descender por mi cara.-Fano murió a los sesenta años, con dos hijos varones, cada uno le dio tres hijos, dos niñas y un varón.-las voz se me quería quebrar pero me mantuve firme, no me atrevía a ver al fénix.-Vi cuando enterraron a mi hija…se veía mucho más vieja que yo…tienes que admitir que eso no es normal. Cracio murió mucho antes, mis hermanos murieron, sus esposas e hijos también están muertos. Todos ellos están muertos y yo sigo aquí. Eso no es justo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba llorando, la misma ira e impotencia que sentí cuando llegué a esta fortaleza me invadieron, mezclados con tristeza y desolación. Yo ya no tenía familia, ni siquiera la mía propia, me había completamente sola hace mucho tiempo y ya no lo soportaba. Tertios dio un par de pasos al frente, pidiéndome que me acercara, lo hice, y mis lágrimas regaron la tierra donde estaba mi ramita de olivo.

-Si desobedezco lo suficiente, si le demuestro a Mim no soy apta para seguir sus órdenes entonces me dejará ir. Podré irme y dejarlo todo aquí, me reuniría con mi familia. Podré volver a ver a Cracio y a Fano, a mis hermanos y a mis padres. Quiero verlos, Lloyd me ha retenido todos estos años porque dice que me ama, él evitó que yo muriera precisamente porque me quería solo para él.

-Hasta donde sé, no lo has dejado de rechazar. Has tratado con todo y consigues que te deje en paz.

-No solo he tratado con todo, he hecho de todo. Desde encantamientos prohibidos hasta ir por ahí mintiendo sobre ser su hermana para que no me ponga las manos encima en público.-me limpié la cara con el dorso de la mano y me tranquilicé, no era el momento de hacer un berrinche. Saqué la liga de mi cabello y las pinzas y las coloqué rápidamente en el cuerpo del fénix. Tertios se removió, lanzó alaridos de dolor mientras le ataba el cuerpo para que no sacara sus alas, le amarré las patas y rompí un pedazo de mi vestido para amarrarle el pico.

-Dije que haría lo que fuese para que Mim me dejara ir. Primero supe que quería evitar que Pitch involucrara a Elsa para usar sus poderes, luego usé esto a mi favor y rompí las reglas para hacerlo enfadar. Si consigo romper la regla máxima, él no tendrá más remedio que dejarme morir.-mientras le explicaba, recorríamos los pasillos en dirección a mi sala de trabajo.

Al llegar coloqué al ave en la mesa y le arranqué varias plumas, todas las plumas primarias, esenciales para volar. Preparé algo muy básico, con la ayuda de las plumas del fénix haría una poción para desentumecer mis alas y un amuleto para atravesar los límites que Lloyd me había impuesto. Funcionó, todo funcionó. Encerré al ave en la biblioteca y no tardó en liberarse, me apresuré y salí volando para ir a la entrada más cercana a la guarida de Pitch.

La regla máxima que me faltaba romper, era ser la responsable de la unión de una criatura mítica y un mortal. Elsa tenía poderes, pero igual podía morir. Pitch y Elsa fueron mi mejor opción desde el principio.

Ellos me liberarían.

Volé por media hora pero no encontraba ninguna entrada, el agujero por el que entré la primera vez había desaparecido. Estaba cerrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	22. Aviso de la Segunda Parte

**Vengo aquí a avisarles que ya he publicado la segunda parte de esta historia.**

**Les iba a visar pero tuve problemas con mi internet, y cuando vine a ver, ya estaba publicando el segundo capítulo.**

**La segunda parte se llama "Entre el Hielo y las Sombras".**

**Espero que les guste. n_n**

**Estén a tentos a los detalles que dejé en esta primera porque las verán en la segunda ;)**


End file.
